Homeless Harlot
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Sasuke has to find a way to survive on the streets without his brother. Its then that he comes across the kindness of strangers.
1. Achoo! Who sneezed?

Warnings: Sex, language, incest, shoutakon, violence.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters mentioned in this work of fiction nor do I own any location or turn a profit from it. Its just for fun.

A.N.: This story is a short one, I'm guessing 15 chapters at best. Its been running through my head for a long time so I hope that you like it and I hope that my rippy bits of thoughts tranfer well into a full story- if it doesn't ohh *sniffle* I'm sorry. *crying now* but my what a quick recovery I have. So enjoy and if you'd like to leave a review! If not than thank you for silently reading this, whether you like it or not. I'm not so good with first chapters and the like, I always look at them like set-up and then the story begins... maybe I should just begin them. Enjoy Fantasy.

...

Even in the darkeness of their small home, Uchiha Sasuke can see his breaths puffing in and out past his frozen lips.

"Sasuke."

His older brother's arms wrap securely around him in order to bottle up some body heat for the both of them. Sasuke plants his face into Itachi's chest, trying to calm and steady his breaths that are coming out a little more soundly than he would like for them to.

Its one of the coldest nights of winter in Konoha and the two boys are suffering heavily in it, though, Sasuke couldn't tell that his brother was feeling anything; Itachi's words aren't breaths aren't shuddered, his voice sounded calm and even; the younger boy can't help but bask in the cloak of warmth his brother's body is providing him.

Sasuke gasps in surprise when the heat kicked in full force; he releases a small sound in his throat due to his crotch being worked through his thinning sweat pants.

"Try to get some sleep." His brother asks when feeling the younger boys hips move up into his groping palm.

Basking in the heat washing over his body, the younger boy shakes his head. "But I'm not tired."

"Try."

Releasing another bitten down sigh, Sasuke does as he's told by closing his eyes; letting his mind wander he thinks about food. Fresh fish, Kobe beef- hell, he'd even take something as flimsy as a salad at this point. Its not easy having nothing to eat nearly all the time. But there were a few days when the two brother's could indulge in a meal or two. But it was a very spanded few times. Soup. Soup is always comforting in the winter season. When their father was alive he had always brought them into the soup kitchens for something hot and delicious to eat. Sasuke always found it to be humilating but the end result of warm broth sliding down his throat was worth a bunch of overly cheerful creeps grinning at you while thinking that their stupid cheer will somehow brighten your day and for a bit dilude you to the fact that you are poor and homeless.

"Big brother?"

"Nn?"

"Can we get something to eat tomorrow?"

"You remember where the soup kitchen is? The one in the third district?"

Tiredly, he yawns. "Sort of."

He wasn't sure what his brother's response was because he remained silent.

"Why?" Sasuke had to ask.

Caressing his brothers matted hair, he whispers to him. "Nothing."

Sasuke tilts his head back but catches no sight of his brother's face, due to both the darkness of their home and the fact that he's still pressed into the older male's chest. He just hopes that sleep will come over him before his brother ceases the ministrations he's giving him. With them its never been sexual, just a means of keeping warm on especially cold nights like tonight. Sasuke would do the same for his brother if he were cold. It was a private, unspoken understanding between them but Sasuke didn't know that tonight would be the last.

He was 14 years old then...

For some people 14 years old, homeless, and alone is a terrifying thought. But not for Sasuke. He's been conditioned for this, he supposed. If you're wondering why he's alone well its simple, his brother left him alone. Which to Sasuke meant that his brother had gone away to die- is he wrong to think this?! Back when they had the family car to live in his father, Fugaku, had been acting strangely: he took his two sons around the area telling them to really soak it in and appreciate the cracks and crevices where they could stay. The two boys only went along, looking about as if the town were no big deal that day than it was yesterday or any of the other days they've been in it. Three nights later their father left the car and did not return, ten days after that the two found the man on the side of the road; he died of pneumonia; refusing to let his kids see. Their mother, Mikoto, was different; she didn't pass away from the cold or heat stroke, she had died of cancer. Its the reason that the Uchiha's, once a proud family, beautiful home and wonderful life went into poverty and eventually ended up on the streets living from their car. They couldn't pay the medical bills after a while and after a while bill collectors just stop caring and so there they were.

Sasuke never knew home life. He was a 1 year old, by the time they were living on the streets, 3 when his mother passed away, 10 when his father passed away and 14 when his brother passed away. He's 16 now and its winter again. He's sure that his turn will be next and honestly he's not sure how to feel about it. Death is what it is: inescapable. Unavoidable. But he's young and he likes to think that he has something to live for- maybe. He survived after his brother's death by all the things that he's been taught from Itachi and his father.

1. Any bottle with a cap is your drinking cup, hold onto it dearly.

At that moment he passed a recycling bin with exactly the type of bottle that he needed. Picking it up from the collection of glass bottles and plastic tubs and things he uncaps it giving it a sniff.

'Sprite.' He was sure of it.

2. Feel free to drink what's been left inside the bottle since chances are its just been neglected rather than vandalized.

Uncapping the drink he swallows the remaining soda that was left in the dips at the bottom of the bottle. Refreshing. And due to the chill in the air, nice and cool. If the soda must be flat it can at least be cool, right?

3. Food is a bit more tricky because with drinks you can find a fountain or wait for rain- you can even resort to melting snow, but food... you need to know the art of the hand out, the mastery of a sad expression is key to getting a few bucks in your hand.

Sasuke thought that it didn't hurt that he's young and has an honest face. So getting food is a combination of sadness, staring, and women. Not a lot of men give hand outs- lip, but not hand outs. His only real warning is that you not do it by supermarkets, because even though they've come from inside and you know they have change they'll be in a rush and just keep going by. But anyplace else is fair game.

4. Sleeping. Cacoon yourself in any material you manage to find- steal someone else's when they leave if you have to. Seek someone trust worthy to watch your back when you do it as well but don't completely trust them either- you never know. Falling asleep puts you in the position for being raped, killed, robbed- of what little you have in the first place- that's how their car was stolen, dismantled and sold for parts. Sasuke's seen a lot of violence among their kind; fights break out over small things- one time a guy even got set on fire! The joke was on him, though, because the burning man wrapped his arms tightly around the pyro taking him out with him.

Police don't care; get's them off the streets, right?

'Home sweet home.' He lifts the horizontal laying lip of a large enough box, kneels down before it, untying the string that's going through the holes of the vertical standing flaps then climbs inside. Closing himself in, Sasuke reties the 'lock' for his door then curls up amongst his tattered blanket to try to sleep.

"Mmphhh!" Gai sticks another fork full of, risotto covered, steak into his mouth, chewing it with the verbal expression as though someone had slipped the meaning of happiness into it as a secret ingredient. His mouth lets out another pleased sound. "The mushrooms keep me coming back, Kakashi!" He cheers over the triumphant meal. "Are you enjoying yours? You've hardly made a sound over there."

His dinner companion shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't see myself releasing seed by the end of it, but its good. I'm glad that we tried this place- regardless the fact that its forty five minutes away from the house."

Blinking, the man with the pleased pallet shakes his head. "How can you think about gas prices when the food is as wonderful as this?"

Again his date shrugs.

Looking his lover over with narrowed eyes, the man then closes them and smiles with a scoff. "Always so cool Kakashi."

"That's why you love me."

"No, that's why I married you, I love you because you like to clean." Snickering, Gai sets down his utensils then waving a hand for the waiter to come over. "Can you wrap this up for us, please."

"Of course." The well dressed waiter bows his head before picking up the plates to take back to the kitchen.

"...Hmm?" Kakashi intones.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering why we're not staying for erection indusing dessert." He stands from his seat.

"Because, my dearest lover, we'll be having donuts at Fluffy When Bit!" He stands as well; taking the food from the waiter he sets it down on the table so that he can slip into his winter coat and scarf.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Says the gray haired male.

The two men walk out of the restaurant chatting quietly with each other. The cool night air of early winter blows about the men and the city like children playing hurriedly about their parents legs; pushing coats open forcing nippy hands to close them over once again.

"Why did we have to park so far?" Asks Kakashi. "There must have been a dozen parking spaces back by the restaurant and we're a block away."

"Nearly a block. After large meals its good to get in a nice brisk walk to digest and get your stomach ready for a light snack and bed." The chipper male corrected and informed this to his lover.

"Achoo!"

"Hm?" Hearing the lone sneeze. Gai looks around spotting no one. "Bless you!" He calls out cheerfully before lifting a foot to continue on.

"Thank you." Answers the voice.

Both men stop right then at the sound of a young voice. Looking over their shoulder they see nothing but a box tucked away on the sidewalk.

At the box, Gai asks. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Its just me." Answers the hidden voice.

Chuckling as though he and the mystery voice were playing a game of some kind; Gai tugs open the box flaps. "Well now, look at this!"

Cautious, Sasuke offers a smile.

"Its gonna be cold tonight," Declares the male as though he predicts the weather or could actually create it. Digging through his pockets he hands the contents of it to Kakashi then slips eagerly out of it handing it to the young teen. "Here you are; and you may have our dinner-" The man made a sound as though he'd just been poked in the butt with a pin before he adds. "If you don't mind eating off two guys like us!" He lets out a hearty laugh.

The teen laughs as well. "I don't mind, and thank you." Head ducked from the size of the box; he does not exit it to slip into the large coat that looks a bit like a dress with as much of him as it covers. He then grabs the offered covered leftovers.

"Of course my young friend! Stay well." Closing the box with as much exclamation as he spoke from and moved with, Gai walks over to Kakashi, shivering, but smiling as they continue to the car.

"Did you have to give the boy your coat? You're gonna catch a cold." Kakashi wraps an arm around his lover giving it a heavy rubbing.

"You should have seen that torn thing he was laying on! Besides, I have at least four I can spare one for a child in need."

"Mm."

The two missed it as the young boy leaned forward from his home; hands resting on the cold concrete, watching their departure. He's never seen such kindness, surely it was a trick and they'd be back later to take the coat and food. Well, they won't get them, that's for sure. Pulling back into the box he rushes the meal down his throat discarding the clutter from his home before zipping, and latching the coat around his body to sleep. They wouldn't take it back from such a sad sight. He knows that much about people. Adults are suckers for a sad-state. The coat really is warm. He wondered what kind of material it was as his heavy lids drift down and his body and mind sleep.

The next day.

Gai can barely keep his eyes open as a stuffed nose decides, right then, to unclog itself by running down the tunnel of his nostrals and over his upper lip. The sick male reaches for a tissue shoving it up to his nose giving a loud, hard, blow.

Lowering the newspaper from his vision the man rolls his eyes. "I told you not to give away your coat- I could see if you brought an extra and had it in the car waiting but you had to be the one to walk a block unprotected."

"Nearly a block." Corrects Gai shooting another load of snot from his nose. Standing from the table he drops the tissue into the trash can then slumps over to the refrigerator pulling it open. "Mmm."

"Hm?"

"No medicine. We'll have to go to the store to buy some." Straightening up as though the whole 'sick' thing were an act Gai bounds out of the kitchen, from the stairs in the back of the room, to head upstairs to dress.

Kakashi watched him go, returning after, his attention to the paper. "Oh someone's getting married, how nice." He comments to no one.

Upstairs. Gai selects something warm to wear out then grabs a towel from the linen closet to dry himself after his shower. Someday they'd get another bathroom built in the home that way the two could shower at the same time and not be held up by waiting for the other. But he only needed ten minutes for today's shower since he didn't plan on being out any longer than a trip to the supermarket to get some cold medicine and that's just up the street.

He scrubs the soapy rag over his body and after focusing on the places where odors would accumulate the most, giving, only, a once over to the other places. Leaning through the spray of water he turns the water off; squeezing out his hair he then grabs the towel to dry off. "Come upstairs and shower so we can go!" Gai calls out knowing he can be heard. Though a two story; their home is very small- which is a perk! since its just the two of them.

Kakashi sets down the paper then wanders upstairs. The gray haired male smiles at the sight of his naked lover dropping the towel to the floor. If Gai weren't currently swimming with germs he'd gladly delay their trip to the store for an hour but sick is sick and he has a job to get to on Monday. Gai had his own hours in a way since he's a chiropractor and only goes in when called. Kakashi is a reading teacher at the school.

"I'll get you something to wear; you just make it quick."

"Okay dear." He enters the bathroom leaving the door ajar to give a peep show of his own- should Gai care to look.

But the man was too busy selecting something for Kakashi to wear to notice anything his lover was or wasn't doing while undressed. Setting the clothing down across the bed, he smooths his hands down his shirt then tucks the collared attire into his jeans before slipping on a sweater. Exiting the room he travels downstairs, whistling a tune. Gai removes his and Kakashi's coats from the closet setting them down on the couch then takes a seat to wait for the man but after a second thought he gets into his coat then sneakers taking with him the set of keys as he leaves the house; climbing into the car, Gai starts the engine so the car can warm up from the heater. Just as he's about to go back inside Kakashi steps out of the home closing the door after him, locking it.

"Record breaking time- for you, my time was much faster." Exclaims Gai.

"Looks like you win today." Kakashi says hardly effected by the loss. He wanted to be sure he got all the shampoo out of his hair. Unlike Maito Gai he isn't gifted with naturally perfect hair. His is more of the turn-your-back-and-I'm-a-mess once its been wet. "I'll drive." He offers seeing Gai pull a tissue from his pocket.

Nodding, the man hands over the keys. Climbing into the car he pulls the seatbelt over him snapping it into place.

...

It seemed like everyone was in the medicine aisle today; had the whole town spent the night out without cold weather protection?! Selecting a box, Kakashi rolls it about in his hand.

"Coughing." Setting the box back on the shelf he picks up another. "Sneezing and soar throat." Another box. "Coughing and headache and stuffy nose." Looking at the dark haired patient he asks. "What's bothering you the most? Your throat or your nose?"

"Right now a husband trying to play doctor." He snatches the white box with the blue and purple design over it to look it over.

"You know, you're very mean when you're sick."

"Mhm." Grumbles the male as he looks over the other selections.

Kakashi, being well trained in the darkside of Maito Gai, knew to shrug off the pissy attitude as Gai tends to get moody when sick. But his lover is a very active person so being slowed down, understably, bugs him. Which meant that he was going to take his leave. "I'll be at the book store for a while."

"Again?" The man smiles teasingly. "You know, if you'd just read over one of the thirty one books that you have at the house you wouldn't need to keep buying one every other week."

"What's the fun of reading something over when you know how it goes; I may as well just sit around thinking about it." Patting Gai on the shoulder he takes his leave.

"This one looks good..."

Was the last thing Kakashi heard as he made his way out of that aisle and soon the building. He hates being around a crowd of sick people- Gai is one thing, but an entire market, disgusting. He'll have three new books and something quick to eat by the time Gai is finished shopping. The man loves being around people, though sick, he'll put up an act for them while he, Kakashi, takes the brunt of his ill-caused fury. Thankfully the bookstore is only a bus trip away and not a far one at that. Oh he could walk but its enough already after he had to walk to both the restaurant and the donut place last night; and should Gai finish early with the shopping he can sit in the car with the heat on rather than wait around in the cold for Kakashi's return. Climbing onto the bus he takes a seat immidiately turning his attention out the window to avoid being talked to. Its fine if you want to sit down beside him, he doesn't own the bus its not like he could stop them, but that doesn't mean he has to associate with them. And it was because of that that Kakashi spotted the young boy from lastnight. Pulling the bell, he climbs off the bus.

"Oi!" He raises his hand as if to wave without moving it.

The teen froze for a moment. He seemed to recognize him but he was withdrawn about it. He even secured Gai's thick coat about him, like a woman might clutch her purse should she feel threatened that someone might take it.

"You're still around?" Kakashi asks, though, he knows its a pretty lame question he'd at least get a response.

"Yeah, I'm still around. What d'you want?"

"A new car, a raise, lots of things."

The homeless boy cocked a brow but smirked.

"I'm going book shopping, you should come with me- give you something to do when you're not..." He tried to think of the right word but couldn't, so he picked something more polite than 'walking the streets'. "traveling."

"I don't have any money."

"Obviously." Comments the man. "Its my treat. We'll make an evening of it- I'll be waiting a while for my companion to finish shopping." He waves a hand for the boy to come along with him. Looks like he'll be walking after all, since his bus has left. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mm. Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you, Sasuke." He smiles with his eyes but not his mouth.

"Yeah." Sasuke cast a suspicious eye to the man. He's not exactly ignorant to the world and all its dark ways. He may not have had a traditional upbringing but he had an upbringing. This guy and his 'companion' could be sexual preditors, who snatch kids and teens off the streets to photograph them or some other weird thing.

Kakashi noticed the look but left it alone. The kid has every reason not to trust him. But once he sees that he's harmless, he'll come around. "Can I get you a hot chocolate?"

"You can." He says in a dry and still untrusting tone.

The vending machine had a small line so the two had to wait for a moment as other patrons fill their little paper cups with the offered hot drinks. You gotta like modern technology. Although, Kakashi sometimes wondered who made the contents in the machine, he's never once been disappointed in the taste. Sliding a cup from the holder he drops his change into the coin slot then holds down the button for cocoa.

"Grab a cover." He instructs the boy.

Doing as he's told Sasuke removes a cover from the little tunnel, taking out another should the kindly man decide to get a drink for himself.

"Thank you." He caps the drink then takes a sip of the piping hot liquid releasing a refreshed. "Aahh."

Soured expression, Sasuke wonders outloud. "I thought that was for me?"

"You're old enough to do it yourself; here's some money." He hands him 75 cents, then gestures to the machine.

Rolling his eyes at the comment that he might be stupid, Sasuke plunks the change into the machine then gives the button a quick stab once his cup is beneath the funnel. A plop of cocoa drops into the cup but no more. A disgruntled sound comes from the younger male and as he lifts his hand to press the button again, its held down by Kakashi's coming over it. Sasuke blushed a bit at the sudden and kept contact. Its not that he's crushing suddenly or anything its just a bit humiliating to be treated as a goofy kid just because he can't get a simple cup of cocoa without a little trial and error.

"You have to hold it down." Says Kakashi, once the cup is full he releases his hand.

"I could have figured that out- I'm not a kid, you know." He added 'the kid comment' after a second that.

Humorously Kakashi laughs. "Really now!? I had no idea that you're just a tiny adult." He ruffles the boys hair then starts away.

Face set in a grouchy pout, the teen follows. "I'm not a 'little person', I'm sixteen."

He snickers at the fire Sasuke puts out over a simple comment. "If you're still at the age where you attend school by force then, to me, you're still a kid."

"I've never been to school, so where do I fit in?" A sip is taken from his drink.

Kakashi humored him by pretending to think it over then he says casually. "Juvenile."

"Hn."

That only made the man laugh. He's seen dozens of kids being a teacher but none of them were bright enough or strong enough really to hold up long conversations with adults out of nerves. This boy must have been on his own for a long time. Its kind of sad in a way.

"Here we are."

"I'll wait out here, just get me whatever you like."

"Where's the fun in that? Then I'll lose my chat-buddy." He pulls open the door to the shop; a bell rings to alert the employee.

Sasuke wondered for a moment if this man intended to drag him all over the city with him; he didn't hate the idea of company but he's got places to be, people to see, a box to resecure since one of his fellow men has been eyeing the place everytime he comes out of it to air his bedding. He wondered then if his place were gone even as he thought about it.

"Shit." He mutters.

"Mm?"

"I have to go check on my place. Thank you for the chocolate and tell your 'companion', thanks for the coat."

Not about to let this boy just wander off, Kakashi snatches him up by the collar dragging him into the store.

If only he'd let the boy go. Kakashi walked with Sasuke through the parking lot at the supermarket where he'd left Gai. Sasuke was not happy. Just as he'd thought, his place- gone! He may know who took it but he doesn't know where the man went off with it. Now he'll have to either find a new box or locate a shelter and those places are the pits. He'd rather just roll up into a piece of carpet and hope for the best.

"Kakashi! Where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour now." Noticing the young boy beside his lover Gai turns on his natural sweetness. "Its our little friend from before! Hello."

"Hello." Sasuke greets just as enthusiastically.

"How have you been?"

"Better. Your friend here is a real piece of work." He says refering to Kakashi.

"Uh-oh, what did you do to this poor boy?" Gai snatches the male into his one-armed hold like a protective mother hen snatching her chick beneath her wing.

"I may have kept him from keeping his home."

"I wanted to go back to my house to check on it and make sure that it was still there, but Kakashi" He says it as though the mans lover is as dumb as his brainless, lifeless, namesake. "dragged me into a book store with him so now my box is gone."

"I offered you a room in our home." Kakashi says in his defense.

Taken aback by the comment, Sasuke snips out. "You did not."

"Must have slipped my mind then; get in the car."

The teen could only blink at that; he was serious? All the thoughts from earlier swept away his anger filling him with a sense of worry but by the time he was ready to say "no thanks" Gai was already giving him a push through the open door of the car, a hand on top of his head so he wouldn't pop it on the frame.

"Santa will be sure to smile on you this year, for doing something so kind for a stranger." Gai takes a seat back in the passangers side of the car. "Kakashi, you're an amazing man."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the gray haired male's preening from a compliment that, may or may not, have been sincere. This Gai seemed to breathe kind words, but he seemed honest about them either way. Sasuke hoped that he wasn't about to get into something strange. But who knows, maybe he'll like it.


	2. Making Notes

Author's note: Sorry for any errors grammatically and so on. And mistakes missed by me and my checkers. You know how it is.

...

Pushing open the front door the two men smile from the boys shocked expression. Sasuke's dark eyes dart back and forth about the living room space taking in all the sights and colors. Sure he's been in a shelter and a soup kitchen but never a house, although, to be fair he did see a bit of a home in a music video once. It was when he'd been in the square and they had the large television on. But the real thing is...

"Its so big in here... like six SUVs all lined up with the doors taken off to make one giant living space." He says to neither man.

"You think so?" Wonders Gai looking about the living room as if it were for the first time.

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi gives both men a shove between the shoulder blades. "Let's not stand around outside, you'll let all the heat out."

"You'll love this place, Sasuke," Says Gai stepping through the door, removing his coat. "it only has one bathroom but its very spacious."

Kakashi sticks his nose forward sniffing at the air; the odor in the house was like a punch in the face. "Why does it smell like boiled skunk?" He wonders out loud; waving a hand before his nose he looks to Gai. "We took the trash out this morning didn't we?"

Sasuke imitates the man when sniffing. "I don't smell anything." He mentions.

Kakashi continued to wonder what that smell was as well, that is, until Sasuke walks directly past him while searching for the phantom stench. 'Its Sasuke. ...I'd better find a way to be polite about telling him to take a bath, wouldn't want to offend him so that he leaves; its supposed to go down to thrity nine degrees tonight, he'll freeze to death.' Dropping his hands onto the boys shoulders, he holds him still then says. "Sasuke,"

"I'm almost positive that we did." Replies the male curiously. He sniffs about for the scent but can't seem to smell anything due to his stuffy nose.

"would you like to go upstairs and take a bath, so that Gai or I can wash your clothes?"

"All right." Removing Gai's coat; like a punch in the face, the smell escalated.

The sick man began blowing his nose just as the young boy travels upstairs to locate the bathroom.

"Just leave your clothes in the white hamper!" Kakashi calls up after the teen.

"Hoofa! What a stink!" Declares Gai once his nasal passage has cleared up a bit. "Remember that time a mouse died in the wall? I'd kill for that stink right about now- what is that?"

"Our house guest. I couldn't smell it in the car because you had the window open, and you couldn't smell it just then because of you clogged nose." He mentally added that he was a lucky bastard. Looking down at the discarded coat laying over an arm of the couch, he asks. "What should we do with this?"

"How 'bout the fireplace?" Laughs the man. "I hear it works wonders on demons."

Snickering softly, Kakashi shakes his head. "We really shouldn't be making fun of Sasuke; he can't help it."

"That's true." He pinches the coat between his fingers. "But what a powerful smell, I'd appreciate the manliness of it if it weren't so toxic." He chuckles. "How old is the boy, do you know?"

"He says 16."

"That explains it. Puberty." Walking towards the kitchen the man says over his shoulder. "I'll put this in the washer, you-..."

"You will go upstairs and get your pajamas on while I fix lunch and get the laundry out of the way." He wraps an arm around his lovers shoulders. "I don't want you to be sick longer than you have to be."

"Aren't you sweet." He leans in for a kiss only to be dodged.

"Uh-uh-uh," He wags a finger. "germs."

"Right." Lowering his aim, he kisses his cool lover on the neck. "Wish me luck." He heads for the stairs.

"For what?" Kakashi asks, going in the other direction for the kitchen.

"When water hits that smell it'll be like a moist mushroom cloud of doom."

The two men laugh while departing to their locations. In the bathroom

Sasuke can feel his nerves pricking up as he wonders what's going on downstairs. He's come this far, why should he be nervous? Yet, he is. 'Calm down, Sasuke, these guys are harmless- granted weird, but harmless.' He removes his thin hand-me-down shirt dropping it to the floor, he then slides his pants off, throwing a glance to the door before the boxers come down next. 'Hm?' He studies the knobs of the bathtub. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

Reaching his hand out, he latches onto knob marked H; giving it a turn water comes from the faucet. Lowering his hand under the rush of water he can feel it warming up. Looking about the small area of the tub he locates a rubber stopper and picks it up shoving it into the drain.

Smiling, the boy stands from his sit on the rim of the white tub. 'That wasn't so complicated.'

Waiting out the water to fill the tub, Sasuke studies the rest of the large bathroom. Toilet, sink, a hand dryer, some weird thing with a screen; stepping over to it Sasuke walks on. A jumble of black colored numbers flash across the greenish colored screen stopping on the number 100. Stepping off the device the numbers roll back to zero, stepping back on it goes back to 100.

"Hn." Stepping back off he grabs a bottle of shampoo from a whicker shelf behind him. Placing the bottle onto the device the numbers move for a short amount of time stopping on the number 2. Amused by the thing, Sasuke grabs a few more items from the shelf placing them, with the shampoo bottle, onto the machine. "Seven. That's all? Then why am I so heavy? I'm just one person."

Steam is filling the bathroom with a white mist that drifts lazily past the boys gaze. Watching the steam he looks over at the tub; the water is at a good height he supposed, its enough to cover him- as much as clear liquid can cover a naked body, anyway. Leaving the unknown object behind he steps into the water having to quickly draw back his foot.

'Shit. Its a lot hotter than a sinks water can get.'

With a few quick stabs through the molten-like liquid, Sasuke manages to pull the drain stopper to take out some of the water so that he can replace it with cold water to even out the temperature. In the meantime, he's now noticing the full body mirror on the bathroom door. Cocking his head he takes in his naked form. Its been a while since he's seen himself naked, last time being when he was... eleven, he's sure. He and his brother went into the restroom at the shelter and he changed clothes in the middle of the room with his brother guarding the door for other people coming in. He'd glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror- seeing only from his nipples up. He was bony then and he's still bony now. He does seem to have some new things going for him, though, longer limbs, longer hair- spiked with crusted dirt and grime from years of never touching water for very long, his torso is flat as a wash board but he can tell where muscles would like to form. Twisting his body so that he can see his back he notices that its a shade or two darker than the rest of his body from built up filth. He needed this bath since he was 2 years old. The water should be ready by now. Eyes straying at his nether region he walks away from the mirror to turn off the tub water. He's really gotta make use of this stay-over. The men will no doubt want him gone by morning and he doesn't want to impose on their kindness- although he doesn't know where the hell he's going to live now that his house has been stolen. Maybe he can track the bum down who took it.

Stepping into the tub its still very hot but not enough to scold him, and he eases down like a car that's driven onto thin ice and is now submerging beneath the frozen water, thankfully for him its hot water. Now fully covered in the water the male sinks in lower until his head is beneath the steaming liquid, he then comes back up, pulling his wet hair from his forehead and eyes giving it a good squeeze. Mucky, brown water washes over his back and shoulders from this action but he doesn't notice as he rests his forearms across the rim of the tub, allowing his head to be cradled by them when he rests it down as well. He hasn't had this in a long, long- well- ever, really. And its soothing like a father's or brother's voice.

Down in the kitchen. Kakashi is stirring a vegetable soup around in a pot, wondering what teenagers enjoy eating. The kids at school seem to really get fired up when they serve pizza to them. Maybe their house guest would enjoy that. Looking about the kitchen he locates the phone book should he choose to order a pizza. Then he thinks over the things in the house that they already have that Sasuke might like. There's orange chicken he can throw into the oven for a while, Gai made a wonderful broccoli casserole a few nights ago.

'What else?' He turns off the stove. 'We may have cheese.' Leaving the pot he's at the refrigerator pulling it open to check for a package of single slice cheese. "Grilled cheese it is then." Removing two slices from the package, he then takes out the tub of butter before kicking closed the refrigerator to migrate over to the counter. Grabbing a saucer from the cabinet, a spatula from the drawer a little off to his left, and four slices of bread from the wooden compartment stuck to the wall beneath the cabinet for the dishes. Piecing together the sandwiches, he whistles a tune; once done he grabs a pan from the lower cabinet setting it down on the stove. Turning on the burner, Kakashi looks over his shoulder to where a chicken designed clock sits on the wall. 'Its been fifteen minutes; wonder what he's doing up there? Although, with as much dirt as the boy has covering him, its probably best it takes a while.'

The thin walls reveal that the water is being drained from the tub.

'He's literally taking a bath?' Wonders Kakashi. He can then hear the tub refilling as the sound of water has changed. "I better go up and take a look." Starting for the stairs he snaps his fingers, pausing in his steps he turns around, grabs a bowl and spoon, then ladels a good helping of soup into it for Gai. Walking upstairs, he turns into his bedroom.

Gai is cacooned in the blanket little snoring sounds are coming from his clogged nose.

Kakashi sets the bowl down on the side table, then turns on the small overhead lamp that's been placed into the headboard of the bed. Leaning over his love, he shakes the man by the shoulder then backs away. Gai's been known to get a little punchy when he's asleep- which wouldn't be so bad if the man didn't study martial arts and have a body built like a tanker. He nearly broke Kakashi's jaw once when he woke him up wanting to fool around. Was it his fault for being a little hopped-up? You try waking up with a tent in your pants in the middle of the night and see how well you fair. So by that, Kakashi's learned to keep his morning cravings to a quick trip of his hands beneath the blanket.

"Gai? Wake up, your soup is ready." He says to the man.

"Mm..." He rolls over. "hm?"

"Come on, its time to get some food into you."

The man rubs his eyes rolling over to face where Kakashi is standing. He first glances at the man, then the steaming bowl, then through squinted eyes he spots the overhead light shining down on him. Reaching up he presses in the tiny button to turn off the light. Yawning, Gai sits up as if he had just decided to sleep sitting up rather than lying down.

"I have to check on Sasuke; eat your lunch." Kakashi exits the room hearing another yawn from the man. It amazed him how heavily Gai could sleep and yet he wakes up at nearly four in the morning just to work out every day. His lover is a mystery. Closing the door in his departure, he takes a few steps down the hall to get to the bathroom. "Sasuke? ...Can I come in?"

"Why?" The teen calls through the door a bit of attitude in his tone.

"Its not for any dirty reason, I just wanted to ask you something."

"So ask me through the door."

Kakashi could have smacked himself on the forehead for all the child trusted him. He's allowing him to stay at his and Gai's home, what more proof does he need to have to know that they're harmless? "I just wanted to say that a shower would be much faster; do you know how to start it?"

There was a long pause before a very uptight "No." came from the other side.

'Stubborn to learning things, but that's all right. What self protective person isn't.' Removing his hand from the knob he says. "There's a stopper placed on the faucet of the tub, leave the water running then pull it up. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Your lunch will be ready shortly," He paled remembering that he'd turned the pan on. Rushing out his words so that he can get away he says. "Make sure you take a good shower then come down into the kitchen."

"Right."

Hearing the shower come on, he heads downstairs in a hurry. It may be the most the man has ever hurried in his whole life; Hatake Kakashi has always been the type to stop and smell the roses... maybe pick them- open a little shop, you know he likes to take his time in life. He'll move quickly for the really BIG emergencies and right now stopping a small fire is at the top of the list. He released a held breath because the stove was set to low and the pan was hardly hot yet.

"That was a close one." Turning it up to the 5th setting, he wanders into the living room to retrieve some reading material since there isn't anyone around to conversate with yet. The gray haired man snickers when, above him, is the sound of a fallen bar of soap hitting the tub's floor. Returning to the kitchen he scoops, with the spatula, some butter into the pan waits a moment as it melts and spreads itself out then he drops one of the sandwiches into it.

Another 15 minutes later there's a sound on the stairs and Sasuke enters the kitchen. He says nothing to Kakashi just walks over to the table taking a seat. Sasuke always hated how the people in shelters and soap kitchens wanted to make conversation and nice talk with you. But Kakashi remained in his own little world reading his book, snickering every once in a while at something being either said or done within the pages. Looking at a bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table, Sasuke glances at the man then back to the bowl of fruit and carefully he reaches out a hand for an apple.

"Here we are!" Announced Kakashi turning around with the saucer in his hand.

The apple is instantly released. Seeing that Kakashi smirks. "Help yourself. Fruit is everywhere, we can always replace anything you eat."

Unsure, Sasuke reaches for the apple setting it down on the table in front of him just as his plate of sandwiches is placed down. "Thanks."

"I hope you like grape juice, if not, there's always water." He shrugs turning back to the counter. "I have to bring this to Gai, so you just sit tight and I'll be back in a moment."

Sasuke didn't even wait for the man to finish his sentence before he started in on the hot sandwiches. He's eating like its a race with one bite after another, taking hard chews before swallowing. He never realizes just how hungry he is until food is placed before him. Setting the sandwich down he takes a few chunks from the apple, chewing feverishly before he then swallows a loud gulp of grape juice. Another gulp slides down his throat before he sets the glass down. Its been a while since he's had a drink that didn't once belong to someone else, or fall from the sky, or get melted by what little body heat he has after stuffing snow into the bottle. By the time Kakashi returned from his two minute trip Sasuke was on another apple but the plate of sandwiches and the cup of juice were gone.

"Whoa whoa, slow down. This isn't a race- unless you think the food will try to run from your appetite." He smiles. Spooning some of Gai's cooling soup into two bowls he has to give it to his husband for always buying things like he's storing up for a severe weather or the great depression. So there is enough for both of them to have a bowl. "Have some soup."

"You'd offer soup to someone who eats at a soup kitchen whenever he can't take the tightening in his stomach?" Sasuke teases.

"Well if you don't want it- ouch." He draws his hand back after having a spoon come into contact with the back of it.

"There are two things in life that you don't mess with- a man's pride and his food." He lifts a mouthful of food onto the spoon stuffing it into his mouth.

"Noted."

"That being said, thank you for not telling Gai that it was me who smelled like a 'boiled skunk'." He smirks. "I couldn't really tell it was me until I took my clothes off."

"Not a problem and thank you for assuming that I wouldn't tell, but, in all fairness, I did rat-you-out when you went upstairs."

"I know I heard you."

"Is that why you're wearing my two hundred ryo cologne?"

Smirking Sasuke says. "Pay back for insulting me."

Raising a fine brow, the man takes a bite of his soup. Holding his book up to read it, he can't help but spot an apple core bounce past his gaze as it lands on the hardwood floor. "Mm? Sasuke, houses have amazing inventions now adays called 'trash recepticals'; wanna throw those apple cores away for me."

It wasn't a question, more of a polite command.

The teen looked down at the floor then got up from the table to retrieve the disgarded fruit.

"Thank you." Pointing with his book, the man says. "Its beneath the cabinet to your right."

Opening the door to the cabinet Sasuke drops the cores into the trash bin; his eye lingers on the bin beside it filled with cans. He can probably get a pocketful of change with a bag that full. Closing the cabinet he returns to the table grabbing an orange since his soup has been finished. The two sit silently; Kakashi reading; Sasuke eating anything in sight. The man couldn't help but think how cute the boy looked sitting there tearing open an orange; its the fact that he's in a pair of his pajamas that makes the scene so adorable. Its over-sized and makes the boy look 10 years old rather than 16.

Curious the older man asks. "Can you read?"

"Yes." He stuffs another orange wedge into his mouth.

Grabbing the shaker in front of them in the middle of the table he holds it up.

"Salt." He reads easily.

"And this one?"

"Pepper."

Setting the shaker down, he grabs another item smiling at the look he receives.

"Thats a pear."

The man laughs but Sasuke smirks shaking his head at the mans antics.

"You know, you'd make a perfect old-perve." Explaining he adds. "They like to mess with younger people. How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty eight, don't let the hair fool you." Tossing his head in the direction of the stairs he says. "Gai's twenty nine."

"How long have you two known each other? Do you live together?" He gets up to throw the peels away.

"I would hope so since we're married."

That stopped the teen dead in his tracks. "You two are married?"

Continuing the conversation while reading, he asks. "Is that a problem?"

"No. I've seen homosexuals before- What? You think I'm dumb?"

"I didn't say that its just-..."

"Oohhhh nooo!"

The two turn their heads in the direction of the scream.

"I'd better go see what he's up to." Setting his book down, Kakashi wanders upstairs.

Sasuke only watched him leave before grabbing the abandoned book. He's just curious about what was so funny. He flipped to a random page and blushed a bit seeing that a girl was having her clothes removed by someone. Setting the book back down he wonders what the two men are upstairs doing.

"Kakashi, don't come over here- you're not strong enough." Warns the man standing before the bathroom.

"How bad can it be?" He walks up beside Gai. And instantly wished that he hadn't.

The bathroom, all of it nearly is covered in dirt or mud; little tracks that were walked here and there by the child who was once covered in all of it.

"I think Sasuke might have dissolved? He did make it downstairs didn't he?"

Snickering, Kakashi nods. "He's eating." A frown crosses his expression. This is a huge mess to clean up! Even for someone who likes cleaning. "I'll get the mop, you just go back to bed."

"How can I? I might have nightmares." The man jokes while returning to their bedroom.

Kakashi can't believe this much dirt was on one person. Its insane! Has Sasuke ever had a bath?! Stepping carefully through the mess, he opens the hamper to retrieve the boys foul clothes for a washing. They should be eating dinner by what? Nine o'clock if he hurries the task of cleaning the bathroom to its former prestine glory of clean.

...

Dinner was fantastic. Sasuke's never eaten so well, in fact for once in his life he was actually full! Gai made a large pot of potato, coliflower, corn and chicken stew with biscuts as soft as a pillow. The ones at the soup kitchen were usually stale or on the verge of stone hard; you'd sooner chip teeth than be fed by them. The teen conversated with mostly Gai since Kakashi decided to read more of his erotic book. Once dinner was over, the gray haired male washed the dishes loading them into the dishwasher for the finishing touch. Sasuke was getting a tour of the small home by Gai, who kept a friendly arm around the teen's shoulders as they walk about.

"And down here is where the laundry room is, but they're not the only things down there" He wags a finger as if Sasuke had written the room off for the soul purpose of the cleaner of clothes. "we have a pinball machine down there, an air hockey table that flips over to a ping-pong table which flips over to a mini soccer game- isn't that amazing!?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just looks down into the darkness since the overhead light was not turned on.

"We also have a mini fridge filled with soda's and candy bars, but don't tell anyone." He looks over his shoulder at Kakashi.

Raising a brow the man turns the page in his book, saying casually. "I live here, Gai, I know what's in the house."

"Of course you do." He says this with an air of 'of course you don't' but Kakashi doesn't comment on it. Let the man have his fun. Gai then steers their house guest towards the living room. "You know the living room, we have cable so feel free to watch anything you like."

The two then travel upstairs. Gai points out his and Kakashi's bedroom telling the boy that he can stop into their room whenever he likes; that he would love to hear about his life sometime. He told Sasuke that he already knew about the bathroom, at which point Sasuke asks about the device he'd been messing with before his bath. He learned that its a scale and it measures pounds. When he mentioned that he's 100 pounds Gai gaped in sad knowledge of the boys lack of nutrition. A boy of his height and age should have at least 10 or 20 pounds more on him. He'll fatten him up in no time. Gai also took notice to Sasuke's poor posture probably due to his sleeping in a cramped place most of his life. Its very sad, living on the streets.

"And this is your room, you can sleep in here."

Sasuke cast his glance about the room. Its just as big as Kakashi and Gai's bedroom. The most he's had is the ownership to the backseat of their car. A yawn escaped the boys mouth before he could stop it.

"Sleepy, huh? You should go on and get a good nights rest, you're due one or two of them."

To the teens surprise the man wrapped his arms around his body hugging him tightly. He made a sound as he did this a sort of 'mmmm mmm' like he were eating something. Sasuke raised his forearms, which were the only parts of his arms not trapped by the beefy male returning the hug. Its been a while since anyone has hugged him and it felt nice, comforting. Gai was definitely the nicer one of the two since Kakashi has a mean streak of teasing him- not that he can't take it. Bantering with the man is fun, he'd just like to have a few more up on him than he does. Too bad he'll be gone tomorrow. Maybe he'll see the two men again someday.

"You sleep well; I'll turn the heat up a crank for you." The man lets go patting a hand then to the top of Sasuke's head. "A fine boy you are, Sasuke."

With that said, the man bid him a good night walking down the hall then the stairs. Left alone Sasuke walks over to the bed taking a seat. Beds are a lot different than cots, that's for sure. The sheer texture of it, the fluff and comfort. Pulling the blanket back he shimmied under the puffy covering pulling it over him as high as his shoulders the male closes his eyes taking in a deep breath waiting for sleep to come over him.

"I like that boy Kakashi, he's good souled. I can tell."

"Mm." The man intones.

"I wanna see that he has good things," He opens the refrigerator grabbing the medicine that he'd bought at the store. Uncapping it he pours the correct dose into the plastic measurer the bottle gives you downing in it one gulp. "We should get him some clothes for Christmas."

"His are very worn." Mentions Kakashi recalling the stab of sadness he'd felt when he fished the boys garments- or what's left of them, from the clothes hamper.

"So then you agree that he can stay?"

"I said he could stay with us, didn't I?"

"Wonderful news! I thought you might tell him to get on his way after breakfast."

"Why would I do something like that? Its my fault that his house was stolen, letting him live here is the least I can do."

Smiling, the man wraps an arm around his lover's neck patting him on the chest. "You know, you don't have to kiss in order to make love."

"With a guest in the house?" He stands from his seat at the table. "Maitou Gai, I'm surprised at you."

The man only laughed leading his husband to the basement couch.


	3. Some Serious Thought

Sasuke lay in the large comfortable bed with his eyelids heavy but open. Maybe its because the wind is howling, it may be because its frost bite cold outside while inside the temperature is a very toasty 76 degrees, but Uchiha Sasuke can't sleep. You would think it would be easy for him to sleep in a bed so comfortable surely it was made of clouds and- dare he say it, hugs. Its the hugs what kept him awake when he'd woken up because he was remembering a certain hug from a certain someone who's no longer with this world.

It was in the back of their car. That's where Sasuke used to sleep; feet curled in on himself for warmth, hands together with fingers clasped and his arms are wrapped firmly around his brother's neck and the underside of the head of the front seat where the older male is sleeping. Itachi's hands are holding gently to his brother's forearm; their heads always lay together touching in some way, whether it be just their hair or their foreheads. Their father occupies the front seat, always laying on his back, never to the side like Itachi, although they supposed that he couldn't with the wheel in the way and all. Nights were always Sasuke's favorite part of the day. It was time to wind down and relax rather than get something to eat from who knows where or wander the streets just for something to do. Sometimes their father would tell them stories about when he was a kid; the two boys never believed it, though, their father is always so official, so straight-laced and powerful so it was hard to picture him flipping people off or holding kids faces down in mud for kicks. Fugaku would of course laugh and tell them both that its the truth. He once asked Sasuke for a foot and the man rubbed it vigorously to keep the frozen toes warm when Sasuke's own feet could not. The heater worked but that was only for the really cold nights.

The three of them all looked out for each other, and then one by one they fell away. Sasuke is grateful for tonight but what's gonna happen to him tomorrow when he's back out on the streets? He doesn't want to think about it, but its better than watching memories pass by his vision. After his father had died Sasuke was moved to the front seat with his brother, he lay in the older males arms, wrapped up tight in his warmth, his feet tucked away in Itachi's crotch. Eleven years old and always crying for his father, what kind of life was that when you knew he wasn't coming back? So he had learned to stop crying over it, he learned to stop thinking too much about it. It was life after all; you live and then you die. But in his heart he held the man just as he holds his brother.

One night some asshole tried to break into the vehicle; he'd pounded and pounded on the window shouting profanities as he did so and just as they moved away- his brother to the wheel and he to the backseat the window shattered beneath the mans pummeling. They got away, luckily. And through their efforts to stay alive they grew closer- tougher too. There wasn't anyone or anything that could stop them... but then Itachi left him and then he was alone. He stayed strong, stayed hidden and safe but inside he was empty of every emotion except fear. Fear of when his turn would come, fear of when some creep would try to have his or her way with him, fear or starving to death before he froze to death or burning like that one guy had. Maybe he'd be beaten to death. There were too many thoughts and possibilities. Living in a car was one thing, you have locks on the doors but when the car was stolen and they had to make the transfer to living out of boxes things got frightening- someone was always talking shit, someone was always bumping into it- others actually flipped the panels open to peek inside only to be kicked in the face by either he or his brother.

'And tomorrow I have to return to it.' He thinks as a tear rolls down his cheek. 'Why did these guys have to pick me up anyway? I never asked for it. ...I don't need them, though, not this bed or this house- none of it. I'll be fine all by myself, spring isn't too far away and then it'll be summer again and I can finally relax.' Turning onto his side he gasps in shock, eyes widen as an image of his brother appears before him in a blue mist disappearing just as quickly as he came.

Dammit all. He promised himself he wouldn't and he damn sure won't, but what better time than when you're in a comfortable warm bed. Pressing his face into the pillow he just allows himself to cry. He's crying for when he could not finish crying for the loss of his father, he's crying for the unshed tears over his brother, he's crying for the mother he'd never gotten to know, he's crying for everything he supposed but after tonight he will return to being solid and not a loose puddle of tears.

Down in the basement the two men are detaching themselves from each other after a rousing round of 'bend your lover over the basement couch and watch over the man's shoulder as he jerks himself off'. Kakashi grabs a fresh towel from the dryer to clean them up with while Gai dresses watching only for a moment when the towel passes over his chest before he can slip his shirt over his torso. Once his face is uncovered by clothing his lips are met to his husband's for a kiss far deeper than it should be considering they'd just finished having sex; it'd be all Gai needed to get him up again.

Pushing the gray haired man away, Gai stands. "Kakashi, we have a busy schedule tomorrow. Sasuke needs clothes and we'll be out for a while shopping. You don't want to be tired do you?"

"I wouldn't mind it." He dumps the towel into the dirty clothes basket.

"Well we can't. I'm going to bed and you should come too- no reading."

"But if I don't get it from somewhere, I'll have to resort to gratifying myself." He unloads the dryer into an empty laundry basket; grabbing the handles he starts for the staircase.

"Just make sure you keep it down if you do it upstairs." Warns Gai with a snicker on his lips.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but follows after Gai.

By the time the two men reached their bedroom Sasuke had been done crying and fell asleep again; puffy eyes will do that to you. So they were none the wiser of the boys fears and worries about housing as they climb into bed, turn out the lights, and fall asleep.

The next morning. Gai is in the living room doing sit ups, Kakashi is in the kitchen cooking breakfast, their house guest has yet to make an appearance though. Gai had thought for sure Sasuke would have been the first up looking for a meal. He had to be hungry, though, he did wolf down a huge amount of dinner. But the boy is still very thin and should eat like- well, like his life depends on it.

"Is breakfast ready? I'm gonna wake Sasuke so we can eat and head out before traffic gets to bad." He sits up one more time with a refreshed 'aah' following the number 200.

Kakashi said nothing while continuing to plate the food. But he can hear Gai exiting the living room for the stairs. He'd expected Sasuke to put up a fight to get out of bed having slept in a box for who knows how long; he even half expected the cute little lad to say he wanted breakfast in bed- which Gai would comply to. His lover has a tendency to love people to the fullest and cater to their every need, its sweet really. But what he hadn't expected was-...

"He's gone!" Gai shouted from upstairs while on his way down the stairs. "I searched everywhere, he's gone!"

Kakashi seemed un-phazed by this, offering his lover a plate. "I see. Do you want mushrooms in your eggs?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Should I be? He's used to being on the streets, he'll be fine."

It was as if the man had morphed into someone else with as big as Gai had become just now. "Hatake Kakashi, reading teacher and guardian of the younger generation."

"Guardian of the younger generation?" The man repeats.

"You and I will find that boy and bring him back here, pronto!" He storms out of the kitchen nearly dropping his breakfast to the floor- had his lover not caught it the moment he'd seen it tilt. "Get your coat on, we're leaving now."

Sighing, Kakashi opens the cabinet that holds the trash cans and notices that the recycling canister that holds the cans and plastic bottles is empty. 'Huh. That should give us a good lead at least.' Dumping the breakfast into the trash can he heads into the living room before Gai returns to drag him.

...

The two men separated to search the city for the rogue male. Kakashi the east and Gai the west. The gray haired male checked with the recycling people first and Sasuke had infact been there- of course it cost him a ten spot but its worth it to find the boy and ward off the wrath of Maitou Gai when he's been angered. Kakashi had been hoping more than anything that the boy hadn't made it to the place yet and he would catch him as he walked up but luck was not on his side. Konoha is a large city, Sasuke could be anywhere and its hard to think like a child raised under unusual circumstances. If it were maybe one of his students missing he'd check the arcade, malls- waiting at the doors not going inside, that's basically a pointless venture, maybe even the park but with Sasuke, a child of the streets, he could be anywhere.

After fifteen minutes of searching Kakashi decides to take a break. Pulling out the book he'd bought yesterday from his coat pocket he takes a seat on the first bench he sees then casually begins to read, humming as he does so. His class would often tell him how annoying it is when he asks them to read and he's just doing his own thing and humming as he does so, disturbing them. He tells them to stop listening but he can't imagine that works out to well. But what are you gonna do? He knows half of them aren't really reading anyway- that Naruto in particular is a big avoider of reading and often asks about going to the nurse or he says that his father is going to pick him up and he'll sit in the office for the length of the class then come back and say in an honest tone "He must have forgotten". Being out of class, that's actually pretty funny, but during school hours Kakashi issued him a detention and made him read the entire two chapters that he'd missed outloud so that Kakashi knew that he was doing it.

A scraping sound caught the mans attention and glancing up he sees none other than their missing house guest. Dragging a box along behind him; Gai's coat covering his body like a large black, belled, dress. Kakashi snickered to himself at the sheer pile of curses coming from the boy's mouth as he's walking to who knows where. Standing he takes out his cell giving Gai a call.

"Is it good news?"

"The best kind. I found Sasuke."

"Is he coming back with you?"

"Didn't ask him yet, he's across the street" He looks off to where the male is heading then starts after him so he doesn't end up losing him. "I'm going to speak to him right now."

"Fantastic!"

"But Gai, what if he doesn't want to come back? We can't force the boy to stay with us."

"Don't be so joking all the time." Says his lover. "Who would give up on a nice comfortable and safe place compared to remain on the streets? I'm heading home to make breakfast; you've got twenty minutes to bring Sasuke back with you or I'm locking the door- and don't look for the spare key because I'll bring that in with me." He hangs up.

'I could make a killing off the many sides of Maitou Gai.' He thinks as he dashes across the street. Falling into step with the teen he clears his throat to get Sasuke's distracted attention.

Glancing to his side the male lets out an agitated sigh. "Great. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Honest." He holds his hands up defensively. "...I see that you got your house back."

"Yeah." He answered tightly.

"That's good!" Looking down at his boots he then stares on ahead. "How'd you get that black eye?"

"I fell- take a guess, the creep fought me for it."

To himself Kakashi says. "You're so hostile in the morning. I was only making conversation."

The teen scoffs, turning at the corner.

Keeping at his side, Kakashi says. "Its a shame that your home got torn in the scuffle. Can't fix something like that."

"Great thing about boxes is that when there's a tear you can just use it as a floor." He shrugs. "Not a big deal."

"Hmm. Oops!" He steps onto the box having it jerk from the boys grip. "That was my fault, let me help you with that." Keeping a foot on the box Kakashi attempts to pick it up making the tear in it far worse than it was as the box came nearly in half.

"What are you doing!?"

"I just think its a shame how flimsy boxes can be these days- must be that new cardboard they've got going around." He tears it a bit more.

Sasuke watched helplessly as his home was being torn to shreds by the deranged older man. "I take back what I said about you being a pervert, you're just a pain in the ass."

Dropping a hunk of box to the snow covered ground, the man shrugs. "I hear things."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He starts away.

Grabbing him back Kakashi kneels down looking the boy straight in the eye to say. "Because I'm madly in love with you."

Shocked, Sasuke blushes then shakes his head. "And so its back to pervert."

"I'm only kidding, of course. Sasuke, Gai wants you to come back with me or I'm out of the house."

Smirking the male crosses his arms. "That's not my problem. You'll like it out here; you can pee anywhere, do anything- no one notices you, its not a bad life."

"I think that it is." A hand lands on the teens shoulder and in a serious tone the man says. "Sasuke... how much did those cans and bottles come to?"

"Seven fifty."

"It just so happens that the room you stayed in can be rented for seven ryou and fifty cents." Brows arched in question. "What do you say?"

Sasuke had to admit, staying in a bed again under the warm blankets in the comforting heat and security of the home was very tempting. He'd be a fool to say no. But what about the men, it seemed like he'd be heavily impinching on their personal space. He wouldn't know how to live around them. It'd be too weird.

"Say, yes, it's so easy to say, yes." Kakashi pushes.

Hesitating for show the teen says in a bored tone. "Fine. I'll stay, if it'll make Gai happy. But if you ask me, charging me for the room is a pretty sneaky way to get back the money I got from your waste."

"I never said I was a kind man."

The teen gives a firm. "Hmph."

"The car's up here." He points. "Come on."

Reluctantly, Sasuke follows.

"I should warn you, though, Gai will snap you in half when he hugs you; I'd bulk up over time, you'll never survive at the weight you are now."

Sasuke nods. "Are there any other things that I should know?"

"I'll fill you in." The man winks at him laughing when the teen blushed. He loved making people uncomfortable- accidently, of course.

Kakashi was right about being hugged by Gai, it was stronger than last nights hug; the boy could have sworn he heard a creeking sound before the man let him go. He'd asked him a quick series of questions: when he'd left, where he thought he was going, why would he leave at all? He asked a lot of things which the teen answered quickly and honestly. Kakashi wondered why Sasuke always put up a fight when it came to conversations with him but for Gai the boy is sweet and caring.

Sasuke shocked them both when he'd said that he thought the men only meant that he could stay for one night- which is why he'd left. Gai assured him that when Kakashi said that he could stay with them he meant on a more perminant basis- at which point Kakashi confirmed it with a nod. The three of them had breakfast, a conversation consisting of Gai telling Sasuke that they would be going shopping for clothes for him. Sasuke didn't know what to say. No ones ever shown him this kind of kindness since he was seven and some woman gave him a popcicle when he was sitting on a park bench fanning himself while waiting on his brother to finish using the bathroom; their father had been out trying his hardest to get a job that day.

"You of course know," Says Kakashi as he clears the table. "That you're not our son in any way shape or form, you're not a house guest that we whisper about because we want them to eventually hit the road, you're a roommate."

"A roommate?"

"Yes. And to pay us for housing you'll only need to do some minor chores around the house; dishes and that includes loading the dishwasher then turning it on- I'll show you how it works, cleaning the room if it gets dusty or messy and helping the two of us when we overall clean the house, take out the trash and help shovel snow when needed."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asks.

"Give or take a few things." The man shrugs.

Hiding a smirk he asks. "And for that I can stay as long as I like?"

"Yes."

Glad to see happiness in the boys dark eyes, Gai stands from the table. "Its settled then, welcome aboard roomie." Walking around the table he pats Sasuke on the shoulder. "And help yourself to anything in the house, treat it as your own."

"Hn. I've never lived in a house so I'm not sure how to treat it like my own." Sasuke says standing as well following the dark haired man.

"Never?" Gai questions in surprise. "You poor thing! ..." Silenced by this he suddenly snaps his fingers. "Tell you what, you stay here while Kakashi and I go out and buy you some clothes and essentials- Christmas is tomorrow so opening them will be a real treat since you won't know what they look like."

"You don't have to do that." Sasuke shakes his head having a seat on the couch finding it so comfortable he could pass out sleep on it right then and there. His hand absently caresses the arm of the couch feeling the soft material.

That only made Gai's heart ache further. "We must, I wouldn't dream of not doing this for you. Let's go, Kakashi!"

The man didn't argue only slipped into his coat buttoning up, he then slipped into his boots.

"We'll be back before two." Gai mentions before exiting the home, pulling the door closed behind him it locks with a sound click!

Watching the door, the teen crosses the room to the window staring out of it as the black car pulls out of the driveway. This all felt so strange, being cared for when normally people look the other way when seeing the homeless. How is he supposed to be comfortable with the abrupt change? Then again, feeling all the soft cushions and things in the home how could he NOT be comfortable. Turning on the seat so that he's sitting down on it, he presses his back to the back of the seat, hands folding onto his lap he sits and waits. Better than touching some weird foreign object and breaking it; a scale. That's such a weird thing to own. Who would want to know how heavy they are? He'd seen a lot of things in the kitchen that he couldn't identify as well, at least six. He didn't really get a good look at his bedroom since it was late and he was very tired. He wondered if it would be alright if he went up there.

'Gai did say that I should treat it like my own place.' Getting up from the couch he starts for the stares then up them.

The house seems kind of ominous without the two men who normally occupy it but he wasn't afraid. Better to be alone than peeked at, poked at, and whatever else might happen to you otherwise. Pushing the door open he looks around the room; the curtains were pushed aside from where Gai or Kakashi must have come in to check on him earlier. Its a large room, dark colors mixed with light colors making it seem like something out of the magazines ladies leave around on benches. A tan blanket covers a large bed but the under sheets and things are a dark blue the pillows covered with cases matching both colors. The carpet is nice and thick beneath his bare feet, soar from walking for many many days and hours whenever he wanted to go on adventures or what have you through the city. Walking across the room he touches the bed then turns his body to have a seat upon it. Falling back, arms spread, he looks up at the ceiling thougtfully.

'Two o'clock.' He snickers. 'I haven't had a sense of time in forever.' He would have been surprised if he could even tell time at all. 'That's right, I got a book yesterday. Nothing fills up time better than reading.' He sits up then heads downstairs to the living room where one of his roommates had put it last night. Taking a seat he opens the book then begins to read.

Gai had the gifts wrapped at the store so that they could go home and eat without the hassle of wrapping presents later. Though they have a tree in their home its small, but decorated. They exchange one or two gifts and no more but it's gonna be kind of fun- Gai admits, having a bunch of presents under the tree and someone there to open them with excitement like you see in all the Christmas movies, although, having Sasuke around is gonna put a strain on their sex lives a bit, the man doubted the teen would always be around to make it uncomfortable so he could last. He just hoped that Kakashi could.

On their way home, Gai says. "I think its very sad about Sasuke, he didn't even know what the scale was!"

"He's street savvy, but when it comes to being in a home his only experience is from soup kitchens and shelters." Kakashi replies. "Its no surprise that he doesn't know what some things are."

"Mmm. I'm glad that we went to that restaurant even more now. He could still be on the streets if we hadn't found him."

Kakashi only made a sound of agreement as he pulled into the drive way.

Unloading the car they enter their home dropping the items of their shopping spree around the tiny tree since it barely gave them a 'beneath'. Sasuke, who had been reading the entire time got up from the couch to help Gai with the bags. He followed the man's lead in bringing them over to the tree and setting them down around it. Kakashi took it upon himself to bring a frozen pizza from the downstairs freezer to stick in the oven for a late lunch.

"You can have this one now." Gai hands Sasuke a toothbrush.

"Thank you."

"No need to say "thank you" all the time, you're agreeing to stay is thank you enough." He pets the boys head.

Sasuke smiles warily. 'He pets me like I'm a dog.'

"I think that you'll like our taste in clothing, Kakashi and I have great fashion sense." Standing he pulls the boy up by his bicep. "Come lay on the couch, though, let me see if I can do something about that back."

Complying, he asks. "What's wrong with my back?"

"Nothing too serious, but sleeping all cramped up like that can't have been good for your spine. I just want to take a feel."

Nodding, he lays down on his stomach, arms folded, forehead pressed against them while his face hides in the space made. Gai's skilled hands press into his back deeply, but tenderly. He can feel muscles he didn't even know hurt or were in knots suddenly ease their tension and melt under the pressure.

"I'm a chiropractor," Gai mentions absently, hands still at work. "that means I fix postures in lamans terms."

"Mm." Hummed Sasuke.

It sounded more like a pleasured response than anything which made Gai chuckle. Its been known to give pleasure but he's never done it in any sexual way- well, Kakashi doesn't count. It was something out of the mans erotic books with the way they just happened to do it on the coffee table when Kakashi hurt his back trying to out-do Gai in basket ball. His lover may be a lot of things but when it comes to never ending energy that's Gai's department.

"This may hurt a little." He says before his thumbs come down into the male's vertibrae.

Sasuke grunted then let out a quiet groan of pain before his back felt like a noodle- a good noodle, though.

Kakashi, watching at the entrance of the kitchen chuckles. "Here I thought I was going to have to get the house."

Gai rolled his eyes. "Don't be riduculous, he's a young boy."

"I'm sixteen." Voice barely audible through the pleasent haze he's being sent into.

"All the same, you're a minor." He pulls the male's shirt down over his back, finished with his work he gets up from the couch. "Meanwhile, I have to check my messages. Let me know when lunch is ready."

Kakashi takes a seat on the loveseat across from Sasuke, who's still lying down after his treatment. Smiling he says. "He's got an amazing touch doesn't he?"

Sasuke muttered something that the man couldn't hear but it sounded somewhere along "he does".

Figuring the teen would be out in no time, Kakashi pulls out his book to read.

Shifting a bit, the teen watches silently as the man reads away as if he's the only person in the room. How could he read that stuff with other people around? Its just an odd thing to do. Sasuke had always thought stuff like that would be for lonely late nights but then he's never been around anyone but his father and brother so what would he know. But from the few things he's seen on the television in the square, people don't read sex books in public. The corner of the man's mouth twitched a bit causing a nice smile to spread across his face. Kakashi's actually kind of handsome- when he's not talking. His eyes are the best part; one dark and mysterious contrasting with one that's an odd brownish red color. He wanted to mention it before when they were on the street but, come on, the guy said that he was madly in love with him- joking or otherwise he didn't want to give Kakashi the wrong impression by saying he has interesting eyes. Knowing Kakashi he'd just pick on him about admitting it.

"Are you ever serious?" He heard himself asking outloud.

"Hm?" Taking his attention away from the book for a second he then looks back down at it responding with, "Sure. I'm seriously hungry, I'm seriously entertained by this book, I'm serious when cleaning."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke tucks his face away in the small cave between his arms and body. How was he going to live with a guy like that?


	4. Beneath My Skin

Its been a month since he moved in with the pair and so far, for him, things have been going really well. He's really gotten used to all the weird things that homes posses. He made a list. Toaster for- get this, toasting bread. That was the strangest thing he'd ever heard of, at least, until he tasted it. He didn't know how he'd ever eat bread 'as is' again. Waffles and pancakes he didn't understand- same meal, but different just because of some punctures. He made his own waffle for lunch once though when Kakashi was at the school and Gai was at the office fixing someone's back or wherever. It was easy and quite tasty too. Aside from the strange appliances he had to learn how to use, living in a home was a real joy. Its clean- although, he's kind of suspicious that when they had cleaning day the two men had gone in after him to either see that he did a good job or do the job properly themselves. Either way, the only real cleaning that he had a problem with was laundry; never used enough suds, used too much suds or worse dumped bleach into the water without knowing exactly what bleach did. But it was fine because Gai didn't have anything in the wash that would fade or be dyed in the mistake.

The two men themselves were easy to get along with. He and Gai would watch movies and chat about them or he'd help the man make dinner all the while doing it as though it were an instructional video and he were a self operating camera. Not for nothing, though, he can make some really good pasta with a white sauce. Kakashi... it was hard to think about Kakashi and not instantly blush at all the wrong things that went on at the end of his first week in the home. Take New Years...

The three of them went shopping for a party that they intended to go to being held at home belonging to a man named Sarutobi Asuma. Sasuke was the one who'd answered the door when the man came to the Hatake or Maitou- they never told him whose name was taken- house. He smiled at him saying that he hadn't known the two men adopted a child, at which point Sasuke said that he wasn't adopted he was just living with them out of a rented room.

"Even better- they'd make terrible parents, one's too nice and the other too fresh to raise a child." He whispered to the boy with a hand to the side of his mouth.

Sasuke didn't disagree with that. Kakashi was a major pervert. He had to be! He picked up one of the man's Make-Out Paradise books when he was at school and read chapters twelve and twenty three and he couldn't believe what was going on. A female detective whose name is written as a hidden title, Meka Uto, was on a case. She was dressed as a stripper and hid herself in a large cake; the men got a very descriptive show from her before the birthday boy took her upstairs to spend some time with him, she went and played up to the act all the way to the point of the most cheek-reddening sex you'd ever see in any porno or read in any book and yet it wasn't dirty in a filthy semen everywhere kind of way it was just really REALLY well written. Which is why he went to chapter twenty three; again 'Make Out' is under cover but she's dressed as a man sneaking into a mansion that was next in line to be robbed by a man who robes from the rich and gives explosions to the poor- a real sicko-psycho- sort of man. Only thing about this man is that he's also an unknown rapist and when he caught her in the bed disguised as a man he took full advantage only to be killed in self defense by her in the end. Either way, for a rape it was written erotically so that it seemed consensual. Sasuke wondered what kind of book it was and after further inspection noticed that Kakashi has the entire series in his office. Does Gai not give him enough? He wondered many times that week after having read a few more chapters from other books. Or does he simply like to get ideas from them. Maybe he's the kind of guy that likes to be around sex all the time and once is never enough.

Coming from his side track, the man handed him an envelope telling him that there's an invitation inside for the two men to attend his new years party and that he, Sasuke, could come as well since he lives with the men. He could not believe how much things could change in your life until he let them change. He's eating everyday, he's asleep in a nice comfortable place, and now this- invites to parties. Not that he's ever wanted to go to one but thinking about it he could get excited. He remembered new years on the streets. The town is happy and lively- kinder too. He knew that hand outs would come his way and he appreciated every one of them. One time his brother got him a sparkler- it wasn't stolen they were giving them out- the two of them sat at the frozen fountain at the park and watched as the fireworks went up in the sky giving it beautiful arrays of colored stars before it disappeared. They would have fried breads filled with meats and things from venders who saw them and just had to keep the cheer going in his day by giving the two kids each one for free.

And at midnight his brother would kiss him on the cheek, and Sasuke, intending to give one in return, would be popped on the forehead by a middle and index finger only to be called a weirdo, but his brother would smile at him and hold him close with an arm around his shoulders. This is the way he'd always had new years even with his father the three would exchange a friendly kiss on the cheek and watch, from atop the hood of the car, as the sky exploded with fireworks over the town.

So that evening after a delicious, roast pork, dinner the three men dressed and got ready for the party. Sasuke's turn to shower was after Kakashi. He waited in his bedroom for the man to finish; Gai was in the master bedroom getting changed and smelling of cologne. So when Sasuke heard the bathroom door open, like Gai had done, Sasuke expected that the man would exit and go into his bedroom but as he approached the slightly ajar door he found out that he was wrong as a very naked Kakashi stood before his peeking vision, toweling off. The man had his foot placed securely on the rim of the tub; the bend of his propped leg showing off the sculpted muscles in the apendage very well. Same with how, as he bent over to dry the leg, the muscles on the man's back flexed with each movement. He'd always seen Kakashi as a frail, pale, man especially next to his noticeably beefy lover Gai, but seeing this- the man's ashy peach colored skin hue accenting that, strange for his age, gray colored hair was making his mouth water to the point of physically swallowing. Blinking hard he closes his eyes tightly, telling himself "look away" but opening them again the man switched legs and in peeks of the rushing brushing towel he spots the mans member dangling between his legs. His heart swayed to stop for a second as he watches as a droplet of water from his hair rolls down the man's raised thigh, as if to say, "wouldn't your tongue like to lick him the way I am?"

But he shook it off- he should not be paying attention to something like that- and who cared about it anyway! Sasuke has never once considered himself a sex needing person. And he's not about to start getting images now that he's seeing someone other than himself naked. How sad is that to think about? That, being the only trigger to have you wanting someone, to see them naked...

Just as the unknowing show-stopper was about to turn around for some full frontal nudity, Gai's voice broke through the trance.

"Whoops. There's an accident waiting to happen." He stepped infront of Sasuke grabbing the knob. "Kakashi if you're finished in here kindly get out so that Sasuke can shower; time is wasting."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The man shrugged off the brutal bellow of his love as if it were nothing. Wrapping a towel around himself he steps out of the bathroom after Gai, turning to Sasuke to say. "Its all yours, your majesty."

"Zip it. There's three of us now, learn to share." He winks at Sasuke as if to say. "I've got this guy under control, don't let him get to you."

Kakashi never got to him and he thoroughly enjoyed their bickering from time to time. But as he entered the bathroom the image wouldn't get out of his mind. It was like someone tattooed it to the backs of his eyelids and with every brief flash of darkness during blinking he would see the man pop up. But as the night wore on the image faded away and Kakashi became his usual, mocking, self to the teen.

The party was nice, a bunch of adults doing the grown up thing and Sasuke fit right in. He's never known anyone his own age anyway so talking to adults was never a problem. Kakashi had liked that about the teen. Most kids avert gazes, figit, but Sasuke acted as though he were no younger than anyone else in the room. Minus the fact that he wasn't having a drink due to Gai telling him, no. But sparkling cider wasn't too bad- not like he had anything to compare it by. Midnight quickly approached and if Sasuke knew ahead of time about the ambush he was going to be a part of he would have went into the bathroom but on the countdown everyone in the room screamed Happy New Year! and began kissing. That's when it happened. Gai came at him first- he thought it would only be Gai, and as he turned his head away with a mock repulse to the idea of getting a new years kiss from the man, he completely missed Kakashi coming to his other side and when his head turned to avoid being kissed on the cheek by Gai his lips came into full contact with Kakashi's.

Eyes wide he remained there, lips still, heart in his throat as his lungs fluttered when the man parted his lips giving his bottom one the slightest tug between them. It had only happened because Kakashi had sucked in a gasped breath when he'd realized it wasn't cheek that his lips were pressed to. The two made eye contact of an apology for the briefest second before the man- and all his warmth and scent of cologne moved away from him. Gai missed the encounter since he was giving Sasuke a kiss just behind his ear with a grandmother's sound effect of a 'mmmmmmua' before separating from the boy giving a hearty laugh in good nature.

And so here he is today, February 4th of the new year, laying on his bed in his room, confused. For a month things have been awkward between the two- at least on Sasuke's end. Kakashi seemed fine and completely over it- duh- it was a month ago. But for Sasuke forgetting was not easy. He's never been kissed before, not a romantic one. He's sure it wasn't meant to be that way but tell that to his heart and it would only beat faster due to the topic being discussed. He didn't know sexual frustration started in the mind. Sasuke thought it began and ended once your morning wood came up and you firmly put it back down but here he is a month later thinking about Kakashi- naked, and kissing him. To get over it, he tried reading the book the man had bought for him, to keep his mind occupied, but to no avail as it only reminded him of the time he'd had in the shop with Kakashi. The man kept suggesting this book and that book to him, messing with him like he were his little brother or something.

That's it! The man only sees him as a little brother and he will only see him as an older brother. ...nothing more. Nothing more. He needs to go for a walk. Laying on this soft bed- after reading a lot of the things that can be done on one, as written in example with Meka Uto has shown, he needs to get moving.

Downstairs its quiet. Too quiet almost. He wondered where everyone went. Passing Kakashi's office door he can hear on the other side the shuffling of papers.

'So he's working.' Sasuke raises his fist to the door ready to knock when it pulls open.

"Sasuke, wonderful, get me some juice." He shoves an empty glass into the dumbfounded male's hand. "Carrot, alright?"

The door closes in Sasuke's face leaving a nice sized crack open, though. Finally finding his grounding the teen takes the glass into the kitchen to get the man a drink. Putting the carrot juice back in the fridge he takes out a drink for himself, as well, then returns to Kakashi.

"Here." He nearly tosses it on the desk to avoid looking at the man.

"Wait, where are you going so quickly?" Asks his roommate. "Sit and talk to me."

Nodding in hard jerks he takes a seat on a leather chaise; the material sinks in with his weight as though it weren't meant to hold weight just comfort anything that sat upon its cushy craddle. Lifting his drink to his mouth he takes a loud gulp. Uncomfortable, he looks idly around the room. He's been in here before but never has it felt so... crowded; the air so heavy.

"Sasuke, and be honest with me... are you bored?"

That turned his wandering gaze to the man. "Excuse me?"

"You've just seemed a little moody lately; you've been hauled up in your bedroom doing nothing as far as Gai and I can tell." He turns in his seat, legs parting now that the constraining desk is out of the way.

Sasuke's eyes dart immidietly to the man's crotch. Kakashi may as well have whipped it out for as well as Sasuke remembered the sight of the length and still shivered over the girth of the thing. Wetting his mouth he brings the glass up to his mouth to take a drink of- Spitting the milk back into the glass he set it down on the small table next to his seat.

Kakashi raised a brow then smirked. "Teen problems? If you're having a hard time adjusting to the change the best way to cope is to make a few changes yourself." He's been around children and teens for years he knows the signs; some flip out after their parents split, others over a bad break-up, it could be anything new in your life to set you off and for Sasuke going from street to home might still be a new challange for him. "If that's the case might I suggest that you go out and find something to do. There are a lot of kids your age around here or at the park; there's a field where teens hang out doing Kage knows what, I could drive you over there."

"No thanks." Replies the boy once finding his voice. "I'm not bored, I've actually been reading- that's all."

"Oh really!? You must have found something really good if its keeping you distracted for an entire month."

"I've been reading your Icha-Icha collection."

"Have you now?" Kakashi seemed to be impersonating his lover in speech pattern. "How do you like it? My favorite case by far has been Plane Terrors. I thought Meka would never figure out how that man killed."

Yeah, he remembers Plane Terrors. Meka was banged so hard he could swear the book was gonna pop out of his hand. The killer was some kind of mentalist that could kill people in their dreams and he took full advantage of the woman in hers. "I like them enough, but I don't have any favorite."

"Mm." Was all he got for response. "So then you're fine, you're just very entertained?"

He hated the way he said "very" as if 'entertained' weren't bad enough to use to discribe the reading distraction he'd found. "You could say that. I do roam around at night. Just last night I was in the basement playing pinball."

"Good for you." He smiled in a friendly way. "I still think it would be nice if you got out once in a while- we're not gonna lock the door on you." He snickered.

Reddening from annoyance this time, Sasuke stands. "I'm gonna go."

"No, don't go." He even holds out a hand for the theatrics. "Stay. Here. I'll explain to you how to do this- you can help me grade papers."

Distractions. Always good. "Okay." Taking a seat again, he pulls the couch a little closer.

It didn't take very long for Sasuke to understand the math problems and he was soon grading a pile of papers after working out the problem where as Kakashi was merely making checks down the sheets. The silence between them was more comfortable then it had been in January, for Sasuke, Kakashi was the same as always. But slowly, the silence became very loud. Every movement the man made was a slithering snake of fabric shifting in his cushy spinning chair. His calm breathing in and out made Sasuke picture bad things. He'd be slammed on the desk, arms spread out, wrist bound by the man's strong grip; his own breaths picking up harder and harder while Kakashi, always collected and in control, breathes evenly while moving dangerously slow in and out of him. And he'd plead- wouldn't he? for more speed, more drive, more everything of the man only to get kissing from the lips he's felt to be so soft.

'Stop it! He's older than you for one and married for two. Thinking this way will only get you to a bad place later on.' Shifting in his own seat he steals a glance at the man, who was paying him no mind at all. Sasuke may as well not even be in the room for how focused Kakashi is. It only made the want need it more.

...

Sasuke took Kakashi's advice about getting out of the house. He needs to find something other than reading dirty books to occupy his time. Hands stuffed securely into the pockets of the comfortable coat that he got as a Christmas present- as is all the clothing he has on- he walks with a steady purpose to this field that was mentioned to him. Visible breaths come in and out of his mouth. He's happy, though, that for February its noticably warm today.

When the buildings got further and further spaced the male turns his attention to his left. Spotting the field out in the distance he isn't too surprised to see a pile of teens down their playing some sports game with each other. They're shouting as loud as they can, almost like their home lives are so verbally confined that being outside makes them lose all sense of speech and being so happy they must shout everything at the top of their lungs.

'Juvenile.' Sasuke judges with an affirmed nod.

Be that as it may he was still planning to go down there and- he just cringes at the thought- make friends with the young punks. Traveling down a medium staircase he walks over to some stacked bench seats, taking a seat to silently observe the game the boys are playing. It would seem that the point of this game is to touch the other person in order to steal this brown oval shaped ball from them; but rather than 'touching' the boys chose to slam into one another meaning to inflict as much damage to the other guy as possible. Their is a goal at either ends of the field for the teams and once dashing into it you're permited a stupid dance and you earn some points. Simple enough.

"Are you intending on playing?" Asks a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

Startled, Sasuke turns his head just a hair in the direction he'd thought that the voice came from. Behind him is a boy who looks to be bundled up for a full winter- granted he would be outside the entire time. He thought the seats were empty, where the hell did this guy come from? He's wearing a very heavy, dark gray coat, so its not as if he didn't stand out in some way. To make it even weirder the guy has on sunglasses. What? Is he the nervous type?

"I'd play if they asked me." He shrugs as if he didn't care either way.

"The teams are uneven anyhow." His tone is even, voice low and commanding but so low it'd be a wonder if his commands were listened to whole heartidly. "You should go over and offer to play."

"If the teams are uneven then why aren't you playing?"

The weird teen adjust his sunglasses. "I simply don't want to."

'Creepy guy.' Sasuke concludes turning his attention back to the game. He's now trying to figure out who is on whose team.

This blond kid seemed to be his own team as he was all over that field to the point of it seeming to be twelve of him. The kid is quick. Energetic, he'd say if he had to choose a word.

"Throw it to me Naru-... to!" The boys words were cut in two as said child whizzed by laughing. "Geez that guy's always showing off." Turning on his heels he follows after the male.

"Are you new here?" Asks the creep behind him.

Sighing with a bit of agitation as it seems that he won't be left alone to think for a moment. He has to stop and remind himself that he's doing this for the... why is he doing this? He's never been around anyone his own age- ever! Should it be this hard to get along with his own generation if he's this bothered by some simple questions.

"No. I've lived in Konoha all my life." He answers. Elbows on his knees he rests his chin onto his balled fist.

"I've never seen you around."

"Big planet." He replies.

"I'm Aburame Shino." The male comes down the two stairs up that he was from the moody stranger to sit beside him and shake his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He only looks at the male's offered hand before turning his gaze away. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Nodding off towards the field he says casually, as if asked. "The boy in the fur trimmed coat is Kiba, the other boy with the blond hair is Naruto, the boy standing out in the field to avoid getting into the game is Neji, the guy running back and forth to stay in every part of the game is Lee, and the other guy looking up at the sky is Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto are on the same team, the other three are together."

A loud "Touch Down" shouted in english got the two's attention and they turned just in time to see a strange little jig done by the Lee boy.

The small group joined together in the center of the field for the next wave.

"Now's your chance." Shino urges.

Letting out a cold breath, Sasuke stands. Always better to throw yourself into things head on then wait it out. Striding across the field he wasn't instantly noticed until he was at Kiba's side.

"Alriiiight, we got a third." Announced the boy patting the stranger on the back hard enough to thrust him forward a step.

Naruto straightens up from his squat to throw his head back and forth past the visual road block of Kiba to get a look at the guy. "So who the hell is he?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Answers Shino giving them all a near start from his sudden appearance.

The guy is a master at stealth, Sasuke will give him that much.

"He lives here, he just doesn't travel as much to be recognized."

"Is that so?" Naruto walks over to stand before the male, arms crossed, head cocked in thought, he again looks him up and down. "You look a little familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"Doubt it." Sasuke says while liking to emphasis his words by shoving a little distance between the two of them.

"Like it matters, we've got even teams now. So let's just play!" Snaps Kiba getting into a squat.

"Alright, Shino, throw the ball into the air for us!" Naruto darts back to the other side of Kiba squatting down.

The boy who looked to be avoiding the game looks at Sasuke then asks. "Do you even know the rules, or how to play?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Its not that hard, half kill a man and make a goal." Squatting like the others on his team he wonders though what to do when the ball is tossed into the air. Better to just hang back a bit and watch.

Shino, as asked, looked a bit bitter about being involved in the game at all but tosses the ball into the air. Bobcut leaped up first snatching it out of the air and like a bolt of lightning takes off down the field. Naruto was after him but not nearly as fast, which was amazing to see since the boy seemed to be everywhere when playing. Darting away after the ball he can hear Kiba's breaths not far behind him. The slippery snow crunched under their trampling boots and sneakers as they raced after the child, who would soon be a very unfortunate child should all three of them manage to tackle the boy. Glancing over his shoulder he sees the rest of the kids team chatting idly with each other as though the game weren't going on at all. Something should be done about that. A team helps each other out. Living on the street has taught him that as the number one rule of survival a little goading might help them get in the game.

"I don't know why that poor kid is bothering with no help from his teammates, we're gonna kill this guy!"

Laughing Kiba calls out. "That's the spirit, trash talk!"

Lee didn't manage a touch down and as Sasuke predicted the boy was trampled to the cold snow and they all gathered back at the center to start another game since the ball rolled too long.

"What's the matter- your thimble legs of no use?" He asks Shikamaru.

"Mm?" Was his only response.

"And you, with the hair, don't wanna get your nails dirty?"

Neji glared at the male saying nothing, but he does actually take a squatting position. Lee seemed over joyed at the sight, his face becoming more determined as he got into position. It was time that this game got serious.

Its late. The street lights are coming on and the small group of teens are still playing their game. Panting from exhaustion and bitter cold they huddle together in their groups.

"I can't believe those two are actually playing now." Kiba straightens up then leans his weight back to stretch his tiring muscles. "What's worse is that we're now down by a few points."

"So what! We're not sunk, we can do this." Naruto, for all the sweat pouring down his cold face and the red colored nose doesn't seem a bit tired. "We can still win this if Sasuke runs to the goal and you, Kiba, throw the ball to me so that I can kick it and make the winning goal."

"Oh sure, you get all the glory again." Says Kiba. "How 'bout I kick the ball and you toss it."

"I'm not making the winning goal, Sasuke is the one who's gonna catch the ball."

"Yeah but you're still kicking it!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pushes the two apart when they step to each other, a sneer on their mouths. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."

"Fine!" Both boys shout. Walking over to the center of the field they squat it out.

"Its about time you guys stopped your chatter." Says Neji. "I hope that you weren't trying to come up with a way to win because you will not."

It wasn't entirely rude of him to say, they were down fourteen points and now that Lee had help they managed to take the lead. But not by much. The bruises could cover them for a life time for as fierce as the competition had gotten and in the end...

"In the end we won." Says Sasuke to Gai as the two are in the basement playing soccer on the game table.

"Wonderful tale!" Cheers the man. "I'm glad that you beat, and made some friends? Hmmmmm?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I wouldn't say all that. I messed around with them but we're not going out for a hang or something."

Kakashi, who is sitting on the loveseat down there, cocks a brow. "A hang?" He snickers at the term.

Sasuke just shot the man a dirty look. "Is it all right if I shower first tonight? I wanna get this dirt off me before bed."

"Be my guest." Gai, being ditched from their little game, strides over to the seat to sit down next to his lover; hand going onto Kakashi's thigh.

It didn't take Sasuke long to figure out what the two planned to do while he was up in the bathroom and he darted out of the room in a hurry, but not without stealing a glance over his shoulder seeing Kakashi move to Gai for a kiss first.

_'I'd better make it a cold shower.'_ Sasuke closes the basement door then retreats upstairs to the bathroom.

It wasn't an easy task to keep his mind coolled off once he was out of the bathroom and under the warmth of the blanket and the protective radiant heat coming from the vent on the floor in the corner of the room. The vent where the sounds of pleasure are filling his air. He was sure the men had no idea about being overheard since they used to be the only two who lived in the home, therefor, no one around to tell the two of having heard everything that went on. It wasn't hard to disypher the voices either; Gai's being more gruff and singular whereas Kakashi's were longer- breathier. He didn't know much about sex personally, but from what he's read Meka always moaned loud and long because she was on the bottom where as the man the thruster, was on top grunting through it.

Closing his eyes he tries his hardest to keep the images out of his head but it only magnified the sound and due to that the blanket tented the pole being not the least bit restricted to keep this from happening due to the loose pajama pants he's wearing.

_'Dammit.'_ He thinks bitterly as his hand crawls across his hip over his pelvis and to his erection.

Over the blanket he slides his hand up and down over the protrusion. His breathing shallows as bits of pleasure spill over his body. His back arches a bit, hips move up some asking for more, but the teen kept it even and slow with the men's pace. Free hand gripping the sheet its beneath when Kakashi's love making sped up, he does the same having to bite his bottom lip to keep his own small moans down. He doesn't know how well sound travels in this house any more than the men being heard do. He wouldn't want a stray moan to catch their ears to stop them. Seeking more pleasure the hand beneath the blanket tugged his pajama's waist band as low as it would go which was only over his butt due to the hand over the blanket still being clamped down around his member, so only the base was showing; it was all Sasuke needed and his hand gripped the base pumping himself to the rhythm of the men and the pace they've picked up to. His revealed hand didn't stop its movement either and the contrast of skin on skin mixed with the loose fabrick doing its own thing while being tugged up and down sealed the deal, shaking his body with release. Letting go of himself on all sides he frowns as the mess in his pants settles on his lap.

_'Guess I'd better take another shower.'_

Though he didn't know how he was going to get his sullied pants into the washer before the men could figure out what went on in them. He'll keep them in the room and slip down there later; that decided, he tosses his blanket aside then gathers some things for another shower.


	5. Felt Up

Sasuke would never stop loving this part of home life; waking up to the smell of delicious hot food would hold him close and take away any troubles his mind brought up in the night. Number one last night being thinking about his roommate Kakashi. He couldn't believe that the man had him resort to touching himself. But that's the punishment for falling for someone, constantly thinking about them, and when you think about it your body is going to react; being a man just makes that reaction a lot more unfortunate than if he were a woman, then you end up hiding the thing away by giving it what it wants however you can. Flipping the blanket over to free himself from beneath it he's shocked to see that the pajamas which he'd changed out of last night are still on him. But he was sure that he changed after taking another shower to clean up, so then how? Thinking back on it he did notice that he wasn't exactly feeling the shower water on his body, it was just sort of there and when climbing back into bed he couldn't really recall going back to sleep, he was just sleep. Had he dreamt the whole thing? A smile suddenly broke out on the male's face.

'It was a dream! A dream! Now I don't have to feel guilty for doing that over someone's husband.' With an air of relief and renewed self love Sasuke resumes waking up for the day with a long stretch, arms in the air over his head, and a small yawn. Getting out of bed he makes his way down the back stairs that lead directly to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Greets Gai with his usual chipper tone.

Kakashi flipped the pages of the newspaper then continued reading.

'Look at him... how can I want someone like that?' Just that question alone made his member twitch, so he put it out of his mind. 'I can't tell him anyway; it'd hurt Gai too much, and he's been ridiculously nice to me. I could see if the guy were a jerk then maybe I'd kind of feel like he has it coming and- stop it, dammit, do you hear yourself? You're talking like you actually have a shot with the man and Gai's in your way. Just shut up and eat your breakfast.' Taking the plate he didn't even notice was being handed over to him he walks to the table choosing a seat right next to the man of his body's dreams so that he wouldn't have to look at him directly. Peripheral vision would do just fine.

"You can get some juice from the fridge, Sasuke." Says Gai taking a seat then sips casually from his glass.

Sasuke was five bites into his spanish omelet before getting up for a drink.

"Gai," Sasuke opens the fridge pulling out a container of apple juice. "could you give me another massage if you have the time."

The two men snicker.

"You're a lot bolder than Kakashi when asking for massages; he always comes up with the same line everytime. "My shoulders ache from teaching all day, have a look at it will you?" He does this everytime."

"My shoulders really do hurt from teaching all day."

"Mhm. Sasuke, I would love to give you a massage whenever you like." Gai replies.

Kakashi shakes his head in dismay of the service their young friend gets over him. Its cruel really.

"You're a reading teacher, right?"

Kakashi cocked a brow at the gruff tone the male has been taking with him lately, almost like the thought of speaking to him makes him wanna vomit or something. It could, though, just be his imagination. "That's right."

"Then why do you bring home math papers to grade?"

"My friend Asuma, you met him over new years, has a new baby and I thought I'd help him out." He shrugs.

Sasuke made a thoughtful sound then returns to his breakfast.

"That reminds me, I have to leave a little later on today for an appointment." This he says to Sasuke since Kakashi will be at work so his knowing does not matter.

"For work?" Asks Sasuke.

"Mhm. This oldman continues his youthful lifestyle- I applaud the man but his wife beats into us otherwise." He laughs heartly recalling purse beatings on the arm by the woman. "Will you be alright with the run of the house alone?"

"Its not his first time, I leave him alone plenty- besides, Sasuke is not a child he's a juvenile." The man smiles at the teen missing the heat that rose in Sasuke's cheeks at the attention.

'Kage, its this bad! The guy can't say one word to me without me getting worked up?! I'll just have to try harder to avoid him.' With an affirmed nod his resolve is shot to hell when his shoulder is brushed by said desires exiting the table to head off to work. Expelling a breath, he swallows the last of his food then takes his things to the sink. He needs a distraction.

...

In big bold, red, letters reads: I'd like healthy snacks please. And beneath those words is a cavity covered tooth, with a sickly look on its cartoon face. Sasuke and Gai are at the dentists office. They've been sitting in the waiting room since 9 o'clock this morning, its now 10:16 a.m. It started when Gai decided to take a look inside his roommate's mouth then after a low whistle and an "its unbelievable this doesn't hurt" the two got their coats and sneakers on and headed for the dentist. Sasuke didn't see why this visit was so urgent, he's never seen a dentist before in his life and nothing hurt or whatever so why should there be a problem? Gai, of course, being as motherly, yet, fatherly as can be told him that bad teeth leads down a long line of problems later on in life and he should always strive for a healthy smile at which point the man ended the conversation with a reassuringly blinding sun-kissed grin.

After looking at the poster, Sasuke found his tongue searching his mouth for any 'cartoon sickly' teeth. It crossed over two small holes on the side of a back tooth near the top and a big crater in another back tooth that he's both never noticed too much and just never cared about.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Are you sure, I can go back with you to hold your hand if you'd like?" He raised a big brow in question to Sasuke's answer.

"No. I'll be fine."

Shrugging a suit-yourself, Gai picks up a magazine from the table being done with watching the replaying video of someone getting dental work done. It looked like dentures being put in.

A tall man comes from the back hall: spiked dark hair, a broad nose and shoulders, clipboard in hand and a tiny smirk on his mouth he looks around the waiting room and says "Uchiha Sasuke?" in a voice that's higher than it should be for the man's outer looks.

"Here." He stands.

The doctor smiles at the teen. "I'm Doctor Alfred Benson. Follow me, please."

"Sasuke!" Gai shouted in a whisper. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

Sasuke waved the man's offer away saying nothing more as he followed the dentist into a back room.

"I need you to climb on this chair, make yourself comfortable." The man drops his weight down onto a stool placed beside the long chair that could easily double as a single bed.

Sasuke has slept on single beds before, on those colder winter nights when sleeping in the car with a broken heater just wouldn't cut it; he was always fortunate enough to sleep with his brother's and father's beds pushed up beside his to sandwich him into a body-heated oven. Only those cots at the shelter were flimsy and hardly offered a good nights sleep.

A winter green bib is placed around his neck laying over his shirt. The nurse smiles at him, her pretty face accented with wrinkles from smiling too much.

"For the mess later." The man says. "But right now," The nurse is sticking a thicker object onto the boy's body. It seemed like a blanket in thickness but the texture was more rubbery, like the casing of a hot water bottle and after that a pair of sunglasses with an orange tint. "we have to get an x-ray of your mouth."

A bright light is turned on, causing the male beneath the beam to squint for a second. Before he knew it the x-ray was over, it didn't even seem like anything had happened it was just that quick.

"I'll be right back and then we'll get started with the procedure."

The nurse took over the doctors seat once the man was out of the room. "It won't hurt at all, youngman, is this your first time at the dentist? I think I'd remember a cutie like you coming in."

Sasuke nods to her question.

"Well it won't hurt a bit." She repeats her console and pats him on the shoulder for good measure.

The doctor came back in after about three minutes then shows Sasuke a blue and white picture. "This is the inside of your mouth."

"Okay."

"See these white patches, those are cavities."

"Okay."

"We're going to be filling those in today, the smaller ones should take- ooohhhhh, about ten minutes, but this one here" He points it out with his finger. "You'll have to get a temporary filling then come back to get it capped off. Alright?"

"Okay." He says again; it seemed to be his new favorite word with how many things he had to show that he understood.

The weird blanket is removed. "This is a gas mask, now" He places it over the teens mouth. "I need you to take three very deep whiffs then slowly count, out loud, backwards from ten."

Nodding, Sasuke does as he's told. Three deep breaths. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Si-..." Yawning, the last thing the male feels is his weight become heavier then he fell sound asleep.

...

"How was it?" Gai asked on their way out. "Are you in too much pain to speak?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't feel anything; Doctor Benson might have stuck me with something to numb the pain."

"Novocain."

"Maybe." He closes the car door once he's in the seat.

"Then what's the problem?" Asks Gai with concern that something unsavory might have happened to the boy. If that were the case he'd march himself right in there and give that man the beating of his lifetime.

"I had a weird dream when I was under the gas, that's all."

"What kind of dream?" The car is started; seatbelts are on.

'Stop asking me questions!' Thinks the male heatedly. 'Last thing I wanna do is tell you that I had a sex dream about your husband.' And he did. Sasuke was being pleasured by the man's mouth while Kakashi somehow managed to do his dental work without looking- or maybe it was his fingers that were stuck into his mouth; it was hard to say when what was happening to his lap was so heady- no pun intended. And Kakashi looked heavenly glancing up at him, one black eye and one burnt brown eye, watching the patients enjoyment of the procedure, mouth still around his erection, and that bright light casting an unearthly glow around that beautiful face. 'I'd better make something up- wait, why say anything at all? He won't know that I'm lying if I say that I can't remember, although, my being quiet while thinking about it is a dead give away that I do remember it.' Gritting at the man he shakes his head, then says to Gai. "I can't remember. I've been trying to but I can't." With a shrug he then turns his attention out the window.

"Hm. If it was the kind of dream that bothers you its always good not to remember." Says the man with a good amount of cheer that he hoped would lift the youths spirits.

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke answers hoping to let the matter drop with that. He didn't want to put a spot on his record after getting lucky last night by having that whole scene being just a dream. His dreams being the damned problem, because whether awake or asleep its just going to keep coming until he can sate it. Kakashi, bare and wanton of him. That won't happen. Balling his fist he bites his tongue to distract his thoughts back to other things so the image would go away.

'This would be a lot easier if I didn't like Gai so much.' He side-longs the male. Images of the first time they'd met went through his head; that big warm coat that got him through the second coldest night in Konoha history. He won't do this, exhibit this kind of behavior, he'll keep his cool for Gai's sake. Because the first moment he finds pleasure from Kakashi out loud he'll seek it again and again. Cold turkey is the key to kicking anything so long as you're well distracted from it. 'I live with the guy, though, it'd be easier on me if I open the car door and jump.'

Sasuke was asked to lay in his bedroom for the massage. He oblidged by laying on his stomach, arms folded up under the pillow that his head is resting on.

Gai enters the room taking a seat beside the teen. "Does your back hurt or do you simply want the massage?"

"Massage."

Snickering, the man's skilled hands press down into the youths tensed up back. "You do need this!" He declared after locating four knots in the male's back. "I'm gonna lift your shirt alright?"

Sasuke only nods to the request not really caring either way. He's been with the two men long enough to trust them and know that they're not shady in anyway. But he still has his questions about their reasons; sometimes he thinks about them and other times he doesn't. Now, though, seemed like as good a time as any to ask. "Gai... can I ask you why you're so nice to me? It can't just be because Kakashi got my home stolen." Glancing down at the man, he adds. "I'm not a charity case, you know, I was doing just fine out on the streets."

"Hmhm. Its true, if you're a whole sixteen and counting you were doing alright out there but... I don't know, you're young." His hands ease the tension in a muscle as if they were magic wands. "Its silly to hear out loud but my parents once said to me that when you're older than people they naturally see you as someone that will give them guidance or protection whether you or they know it or not. So, I feel its my place to see the world as someone close to me that way it can continue on and being kind to each other will take the place of other nasty things in the world- at least the harder things." He chuckles. "I can't bring world peace or make a mass murderer see the light but, I can be a man holding a door open for anyone, or walking a child or elderly person across the street rather than pretend that they're in a hurry and keep on going. Maybe even just a woman consoling a crying child in the super market instead of judging parenting skills; those little things add up to becoming bigger things. Because of that, I know that things are changing in some ways."

"Hn. Maybe some people don't deserve the kindness."

"Don't tell me you think that you're one of those people?" He moves on to another knot smiling at the muscles relaxing beneath his touch.

Sasuke shrugs. "Maybe. I could have killed someone out there."

"Hmhmhm. I doubt that."

"I could have hidden agendas- I did steal from you my first night here."

"You took cans because you thought we meant one night- and you did give the money back, right?"

"Kakashi swindled it back by saying it was payment for the room."

Smiling the man said. "Did he now?"

"Yeah." He frowns.

"...Now its my turn to ask a question."

That was unexpected, what could the man possibly wanna know about a street rat? "Go ahead."

"Its nothing too serious, I'm sure, but you seem really prickled whenever Kakashi is around."

Sasuke thought that his heart had stopped dead, he knew that his lungs have quit on him. 'Does he know? He can't... And look at me, I'm so afraid that my body is going to kill me by shutting off just to run from the truth. So much for it not being real if even Gai can see it when I haven't even done anything but avoid the man.'

Sasuke was ready to explain but Gai cut him off before a word could get out. "You've been acting strangely towards him for a month now, has... has Kakashi done something to bother you? I'm sure that whatever it was he was just messing with you. He gets that way sometimes, teasing people, just ask any of our friends and they'll tell you."

"No, he hasn't done anything wrong." Sasuke can feel his heart beating again, his lungs functioning normally. "I guess I'm just getting a little stir crazy sometimes and he's an easy target because we usually bicker back and forth ...I don't want to take it out on you."

Gai laughed about that. "I see. So than you're fine?" Sasuke nods. "That's good to know. I didn't want a battle going on in our home." His hands move up to the teens neck. "You know, Sasuke, anytime you like you can ask for some cash and go on out to a movie, get something to eat, hang out with the neighborhood kids- hang out with kids in other neighborhoods! The world is a big playground of entertainment."

"You don't feel weird about giving me money?"

"Not at all." He felt his heart break a bit at the teary waver in the teens voice. Does he really think that this is all charity? The two of them honestly like Sasuke, Him most of all! So whats with the sadness sometimes. Maybe he really does need to hang around guys his own age. The boy once told him that he only had his older brother and father in his life. Never anyone his own age to carry on conversations with or imitate, just adults. He's probably really nervous to leave the house. Maybe the best thing for Sasuke is to get out there and experience it head-on. Its never too late to start going to school.

"There's a movie coming out, I saw a commercial for it, The Briefcase." He looks down at the man. "Wanna see it with me- just the two of us?"

'There he goes excluding Kakashi again. Something must be going on that he isn't telling me or him, but what could it be?' Wonders Gai but it doesn't show on his face as he says to the teen. "I'd love to go with you, thanks for the invite."

Sleepy from the comfort of his eased pains, he nods a reply to the mans politeness.

"Looks like I'm all done here. You get some rest if you're tired, I might not be home when you wake up."

"I'll be fine." He closes his drowsy eyes. 'I'm used to being on my own.'

Gai leaves the room, glancing back at the male before he closes the door after him. 'So much tension for someone so young, but considering he's never been comfortable a day in his life out there in the world it makes sense. But this thing with Kakashi doesn't seem like what he told me is going on. But then what... it... it couldn't be that. Hmhm that's just riduculous.' Slapping a hand to his forehead he heads downstairs. "I really need help sometimes."

...

Gai had meant what he'd said Sasuke did wake up alone and a little late for lunch. Fixing a sandwich to sate his growling stomach he walks about the house as he eats it. Never having thought about it before, he found his way into Gai and Kakashi's bedroom deciding to take a closer look around. He's been in here on those days when the three of them are just chatting or something, they'd sit on the bed like it were a couch and just hang out until one of them got tired and shooed the others away to go to bed. So it wasn't as though he was un-invited to be in the bedroom, this will just be his first time alone.

Finishing the last bite of his sliced chicken sandwich, he steps over to the closet. The best secrets are in the closet- well, not that he'd know since he's never had access to any closets up until moving in with the men. But from the many soap operas and other television shows when you have things to hide or hang on to you stick them in a box in the closet on the shelf. Sure enough there is a large box on the closet shelf. Reaching for it he pulls it down with ease lowering it gently to the floor. Curious eyes look over the exposed contents in the box with quick care. It's bright enough in the room for him to make out everything in the box: a photo album, flipping through it he can feel a tug of a smile over the pictures, the box also contains some un-opened shower caps, video tapes and dvd's, some homemade others are just movies but the thing that caught Sasuke's nosing attention the most is a purple box containing-...

'A sex toy.' He stands up holding the box tightly in his hands. 'Why would they-...' He blinks as something passes by his vision becoming inwardly startled when said blinder locked a hand- a human hand- onto his shoulder.

"It was a gift from my bachelor party." Says that low crisp voice belonging to Kakashi.

Sasuke's heart begins to race; the man's arm has him barred between airspace and his chest- well, his entire front to be precise; his chin is resting upon the top of his head. Swallowing hard, he tries to play cool. "Who would give you something like this?"

The man laughed softly. "It waaasss, Jiraiya I believe." Taking the box from the male's trembling hands, Kakashi turns it over in his hand to the front of the box then to the back as if he honestly had never seen the thing before in his life and where he'd gotten it from was just a lie.

"Do you use it?" He asked with as much I-could-care-less-about-the-answer in his tone that he could muster.

"Not together, and I've never used it alone but that Gai," He rocks the dying boy back and forth gently. "who knows, he could be an in the closet sex-fiend."

'Bastard. Does he know? There's no way he's doing this to me by accident.' Lifting one of his freed hands to the man's forearm he tried to indicate that he wanted to move away but Kakashi didn't seem to be through with messing with him as he leaned in to his ear and whispered seductively.

"Do you wanna use it?"

The teen paled at the thought both excited and disgusted at the idea of shoving that rubber, purple colored thing inside of himself.

"Ahaha." The man popped Sasuke on the butt with the box before dumping the dildo over into the box filled with the rest of their things, placing the large momento holder back onto the shelf where it belonged. "I'm only joking! Don't look so scared, I didn't mean to offend you." Walking towards the door he's just about in the hall when he turns around to say. "I brought something home for you, come downstairs when you're done snooping, I'll be in my office."

Humiliated, and a little turned on, Sasuke waited a few minutes before joining the man in his office. It probably wasn't anything good, just more school papers to help grade- not that he minded, this is the one thing he can do with Kakashi that doesn't lead him to thinking about other things since the work takes time to go over. The first time he'd done this with him was a nightmare of desk, chaise, and floor ridden fantasies but the second and third time were like... well like when they'd first met each other and he felt nothing for the man.

When he sat down across from Kakashi in a comfortable seat, he's handed a brown packet. "What's this?"

"Its a test package. I've been thinking about how well you've been doing helping me with grading papers and thought maybe you're not a lost cause to an education." Handing Sasuke a number 2 pencil he says to him. "A placement test, to see what year level you'll be going into."

Sasuke was speechless. He's never thought of going to school before- well, once he did when his brother used to go Itachi would tell him about what school was like and he would listen and think that it sounded like an alright place to go but he's never been and his brother, needless to say, wasn't attending after a while due to their living situation and the expenses.

"Is that alright with you?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he only opened the papers to look them over. Its a large packet too. It seemed to cover all the subjects. With a new hunger brewing inside of him he grabs the pencil then starts the work. Kakashi watched him, pleased at his enthusiasm, then started into his own work. The two worked silently for a good two hours- Kakashi was finished ahead of that time but remained to watch over the teens shoulder and hand him a blank sheet of paper when he needed it. But time was bringing the day into the evening and dinner had to be made.

"You don't have to finish it all in one day if you need to think some things-..."

"Done." He sets the pencil down. "Are you checking it or the school?" He stuffs the papers back into its folder.

"You're done, huh?" Picking up the bundle he smiles. "I'll look over it for just incase, but the school will ultimately be incharge of the results." Setting it back down onto his desk, he pats the male on the shoulder. "Help with dinner? We're having fried chicken."

Sasuke answered by following the man into the kitchen.

"Peel and slice the potatoes then put them into this pot, I'll do the rest."

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Sasuke goes to work on his task half paying attention to what he's doing as his glance betrays him over and over stealing peeks at the man's back. He always liked the way Kakashi looked in his work clothes: comfortable pants, a crisp, ironed shirt of many colors with the same basic outlook, and a matching tie. It was the tie that made him ache; to be tied up or do the tying, maybe even blindfolded!

'I should stop reading those books before my mind turns to mush like Kakashi's.' Looking down at his busy hands he drops the last of the spuds into the bowl then takes them to the sink to rinse the dirt off before chopping them.

"How did it go at the dentist? Any cavities?"

"You mean aside from the crater you heard about this morning, there were two but the guy filled them already. He said that I have to come in to get a perminant molding."

"Aaa, pick the silver its better than the gold."

Not sure what that means he brings the potatoes over to the table to chop them.

Dinner was delicious as always and after the three of them watched a little television, listened to the others' stories about their day, and had a slice of vanilla cake for dessert Sasuke retired to his room. Tucking himself into the covers he closes his eyes then snaps them open. In his mind waiting for him was again, a bare Kakashi gently stroking his hardening erection only this time he's repeating something over and over again as he does this.

"Do you wanna use it?"

Covering his ears, as if the whisper is on the outside of his subconcious, he tries to think about other things instead. 'Like what?! There's nothing to think about!' He snaps at his mind or maybe at his body or at whatever is making these images stronger and more frequent. 'Think about school, think about classes, and students... maybe I'll see the kids from the other day. I can spend days hanging out with them instead of being here reading those damned books and thinking sinful thoughts about a friend's lover.' Yawning, he was glad that sleep was taking over him. Maybe he has managed to distract his mind enough to dream about school instead of the handsome, joke telling, constantly harrassing roommate of his.

In said man's room. He and Gai are still awake reading together from Kakashi's newest Icha Icha book. Gai's got his head on the man's shoulder snickering along with him over the cheesy lines the woman sometimes says or the bizzare situations that she lands in.

"I brought home a placement test for Sasuke. I think he'd really benefit from going to school."

"Get out of here! I thought that exact same thing today- about getting him into school. How do you think he did?" He seemed like he was mentally out of the bed and checking over the work sheets.

"Probably really well. Sasuke is very smart, a natural at learning." He shrugs off his use of words. "He'll be bringing home A's in no time."

Nodding Gai can't help but grin. "Kakashi, I feel my heart swelling at how well we're doing by this cast away."

"So he's a cast away now?"

"Nevermind that. The boy is a real marvel."

"Say Gai," Changing the subject of Sasuke only a bit, he asks. "Have you noticed that Sasuke has been a bit jumpy lately? Like he's sort of bothered by something."

"I have, I thought it was my imagination but I think he's kind of stand-offish towards you but he wouldn't tell me the truth or all of it. He said you just liked bickering and he has some deeper thoughts going on." Poking the man pointledly he asks. "Did you do or say something to offend him?"

"Not that I know of." He turns the page in the book.

"Oh... then... no it couldn't be that, good night, Kakashi." Kissing the man on the cheek he rolls over to the other side then relaxes into the mattress. "Don't stay up too long reading that smut."

"I have to read it if I can't do it, you know that."

Gai only laughed, closing his eyes he waits for sleep to craddle his body and soul. With a sigh, the gray haired man slips a book mark between the pages then turns off the lamp.


	6. A Crushing Checklist

It was around the age of seven when Maitou Gai met Hatake Kakashi. Gai's parents had gone for work earlier so he had to steal a ride with the boy and his father. Even then Kakashi was an avid reader and avoided making conversation with Gai as the happy boy chatted away about whatever came to mind and with Gai it was a lot. He talked about programs he watches, games he's played, what teams he wants to go out for at school, because his dad talked so much about being on the wrestling team to him Gai said that that was the one for him. It was when Gai said that Kakashi is a slow reader, due to the other boy flipping pages at a slow pace, that was when the first challenge was set that Kakashi could read more books than Gai. Kakashi really didn't think he'd lose because with all the things that Gai was saying- and yes, he was paying attention to it all, he was sure that he could clean through three books before the male could so much as sit down for one. And at the end of two weeks he proved the chatty male right and polished off the three books that they'd agreed to read; Gai did, though, make it to chapter one of the first book.

Outraged, in mock though, Gai challenged Kakashi to something that he was sure that he would win and from then on the two men have made it a point to challange each other at something once a month. The score from seven to now is 21 Gai and 20 Kakashi. So close. But thats got nothing to do with what Gai is sitting in the kitchen, having a glass of orange juice, thinking about. Its Sasuke's weird behavior towards Kakashi lately because its the same way he acted when they hit college and were lucky enough to be roommates. It was during something as lame as a staring contest when Gai had noticed just how handsome his best friend was. The man has got the cutest nose he's ever seen. It was his distraction when thinking this that made him blink and he lost that game. But after that his relationship with Kakashi was never the same, he was shy around the male, less talkative, ate more to relieve the sudden dreams that came up when thinking about the man and because he knew he couldn't have him he began to get aggravated- weird, right? But it happened, he spoke to the man in a less than pleased tone and walked about like he wanted to punch someone and then the next month came up and the challenge was Kakashi's to choose.

The man had become heavily into the series Icha Icha and was often seen reading from them, snickering secretly about what lay within the pages. So for him he knew what he had to do. A bit seedy sure, but he knew it was a sure win for him. He's been reading these and doing many a thing for sometime now but Gai... well, as far as his sexual experiences go the man hasn't even seen himself naked in the mirror of their dorm room and he often blushes when he sees a woman in something as sad a two-piece bathing suit. The man is a complete sexual softy. Which means if he were to read the smallest passage from one of these books that would finish him quickly and he Kakashi would be the victor. Like he said seedy, but a challenge that he can win and he's losing by three.

"Yo, Gai." He drawls in that lazy tone of his and yet he always managed to bite Gai's name right from his mouth no wistful little sigh as he does with Asuma or Iruka, a couple of their good friends from high school. No impressive little tense to make it seem as though he's implying something like with Yuuhi Kurenai just Gai. Plain and simple. "I've got the next challenge but we have to go into our dorm to do it."

Gai swallowed hard; he's been suffering severely every time the prospect of sex with the man came up, any little word triggered it. Annoyingly, though, this time the word is actually a phrase that infact describes just that- do it. "So what is it?" His tone is clipped due to his trying to hide his anguish of wanting to spew romantic and lewd things at the man. His father told him that in love you respect the one you're with and don't use such language on them like, wanting them or describing all the things that you want to do to them. It's rude and humiliating. A person who is loved by you should not need to hear you speak those things to them because it is already known by how much you love and care for them physically and emotionally. A simple hand hold, a kiss on the cheek, a hug: love. But then his father never thought that his son would put his affections towards a man. A painfully seductive without even trying, man.

"The challenge, Gai, is to read a passage from one of my Icha Icha books." He's over by the stereo as he says this popping in a cd. "And as you do this you must avoid..." He let the word hang unsaid but Gai got the picture. He didn't, though, understand what the music was for. As if reading his mind he presses play then says. "So our actions are unknown." Turning the music up with the volume knob he lets the sweet melodic tune of violins joined by the sound of a single drop of water landing into a full body of it play out.

The man walks over to his bed and almost like he had no shame he unzips his jeans to stuff his hand down into his pants. He's actually serious about this. Well, not about to be outdone by the man in anything- especially with the lead he grabs a book from their shared clothes dresser then flips until he glances passed the words: shirt hitting the floor. Locating the start of the scene he then mimics his friend by undoing his pants and shoving his hand beyond the waistband of his pants. He's never masturbated before because even with his steadily climbing lust for Kakashi he's never felt the need- its never, so to speak, come up. He's always been sexually deviant in his head, never with his body. So taking in the music and reading the pages he could honestly say that he felt nothing.

Meka Uto parts her legs straddling the mans hips, one hand is placed on the man's chest, thumb brushing roughly across his nipple with her, delicate forefinger. She's moaning like a cd set on repeat while her painted fingers on the other hand dig into her palm as she grips the barred frame of the bed. Her wet walls slide up and down the man's cock like he's a well greased pipe going into a hole. His head is thrown back, back arched and he's silent in his enjoyment of the woman fucking herself on him, until she's flipped over; legs open like a V, hips off the bed from the man holding her waist while her own squeeze and tease her bouncing breast as the man- standing on his knees- pounds into her body hard enough to break her; the wet sounds from her body and the slapping of skin on skin should be getting him excited- should be, but isn't. He honestly just feels bad for the woman and the idea of puking is coming to mind, at least, until he heard the low soft sigh coming from his adoration on the bed beside his. Kakashi's not even reading the book as far as Gai could tell since his eyes are closed; his hand is working rhythmically to the odd, yet, peacefully pornographic music playing. The sight was enough to get Gai's flaccid member up like a pole. And all he could do is watch- or so he thought. His body seemed to have a mind of its own and it lead him over to the man, tilted him over, and placed a gently kiss to the man's parted, panting lips.

Eyes half lidded, Kakashi sees Gai but closes his double colored eyes. Does he not care? Did he think he was imagining it? Gai's questions were quickly answered as the Make-Out Paradise book is tossed aside by the passion filled gray haired youngman and Gai is scooped onto him by one arm, the other joining the hold around the dark haired male's shoulders once he's seated securely atop his exposed erection. Gai's breaths shudder out of him when Kakashi's hips move up into his heavy, stone stiff from shocked paralysis, weight. He's exposed, Kakashi is exposed and their members are rubbing alluringly together. Pulled lower down to Kakashi's face, he breathes into Gai's ear...

"Move with me."

Gai's hips rise then crash back down into Kakashi's rolled raise. Both men moan from the friction, so much better, more defined with participation as they grind like a stick would with a stone scrying bowl. But regardless their bodies almost mashing to slamming force, their mouths kiss passionate and sweet; Kakashi's hands comb through Gai's shiny, soft hair. Gai's hand is playing in hair but its not the hair on Kakashi's head but the hair around the base of the man's cock. Soft but course, damp with thick scented semen its euphoric to his senses and he prayed this moment last as long as it could. But his in experience and the sheer magnitude of being able to touch his heart and souls adoration in this way was too much for him and regardless the actual running time they spent moving on each other, Gai was powerless to stop his climax that was inhaled by Kakashi's mouth; he held their bodies close as they both jerked and convulsed in orgasm. When their silent cry turned back into breaths, very hard breaths, Kakashi found his mouth seeking Gai's once again. It's very likely that he had won on both counts, having coveted Gai for months now. He really didn't think that the man was gay- hell, he didn't ever think that he was! But reading those books and all, he started to notice that he was more into the man's movement then Meka's.

But Gai never knew any of that, he only knew about how he felt about Kakashi; and believes that he's the one who brought them together by being so bold. Sasuke has a crush on Kakashi, he's sure of it. But, he has to collect evidence first because flying off the handle just isn't something he does. If he was to confront Sasuke about this the boy might end up insulted and it would hurt their relationship greatly, the teen might even leave again! True the weather has been warming up but that doesn't mean he'd want the child out on the streets. The boy is brilliant, and a splended person for company as he conversates well. The school has accepted him and he has all his supplies bought for him. To have him out on the streets when he could be getting a life together would be tragic. But still... he must know.

Whipping out a small black notebook, almost out of thin air, he removes the cap from the tiny pen attached to it then writes: The Signs of Love across the top of the paper; along the margaine he writes out five things: Aggitation from sexual frustration, Avoidance, paying suddenly too much attention to their every movement- good or otherwise, stuttered speech when they speak to you, and a brief pause when touched by them. Beside these words he draws a little box to put checks into. A frown slides over his fine features as he finds his pen moving down to check two of them already. Aggitation from sexual frustration and Avoidance. He can be sure of this because sometime in January you'd of sworn that Sasuke no longer lived in the home because he stayed in his bedroom for hours at a time and as far as the frustration goes he has been clip toned and is of age to be sexual active- at least, mentally, he doubted that the boy has had sex and they have been to the hospital for check ups the doctor would have mentioned something or Sasuke would have. Maybe he should have the talk with him? Mmmnah. Better to just observe for now.

Closing the book, he downs the last of his late night juice then heads upstairs to continue sleeping.

The next day. The clouds are thick and gray ready for seasonal rains to begin. Sasuke showered, combed his hair and brushed his teeth after eating breakfast. School is today. His first day, many days for the other students. Kakashi is driving him since he works at the school. He can't imagine how he's going to keep his feelings in check dealing with riding to school with the man every weekday and every other weekend. Why can't Gai just have a normal job, he could drive him- hell, he'll take the bus if he feels weakened by having to hold down his need to pounce the man. He can't get the images out of his head and three times he's found himself in their bedroom when they've gone out for something pondering about using the sex toy. Would they know? Would they question him or just think it was the other and leave it alone. The two seem pretty open to talking about anything but they'd respect privacy when it comes to a dildo's use, right?

"Don't you look cute." Kakashi comments sipping his coffee.

Sasuke paused for the briefest second wondering what that was supposed to mean, until he realized that he's wearing the school's navy blue uniform. "Thank you." He says dryly. "When are we leaving?" His normal tone returned as he sits at the kitchen table.

Checking the clock on the wall Kakashi answers. "Shortly, I have to pack my case."

Gai, sharp eyes trained on the teen, noticed that when he was spoken to Sasuke had paused. That wasn't on his list, pausing when spoken to; would that be the same as touching? Damn. He won't be able to watch them once they're gone. Maybe he should get Kakashi in on this. No. That'll only make the man question Sasuke as he loves picking on people. Better to keep it to himself.

"Let's go Sasuke." Kakashi's voice sounds from his office; his foot steps can be heard heading to the front door.

"You do good today, Sasuke; answer as many questions as you can to show those other kids that you're a super star."

Sasuke cocked a brow at the compliment but nods. He's never felt the need to super star over anyone, it just sort of came naturally. Look at how he handled street life. Tough as nails that's what they say when seeing him, so as far as school smarts goes he'd have to see. Walking to the car he climbs inside the back seat. From what Gai can see from the front window they're having a small conversation before the back door opens and Sasuke climbs into the front passanger side.

'More avoidance.' Notes Gai watching the car back down the driveway. Somehow he was sure that he didn't even need his list to solve this mystery. Sasuke has a crush. But what could have started it? As far as he's known he and the teen have spent the most time together- if anyone, it should be He that the teen has a crush on- not that he'd want that- but Kakashi? That's what makes him wonder so hard. Its so out of the blue. Unless there's more going on than he thinks.

...

School isn't so hard. Sasuke noticed. Its just like being on the streets. Some parts are crowded, some parts stink, other parts have people making out in them; the large bathrooms are like rest stops. And to be honest, Sasuke is feeling pretty proud of himself for not panicking like most people would- like he's said, he's seen a lot of soap operas and first times at school never go well for teenagers. They're always so self conscious. There was one thing, though, guys his age are morons. He can't get over the stupid things that they say and do. He wonders why the hell he'd want to make friends with any of them because the conversations would no doubt be so mind-numbing he'd want to lay down on a busy high way.

Spinning the dial on his locker he makes an agitated sigh. "Open." He orders the thing then tries the combination again and again with no success. Double checking the combination he glares at the locker until movement catches the side of his eye. Looking over, he barks. "Hey you!"

The boy looks around then points to himself. Walking down the hall at a steady pace he stands before the yeller. "Yeah?"

"Open this for me- you know how, don't you?"

"The locker?"

"Aren't you quick- yes, the locker."

He watches the male spin the dial nimbly then he pulls the knob down popping the locker open.

"There you go."

The locker slams closed.

Stunned, the helper shrugs his hands. "Did I miss something?"

"Do it again."

Throwing his hands up in annoyance; eyes rolling, he turns the dial again and again pops it open. "There, satisfied?"

"Is there a trick to this, something I'm missing?" Sasuke wonders out loud. Slamming the locker closed he spins the combination with no success.

"Ahaha! I can't believe you don't know how to open a locker." He slips his hands behind his head, feeling like a bigshot for some reason.

"Laugh all you like; I've never had a locker before."

Smacking the grouchy male's hand away, he waves a hand for him to look closely. "Here, I'll show you how to do it. Its simple." Sasuke watches with full attention. "Right, left, right, pull. Easy." Stepping away he says. "You try."

Doing so he has a satisfied smile on his face. "Thanks... whoever you are?"

"Oh come on, don't you recognize me? Naruto- from before."

"Right. The football game."

"And you're Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Slapping an arm around the male's shoulders he asks. "What's your next class, I can walk you if you don't know where it is." Punching Sasuke on the chest he adds. "I love new kids!"

"Lucky me." He makes a face.

"Hey you know what, my grandpa makes that same face when we hang out for too long- the twitchy eye- must be something in the air these days;" He touched a finger to his chin thinking. "Were you homeschooled before- never seen a guy that can't open a locker."

Thankfully they were going the same direction but to different classes. Right now he has reading with Kakashi. The book the class is reading from isn't anything spectacular for their grade level but its interesting he'll give it that. A chubby boy read from the chapter that they're on going past his end mark since the guy who was picked to read next didn't exactly say it was his turn; probably because he wasn't interested in reading at all. He learned that about teaching, any guy that looks bored to tears is automatically called on while the eager students are somewhat ignored. He was up for reading next and read flawlessly from the book, even pace, loud enough to be heard without shouting like that rough child Kiba had done- purposefully it seemed, and he didn't miss or mess up any words like most of the other readers had. Kakashi would be proud and it seemed he was since he took a moment to smile over at him.

The lunch bell sounded and everyone exited the room. He wondered if the teachers ate with the students. He was sure the man wouldn't mind his company.

...

"Hey you guys," Naruto leans over the table a bit to secure privacy from eaves dropping ears. He is sort of an icon at the school, so when he spoke people listened. The others at the table continue to eat their lunches minding their own business. Pouting, Naruto tries again. "You guys? I think I remember where I saw that kid Sasuke before."

Yawning, Shikamaru turns his bored gaze to his blond friend. "Does it matter? You see guys from school all the time."

"But this is different."

"Different how?" Asks Kiba popping a bite of white cheese popcorn into his mouth.

"Okay, and don't laugh but..." He looks about the cafeteria then leans in again whispering. "He was digging out of our trash can- well, the recycling but he was still doing it."

"So what?" Kiba waves it off. "I dig in the trash all the time."

Casting a side long glance at the rugged child, Shikamaru scoots over in his seat a bit. "Maybe he was bored."

"I don't think so; it was the way he was doing it?" His tone became thoughtful; a finger placed to his chin.

"Naruto is correct." Shino, who completely siddled the three, says before taking a seat. "Uchiha Sasuke used to live on the streets with his family. My older brother told me of this when I reported my whereabouts in that late hour."

Cocked brow Naruto repeats in a questioning, teasing tone. "..."Whereabouts in the late hour", Shino, why do you talk like that?"

The male only adjusts his tinted sun-goggles.

"No kidding, homeless?" Asks Kiba looking around the cafeteria for said male. "So what's he doing here at school?"

"I can't say." Shino replies slicing a chunk of fish from his hot lunch.

Sasuke walks into the cafeteria holding his bento lunch in a dark blue lunch bag. He's looking about the cafeteria until his gaze lands on the gray haired man. A smirk graces his mouth as he makes his way across the cafeteria to the man. Taking a seat he isn't the least bit concerned by the stares he's receiving from the other teachers at the table.

"Sasuke? Aren't you brave." Says Kakashi snatching a piece of apple from the teens meal. "Most kids would die of the thought of ridicule from sitting at the teachers table."

Sasuke looks about the cafeteria as if daring any of those little beast to insult him. Unloading the sandwich big enough to share with two other people he takes a bite. Gai always tells him to eat more; does he want him to be fat? He's pretty sure he's out of the danger zone of malnutrition by now but don't tell that to Gai.

"How's school coming along?" Asks his roommate figuring that the intruder isn't going anywhere. Its understandable if Sasuke is nervous, he's used to eating with him and Gai so maybe this one time he can stay. Plus he has fruit, not a bad trade off for adult privacy.

"Fine." He continues eating his sandwich.

"Just fine? Nothing good happened? No one ask you out on a date yet?" He looks around. "You seem to have a lot of attention from the girls table, and some of the boys too- if you like that sort of thing." He nudges him missing the sudden tension in the teens body language.

"Who cares about any of that, I thought school was for learning, not socializing."

The other teachers at the table were hard shocked, jumping a bit like they'd bitten their tongue or cheek. One particularly pale man smiles then says.

"Is this kid a pod or something Kakashi; usually we're the ones who have to drill it into their thick skulls about education being more important than what goes on in their personal lives."

Sasuke shrugs.

"Sasuke is very bright, and mature- not at all like the brats we're used to."

"Orochimaru." The speaker from before introduces.

"Nice to meet you."

"Iruka." Says a man with a fan of a ponytail like that skinny kid Shikamaru; the most distinctive thing about him being a long slice across his nose.

"And you remember me, from the new years party?" Asuma says down at the end of the table.

Nodding he says hello to both men. They eat their lunch making small talk about nothing special, they're joined by a brash woman who said that her name is Anko; she's the gym teacher. Needless to say the teachers table had more visual attention then its ever had in its entire school life due to the young man sitting with them. The other kids were either thinking balsy or what the hell's wrong with him. But Sasuke didn't notice or care he just ate his lunch and conversated leaving when the bell rang to restart classes.

Looking as if he's just been hit in the face with a thick wet pillow, Naruto says in a tone just as thick and wet. "The hell is wrong with that guy?"

Sasuke dumped his bag into the backseat of the car and stands outside of the vehicle, back leaned against the car waiting for Kakashi to leave the building. He looks up into the February sky at the puffy clouds, that were once ready to rain by now but chilled on the idea, drift lazily overheard.

"Naaah, I've got track. So I can't go with you guys."

"Naruto." Sasuke tilts his head down to locate the male. The blond is waving off Kiba and Shikamaru who walks up a few cars before leaving as well. He wondered if he'd made friends that thought he gave a damn about their whereabouts when they aren't together. He doubted it. All the kids here are into themselves and other things he either doesn't know about or doesn't care about. Better to focus on school work.

"Hey Sasuke." Kiba waved as he approached; leaning a forearm on the car, ankles crossed. "You headed home? This is Kakashi-sensei's car you know that? Have you got a thing for the guy?" Kiba laughs at the joke not knowing just how true his words were.

"I live with Kakashi, we're roommates."

Whistling he looks into the backseat where the male's backpack has been tossed. "No kidding? Weird. How'd you swing that?"

He shrugs; feeling no reason to answer to Kiba or anyone.

"Someone said something veeery interesting about you?" He figured stretching 'very' would make this thing more important.

"Oh." It wasn't said with any type of curiosity just a simple retort.

"Well aren't you even gonna ask me what it is?"

"No, because I don't care."

"You should care; it could ruin your reputation." Taking on Sasuke's posture of crossed arms and back leaned against the car he looks up at the sky. "Fine. Don't care ...that's actually pretty cool of you. Most guys care- they can be like girls."

'And he's not? What's with the gossip?' Wonders the stoic teen.

"I've got some money so, you know, if you ever wanna hang out we could go get something to eat or play at the arcade- your choice."

"I'm going to a movie tonight with Gai. Maybe tomorrow."

"Cool, so you'll come. Me and the guys are getting together so it won't be just us."

'Where the hell is Kakashi? Save me from this idiot!' Sasuke looks toward the school for the man.

"...Not to knock you or anything but you really shouldn't sit with teachers. You're welcome at our table- you know, if you wanna join us."

"And if I don't?" He looks at the male challenge in his eyes.

Kiba only shrugged.

"Yoooo Sasuke." The man raised his hand to wave. "Ready to go?"

'Finally.' Opening the passanger side of the front of the car he climbs in.

"Later man." He leans into the window. "Got any juicy secrets about Kakashi-sensei that you can share?"

"No."

"You should hurry home Kiba, your mother will worry." Kakashi says getting into the car, starting it up.

"My mom's not home and neither is my sister, I've got the place to myself." He stands up straight to avoid being pulled with the backing out car. Watching them leave he stuffs his hands into his pockets then starts for home, whistling a tune.

"I see you've made a friend." Kakashi nudges the male. "That's good for you, it'll get you out of the house."

"Am I bothering you with my presence?" He asks half heartidly.

"Not at all. Its just that a boy your age should be out causing trouble and finding ways out of it."

"I'll be sure to break some windows on an old house when I go out tomorrow."

"Good for you."

Silence between them. Music plays over the radio that's been left on any old station.

"Will you need money?"

"I still have some saved up, although, Kiba did seem to say that he'd be paying for it."

"Where are you going?"

"Arcade."

Kakashi nods his approval.

The house approaches in the distance each passed mailbox brings them closer and closer.

'I have to stop feeling as though I want to tell him; its not as if any good will come from it.'

The car slows down rolling into the drive way. The two exit, grab their things, then walk up to the house where an opening door allows them in.

"I made bread." Gai says absently and yet it sounded like a 'hello'. Leaning forward he kisses Kakashi on the lips missing the bitter glance from Sasuke whom he next scooped into one of his powerful hugs. "And how was your day, young Sasuke? Did you learn anything?"

"Only what was taught, as far as what I've learned for myself teenagers are idiots."

Gai laughs at that, tousling the teens hair. "Homework?"

"Some."

"Help?"

"No." He walks towards the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"You can come work in my office Sasuke." Kakashi calls to the exiting child while heading towards said room.

Gai would be out in the living room verbally watching the soaps that he used to watch with Sasuke but will now have to be watched alone since his home bound pal is now attending school. He can see a bright future for that boy, he just knows that Sasuke will be somebody important. In the kitchen the soon-to-be-important male grabs a glass of water and poors some fruit juice for Kakashi walking both glasses into the office he kicks the door closed after him shutting Gai out.

'There's definitely agitation alright. Wish I could have seen how he was at school. Maybe I could get it out of him or Kakashi at dinner.' Watching the television he shouts. "Idiot, don't do something like that!"

Both men in the office turn their attention to the door where Gai can be heard, but only by a muffle.

"And this room is supposed to be sound proof." Comments Kakashi. "How did you survive so many months being close up to it?"

Sasuke only smiled but said nothing. Doing their work took its normal amount of time, they didn't say anything to each other which was fine and when they were done they just hung around in the room talking to each other about their plans. Kakashi didn't seem put out about not going to the movie with him and Gai but he did ask for a day alone with the teen which Sasuke accepted.

By the time it was dinner Sasuke was feeling the effects of the day dragging on his subconscious as he slowly ate the last few peas.

"Did you make any friends today Sasuke?"

"I don't know if you could say that we're friends yet, but I talked to two of the guys I hung out with before."

"Kiba being one of them." Chimes Kakashi.

"And that blond kid, Naruto." Taking his plate to the sink, he decided to skip dessert having never been big on sweets in the first place. "They wanna go somewhere tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"I'm gonna shower. Good night."

"Night, Sasuke."

Kakashi said nothing until the teen left. "Can you believe he sat with me at the teachers table? Orochimaru couldn't stop talking about it in the lounge."

Laughing on the outside, red flagging on the inside Gai takes a sip from his drink. "Didn't you tell him how awkward that was?"

"Said he didn't care, I'll bet you ten dollars he sits with his friends tomorrow."

"You'd lose that bet." Gai says off-handed.

"You sound very sure, what's up?"

"Kakashi, I've been looking for signs of..." He pauses when seeing the man's brow raise in curious interest. He can't say something like this to Kakashi or can he?

"Well?"

"I think Sasuke might have a little crush on you." There. He said it.

At first Kakashi only seemed to be processing it, but his sudden laughter said that he thought otherwise to the man's words being true. "That's riduculous. He's on the verge of dispising me maybe but a crush? Gai, don't be so weird."

"First of all, thank you for not calling me paranoid and second remember how I used to treat you before I got us together? Sasuke has begun to behave the same way."

"Here's a few facts for you my dear Gai- first, I was the one who got us together and I wasn't aggressive towards you before it at all, second you're crazy, and third you're the only man for me so even if you weren't crazy you have nothing to worry about."

"Well... I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Mhm. You're wrong about you getting us together, it was all me."

Kakashi snickers clearing the table.

"Say, don't tell Sasuke or anything. I don't want him to be embarrassed or uncomfortable."

"My lips are sealed. Now," He walks behind the male wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "come downstairs so I can reinforce those shaking nerves."

"Mmm tempting, but I have a job early tomorrow morning so I should get all my rest."

"Hey, its either you or Sasuke."

"Watch it Hatake." He warns in mock seriousness.

Snickering Kakashi says. "What, you said I have a shot. I should offer it up." He laughs.

Gai can't help but laugh along as well. Out loud it really does sound ridiculous. "Maybe if we're quick."

"What quick, the night is young and Sasuke is responsible enough to not come knocking when he hears certain sounds." He's saying this as he walks to the laundry room.

"True." He follows closing the door behind himself.

Sasuke had to cover his head with the pillow to stifle the sounds. On purpose, they had to be doing it on purpose. But he can beat this, maybe not alone. There's gotta be someone in that school that will sate his need, at least until he can get the real thing. Tomorrow, he'll go on a manhunt.


	7. The List

Sasuke has gone through the entire school week with his eyes on the candidates he's chosen to sleep with. He's made a list and notes on another sheet of notebook paper to look over once finished. Its now Monday and he's going back over said list to make the choice of whom he'll be bedding should the person agree to it. Its alright that he's a little distracted; class is wrapping up and they're mostly just cleaning the things that had been used during the lab. The list goes as followed with a description of what he noticed about each person, personal thoughts, reject able qualities that sort of thing.

_Shikamaru Nara: The guy is so smart he'd make the worlds top genius shit himself if he ever found out about the kid; I think, lookswise, he's not bad on the eyes; his hair is about the same proportion and its nice to have something to run your hands through. He seems comfortable in life and wouldn't ask for anything afterwards. He must know every possible way to please someone sexually since much like other useless information he's probably read, it'd just be another thing he has filed away waiting to use. Bad qualities... he seems to like sleeping since I've seen him in class more than once looking as though he's taking a nap. Not to mention the spacing out, guy might think he's better than me in some ways and a waste of time. Plus, when having sex he might want to be solely on the bottom and I need someone on top what's the point of the fantasy otherwise. Shikamaru: out._

_Hyuuga Neji: Again, I give a vote to the hair thing, especially with Neji the thought of being beneath him seeing peeks of that beautiful face while we move together would probably be anyone in that schools dying wish. His touch is gentle like his voice but strong, proof of that being the football game when he hooked my neck with his arm knocking me down. On the downside; though sexy in appearance and manner, he seems uptight and prudish, like he'd rather be doing anything else in life than having sex and would probably become annoyed during it due to either his inexperience or yours. Neji:out._

_Aburame Shino: ...I'll get back to him._

_Inuzuka Kiba: He's energetic so he'd be good at stamina and... well... he smells like he owns pets and that would irritate me, he's energetic but that isn't always a plus when you're ridiculous about it. Plus the guy is a foul mouth and would probably make me uncomfortable with verbal fucking. No, he stinks. Kiba: out._

_Shino: ...What the hell is wrong with that guy..._

A hard scratch goes through Shino's name.

_Rock Lee: He's practically a body builder with the flexibility and build of a gymnast- so gym class has proven, we could probably do some really kinky stuff, although, that could be a double-edge because the guy could injure me. He's got stamina, energetic- on the bad side he's overly enthusiastic- which is good when aiming to please but he'd probably ask me how it was and that would be humiliating- too much conversation can spoil a good time. Plus the worst part of all is that he's righteous he'll probably wanna date me or something and that ain't happening. Lee: Out._

_Uzumaki Naruto: Energetic, loud- which could be alright, I guess. Athletic, so we could do some interesting things and well he's last on the list so what the hell_.

Stuffing his books into his bag, he turns around just missing grabbing his notepad, which is now in the hands of his biology teacher, Orochimaru. That man is slippery and as sneaky and silent as a rattleless rattle snake.

Turning on a hard glare, Sasuke cocks a brow. "Snatching things that don't belong to you are considered petty theft, Sensei," Holding out his hand he says then. "Wanna give that back to me." It wasn't a question but it also wasn't an outright command. It was more of a just-do-as-I-say kind of thing.

"I'm just being curious." Looking over the list he smiles. "Naruto, hmm? He's pretty cute. Though I've always been a fan of Nara; brains get to me, you know."

"What are you talking about?" He asks, playing it cool.

"Sasuke, if you're going to play dumb do it when you haven't labeled your paper 'Bed Buddies'. The only thought in mind seeing that is silent sex partners." Leaning down he whispers. "So, who is it that you're trying to make up for? People only make list like this for two reasons, one being that they're nymphomaniacs or two they're trying to create a vent for someone they can't have."

Glaring harder, if possible, the teen snatches his notepad back stuffing it into his backpack. He was glad that the rest of the class had gone because they no doubt would have heard the man's words and he is so not a sexaholic. Feeling a hand press gently to his cheek his turns his eyes to it before looking back at the man.

"Can I guess who you're trying to vent from? Hmm... could it be..." He whispers into the male's ear. "Hatake Kakashi?"

Remaining calm, so not to give himself away, he smacks the man's hand away. "Hardly. I only live with the guy; I know things about him that would sicken most people. Why would it be him?"

"I have a sixth sense for these things... Plus no teenager sits at the teachers table when they've chatter to make up for since they can't do it in class. You tend to glance at him out of the side of your eye like a love sick puppy- its almost cute." Touching the teen again, only this time on his shoulder, Orochimaru's grip tightens as he whispers. "I'm good at being discrete, Sasuke; being with me you wouldn't have to wonder if your business with a loud mouth like Naruto will be all over the school the next day."

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Depends... are you interested."

Snickering, the teen shakes his head. "No." Backing out of the grasp he then says. "Hitting on students is a crime, Orochimaru-sensei, if these urges of yours keep up you should think about getting your head checked." Hoisting the strap of his backpack over his shoulder he brushes passed the man leaving the room.

Embarrassed, the man quickly shakes it off. He doubts Sasuke would say anything to anyone. Kabuto never said anything and they were together for the male's entire high school duration. Meeting secretly in the janitor's closet or staying in the classroom after school with the young man was the highlight of his days back then; the teen learned more than just biology from him. Orochimaru always wondered what happened to him after graduation. He moved to another district, somewhere in Sound he believes. Maybe he should look him up again.

Walking down the hall Sasuke actually found that he was laughing out loud over the man's coming on to him. Was he insane? He's like how old, 50? That's ridiculous.

"What's so funny buddy?" Naruto asks joining Sasuke's stride.

Calming his laughter as though it had never even happened, he looks the male over. He really is easy on the eyes; plus, his blue eyes are kind of exotic. He's never seen real ones up close before- some kids wear contacts he's noticed. "Naruto, you like me don't you?"

Shocked and momentarily speechless, he blushes a bit, nervously scratching the back of his head. Honestly, he did sort of have a crush on the guy but to think that Sasuke would be the one to ask him out on a date. How lucky can a guy get. Well, he is the number one luckiest guy in school after all. Look how many times he's escaped detention because of make-up tests and all around screwing something up somewhere. He's damned lucky and Sasuke is just another chip in the pile.

"Sure I like you. Where should we go out?" Stuffing his hands into his pockets he says. "You seem like a classy guy, no matter how you were raised, we could go out to a fancy restaurant or something."

Sasuke paused on the fact that Naruto mentioned his upbringing. What the hell did he know? Although Kiba did sorta mention something to him last week and that creepy kid Shino was hinting at something when they'd all hung out Sunday at the arcade and skate park. He detest skateboaring. They all know that he lives with the reading teacher and prefers sitting with him at lunch but do they know that he used to live on the streets?

"So... what... what's your choice?" Asks the blond wondering where his could-be boyfriend wandered off to.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend, Naruto. I want you to be..." He held his words, not quite sure how to put it. Grabbing onto the male he leans into him whispering.

"Whaaat?! You want me to ..mmm.m.m..mmm!" He's tugged violently into the boys bathroom. Where his mouth is released after being dragged down the row of closed off toilets to ensure their privacy. "Sleep with you? Are you insane? I've never had sex before... I mean... it wasn't exactly sex, we were just kind of experimenting but either way it wasn't sex."

He wondered briefly who this person was that he was trying things out with but quickly let it go, not caring either way. "That's a shame, guess I'll have to ask someone else."

"No! I never said I wouldn't... I just think its a weird thing to ask of a guy you're not even going out with. Messing around is one thing but sex is like... sex." He whispered the forbidden word.

"So its a yes?"

"No."

"Then no?"

"No. ...I just need some time to think about it."

Crossing his arms he wanted to roll his eyes but instead shakes his head in dismay. "I'm really surprised at you. I thought out of everyone in this school a good looking guy like you wouldn't want to play boyfriends, you'd just be willing."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sasuke shrugs. "There is no courtship on the streets, if you want someone you take them."

"I think they call that rape," He balls his fist. "And if you're planning on doing that to me I'll warn you I'm not as cute as I look when battling, I'll mess you up and leave the pieces behind to remind the next man who wants it."

Sasuke snickers softly. "You really are cute Naruto." Turning away from him to leave he says over his shoulder. "I'm not going to rape you. I just want a fuck buddy- that's all. If you're not interested then I'll ask someone else."

"Someone el- wait a minute!" Snatching Sasuke back into the bathroom by his color he slams him into the wall pinning him there. "I'll do it! What have I got to lose, right?"

"Except your virginity."

"Except my-... oh," He laughs nervously. "I forgot about that part."

"It doesn't matter." Shoving the male away. "I'm not going to be on top, it'll be all you."

"All me?"

Sasuke nods.

Making a thoughtful sound Naruto cocks a brow in question. "Why do you want this so badly? Are you sick in the head or something?" He points at his own with a tap to his temple.

"I'm just curious, that's all and if its nice I might wanna do it again." He nods when Naruto sounds as if he's beginning to understand. "You said it yourself you were experimenting with someone."

"...But you'll be..."

"And I'm telling you that I want it, so stop giving it so much thought and meet me at my house after school. My roommates will be gone until late."

"Go to a teachers house?" Grinning he throws an arm around the male walking with him out of the bathroom. "Days sure have gotten weird since you came along Sasuke. Teachers homes and sex buddies, my life is hitting an odd bump but everything can be an adventure!"

"Right. ...Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone... aheh, part of me still doesn't fully wanna tell me yet."

"It'll get easier after a few times. We may even really enjoy ourselves."

The bell rings announcing that anyone entering a classroom now will be considered late.

"Good thing its lunchtime, or I'd be in real trouble. Iruka-sensei said one more late day and I'll be in detention until I'm forty three." He laughs. "Come on, Sasuke, just this one time sit by me and the guys at lunch."

"Will you threaten me with a take-back if I don't?"

"The thought crossed my mind." He teased with a sweet smile.

Sighing in defeat of the boys charm he gestures for him to lead the way. "Alright, I'll sit by you."

Triumphant laughter rings through the air as he tromps to the cafeteria, Sasuke in tow.

"Hey guys," He says to the small group. "who's this handsome guy coming to sit with us?"

"Hey Sasuke, glad to see you could pull yourself away from ass kissing to be somebody."

"I'm not ass kissing; I just happen to enjoy tasting food when I eat my lunch, not eating the foul scent that comes off certain company."

Growling, Kiba balls his fist but cools off when Shino's hand lands on the center of his back.

'Shino and Kiba? How did I miss that before?' He takes a seat between Naruto and Shikamaru. 'Maybe I should have been sitting with them from the start, would have made my list a lot easier to make out then visually stalking their actions.' Looking around the table he asks. "Where are Lee and Neji?"

"They eat in the second lunch wave." Shikamaru says, drumming his thumb against a bottle of vegetable juice. It seemed to be the only thing the male had with him.

Feeling his heart wrench at memories of himself not having much to eat if anything he offers out a half of his sandwich. "Here. Take it."

Taken aback the male smiles. "Why would I want that?"

"You don't have anything else. I have plenty, so just take it."

Unable to reject a kind gesture Shikamaru takes the offered hunk of sandwich, smiling at the rough edges since it wasn't cut naturally and had to be ripped apart by Sasuke.

Sasuke decided to read the chapter from the book they were assigned in reading class to pass the time. He doesn't want to listen to the lame conversations of teenaged boys any more than he'd want to hear what teenaged girls have to say. About ten minutes into his assigned reading and lunch Kiba finally notices that their new table mate isn't paying them any attention.

"Geez Sasuke, pay attention to us, will you?" Whines the scruffy teen.

Looking up from his book he stares directly at Kiba. He can't say that he's not paying him any attention now.

Unnerved the male smiles a fang toothed grin. "Don't you have any conversation to include? You can't just sit there and stare at a guy, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"I never knew my mother," He said easily. "You asked me to pay attention, so I'm paying attention."

Smelling a fight coming on, Shikamaru decides to defuse the bomb. "So Sasuke, you used to live on the streets- is that right?" He knew only rumor so getting some truths would be nice. "Tell us about that?"

Breaking the angered glaring contest he was having with Kiba, he looks to the skinny male, noticing first that he hadn't touched the sandwich and second that his vegetable drink was completely finished. "There isn't much to tell. We used to have a home but bills piled up and they took it. It's not a big deal."

"So the rumors are true, then?"

"Mm. Whatever rumors are being spread around about me tell them to mind their own damned business."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Stop acting so closed mouth and aloof and you'd be amazed at how little attention people pay you, look at Naruto." He nods at the male. "No one pays him any mind and he practically can't shut up."

Grinning proudly, he adds to the comment. "My dad even said that I talk in my sleep."

"I'm the responsible but undependable brain, Kiba is the uncontrollable rebel that acts like an only child but is actually whipped by his entire family, Neji is the cool, calm attitude, Lee is the responsible and dependable, nice guy, Naruto is the loud, go-getter, but a pain in the ass when you're doing something wrong and he thinks its a bad idea, and Shino... Shino is the creepy guy that hangs around mostly because he's good at sidling."

The entire table had a dark cloud hoovering over it from the boys statements about them. But they said nothing to object.

"Which leaves you as the mysterious loner, and a bit of a weirdo since you eat with the sensei's and don't seem to mind it." He shrugs. "People are gonna talk about you and if making things up is the best way to feel that they know you then they're going to do it."

"As big a dick as he came off, Nara has a point." Kiba crosses his arms as if to protect that fragile side of himself from the rude comments made about him. Family whipped indeed. Bastard.

Looking over his shoulder at the full of the cafeteria he notices that a lot of the eyes out there are on him. Well, let them talk. Its not as if he cares, he doesn't know them and owes them no explanation of his life style then or now. So shrugging he returns to reading his book.

"I guess the conversation is done on his end." Says Shikamaru.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Asks Kiba.

Naruto began to cough and sputter his drink of milk.

"What's with you?" Kiba raises his brows. "Hmm?"

Packing his lunch, Sasuke stands. "I'm going to eat with the sensei's. See ya."

They watch his departure.

"What a weird guy." Shino admits before eating a bite of string beans.

The others couldn't help but smile at the pot calling the kettle black but returned to their lunches and former conversation.

...

Naruto has been walking heavy footed since he and Sasuke left the building. He can't believe that he really agreed to do something like this with Sasuke. Sure the guy is cute but, it shouldn't allow him to manipulate his normal behavior just to please him. So far Sasuke hasn't exactly been a good friend to any of them, sure they hung out together on Sunday and that time he joined their football game but that's it. He's mostly kept to himself and flat out ignores their conversations and what not. What is this guys deal anyway? Maybe he doesn't know how to treat people because he was raised on the streets, sort of like how animals in shelters aren't really all that trusting in the start because they don't want to get hurt again. He can sympathize with that but he will not sympathize with him if he just likes being a jerk to everyone. Casually, very casually, the blond swings his hand out to the side taking Sasuke's into it; he smiles at the dark haired teen when he turns his head to look at him. Luckily enough Sasuke smiled back. His mood seemed to have brightened since lunch.

"This is nice, just walking like this." Naruto decides to talk since Sasuke is in such a good mood.

"Yeah."

"...Were you really raised on the streets?"

"Yeah, my whole life. My brother lived in a home until you know, then we had to live out of our car. That was the only home I ever knew."

"What about shelters?"

"Shelters are fine for a time, but they don't let you live there and it was always hard for my dad to find a job so we had to go. We usually just went there when the nights would be murder if you were out in them- that was after the car was stolen."

"Oh."

Naruto's heart begins to sink. No wonder Sasuke is acting like such a hard ass. He's really had it bad. Naruto couldn't help but look up at the glowing, yet, heat lacking sunshine sky in the February air with a smile on his face; he has a new found respect for Kakashi-sensei being so kind as to take this child off the streets. No wonder Sasuke wants to sit with him all the time, he's grateful too. He'll tell the other kids to back the hell off of the guy with the rumors and ingorance, give him a break.

"Is it creepy living with a teacher? Does he make you do school problems or read a lot?" He's trying to keep conversation going; Sasuke can be alarmingly contemplative at times.

"He was my roommate before he was a teacher so it doesn't bother me seeing him as a teacher, it is kind of weird having to take him seriously, though. He's usually joking around with me, or teasing me about something. Its almost like having a bratty younger brother."

"Hard to believe Kakashi-sensei jokes about anything, he can be somewhat of a hard ass when teaching." Making a thoughtful sound he adds. "He does make up some pretty funny stories as to why he's late sometimes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. Once he said that this dog wandered into the school and, not knowing why a dog would be in the school, he followed it around until it stopped to bark at a classroom door- it was bringing a kid his lunch." He shrugs.

Sasuke laughed at that. Kakashi didn't really think that someone would believe a story like that.

"You know, your laugh is kinda nice." Poking the male on the cheek with his index finger he adds. "You should do it more often, get some laugh lines on that smoothed out face of yours. What do you think these are from?" He points to his cheeks. "Always smiling."

Sasuke cocked a brow to that little lie. Those are clearly scars not laugh creases, if they were the boy would have a lot to worry about when he's an oldman because with as happy as he is, eventually, all that glee would keep people from seeing his face.

"Here we are." Sasuke says releasing Naruto's hand to walk up the driveway.

The other teen swallows audibly loud seeing the house just a couple dozen steps away. They're really going to do this? No changing minds or worries. Just... do it.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Sasuke shoves the front door open disappearing inside.

Shaking legs stagger towards the home taking him inside where the door is closed behind him like he's going to prison.

"My room is this way." Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand once removing his thin coat, and uniform jacket. Leading the male upstairs he nearly stumbles up them due to Naruto's dragging feet. "Why are you so nervous, I told you, I'll be on the bottom."

"That doesn't make it any easier; what if I screw something up and injure you? Do you know how many people die from sex injuries?"

"None."

"Well, there might be someone."

"Naruto." Sasuke stops walking once they've cleared the stairs. Taking the boys face into his hands; he can feel the uprisen skin from the blond's scars- it was like holding speed bumps on a road. He leans in pressing his lips firmly to Naruto's kissing him tenderly and deeply until the teens knees gave out and he relaxed in the hold. "You'll do fine. I'm tough enough to take anything you've got; so stop worrying."

Smiling like he's on cloud nine the blond nods.

"Okay. I'm gonna get the lube, wait here."

Left in the hall Naruto looks around at the place missing any bit of the living room having been dragged upstairs. The place looks so simple and tidy, not at all like he'd expect a teacher to live. Its kind of creepy thinking about the man in normal life- moreso of the idea of him having a sex life to need this borrowed lube.

"Third drawer under the red boxers, towards the back." Sasuke mutters are he reaches into the drawer. Yup. Still there. He found it during his days of contemplating using the dildo. He wanted to be properly prepared. "I don't think they use condoms; they're in love with each other so they probably go au natural. Is that alright?"

"But-..." He steps aside as Sasuke exits the room.

"You've never done this before and neither have I so I doubt that either of us has anything." Sasuke enters his bedroom undressing once beyond the door.

Seeing this Naruto closes the door undressing as well. "I h-had the flu over Christmas... is that alright?" He drops his uniform jacket to the floor.

Sasuke snickered at how cute the kid could be. The flu; panic makes people say the strangest things. "That's okay." Naked, he climbs onto his bed, head propped up on the pillows, legs parted a ways for easy access.

'Shit, we're really doing this.' Steadying his breaths as the last of his clothes come off, Naruto climbs into the bed. "S-so how are we gonna do this?"

"What do you mean? We just... do it." That's what Icha Icha has taught him. No prep work or whatever just go for it.

"Well... front or back? Fast or slow? There's a lot of ways."

"Fine. Back and... I don't know, fast."

Nodding he makes the gesture before saying. "Roll over."

"What for?"

"Hands and knees."

"Oh. Right." Turning over he presses his face into the pillow. Icha Icha never makes it seem this humiliating, it just radiates sexuality and all the right things to do. Why does reality have to suck when compaired?

"Right." Slapping his hands together he picks up the bottle of lubricant; giving it a squeeze between Sasuke's cheeks and closes his eyes, once locating the entrance, he shoves his middle finger inside quickly pulling it back out surprised at how quickly it went in.

"What? Did something happen?" Sasuke asks hurriedly.

"N-no no, nothing, I just thought there would be some resistance, you know, like they said in sex ed."

Sasuke wasn't attending school during those days of health class; they're now learning the complicated workings of the chest area. "You're supposed to move it in and out, you'll probably feel it then."

Nodding, Naruto uses a little more lube then pokes his finger in again. Pushing it in and out he feels Sasuke's body tense around it. "Does it feel good?"

"I honestly can't feel anything... good, but I do feel it... that's something right?" Relaxing his body, he coaxes. "Keep going."

Adding a second finger he tries all kinds of things to get a reaction from Sasuke, but the male just seems to be lying there taking it. Going in deeper, he smiles when Sasuke bites back a sigh. He can remember that spot, poking it a few more times he confirms that it is the right place then removes his fingers to coat his member with the oil still on his hands.

"You'll let me know if it hurts right?"

Sasuke nods wordlessly.

Aligning himself with Sasuke's hole he, again, closes his eyes then moves in. Sasuke's body resisted at a point but he continued forward causing the dark haired teen to cry out. "I'm sorry." He stills his movement waiting for the go ahead and after a minute or so, Sasuke nods.

...

Kakashi opened the front door half expecting to be alone since Sasuke said no to a ride and that he was going with Naruto. But he spots Sasuke's jacket and shoes so the teen must be home and doing homework in his room, since his office door is open showing that its very much empty of the teen, which means, time to get some light reading in. Taking the book he'd brought to school he opens it to the last page he'd left off on then starts reading. Oooh this is a good one; Icha Icha bound a man to the bed while she...

Kakashi begins to snicker to himself as he reads the dirty scene. That is until an off sound caught his ear. "Hmm? What's that?"

Prickling his hearing to it was unneccesary because it sounded almost as if they were right in the next room. Sasuke... and... Naruto it sounds like. Anyone else would wonder what the two are up to, but he's no dummy. Sounds like that can only be one thing and the bouncing noisy bed is a dead give away as well. No matter. He can read through anything; won't Gai be happy to know that their Sasuke has a boyfriend. Continuing his reading a picture begins to form in his head, unfortunately just as the man on the bed says 'yes' so does Sasuke.

His individually colored eyes close and a scene that he's read maybe four or five times plays through his head but the picture is a bit different then he's used to.

Sasuke presses a hand down onto Kakashi's chest, silently ordering him to lay down on the bed; and with his work tie Sasuke ties his wrist up over his head to the bed. Leaning over, once the task was done, he places a kiss to Kakashi's neck then sits back, naked body fully exposed to the man as he rocks his hips up and back. Realistic pants fill the man's senses as his genitals react instantly to the attention they're being given between Sasuke's and his body.

Eyes rolling to the back his head he whispers; "This is wrong." his hips move upward into Sasuke's movement. "You're a minor, I shouldn't be touching you this way."

Sasuke sports a sensually wicked smile before nipping at the man's pert nipple. "Then you won't touch me; you'll just think about what you're seeing, as I touch myself on you."

Kakashi shuddered with want, moreso, when the teen nips at his nipple again before moving to gently suck at his neck; the man's thighs are practically massaged by movement of the teens hips. His breaths leave him in pleased pants as heat builds between them. Sasuke scoots himself lower, tasting the trail he's passing by. A groan rolls up from Kakashi's throat at the idea of his cock being incased by Sasuke's warm mouth.

Lips hovering just over the erected apendage, Sasuke whispers. "It isn't you putting this head into my mouth." Licking away two rising beads of semen from the man's member he then incases just the mushroom head inside his mouth, humming in pleasure hearing the man moan before closing his eyes, just to slit, in ecstacy as he watches. The teen's tongue swirls playfully around the slit before brushing across it then stabbing into it repeatedly. More droplets from the weeping head fill his tastebuds from doing this, encouraging him to lower his mouth down the shaft, as low as it can go; allowing semen and saliva to combine he bobs his head up and down coating the man's sex with natures lubricant. He has to hold Kakashi's hips still as that would be participation and he isn't allowed to touch.

The restraint caused the man to jerk at the binding wanting to control the pleasure by winding his hands into the teens hair and moving his head for him instead of just watching the seductive scene play out before him. A softer moan escaped Kakashi feeling the sticky, warm discharge painting his calfs where Sasuke's starving member is resting. Feeling cool air surround a once happy part of him, he opens his eyes again to see the male's retreat as that once busy mouth now smiles at him.

"It isn't you that slid me up to your hips" He does these things as he's saying them. "positioned me, then putting it inside of my body." He lowers himself all the way to the base before drawing his hips back up again repeating this torture. It was almost impossible for Kakashi to keep his vision trained on the teen as his eyes tried to roll into his head and stay in the white abyss.

Sasuke emitted a long heavy groan as he grabs a hold of his own neglected member. "And it isn't you, jerking me off while a part of your body plays hide and seek inside of mine." As if to make a stronger emphasis of this he lifts his hips exposing the shaft of Kakashi's member before slamming his body back down over it. Free hand scratching at the man's chest he whispers over and over, about as many times as his sex is penetrating him. "Don't touch me, Kakashi, don't touch me."

The man would have screamed out loud from his inner climax just as the two boys upstairs had but the tearing in half of his book snapped him out of the thought. Catching his shuddered breath, he swallows.

_'Dammit Gai, look what you've done to me.'_ Looking at his ruined book he looks then towards the stairs. "I wonder if they know that I can hear them?" He asks no one before standing on shaking legs.

He needs a drink or a distraction and thankfully the two boys sound done. And after he fixed himself a drink and creamed cheesed a bagel the two came stomping downstairs. Naruto with a goofy grin on his usually happy face and Sasuke, upon seeing Kakashi, with a sort of smug look.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Greets Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. You and Sasuke playing study buddies?" He asks calmly.

"Something like that." Suddenly embarrassed like reality sank in, the teen blushed madly then started for the door. "Uh I'll s-see you later Sasuke. Bye Sensei!" The door slams before the teen could get both sneakers back onto his feet.

"Well, he was in a hurry." Kakashi comments. "Want a bite?" He offers the bagel.

Leaning over to the offered food he sticks his tongue out to it first being sure to touch the man's finger before his teeth came down over it to remove a bit. Chewing it he says. "Thank you."

"Anytime..." Sasuke walks past him causing his breaths to pick up again. He really should stop reading so much Icha Icha. Its doing weird things to his thinking.


	8. Well That Explains It

Warning: From here on this story is going to be very sexual. Just thought I'd say so, I know you all know that but these places and there *sigh* ruuuuules. But you know what, if this story gets removed its all good because you can read it to its entirety at um its brown and tan for font and background, asks if you're 18 or older. So yeah, if you can't find it feel free to leave me your e-mail in a private message and I'll send the link to you. Thanks for reading.

...

"Here's some news you'll find interesting."

Kakashi closes his book giving full concentration to his lover. Gai, who is sewing a button onto his shirt, only glances the male's way.

"Sasuke and Naruto are a couple."

That caught his attention. "Seriously?"

Kakashi nods with a smug smile. "Mmhmm. I think that's why Sasuke was acting so strangely towards me."

"I don't understand."

"When I came home he and Naruto... I'll just say it, they were having sex."

Gai was blown away to put it mildly. "Our Sasuke was having sex?"

Nodding, Kakashi says. "He must have wanted to talk to me about it and didn't know how; the idea of me picking on him for having sex at such a young age, and with the person he chose to have it with, was getting on his nerves so he was treating me like a common creep."

"So why not ask me?" Gai wonders out loud.

"Gai, do you remember how you felt about me before we were together? Your idea of love is kind of old fashioned."

Offended the man silently gasped. "It is not!"

Cocking a brow, the man shakes his head. "It is so." He slaps the male on the thigh; leaving his hand there he caresses the leg through the thin pajama pants. "Sasuke is a child of the present and wanted to do what any normal teenager does."

"But with Naruto? From what I can tell that kid has a broken 'off' switch, far too active for our Sasuke. He'd be better for someone like Neji or Shikamaru- or that Shino kid." He recalls all the stories Kakashi has told him about his students.

"That's the same thing I thought when I heard them." Patting Gai's thigh he says quietly. "Wanna hear something scary? I heard them as though they were as close as in my office- you don't think Sasuke ever heard us do you?"

"There's a chance he might not have; you and I are usually in the basement and those walls are pretty thick- its concrete."

"That's true. Good to know, I'd hate to think we inspired a child to stray off the path of self preservation because he heard two horny adults getting off."

Appalled, Gai's jaw drops. "Kakashi, do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Mhm, and who isn't old fashioned?" Leaning over he kisses the male on the cheek. "I bet our problems with Sasuke will go away as soon as breakfast tomorrow."

"Well, your problem with Sasuke; he and I have been getting along great."

"Rub it in." Turning over he flips off the lamp beside him. "Goodnight, Gai."

"Night." Snipping the thread, once he's tied it off, he gets out of bed placing the shirt on the clothes hanger in the closet then he returns to bed; mimicking his lover by turning off the lamp, the man wraps an arm around Kakashi's shoulder falling asleep quickly.

Sasuke lay in bed with a firm smile plastered to his face. Sex was nothing like he had expected it to be, it was frantic, it was incredible, and for it to be Naruto's first time he's very good at it. He made the right choice in fuck buddies that's for sure. But, he had his doubts that Naruto would want to do it again without having strings attached. He's more romantic-hearted than he would have guessed due to the fight he put up when asked, but it shouldn't be too bad, they've already done the major relationship thing so he can manage a few lame dates in order to get the end result.

Sasuke thought of Kakashi during it; he thought of the man being the one stroking his member, Kakashi being the one whose thighs were playing paddle ball with his rear end. Naruto did this great thing with his other hand, scratching a trail along his spine like he were conducting where the shivers and shudders should go; they were steered along to his hips, his butt, he loved the way his hand brushed just enough to the right or left as he brought the pleasure up to his shoulders and once done he smoothed his hand down to soothe the slight burn made by his fingernails.

'Kakashi had heard us, with as thin as these walls are there isn't anyway that he didn't hear Naruto and me.' Blinking, he looks at the moonlit window. 'I wonder what he thinks? Did he enjoy it? Or did he just brush it off and get something to eat. Kakashi can read through anything, even a direct conversation; his concentration is really admirable. But... he was avoiding the hell out of me during dinner; not through a blush or disgust, or even amusement. He just didn't want to think about it. Something like sex you can't turn your attention away from- look at me! And considering I've lived on the streets and have heard my share of sex, you think I'd be bored and done with something like eaves dropping on it audibly or otherwise.' That's when something dawned on him. 'Otherwise. ...I should make an appearance sometime during their lovemaking. I'll just crack the door when I'm sure that Gai is the one on the bottom, his eyes will no doubt be closed and Kakashi's will be opened- hopefully. He'll see me at the door but he won't say anything out of protecting Gai's sense of honor and humility. So I'll stand there watching them and maybe put on a little show of my own; he'll think about it, there's no way he won't and when he approaches me with questions I'll tell him point blank of my feelings for him. He might be disgusted at first, but he'll then be flattered and maybe consider me as a possible secret to mess around with. We just can't let ourselves get caught.'

Snuggling into bed, the plan making his small smile a flat out grin Sasuke then closes his eyes with new fervor in his goal for Kakashi. A new thought took over his mind as he played with himself and Kakashi in his head, how the first time will be, how the second and third times will be, and how the man will never look at Gai again. There will be only the two of them. But what of Gai? He'll probably leave or something, but he'll understand, he's a nice guy, he has to understand.

Three days later. Two classes are at gym sitting in swim trunks and bathing suits around the indoor pool. The gym teacher, Zabuza is teaching diving today. Sasuke missed the initial swim classes having never been to school before now, but it was no big deal. Itachi and his father taught him how to swim when he was about seven and he took to the water like a fish. How hard can diving be?

"Good job, Neji." Says the teacher standing at the end of the pool watching the kids take turn after turn doing a simple dive after three or so jumps. "You've got good form. Naruto!"

"I'm up." Standing, he dashes over to the diving board getting snapped at by the teacher for running in a wet area.

Zabuza didn't so much care about the classes safety, he just doesn't want to get sued or something.

A soaking wet Neji takes Naruto's seat beside Sasuke who's watching his lover with bored interest. Looking up at Naruto as well, the other male smiled. Naruto can act like a drowning cat some days just for kicks but he seemed to have his serious face on today.

"Look Sasuke! Watch!" He calls down while waving his arms frantically.

Well, he had his serious face on.

"You two seem close; I saw you sitting beside him in the library earlier today. And Shikamaru tells me that you've been at the lunch table more often." Neji explains. "Its not your usual pattern. Did something happen?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, just trying to fit in somewhere." It wasn't entirely false; he does wonder where amongst the students he fits, but he doesn't have to tell Neji or anyone his personal business because it shouldn't matter to them.

"You... I'd pin you with Nara, Shino, or myself. The play it cool types; Naruto up there," He nods. "Is far too hyperactive for someone as low key as yourself."

Sasuke watches Naruto's dive, not nearly as impressed with it as he was with Neji's but it was still a good dive. The teen quickly popped his head up from the water with a laugh, returning to his place on the floor beside Sasuke.

"A little less yelling next time, but a good dive. Sasuke, you're up."

"Do your best, Sasuke. Its pretty high up." He winks. "Don't chicken out."

Sasuke wondered for a moment if that meant anything; he isn't afraid of heights or anything really. Does Naruto know something that he doesn't? Climbing up the ladder he walks to the end of the board looking down. Taking three good jumps he dives from the board and into the water with perfect execution. Swimming beneath the water for a moment he then resurfaces for air at the edge of the pool.

"Very good, Sasuke. Lee."

Climbing from the pool Sasuke grabs his towel drying his hair. The girls began to giggle and make adjustments to their hair or swim suits by smoothing their hands down imaginary wrinkles. Girls really are the weirdest things.

"Good dive, Sasuke." Naruto praises. Leaning over he whispers into his lovers ear. "Are we meeting again later?"

Nodding; Sasuke is pleased that he didn't have to be the one to ask. He had been wondering how to bring it up. Who says he and Naruto aren't a good match? Swim class ended and as he dressed the teacher approached him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I'm impressed with your skill and speed in the water. Would you like to join the swim team?" He hands a schedule over to the male.

"The swim team? ...Sure." Looking over the schedule he nods. "I can make it."

A huge smile appears on the man's strange face. He reminds Sasuke of Orochimaru, like he could play a villain in a movie or something. "With you on the team we'll stand a good chance against the team from Wave."

"They rivals or something?"

"Try lesser Gods of the water, but, yes, they're our rivals."

"I'll do my best then." He tucks the schedule into his backpack, then tugs his uniform sweater over his button down shirt. The weather was a bit colder today so he decided to wear it rather than his usual coat like most of the other boys and girls.

Slipping his foot into his sneakers, Naruto leans over to Sasuke to whisper. "We should go to my house; its kind of creepy being at our teacher's place. I think he might have heard us."

"He didn't mention anything." Sasuke says knowing that Kakashi's being deaf to what they'd done is a lie. But its a necessary lie.

"Its still weird." Slipping the strap of his backpack over his head he starts for the door looking back to see if Sasuke is following so they can continue talking. "So what did Zabuza-sensei want?"

"To see if I'll join the swim team."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, it'll give me something to do after school besides homework- besides, it isn't until the end of May that I'll be doing anything other than training." He smirks. "Do you think it will take up too much of my time?"

Blushing, Naruto swallows. He'd be a fool to say that he didn't enjoy their little activity a few days ago but he doesn't want to seem desparate so he shakes his head. "N- no, not at all. Just wondering."

Hooking an arm around the blond Sasuke kisses him on the cheek. "We'll have lots of time to be together."

"But what about the other guy? Kakashi-sensei's lover?"

Sasuke shrugs. Gai's job has always been set to oppointments. He should locate that book of his to find out when he would have good opportunities to make his move. "If Gai is there we'll just go up and do homework, or go to your house." Sasuke can't help but think that going to Naruto's would screw up his plan to always be on Kakashi's mind. But it would seem suspicious after a while if he kept rejecting going to Naruto's home.

Naruto nods before removing himself from the dark haired male's grip. "See ya."

Sasuke only continued by. One more class and he's home free. Walking by the teachers lounge he hears the familiar sound of Kakashi's mostly-bored drawl. Cocking his head into the door, he smiles at the man who smiles back. Orochimaru, on the other hand, looked at the boy with a cocked brow of suspicion but he can't prove anything and at the time there's nothing to be proven except for a harmless crush on a teacher as many students have sometimes. Its natural, it happens. Sasuke hears a few people talking about the other Sensei's; though it may not be in the way he thinks of himself with Kakashi, its still the thought of the matter.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi says when the boy is about to head off to his last class. When the teen is in the room Kakashi says. "Will you be getting a ride home with me today?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto wanted to walk home with me."

Orochimaru coughed into his hand earning a bitter glare from the boy. He thought the man was a master at discrete. He's more like an ass.

"Again with Naruto, I'm starting to get jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about, Naruto could never replace you." It was a loaded statement, he knew it, but that's the way he intended it to be and since he didn't have to sit in the awkward air of it he took his leave.

"Hmhm." Stirring his coffee, Orochimaru closes his eyes thoughtfully. "What's your relationship with him Kakashi? You screwing with him after hours?"

Kakashi stiffened at the question because for the past few days he's been having dirty flashes run through his mind thanks to Meka Uto turning into Sasuke and himself that one day. Its sick and wrong, he knows it, but its making seemingly harmless things like conversations or movements look deliberately sexual. They had cheese burgers out one night and Sasuke was sucking that straw, bobbing his head up and down and licking the tip as though he were giving it a blowjob. Later he thought about the scene and realized the male might have just been bored. He said nothing during dinner unless spoken too, his thoughts a million miles away. Gai held up the most of the conversation anyhow, catching them up on the soap opera they've been missing. He could deck Gai for putting it out there; he'd of never thought about something so wrong otherwise. Its like if you're at home and minding your business then someone tells you there's a cheese cake in the fridge or something, you'll suddenly be hungry and want some whereas you would have never thought about that specific thing in the first place had it not been brought up. But unlike a simple dessert, Kakashi will never have a bite of Sasuke. At least not anywhere but in his mind. It will pass. It will!

"He's my roommate." He answered honestly and simply.

"Roommate, you say." Leaning his back against the counter, he takes a leisurely sip then continues poking the man. "How did this come about?"

"My husband Gai and I were leaving from having dined out and we came across Sasuke on the streets." He shrugs. "You've met Gai once or twice, you know how he is."

"Mmm." Intones the man thoughtfully.

"Just between you and me?"

Raising a brow, he retorts. "Depends on what you say."

"Nevermind. Its none of my business." Finishing his coffee, the man takes his leave waving a goodbye to his friend.

'Does Orochimaru see it too? Sasuke does not have a thing for me. Its impossible. Plus, he's going out with Naruto. ...He said Naruto could never replace me, though, why did he say it like that? Or is it just my sick mind playing tricks on me again?' Realizing that he has an Icha Icha in his hands he blushes putting the book into his briefcase. That's enough of that for today.

...

"Happy Valentines day, Sasuke." Naruto holds out a box of cookies to his boyfriend. They're on their way home; and Naruto's been dying to give him the gift since they walked into school. "Cookie?"

Looking at the offering he waves it away. "I hate sweets, and they're half gone. You couldn't wait to give them to me?"

"They weren't just for you... what an ego on this guy..." He mutters to himself. "I give a cookie gift to all my friends on this day... Never knew a guy to not like sweets, though, maybe I should have brought marshmallows- Heh! Its the thought that counts right?"

"Right."

Spotting the house, Naruto picks up his pace. "Come on Sasuke, I wanna do this before Kakashi-sensei gets back. I don't wanna nearly get caught again." He calls over his shoulder.

Sasuke does pick up his pace but only because he's so eager to get down to doing it. Kakashi looked especially good today in his pressed dark blue shirt and kakhi pants. Waiting is going to kill him; who knows when he and Gai are going to have sex again. He should stop beating around the bush and just tell the man already. He may actually be really cool about it. 'I'll have to do it at a time when I know he and I will be alone for a while; people have tendencies to show up during important conversations. ...Swim class... Maybe if I ask Kakashi to give me swimming lessons we can be alone. Zabuza-sensei will think that I'm training for the team, so he'll let me stay after to use the pool. Hopefully he won't want to stay. I can be responsible, he'll trust me to lock up after I leave and after two or three times, I can get Kakashi in there with me then I can tell him.'

He closes the front door, hearing Naruto's foot steps upstairs already, and with a quick dash up the stairs he joins the male in his bedroom.

...

Sasuke was glad that he and Naruto are facing each other this time, it gives them more room for kissing; honestly, if the blond didn't have his lips giving his a work-out right now, Sasuke would be laughing over how Naruto moans. Sometimes they're really nice and other times, he kind of sounds like he's cold and shivering. Sasuke cried out when Naruto moved closer to him to the point that his cheeks get spread apart enough to have a ball wedge itself inbetween and the base of Naruto's member to shove in a milimeter more. Rocking his hips downward; back arching, Sasuke can feel the end coming closer. His prediction is brought to life when Naruto pulled back before slamming repeatedly into his boyfriends body.

Moaning, in whisper, his fantasy lovers name; he can almost see the man's handsome face twisted in pleasure over the feeling and the sound of his name on his lips. The two climax together in a cry louder than either of them wanted it to be; laying together, lips moving, though, the rest of them can't. Naruto recovered rather quickly, though, glancing at the clock beside the bed.

"I have to get home. My Dad's cooking tonight and I promised to help." He pulls back his sweaty bangs. "This is kind of fun, Sasuke." He laughed about that to himself as he recovered his clothes. "At first I thought something might really be wrong with you, I mean, no offense, but you've had a terrible upbringing. I think beatings, rape, all kinds of bad things could have happened to you and your wanting to sleep with me and nothing more is the end result but..."

Sasuke watches the semi-naked figure move about the room.

"But you're just a normal guy and I'm glad for that." He sits on the bed leaning over to give his lover a quick kiss on the lips. "You're a good person, Sasuke."

Though he's unsure why, that really made Sasuke feel... good. He's been called fighter and other things like that but, good person really seemed to brighten his mood. This whole 'indesicive' thing is really starting to get to him. He can only last so long before he gets to a point where Kakashi will just have to be jumped.

"Thanks."

"Sure." He grins at him. "Say, Sasuke... how are you at history because I'm failing this semester and I kind of wanted you to help me out- if you don't want to I'll ask Shikamaru... though, he did tell me that the last time was troublesome, and that the last time was the last time but he's always saying things like that."

"I'll help you." Sitting up he grabs his own shirt thats handed to him by the blond.

"I don't have any homework today, probably tomorrow." Kissing him again, he gets up from the bed. "See ya later."

"Bye."

Naruto left the house, his voice heard as he greets the teacher on his way out. Smiling, Sasuke slips his arms into his shirt leaving the buttons undone. Looks as though Kakashi heard them again. Perfect. But what he hadn't expected was the man coming upstairs and into his room.

"Sasuke?" He peeks his head in. "Can you come down to my office, I'd like to have a talk with you."

Blushing since his lower region has yet to be covered, he quickly wiped away the expression to say. "You sound like a father, not a friend." Standing as if to say "I'm proud of what I've got, and you should be looking at it" he reaches for his boxers and jeans. "Why are you being so serious?"

"I'm not being serious; you're just running with my words." His eyes, unseen by the recipient since he's doing up his fly, linger a bit on the sight before him then the door closes.

'Knowing him he'll tell me to keep it down. How can he not be effected by the sounds of pleasure being made? All those books must have desensatized him or something.' Adjusting his clothing he leaves the room heading downstairs. "What's on your mind?" Sasuke asks taking his usual seat in the private room.

"Isn't that my line?" Kakashi smiles in a friendly manner.

Something is definitely up with him. Sasuke shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sasuke, we're friends. So we can tell each other things and know that when its personal and serious it will be treated as that."

"I guess."

"Good. So, how long have you and Naruto been together?"

Thinking it over he shrugs. "About a week."

Kakashi looked like he'd just seen a ghost. 'They've only been together for a week and they're already sleeping together. What's his secret? I could have really used it with Gai.'

Cocking a brow he asks. "Why?"

"No reason. I just think that if you kids are going to be sexually active that you should be prepared."

"I'm not a child we-..." Realizing what the man had actually said he takes his words back. "Wait, that's it? You don't care?"

"Should I? Like you said, you're not a child" He shrugs. "I think that Naruto is old enough to make that sort of choice as well. But I think that you should use condoms and- for Gai's and my sanity- your own lubricant." Pulling open a drawer he removes said items tossing them half hazardly onto Sasuke's lap.

Perplexed, Sasuke holds the items in his hands, speechless.

"Congratulations." He grins. "Naruto sounds like a lot of fun."

"Wh-..." He still can't speak. Has Kakashi lost his mind?

Checking his watch, he stands. "We should make dinner; Gai will be home later so looks like its just us for now." Leaving the room he can't help but think that Sasuke will cheer up now that he knows he has his and Gai's blessing. He is such a good caretaker.

"The swim team?" He looks over the schedule that Sasuke handed him during their meal. "You want to join?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the best swimmer."

"I could teach you. Swimming is easy." Kakashi hands the schedule back to the teen. "We can start on the week."

"Thanks." Sasuke had to hide a smile. He didn't even need to find a way to work asking the man to teach him into the conversation, he put it out there his self. Maybe things will turn around for him, and he can stop using Naruto for his sexual frustration.

"I never did after school activities, that was more Gai's thing." Kakashi says off-handly. "He was on the wrestling team, baseball, soccer, he was even in drama club. I was more of the stay at home or around the neighborhood to read type."

Sasuke nods half paying attention.

"We can use the school pool since its still too cold to go to the beach, and the Y would make us pay." There's a silence between them until Kakashi finds that he's smiling at the male. "Look at how far you've come from that brat on the streets. You're going to school, making friends,"

"Stop."

"Having sex, and now you're joining teams." He pretends to tear up by wiping beneath his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, the teen says. "You do a good impersonation of Gai; maybe there's hope for you yet at the town theatre."

Chuckling, he tosses a pinch of corn bread at the male. "What are you doing later on? We could go downstairs and play some chess."

"I have homework."

"What a shame. Teachers really have no souls to assign homework on such a romantic day."

"Speaking of which, did you get anything for Gai?"

"No, but then I never do. He once told me, when I got him some chocolates, that I'm all the Valentine he needs and I've held him to that."

"Mm." Finishing his drink he takes his plates to the sink to clean them. "Naruto gave me cookies; maybe I should tell him what Gai told you."

"Aaaaww, young love."

"I don't love Naruto."

"Young like." He shrugs.

Turning off the water, he places his things into the dishwasher; leaving the door slightly ajar for Kakashi's plates, he leaves the kitchen without another word.

Kakashi finally released the breath that he was holding since they started cooking. How the hell is he supposed to get the image of naked Sasuke out of his head? He shouldn't have looked, that was really stupid of him. And now he'll be alone with him when he teaches him to swim for sport. At least the water will be cool enough to keep his body in check; that's all he needs is to see the male in his swim trunks allowing his mind to complete the naked image. His father always told him hormons can make you a fool. How true those words are.

"I'm home!" Calls Gai from the living room.

'Oh good, Gai's here.' Standing; his lover is barely in the kitchen before he's rushed downstairs into the basement.

...

Sasuke cracked the door to the basement; one eye peeking through the crack and the sight before him caught his breath instantly. Kakashi's head going back in pleasure as he plows into Gai, who's bent over the arm of the couch, his arms down on the floor as though he's doing a bridge. Sasuke wet his mouth picturing that it was his sex that Kakashi has latched onto, stroking it like he's shaking a bottle of champagne. His moans were velvet in person, unlike eaves dropping through the vents they have more body to them. Before he could stop himself, he found his hand slipping passed his wasteband grabbing onto his own member caressing it to match his dream lovers pace. Eyes straining to stay open from the pleasure trying to close them, he releases a low moan, forehead pressing into the door frame. He hears Gai's leg slip and the man's foot hit the floor. Gai's moans picked up to the point where Sasuke wanted to tell him to shut it so that he wouldn't miss Kakashi's, but luckily the man also gained some volume and force as his hips are moving hard enough to split Gai in half. He's just very fortunate that the two didn't notice the light from the kitchen beaming into the dark room.

Gai's hands slide up Kakashi's arms and he lifts himself to Koala around the man's body, ravishing his lover's neck. It was then that Kakashi opened his eyes spotting the peeping-Tom at the door or perhaps he's seeing things, there's no way that Sasuke would be standing there, touching himself his name on his lips, the whisper hitting the frame of the door rather than his ears. Its another one of his little dellusions playing tricks on him. Sasuke is upstairs doing homework like he said he'd be. Crying out as Gai's hips bounce up and down on his lap, he enjoys the feeling of his lover and the vision of his crazy minds impossible, forbiddon, wishes. Dirty desires are never good when acted upon.

Still, he can't take his eyes off the teen; the image has even gone as far as exposing itself so that the short jerked strokes can longate themselves. Imitating what the image is doing, using Gai's member, he kisses his lovers lips savoring the taste and feel of them. He thinks he said something but he's unsure, all he knows is that the impulse to pound Gai into oblivion grew stronger when the man pushed him flat on the couch riding his dick up and down with the hunger of a starving animal that's finally found a scrap of food. Kakashi's gaze slipped past Gai to the door where the image of Sasuke has his back against the frame now, head tilted to watch him while its also been lolled back in ecstacy. Hands down on his lovers buttocks, he further parts his cheeks, squeezing them while assisting Gai's guidance up and down matching Sasuke's self pleasuring as though Gai were him and he were Sasuke's hand going over it. He can't take much more of the images playing over each other. Sasuke, Gai, Sasuke, Gai. Sas-...

Kakashi released with a cry stronger than he has in a while, Gai following him with his own impressive outburst. But dream Sasuke remained stifled as he came, nails scratching realistically audible against the wooden frame, before he pulled up his jeans and dashed away. Exhausted, Gai catches his breath while collapsing onto the side of the couch. Turning his head he says.

"I thought we closed the door?"

Catching his breath as well, Kakashi says. "I thought we did too."


	9. Lost Control

Author's Note: You can find it under my real username Linkin Fantasy at that place I mentioned before or . Thank you for reading, and reviewing it means a lot and I appreciate it every time.

...

Sasuke is in his bedroom, short of breath, frightened, and extremely turned on. Kakashi was looking, he was looking and responding- he didn't make it up! He's sure he saw what he saw; Kakashi was fucking his husband to his beat. Sasuke is also sure that he'd made eye contact with the man, at least once or twice, confirming his belief. Dashing into the bathroom he cleans his seed from his flaccid member then returns to his bedroom changing out of his pants. He can wash them tomorrow. Body in a pleased and disbelieving field of trembles he crawls into bed to calm himself down. He shouldn't have spied on them right then; Gai seeing him was too close for comfort. Hearing the stairs, he turns over on his side, eyelids slamming shut, and he fakes sleeping incase one of them pops their head into the room.

"I'll be right in, I'm just going to the bathroom." Kakashi says before walking pass his and Gai's bedroom towards the bathroom.

But his foot steps stop briefly outside of Sasuke's door. It seemed that he was going to open it, but chose not to at the last second so he continued on to the bathroom.

Sasuke let out a breath of relief. But, that is another proof; Kakashi wouldn't have paused so slightly outside the door if he hadn't thought he'd seen him there in the doorway. He has to wonder what the man will say about it though. Will he flat out asked him if he was there? Or will he wait for him to say something, all the while hinting that he knows something? Too many questions for one night. He'll just take the day as it comes.

'That was unbelievable... Why do I have to imagine Sasuke at times like that?' Thinks Kakashi washing his face in the sink. Splashing more water onto his face, he lets out a sigh. 'But as we were leaving I can swear I saw scratch marks in the wood, but there is no way it can be real. Sasuke wouldn't spy on us, much less continue watching once he noticed that we were busy. I must just be overly hopped up from all those damned daydreams.' Deciding that that was the case, he turns off the sink water then exits the room to his own.

Gai was nowhere to be seen, though, he found a post-it on his pillow. It read: Went for something to eat downstairs, I feel ashamed of myself for letting you feed me dessert first. Gai. Smiling, Kakashi tucked the note away in the desk; every now and then he would keep something from his lover that was just too cute to let go of. Taking a seat on the bed, he rolls the blanket aside then throws it over his legs once inside the bed.

Releasing a comforted sigh, he says. "Time for bed." Closing his eyes they flutter back open as an image of Sasuke seemed to still linger beyond his lids. "Time for television." He declares; getting out of bed he slides his feet into his slippers walking out of the room to downstairs.

He can hear Gai in the kitchen reheating dinner and from what it sounds like, snacking on a carrot or celery while he waits. Kakashi always settled for a bag of chips before the microwave returned his meal to him, but Gai on an occasion can slip a healthy snack or two his way. Sasuke has the same eating habits as Gai, choosing fruits and vegetables over sweets or salty snacks. Grabbing the remote he turns on the television, flipping through channel after channel until something caught his eye. The nature channel has on a good program about man-eating animals that live around people. That should fill his mind with enough imagery to block out the exposed teen in the spare bedroom.

Gai begins humming a tune as the microwave beeps; popping the door open he pulls his food out making little blows over the meal, followed with mini cries of pain from over-heated fingertips. The snap of chopsticks sounds before the man says a quick "itadakimasu" to begin eating. Kakashi smiles over his lovers pleasured "mmmm" when tasting his and Sasuke's dinner.

'Forty minutes of pleasure can really put an appetite into you. Maybe I should join that meal.' Seeing a bear rip into a man's leg changed his mind for him. He had to be impressed, though, the strength of a bear is incredible considering that they don't look to possess as much power as something larger.

"Hey Kakashi, what's this paper on the table about?"

"What paper?"

"Looks like a schedule of some sort."

"Oh big news," He says it as though he were the one who started the conversation. "Sasuke is joining the swim team this summer."

"Is that right?" He sounds very pleased. "I didn't know he knew how to swim? Going to the beach will be a real treat this summer; he and I can race like men while you sit on the sand and tan." He teases since the man never wants to race with him.

"Good for you." He chuckles. "I'll be almost as pleasing to the eye as you since you'll leave me alone."

Gai's laughter filled the kitchen.

"Sasuke isn't as good as he could be, I told him that I would give him swim lessons after school in the pool room."

Gai made a sound from his throat that he was glad to see Kakashi helping out, and that he and Sasuke will get along again. He can't take tension in his household and will snuff it out if it gets to be too much for either involved to handle. "Is Sasuke asleep right now?"

Kakashi side-eyed the entrance of the kitchen. Did Gai see Sasuke as well?

Not waiting for an answer, Gai says. "He must have had a busy day to conk out after dinner."

"Must have." He let out an inaudible sigh. He's relieved that he was only imagining Sasuke there. 'If Gai had seen Sasuke, he'd be out on the streets for sure- worse, I would be out on the streets for seeing the teen and fucking Gai harder.' His palms felt itchy as the recall came back to him again.

"How was your day, by the way? Anything exciting happen?"

"Nothing but the usual. Chouji surprised me, though, he actually wanted to do more than sneak snacks during class. He read an entire two chapters without commenting that the book was boring."

Gai chuckles at that.

"I'm testing them this week; I have a prepared hand for all the F's and D's I usually give out." He flexes his hand in the way of a letter. "Its reading class, all the answers are in the book and yet they still get bad marks. Maybe I should stop giving them chapters to read at home and keep it strictly to class time."

"And let them think they've won? Preposterous."

Kakashi watched as a shark bites into a man's leg with serious intent of dragging it under and never letting him up. "How 'bout your day? Any interesting clients?"

"Just the older set; I sometimes feel like I'm going to break the poor guys in half. I did get one football player though, said he wanted to start the season with a good health plan and body. I told him about a great cookbook with better choices of food."

"Ten ryo says he won't last long."

"I'd take that bet, but then there may not be any way of knowing." Gai shrugs, unseen by his husband. "You'd better get off to bed yourself if you're going to work a double teaching shift."

"I just hope Zabuza doesn't flip out about his pool being used."

"I'm sure he won't." Gai said over a mouthful.

Standing from the couch; arms stretched over head, he changes the channel to one that plays only certain types of music, choosing classical for the man to dine in. Gai's laughter over the ambiance made him smile as he ascends the stairs. Finally in bed, he closes his eyes with images of sharks, Gai, and Sasuke in his head.

1 week later.

Asuma writes the final problem on the board asking Shikamaru to come up to answer it. The near dozing child gets up from his seat, a permanent pout on his handsome features as he strides to the front of the class. A groan sounded from Naruto, before his posture completely caved in on him.

'Why does Asuma-sensei always go for Shikamaru when class is nearly over, he knows that he'll take a while answering and then he'll make us all wait it out and that will only make Shikamaru take longer.' Cheek pressed to the cold desk top he looks over at Sasuke, who's sporting an unusually good mood today. 'Wonder what that's all about?' He thinks recalling that Sasuke was even talkative during lunch. 'Ahe, someone must have found his 'on' switch.' He laughs at his joke. 'I wonder if Sasuke will wanna meet after school again. Gotta admit, having a sex relationship is weird, but its not like he wouldn't come with me some places so we're not exactly not dating.' He frowns then. 'I wish he'd open up more. It always seems like he's really thinking hard about something, but today he seems conscious clear.'

Sure enough the bell rang, but in all his thinking Naruto didn't notice that Shikamaru was the first one out of the classroom with the others following in tow. Gathering his books from beneath his seat he hurries to the door and over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He calls down the hall.

His semi-boyfriend glanced over his shoulder before stopping in his tracks. Other students and faculty members turn shoulders as they walk pass.

"You wanna meet at your house?"

"Can't. I have swim practice."

"Again? But you're so good, why would you need practice?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I just think that I can be better." He lies.

"Well, that's alright- I'll join you, it'll be great!" He slaps him on the back.

"I've already got someone to train with."

Face drooping he says. "Right, Sensei?" He means the swim teacher.

A knowing smile spreads across Sasuke's face as he means a certain someone else. "Yeah, sensei."

" ...'nough said. See ya later- well, I mean, call me." He makes the phone gesture with his fingers before turning away. "Kiba, hey Kiba!" He calls out.

Sasuke turns around heading for the teachers lounge. That's where Kakashi told him to meet him when they were on their way to the building earlier that morning. It was a really good morning, scrambled eggs and rice with beans and a large glass of orange juice. Gai was in top form of conversation, glad to see that he, Sasuke, is no longer ignoring Kakashi because of their non-existant fight. Gai made a bowling date with him and Naruto, and his lover for Friday and he's really looking forward to going. Normally, Sasuke's excited mostly because Kakashi thought enough about him to discuss his relationship with Naruto to his lover. He's thinking about him. Knowing that, his plans for the future are very near which puts him in a great mood.

"Aaah, if it isn't Sasuke." Orochimaru says delicately, like petting a purring kitten that's just about to fall asleep. "You've been in high spirits today, any reason why?"

"No. Just having a good day." He takes a seat. "I'm joining the swim team this year."

Orochimaru looked disinterested, he thought that the boy's glee was because he was doing the unthinkable with Kakashi. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. He says he needs more people on the team that put effort into swimming," With a shrug he adds. "he must see something in me."

"Mm." Was his only response since he brought his coffee mug up to his lips.

Sasuke reads the words on the cup: Help Preserve the Reptiles of the World. It seems that Orochimaru picked it out special and it wasn't just school issued or something. He can definitely picture the man a snake lover, that was for sure. He wondered if the biology teacher owned one as a pet? He's just about to ask when his side glance caught sight of the gray haired man. "I'm going to practice now."

"Good luck with that; Wave is a very skilled team, I've seen many matches." That seemed to be in earnest, no hint of comment or come-on behind the words.

"Thanks." Walking out of the room he side steps Anko-sensei, who's entering the room. Even paced, he catches up to the man; who is walking and reading at the same time.

"Yooo Sasuke." He says casually, though, his full attention remains on the book- which for once isn't Icha Icha.

Sasuke's noticed that the presence of those books have been strangly absent in the man's possession lately. Kakashi could just be checking out other books for them to read in class. In which case he should borrow said book to read one of these days so he can kick back in class like Nara often does. It isn't that he wants to slack off or anything, its just that learning is so easy, putting effort into is just starting to get on his nerves and with all the fantasies that are flooding his thoughts, he doesn't want the school work to get sloppy. His latest fantasy is that he is the one being ravaged on the basement sofa, even on the dryer! His fantasy usually involves him sitting on the man's lap, legs parted, back bent, while he's directed over the man's erection. Just the thought of it now is about to give him one of his own so he shakes the image away. Zabuza agreed to let them use the pool when Kakashi asked on Wednesday and they've been coming since. It was a wonder that they haven't been interrupted by the actual swim team needing the pool. So its just been a nice week of hamming it up like he can't swim well just to spend time alone with Kakashi.

Kakashi swims like a pro, there is no question about that. And while Sasuke swims forward the man back strokes in front of him telling him what he should improve on, or what things he's good at. The man is ten times more handsome when wet; every day Sasuke keeps his mouth shut about how he feels about him, he dies a little inside because of the vision set before him. Today was no different, only this time the man opted for red swim trunks instead of the dark blue he usually wears.

"You're going to give the competition a stroke for its money." He laughs at the joke.

Sasuke didn't think it was funny but offered a faint laugh anyway.

Kakashi has a weird expression on his face, masked by a smile. Sasuke cocked a brow wondering what was going through the man's head.

"Sasuke? Is there something going on with you?"

That threw the teen for a surprise. What could possible be wrong with him- well, anything that he's able to tell the man anyway. He's not going to say that he's in dire need of wanting to have sex with him, so how's about an hour or three. That would not end well for him.

"You can tell me- or Gai, either one of us might be able to help you."

Sasuke sighed in a rather pissed off manner, unintentionally, though. Continuing to swim forward he thinks of a good enough way to say what he wants to say without it coming out like a dumb kid with a crush. This is far beyond a cheek raising smile whenever the man walks into the room, or a fluttering heart, it's need- plain and simple. And its Kakashi's own fault for playing games with him. That comes off kind of childish and crush-like, but its the truth. If he hadn't put on a floor show then kissed him Sasuke was sure that none of this infatuation would have ever happened, but now it's here and he doesn't know what to do with his inability to take not sating it.

"Sasuke?" His voice is soft, and full of concern. He really does seem to want to help.

"I can't tell you, its too hard to say but," Moving forward one last foot he straightens up from his breast stroke, arms extended to either side of the man's shoulders and it isn't until Kakashi's back hits the wall in the pool that Sasuke moves in and kisses him.

Their lips are wet, tasting a bit like pool water and the soft flesh of each other. Neither one of them moved from this, they just sort of let it happen, not knowing who was in control of it or what. It wasn't until Sasuke moved a bit more forward; a slight moan escaping his throat does Kakashi pull away by dunking himself under the water added with a hand to shove the teen away. When climbing from the pool, he didn't automatically start shouting at him but the cold look in his eyes left Sasuke bobbing like a trout with a hook in its gills.

"We're leaving." His tone is hard and angry. Turning away he heads for the locker rooms.

Sasuke lowered his gaze to the water around him. Shame heavy in his soul. Of course Kakashi is angry with him, why did he think it would be otherwise. He was just so sure that the man had seen him that day and that he kind of got off on it.

'Maybe he's just had voyer fantasies and got off on it, it probably had nothing to do with me at all.' A hard, cold, sigh left his chest. 'I'm so stupid.' The let down teen beats himself up. 'I see them together, hear them... of course he won't fool around on Gai- especially with a damned teenager. ...I'd better go apologize; he might be less inclined to kick me out if he believes that I made a mistake- he may even find it funny after a while. It was only a kiss; compared to what I actually want to do with the guy he should be impressed at my self control.'

Nerves high, Sasuke decides to take a few laps before heading into the locker room. He has to get his wording just right. 'I can tell him why I became attracted to him which made me, stupidly, act on those feelings. He'll explain to me how the kiss was nothing just like before and how he had no idea that I saw him naked and he would have closed the door if he'd known that I was watching him through the crack; I'll of course say a few heart felt, I know this and that, we'll joke about it and move on.'

Self assured, Sasuke swims to the edge of the pool, climbing out once its reached then he heads into the locker room. He can hear one of the showers going; Kakashi's swim trunks are resting on the floor thuroughly squeezed out before abandoned. Kakahsi is washing off the chlorine, as they often do once finished swimming, but only if they have a bit of time left over to not end up showering once they walked through the door of the house. Walking around the tiled wall which seperates the locker room from the showers he sees a sight that he was very unprepared for. Kakashi is standing in the corner of the shower, hand unvisible, body jerking forward, and tight, muffled sighs expelling from his mouth; the water is set on boiling, so steam is ghosting around the man's image to a blur, but it isn't enough to hide Kakashi completely. Taking some steps closer, Sasuke cocks his head to see around the man's body and as he thought, Kakashi's hands are wrapped firmly around a buldging erection stroking the man for all he's worth.

Momentary stun dispursed, Sasuke reaches around Kakashi's slender hip latching a hand onto the swelled meat, his other hand lands on the man's hip turning him around to face him. Kakashi's eyes slitted before closing tightly.

"Get out."

Sasuke said nothing, just moved and he placed his hand on his, literal, wet dreams built torso lowering him to the floor with him by the smallest guidence. Kakashi opened his eyes to watch as the teen positioned himself so that his mouth aims for a hungered place on his body.

Shaking his head, he says through pants. "This isn't happening;" All that he's thought about over days and weeks. "I shouldn't be touching you. This isn't real, its another dream."

"So dream." Opening his mouth his tongue greets the tip of the man's sex, brushing across the slit testingly. Sasuke was waiting for Kakashi to push him off but the man's posture only seemed to tense up before melting into what's going on. He won't disappoint him. He's practiced on Naruto.

Deep throating the man's sex as if it were a thick and long strand of spaghetti, he has elevated spirits hearing the response and feeling the fingers of the man's hand dig into his water thinned hair. Dipping his hand between Kakashi's legs, Sasuke fondles the man's balls as if they were a pair of dice being shaken in his fist but never tossed; gentle tugs and squeezes there lurch the gray haired man forward a bit over the teen's smooth back. Slitting his different colored eyes, he watches as his hand shakily leaves the warm tiled floor to land along the boy's buttocks. Giving it a firm grab, he kneads the flesh moving the gripped circling closer and closer to the teen's entrance. Moaning as his hips involuntarily buck up into Sasuke's mouth, he grips the dark colored mass a bit harder. The curious hand on the teens butt extends its middle finger, tracing the hole it found; a sigh from Sasuke came from the action filling Kakashi with a constant roll of pleasure as the finger dared its tip within the younger male, teasing itself with the idea of being burried into that heat; just the thought of how it was rolled his eyes back into his head or maybe it was because of Sasuke's skillful little tongue running paintbrush strokes up the underside of his cock that was getting to him.

Breathing labored from the sweltering heat; Kakashi's hand snaps a vice like grip around the teens member, his other arm wraps firmly around Sasuke's waist and after spreading his legs he jerks the boys body up onto his lap effortlessly; his erection leaving the boys mouth with a missed pop drowned out by the water and his moans. Kakashi's hips move feverishly up into the male's nether region, while their lips move together just as hard as their hips. He kissed the boy everywhere, just as he's done so many times in his fantasies. Jaw, neck, lips, cheek, collarbone, and shoulder. Sasuke's is high enough from all the waiting just allowing himself to ride on the waves of Kakashi's movement. If he weren't so blinded by the absolute heaven of being jerked off by the man, he'd of steered Kakashi's length into him a long time ago. But he can only moan and groan, completely blind to his environment, only seeing the gray haired man who seemed only to see him. His lips continue to suck and moan into the tender flesh it can reach, all while wondering why his thrusting hips weren't giving Sasuke's double handed grip a rope burn with how hard and quick his movements are; but truth be told he'd rather be fucking the boy than bucking into the empty hole of a grip, over and over again just as he hears himself whispering out the younger male's name.

Their movement became uncontrolled and their cries united as they released a mess between them. Panting into the man's collarbone, Sasuke feels his face lifted by his chin as he's being asked to look at the man.

"This stays between us." Kakashi pants out in a whisper.

Sasuke doesn't answer verbally, he only kisses the man through a nod.

After cleaning themselves and any evidence, the two dress and go home.

...

It was strange having dinner that night. Gai spoke, Kakashi spoke, but he said nothing. He didn't know what to say; during the ride back Sasuke was already wondering how much Kakashi will allow them to do together next time when the man looked over at him and said in a very serious voice.

"What we did can not happen again, do you understand Sasuke?" Kakashi seemed angry as the words left him.

"...Yes." He replied not wanting to know what would happen if he'd said otherwise. Is Kakashi denying that he liked it- wanted it? "Why are you so angry at me? I thought that... I thought that, when I saw you in the shower and... if I was wrong about that then I'm sorry but-..."

"I'm not angry at you... I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

But during dinner Sasuke figured out why and he was starting to be angry at himself as well. Gai... Gai gave him his coat that night, gave him food. If it weren't for Gai the last of the Uchiha's would have froze to death, he owes the man his life. And now look at him, school, friends, team sports... a wonderful home with a big warm bed and hot water- not rain. ...things he would never have thought he would have in life and now he's got them. Kakashi was the one that had gotten his box stolen and invited him to stay with them, sure, but Gai is the one who made it stick by forcing the man to go after him when he'd left the next morning. Dinner was the pits, and speaking of pits the pit of his stomach felt like emptying itself right then but he held it, ate, then retired to bed.

'Crushes go away, lust goes away. ...I won't do anything to hurt my place in this odd family. Next time we have swim practice I won't make any moves on Kakashi or anything. The matter will be dropped indefinitely.'

It dawned on the male that tomorrow is Friday and he never got around to asking Naruto to go bowling with them. Reaching over to the cell beside him on the dresser, he flips it open shuffling to the male's number.

"Hello?" A voice asked after a few rings.

"Mr. Uzumaki is Naruto there?" He sits up in the bed.

"Uuuhh," The man seemed to be looking at said male or can at least see him somewhere in the area. "Naruto are you home?" He asks.

"Depends who it is. Ask."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Naruto and his father are so much alike in pesonality its scary. He's only met the man twice but that was enough; and he clearly must not know that Sasuke can hear him, doesn't he know to cover the mouth of the phone when you don't want the person on the other end to hear.

"Naruto just left but can I ask who's calling?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Its Uchiha."

"I'll take it."

"I just caught him, he's coming."

"Mr. Uzumaki, who is Naruto screening calls from?"

"His cousin Gaara-" The man made a sound as though he'd just been caught. "I mean, he's not screening calls." The man laughs nervously.

"Thanks dad," Taking his phone, Naruto says cheerfully. "Sasuke, what are you calling so late for? You know I can't meet you now, mom and me are doing the caramel apple thing and we're all gonna watch a movie."

"I didn't call for that, Kakashi's husband, Gai, wanted to know if you'd double date to the bowling alley with them."

"Hanging out with a teacher outside of school? ...Don't know Sas', sounds kinda creepy."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You've always wanted to go out anyway."

"That's true... but not like this!"

Sasuke laughed. "And what exactly is 'this' that you're talking about."

"You know, other people around, kills the buzz and the intimacy."

"If I ask them to leave us alone, they will."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"...And I won't," Sasuke can almost see the male shaking his hand back and forth like a cobweb were stuck to it. "have to be on my best behavior or anything?"

"No. You can curse and everything, they won't care." He adds. "You're not their kid, I'm not their kid; we're just friends hanging out."

Naruto hummed a long note in thought over the idea then with a chipper tone he says. "Alright, I'm there."

"Good. Its tomorrow after school. We'll come pick you up."

"Nevermind, Ill just come home with you. It might help to break the ice a little bit, I mean, I didn't even know sensei was gay with how he always reads my grandpa's Icha Icha books; I think I should meet this Gai person for a bit."

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke looks at the bedroom door when the foot steps of his roommates come into the hall.

"Cool. Oh but, are they paying?"

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Hey Sasuke, are you gonna be swimming Saturday because me and the guys wanna go skating and you should come."

"Okay. I need a distraction anyhow."

"From what?"

"Same reason you're avoiding your cousin."

"You borrowed something and broke it?"

That was a throw off. "No. I just need to keep a low profile with my free time."

"Oh. So you did do something bad? That's more like it! for a minute I thought I was gonna have to fork over some change to get you up and running."

"I'm not a robot."

"Could have fooled me half the time. That's what Kiba's saying too."

"Kiba's a prick."

"Yeah, but you gotta like him."

Sasuke only scoffed to that; but he does actually like the weirdo.

"Whaat mom!?"

"Hey, move the phone when you're gonna shout!" Sasuke snaps at the blond.

"Sorry, movie time. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." He closes the phone dropping it back on top of the dresser. Lowering his head to the pillow, he closes his eyes. Images of Kakashi rush through his mind and unconciously his hand slips into his pants, delicating stroking his member to keep noise down in the thin walled home. He may not be able to touch Kakashi, but he can still think about him and those beautiful eyes of one black and one brown while touching himself- or Naruto- or anything until the urges stop and his crush fades away.

Little did Sasuke know, that for all the anger Kakashi has towards himself for jerking off a minor and having the same performed on himself; he lays in bed stroking himself beneath the blanket beside his sleeping lover. Its wrong, but in the moment it was all he could think about, and right now, the memory is puppeteering his actions; his chest rises and falls slowly as he breaths evenly from his nose, unable to trust his mouth to the task as a moan might slip out and wake Gai. True, wild elephants couldn't wake the man even on his lightest slept nights, but there's always that off chance and if he were caught Gai would surely aid his problem and he would only beat himself up more for it. Strangely enough it was Kakashi who had planned on kissing Sasuke, the visions were just becoming too damned much and he figured one kiss, he'd get it over with, and they'd move on but it was Sasuke that made the move and it shocked him hard enough to shove the boy and leave the pool with intention to dress and leave all together but when Sasuke took a while to show, and the hot water on his body was making him harder than his kiss charged thoughts, he had to do something or walk around with an erection clear enough for the male to see. He never expected to see Sasuke during his shower and yet there he was. And there it happened and regardless the problems that could occur, he loved every second of it. But its over... it happened, its out, and its over...

Any fall out after, for now, the two must settle the matter of this problem alone. If they were to touch again, Kakashi will abandon himself fully.


	10. Moment Robbery

"You're swimming again today?" Naruto asks while following Sasuke down the hall towards the second gym.

"Yeah."

Scoffing in good humor the male says pointedly. "I'm starting to get that feeling again, like you're avoiding me. ...Is it because of the Valentine offer? I told you that I give them to all my friends... You can't hold it against me because you don't like sweets." He crosses his arms turning his shoulder to the side to avoid bumping into someone walking by.

"I'm really not avoiding you, we have a date tonight remember? You can see me then."

"Oh right, the bowling thing- hey, do you really think they'll pay for dinner? I don't get my allowance yet and my dad is pretty firm about no sooner than when he says."

"They will." He stops in front of the gym, hand on the long bar of the double doors. "You can't follow me now, I'll see you later." Leaning forward he kisses his boyfriend goodbye before entering the gym.

"Yeah... see ya..." Sticking around for a second he sees that not Zabuza-sensei but Kakashi-sensei was the one to greet the male once he entered the room. It was weird, he's never seen a teacher in swim trunks before... and to be honest it wasn't that bad a look. Shaking his head he walks away from the door and shivers from nausea. 'What up with Sasuke and that guy? Must be what they call it when uuuuh, a nurse or someone saves your life and you have a little crush on them. Oh come on! Do I hear myself? He must just look at Kakashi-sensei like a father.'

Spotting a soda machine up ahead his attention is switched to snack mode and he pulls out a dollar.

In the gym Sasuke is changing into his swim trunks; Kakashi is oddly silent, sitting on the bench between the yellow colored lockers, pretending to be interested in the floor and ceiling.

"Something the matter?" Asks the teen.

"Just wondering if you really intend to keep up with the charade of being unable to swim well."

Sasuke froze for a second then continued slipping on his trunks. "What are you talking about?"

That made the man smile. "You're really gonna keep up with it, then? Fine. Let's go have another lesson."

Trunks in place, Sasuke grabs the man's elbow to keep him from leaving the room. "You sound like you know something, spill it."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sasuke, I wanted time alone with you so that we could talk, because I thought that you would open up to me about what's been bothering you."

Sasuke cocked a brow which made the man tense up a moment. They both know now what the reason was, Sasuke was still very surprised that Kakashi actually was a little interested in him. But they both agreed never again.

"Sasuke, Zabuza said that you're the second best swimmer he's seen since a transfer student, Suigetsu, from three years back."

Sasuke had never thought that Zabuza-sensei would talk about him when Kakashi asked to use the pool. "You knew all this time and let me go on looking like an idiot."

"It was really funny," Kakashi frees his arm then starts out of the locker room. "watching you sink like a rock on purpose then paddle around like a wet dog."

Sasuke was getting that old feeling of his, the one where he wanted to punch the man in the mouth for being smart, but he held back. He can't really be too embarrassed by it, after all, it was his own illogical thinking that made him look so foolish to the man. But the end result wasn't bad, he'd gotten to at least touch the man in the flesh and was touched in return which was far more than he'd ever expected. He thought, maybe he'd give Kakashi a blowjob, the man would tell him not to try something like that again- even though he liked it, and they'd move on.

"How 'bout a race?" Kakashi says, snapping Sasuke from his train of thought.

"Alright. What are the stakes?"

"Winner... gets toooo."

"Have his way with the loser."

Kakashi scoffed at that. "Aren't we getting more bold about this."

"You brought it out of me. You knew I lied about swimming and kept it to yourself, look where it got us... I think that we should just stop pretending and get this thing over with." He stands at the edge of the pool. He can already hear that the halls are fairly emptied of students and teachers by now; no one to catch them, no one to know.

"I thought we'd agreed not to do that anymore." He's now standing beside the teen at the pool's edge.

"Since then, what else can you think about? I'm trying not to want you... but its hard."

Kakashi held his breath; by the great Kage's of Konoha he hated that Sasuke was right. Since then, he just kept replaying it over and over in his mind. Maybe its the kind of thing you have to 'ride-out' so to speak. And once all the damned urges stop they'll go back to being Sasuke and Kakashi, friends and roommates. He could only hope.

Sasuke could tell which way the man was leaning judging by the tension in his back. "Even if asked, I wouldn't tell." Wishful eyes rest on the man waiting for him to say what he wanted to hear.

Swallowing hard, Kakashi couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. "Three laps, from here to there then back again. And stop looking so smug."

Snickering, the teen replies with an okay, before bending over in position to dive in. Mirroring his action, Kakashi says 'go' and they're both into the water gliding easily through the pool.

...

The water was as hot as the first time, smoke filled the bathing area of the locker room in a thick haze.

Sasuke gasped out a pleasured sigh feeling the tip of Kakashi's tongue stabbing at his entrance before brushing over the hole. Kakashi is behind him so that Sasuke can't see his face; his roommate's cupped hand strokes hard up and down his erection popping against the underside of the head, the torturing part of it is that the spray from the water is beating away at the exposed flesh, arching and hunching his back in pleasure over the unpredictable splatter of the drops of water are giving him. Kakashi's tongue trails heavily up the teens spine and he ends the trip with his mouth sucking down hard onto the curve of neck and shoulder. Sasuke's head tilted back, wet cheek caressing against whatever part of the man it could touch.

Sasuke's glad that he lost, he would have never let the man get away with something like this; pleasuring him with no chance of entrance in sight- no, he would have Kakashi on his back watching as he rode his dick up and down. Kakashi seems very adamant about not penetrating him. Is he scared or worried that that will be his falling point? He couldn't ask him, though, both out of fear that any of this he'd get from the man would end swiftly and that he'd be violently ignored by Kakashi verbally for wanting too much. Better to just wonder about some things, and know that eventually the answer will produce itself.

Kakashi's takes suckling nips along Sasuke's left arm; both of them are outstretched, hands pressed firmly to the smooth wall. The teen released a small sigh when the man's tongue swirled playfully at the bend of his arm before continuing to his hand and back down again.

"Just this once." Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear before his tongue brushed against the lobe and his lips came down around it for the briefest most sensually tingling second.

Wondering what the man could have meant, he opens his eyes to see the pale arm pass around his vision reaching for a bar of soap in the dip in the wall. Kakashi's wet hand rubbed the soap for a mere second or two before the arm retracts, fingers wriggling against each other as the thumb brushes the bit of soap about the fingers' backside. The hand around his member that never swayed in its stroking paused at the base now, but Kakashi's thumb caressed it attentively. Sasuke awaited the slippery finger that was circling his entrance dangerously the tip just playing going inside. Gai is truly lucky, Kakashi can't wait to dive into him it had seemed from that time he'd peeked at them, but with him it seems like he can't bring himself to do it. Sasuke was seconds from shoving his hips back to force the pressing matter but loud talking jerked their attention and actions to a halt.

"Shit." They both mutter.

The scramble was quick as Kakashi dashed from the shower into the one beside Sasuke's; another gust of water came rushing from the shower head moments later.

"And did you see Momo-chan's hooters when she was stretching? The way they pressed into the floor..." He sounded palsy as he spoke. "Can you imagine being on the receiving end of that?"

"I'd get a nose bleed." Says the boy being spoken to.

Hearing the water, the first speaker says. "Hey, I thought the showers would be empty. Did someone leave them running?"

"Who's in there!?" Calls the second boy.

"You caught me." Sasuke says stepping out of the shower, towel wrapped firmly around his waist hiding the broken activity that went on a moment ago. "I took a swim." He shrugs. "I didn't feel like showering at home."

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Says the first boy. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Where are you coming from?"

"Not from, to, Ukito and me are changing for soccer, the others should be here soon. Wanna watch our game?"

"Can't. I have too much homework and studying to do."

"Sucks man, but hey, you're practically a genius- maybe not Neji, but damn close. Homework should be easy for you." Ukito says.

Kakashi had to keep his snicker down. Sasuke does know how to play it cool. Rinsing the soap from his hand, he's actually kind of glad that the two came in. He didn't intend to stick his cock into the boy, but a finger fuck would have been just as bad and who's to say how much control he could keep over his actions.

More students crowd into the locker room, talking, rough housing, and slamming lockers for no reason what-so-ever. Getting out while keeping face was going to be impossible for the man. Sasuke can explain his actions away but what about him? Sasuke wouldn't leave him alone, would he?

Sasuke, had infact been thinking about Kakashi. Though the idea of leaving him stranded was hillarious, he really didn't feel like walking home or hoping to catch a bus a little further away just for a twenty to thirty minute ride. So excusing himself from the conversation he snaps up a towel for Kakashi, since he left his behind rather than bring it into the shower as Sasuke had, and their trunks from the floor where they had been disgarded, their duffle bag with their clothes then walked back into the showers. The soccer team is only changing for practice or whatever, so they have no real reason to be in the showers and boys aren't like girls so they should be dressed in no time at all.

"Kakashi." He whispered into a crack along the curtain.

The water turned off and a hand reached out for the offered towel. Sasuke scrunched his nose over the pat on the head for doing good by bringing their things, but he brushed it off and openly dried himself off listening to one to three students depart at a time. He can hear the shuffle of clothing coming from the shower Kakashi is hidden within. Stepping out into the locker room he looks around, listening carefully for the sound of movement somewhere in the room.

"We're clear." He says heading into the locker room.

Kakashi stepped out of the shower looking as though he'd had his clothes steam dried while he was still in them. Sasuke smirked away his laughter; taking his towel through his hair one last time before dropping it into the clothes bin.

"We'd better be getting home." The man says. "That was too close to finish anything today."

"Today? You make it sound like we're going to keep up with this."

"You were the one who said that we should stop kidding ourselves. There's no school tomorrow and I doubt that Gai has any work so Monday."

"Okay." Slipping the strap over his head he follows the man out of the school.

...

The bowling ally was, thankfully, not very crowded today. On the ride over Naruto talked the two men's ears off in a voice louder than normal due to his being a bit uncomfortable with the idea of hanging out with older people and having one of those people being his reading teacher. But a pat on the thigh from Sasuke eased some of his tension and he chose listening to the music on the radio to take care of the rest. They really were nice and talkative; Gai reminded Naruto of Rock Lee because they have high energy and a matching hair cut. And speaking of Lee...

"Gejimayu!" Naruto skids to a halt infront of the large counter top. "You're working today?"

"Mhm." He nods. "I finished my homework and there was no practice so I called to see if I could come in and the boss said sure." He turns his large eyes towards the others. "Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei." He greets them with a smile added to his words. "You're here too." Looking at Gai, who's obviously with them he says a polite. "Hello, Gai-san."

Gai laughed merrily pointing to his head. "I like your choice of hair style, very sharp." He gives the boy a grin and a thumbs up.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lee returns the gesture. "Thank you. It used to be longer but my father said that I look like a girl, you really like it?"

"I didn't think you looked like a girl, and I do like your cut very much." Gai nods.

Sasuke and Kakashi give each other a glance before rolling their eyes in mock of 'this could go on forever'.

Taking the conversation in another direction, Kakashi says. "We brought our own shoes, but these two need a pair." His index fingers point from atop Sasuke and Naruto's heads.

"Coming right up. What are your sizes?"

"Student of yours?" Asks Gai meaning Lee.

"Last years model, he has Kaiho-san for a reading teacher now."

"Aaah." Looking about the ally for open lanes he spots three easily.

"There you go, and you may have lane seven." He points. "I'll turn on the machine for you."

He turns flipping a switch on a board behind him. The small group moves toward the lane that has been opened up for them.

"Alright, we get to type in names. I want The Sixth typed in mine." He takes a seat doing the deed of punching in a name himself. "What do you want Sasuke? Emotional Dud?" He chuckles when receiving a playful shove from said dud.

"Type my name, smart ass." He rolls his eyes. Kicking off his sneakers he taps Gai's leg with his hand. "How do you know Lee? Did you two meet before?"

"Lee had a back injury when he was about thirteen and it sometimes acts up on him even after the surgery so he comes in once in a while for a comforting adjustment of his spine."

Sasuke looks back at the counter to Lee, who's helping another set of customers. He had no idea that Lee was in any kind of pain, from what he's seen of the male he's just as active as Naruto and then some; you'd swear the boy liked being exhausted or something.

"Kakashi-senseeei, Gaaai-san." He enters after Sasuke's name.

"No, Naruto. Its just Kakashi tonight. I'm not always your teacher, you know." Says the gray haired man taking a seat in the second chair in a row of five.

Naruto blushed remembering the sight of the man in his swim trunks. You're never supposed to see people of a higher standing so dressed down like that- although... he comes from a home where personal space and privacy are slim to none. But he's never been around the teacher his whole life, besides, teachers should not look like that. But Sasuke can be so cool about it. It still didn't explain why Sasuke wasn't training with the swim coach, though. Sasuke is an enigma.

"I'm going first, are we doing teams before I press enter?" Asks Naruto.

"I'll play teams! And show you kids what a bowling pro looks like." Says Gai, the spirit of challange high in his air.

"Enter." He says to himself then walks over to grab a ball. The orange and purple spotted one caught his eyes right away and shoving his fingers into the hole he walks it over to the lane. "Just knock 'em all down." He tosses the ball with all his strength and expectedly awaits the outcome of a strike.

The others look on as well and are surprised to see that Naruto did earn the first strike.

"Yatta!" He shouts raising a fist into the air. "Do it just like I did Sasuke and we'll have this game easy."

Having never bowled, Sasuke reached for a ball. 'There's nothing to this.' Swinging his arm back he releases the ball; expecting a strike like Naruto he is shattered to see that the ball did not touch a single pin.

"Dammit Sasuke! Throw it in the middle!" Whails his somewhat boyfriend.

"You don't have to shout." Mutters the male retrieving his ball from the line-up. Walking back over to the lane, he brings his arm back then gives the ball a good toss as Naruto had.

The dark purple ball rolled fast down the smooth lane bashing into the pins hard enough to take out seven but three others remain standing.

"Good try." Naruto waves him over to sit. "I'll tell you where to throw from."

Kakashi hears the low coaching as he takes his place before the pins. Bringing the ball back he lets it go with ease, a lot more finese than the younger set tends to do. The ball seemed not to be rolling at first but then it tumbled over and over hitting a clean strike. Proud he turns around taking a bow to his lovers applause.

"Its in the bag, Kakashi." Says Gai giving the man a high-five before he pokes his fingers into his dark green ball.

Gai's strike was as effortless as Kakashi's and said man laughed happily before popping his lover in the shoulder to say an unspoken "good job".

Naruto was up next but instead of a strike like the first time he got a seven ten split and managed to pick up the spare. Giving Sasuke a thumbs up, the dark haired teen grabs his ball mimicing now what he saw his roommates do. The ball rolled along at a slower pace than the first time but he managed eight out of the ten picking up only one out of the two pins left behind. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulder giving a shake for a nice attempt.

Kakashi rolled another strike and could barely keep the smug grin from his face as he took his seat. Gai wasn't so lucky the second time knocking out six pins but he still recovered the four left over. Naruto got a strike for them but Sasuke was still picking up spares, at least this time there was only one and since it was off to the corner where his balls seem to keep rolling he picked it up with ease. Sasuke got his first strike on the sixth bowl and honestly it felt as great as his hopped-up friends had made it out to be. No struggle for the spares just a nice shoot. He remembered where he'd been standing a pulled out another.

Gai had to give the male a pat on the back. "Now you're picking it up. Good job."

Though a bit embarrassed about the praise it was still kind of nice to hear it. The game came to an end with Kakashi and Gai as the victors. Not quite ready to have dinner the four play another game, switching teams with Gai and Naruto together leaving Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke still had his wind from the first round being sure to stand in the same place everytime and luckily pulled through with one strike between Kakashi's two giving them a 'turkey'. He asked why they called three in a row a turkey instead of just three in a row. None of them knew the answer but Gai went on to tell him that anything from six you add 'pack' to the end. Out of everyone in the ally it seemed that they were having the most fun- they were defenitily making the most noise as their volume seemed to raise with every hit or miss that they accomplished. Naruto and Gai slaughtered Kakashi and Sasuke by a long shot having gotten a six-pack and picked up spares throughout the game.

The four move to a table getting a pepperoni, mushroom, and sausage pizza with a side of nacho's and a pretzel drowned in nacho cheese, for Naruto, and they got a large pitcher of Sprite. At first there was only silence as they ate the first pizza like men getting a second, meatlovers, while they started in on the shared nacho's. Naruto broke the silence first to ask.

"Sasuke, when's your birthday?"

"We haven't given him one yet." Says Gai behind his napkin to hide the chewed food he's speaking over.

"Gai, I was homeless" He emphasized the 'homeless'. "not orphaned. I have a birthday, its July 23."

"July, huh?" Gai takes his chin between thumb and finger. "We have to throw you a nice sized party then."

"My Dad has a barbecue over the summer all the time, we could make that Sasuke's party!" He slaps the back of his hand to the male's chest. "He's wanted to meet you anyway after you two talked on the phone and anytime you're over my house you miss each other."

"I wouldn't mind going to Naruto's house." Says Gai.

"Neither would I, what about you Sasuke?" Kakashi asks.

"Do whatever you want, the most of a birthday party I've ever seen is hanging out at the park watching ducks with my brother and Dad."

"Awesome. We're gonna have a great time; we have a pool in our backyard- in-ground." He boast.

"You don't say." Gai comments.

"Yup." Nudging him with his elbow, Naruto says to Sasuke. "Since you like swimming so much."

Sasuke offered Naruto a faint smile to his words.

Kakashi suddenly felt very sad for Sasuke. He comes off so hard nearly all the time because of his past. He wondered if the boys father and brother met a terrible end. Were they around him when it happened? That seemed unlikely. At least Sasuke doesn't have some warped fascination with death like most people would develope from something so terrible. But still...

Sasuke felt attention on him and looked across the table at the man smiling before turning his attention to his drink.

"This is nice," Naruto announced to no one. "I feel like we're just a bunch of guys hanging out. Its almost like being with Lee and Neji."

"We have testing this month, Naruto, have you been studying your lessons?" Asks the man in a very teacherly way.

Blushing, the male looks down at his food. "A little bit."

Laughing, Kakashi replies. "Don't look so kicked, I was only joking with you. I'm sure you'll do a fine job, and besides, field trips are afterwards."

"Oh yeah?" He perks up.

The man nods.

"Sweet, I wonder where we're going this year. We once went to this museum that show cased a bunch of real mummies and other junk from back then."

"Funny how kids say 'back then' like it were from our generation." He mutters to Gai.

"What time is it?" He lifts Sasuke's hand to look at his watch. "Do you guys wanna play some video games before we have to leave?" He pops the last bite of crust into his mouth.

"I haven't played video games in a long while, but if you don't mind showing some youthful fossils the ropes we'd be happy to."

Naruto laughed at Gai's joke.

"I'll go get some quarters." The dark haired man leaves the table.

Wiping his mouth with the napkin he chugs what's left of his drink then stands. "I'm going to the bathroom, tell Gai I'll be right back."

Kakashi raised his hand to say that he would. "Having a nice time? You seem happy."

"Its a mix of both."

"Oh, what else is going on in that head of yours?"

"When we can have some alone time again- sooner than Monday."

Kakashi shrugs. "I doubt it will happen. Don't be so gung-ho about it. Things happen when they happen." He turns his head seeing Gai's shadow approach. "Naruto's in the bathroom." He passes on the message.

"Aaa. Let's clean up the mess then. He can meet us in there if he's not out by then." He gathers the paper plates from the table. "This is going to need a jog off." He rubs his full stomach.

Kakashi smiles at his lover, all the while not missing the glance he'd received from the teen across from him. Sasuke wanted tomorrow morning to be their Monday and Kakashi was very tempted to give it.

Saturday morning, 4:05 a.m.

Gai stands beside his lover giving him a shaking on his shoulder. "Kakashi, I'm going for a jog; do you wanna come with me?"

The man smiles into his pillow. "I'd like to but I'm kind of wiped out from yesterday, school was a nightmare and bowling and video gaming well into eleven forty. No, you go ahead."

Snickering Gai smacks his lover on the butt. "Where is your youthful spirit Kakashi?" Leaning over he kisses him on the neck. "I'll be back in an hour oldman."

"I'm counting the minutes." He lifts the pillow dropping it over his head to maximize his comfort.

Gai shakes his head at his lovers lack of spirit but if Kakashi weren't like this he would have to start wondering where his husband went. Besides, he's jogged with him plenty of mornings, he can get away with a few "no's" from time to time. Besides, he can always ask Sasuke. Crossing the hall he knocks on the male's bedroom door.

"Sasuke?" He whispers before cracking the door open. A smile spreads across the man's face seeing the teen look nearly collapsed on his stomach on the bed, one foot poking out from the blanket. He must have had a hard week of school as well. He'll let him rest. Creeping back out of the room, Gai starts down the stairs and out of the house but not before starting the coffeemaker for his husband and a the spare coffee pot with nothing but water for their roommate so he can have a cup of tea if he would like it.

No sooner had the door closed and locked over, does the curtain in the upstairs window pull over as a peeping Sasuke moves away from it. Heading out of his bedroom into Kakashi's he climbs on top of the man's back, placing kissing along the hidden neck that he had to expose more of by tugging down the back of the man's night shirt.

"Couldn't leave, huh?" He rolls over beneath the, now elevated, hips that pinned him to the bed. Lifting the pillow he continues speaking. "I could have told you that jogging isn't the only way to work off pou-..." Making a face that asked if the male were kidding, Kakashi shoved his roommate off of him. "Sasuke-.." His words are cut off from an aray of kisses pummeling his mouth.

"You said we could." Sasuke informs.

"I know, but I was half kidding." He wraps his arms around the male participating in the grind while straying the direct kisses. A soft sigh escapes his lips when blood rushes to his nether region. Taking in the fact that his current bed partner is stark naked Kakashi again shoves him off. "Not in here. Go to your room."

Kakashi may be doing a lot of things wrong, but he will not do them in such a wrong place. Sasuke did as he was asked, hurriedly, no shame in his bare body as he crosses the room to his own. The boy has definitely gotten more comfortable around them, that was for sure. He can barely remember the boy Sasuke was only months back, timid in doing his own thing in the home, so sure that he wasn't welcomed. He'd broken a plate in January and scrambled to pick up the broken shards saying that he would pay for it whereas he and Gai joked openly about how Kakashi's mother never really had taste in the first place and how they were too chicken to break the ugly things themselves. Now look at him beboppin and scottin all over the place in the nude no less.

Walking over to the closet, he's almost positive that Sasuke will try to get him inside of him again, but that is something that just will not happen. He can only hope he's good enough with opperating this toy of his and Gai's to sate the male's needs. To think its all from one kiss, and his own from one damned naughty vision while he overheard Sasuke and his lover, Naruto as he read. The box comes down from the shelf and from it he removes the toy both from the storage box and the packaging it came from. Turning it around in his hand experimentally he gives it a twist and the vibration shakes his hand hard enough to extend it up his arm; turning it off he walks across the hall to the male's room.

Sasuke seemed almost surprised to see him, thinking that Kakashi would change his mind. Spotting the toy in his hand, he blinks in wonder before his brows furrow in realization. "Why can't you just do it?"

"Because that would be wrong." Even saying that Kakashi had to swallow hard, as he's been itching, just itching to do it. But he can't, he won't. He'll stick to his guns, he has self control.

Shaking it off, Sasuke figured he'd make due, for now, but he will get Kakashi as he wants him someday. The man can't say no forever. Laying on his stomach he closes his eyes.

"No, lay on your side."

"My side?"

"Trust me, you'll like it better that way." Looking over to the dresser where the lubricant sits exposed and a condom which wasn't going to be needed nor could be used anyway since it wasn't his size. Laying the dildo and lubricant on the bed, Kakashi then strips his clothes off. Looking over at the clock, he sees that they still have good time before Gai returns but he won't take his time, regardless, because you just never know with sneaking situations.

Sasuke watched as the man uncapped the lubricant spreading it up his own member before working it across his; his insides shivered from the small contact, easing when Kakashi's hand left to coat the toy. Bringing his index and middle finger to the male's entrance Sasuke stops him from pressing them in.

"I already did it while Gai was downstairs making drinks."

Shocked by that, the expression left his face just as soon as it had come over it and he leans over kissing the male's neck. "You really do want this." His lips meet the teens mouth with eager return. Grabbing the second pillow from its place on the bed, he slides it under the teen's hip to elevate it.

Sasuke tenses for the slightest second when the large head of the toy comes to his entrance; warm and slicked with liquid, the head pops in easily remaining there as they make-out, slowly, chastly. Sasuke had to reach for the man's wrist again telling him to go. Their kiss is broken as the toy slides further into his body, bigger than what he's used to with Naruto, but good as well Sasuke turns his head moaning into the pillow as the deep travel ended retreating agonizisingly slow before rushing back in and repeating over and over in such a way that-...

"Aaah!" Sasuke thought he would go blind when the steady vibration passed up his tunnel before it was turned off and slid out then on again as it came up.

Nibbling at the teen's earlobe, Kakashi whispers. "Pay attention to what I'm doing, so that you can do it yourself." His lips press gently to Sasuke's their kissing becoming almost secret while he boastfully allowed the toy to fuck the teen as he deep down desired to. Lifting Sasuke's bent leg only a bit, he kisses the back of the thigh to the underside of the knee raising the leg a bit more; he smiles, liking how little control the teen is keeping under the pressure. He could never handle the real thing if this was driving him over. Lowering Sasuke's leg his hand brushes gently along the male's member but as gentle as that brush was it was very much felt as another loud cry came from the teen.

Kakashi could scarsely watch Sasuke now, and began to stroke himself after placing Sasuke's hand around his own length. He pushed in to the rhythm that he pulled himself watching attentively as the toy laughed at him for not being where it was. Eyes closing as they roll back, he leans over choosing to kiss Sasuke as they climax rather than lose control himself and plow the boy into another world. He wasn't sure if pure want to be inside the teen had tore the orgasm from him or his own strength practically snapping his amount off as he stroked himself but the end was heavy scented and blinding and too good. Sasuke rolled over bringing the man into his arms as they kiss for a bit more pasted together by their own messes.

"Ten minutes left." Kakashi says noticing the clock. "We should shower and get back into bed."

Pulling back his sweat soaked bangs Sasuke nods to agree. His mind went from numb and empty to thinking about what Kakashi had told him. "Pay attention to what I'm doing, so you can do it yourself." Was this the end? Will he never get to be with him after this? He had to know.

"Kakashi-..."

"The locker room. Monday."

With a smile on his face, he gets out of bed, deciding to shower first since he had the most mess on him. So monday. He can wait.


	11. Weaves of Woven Web

Monday came only it didn't go as Sasuke and Kakashi had planned. Zabuza was so impressed with Sasuke's need to practice he had the rest of the swim team do the same which meant no alone time with Kakashi. Kakashi, deciding that he was needed elsewhere, took his leave and went home asking Sasuke to call him when he needed to be picked up. Tuesday was no different than Monday and testing started so his concentration needed to be on his school work for the time being and that distracted him for a good while, but once the lights went out and it was time to sleep he would think of the man across the hall and spend most of the night pleasuring himself, just as displeased with it as a bird would be if it were served dog food. But there was nothing he could do. So on Wednesday he had a study group consisting of Shikamaru, Naruto, and Shino.

They're sitting at the kitchen table; books scattered everywhere, papers and notepads, writing this and that to remind them of the most important things that might be mentioned on any of the test. With Naruto he needed extra help, always looking over at the others papers, they just gave in and told him which pages to write down things and what things it was for him to write.

"Got any snacks?" Asks the blond about to go into another fit of boredom having sat for nearly twenty minutes already. It wouldn't be nearly as bad if the group would chat a little. How could he get invited to a study group so boring as this?

"Check the pantry." Says Sasuke not even looking up from his science book.

"Its better if you do it, you live here." He protests.

Agitated, Sasuke sets his pen down scooting his seat back to get up and locate a snack for the complaining blond. The door to the pantry swings open with a small pop against the door stopper set into the wall. Sasuke grabbed the first thing he saw, a bag of ranch flavored potato chips, which he walked over to the table dropping it over to Naruto as if it were a sack of dirt or leaves.

"No drink?" He asks receiving a pop to the back of his head from Shikamaru, who is sitting next to him. "Alright, alright, I'll get it myself." Getting up from the chair he walks around the kitchen opening cabinets until he finds where the glasses and mugs have been placed. Deciding, a moment, over which cup would be the best choice he takes down a mug then opens the fridge pouring some grape juice. "Anyone else want something?" He asks before putting the jug back.

"I'll have a drink, Naruto." Says Shino.

"One cup for Shino." He grabs down another glass. "Anyone else?" He asks while pouring.

"No." The remaining two study members say.

Walking the drinks over to the table, head leaned as he sips from his he sets Shino's drink down after elbowing a book to hang off the side of the table to make room. Shino took the mentioned book, closed it and set it down on the floor. Naruto crunched happily away on the chips with his hand occasionally extended, whenever someone turned the bag to themselves, to retrieve them back to his consumption. Kakashi came from his office once in a while to get something to eat for himself and after another twenty minutes behind the closed door the man sat in the living room watching television with the volume low enough so the guest are not disturbed and high enough so he can hear it. Needless to say with Kakashi in the next room, only thing on him visible being his legs, the teen was momentarily distracted. Gai is at work until dinner. How can he get his friends out of the house without sounding as though he's pushing them out, which he is, but they don't have to know that.

'I could tell them that I'm tired of studying, but knowing Naruto he'd just wanna hang out together- maybe Shikamaru and the others would want to as well.' He side eyes them curiously. Dammit, there's nothing I can do to get rid of them. Why does this keep happening, we have all these perfect opportunities but there's nothing we can do about it. Or is there... If Kakashi told them to leave, they'd go without question. What are the chances he'd do something like that, though?'

Staring at the bobbing foot on the mans' crossed legs; Sasuke tries to will his thoughts into Kakashi, but the telekinetic influence did not work.

Shikamaru, ever observant, notices the male's distracted attention. "Something wrong?" He asks blandly.

"No. Just thinking." Sasuke replies easily.

"I know what you mean," He streches his arms over his head lowering them to then crack his neck. "I was done an hour ago. I really should be going anyway." Standing he begins to clean up his books and things. "See you guys later."

The three said bye to him, hearing his departing words to Kakashi before he's out the door. Shino was the next to go and he left with not much to say but a curt see you at school. All Sasuke has to do is get rid of Naruto, and he'll have the man for at least a good half hour. But Naruto only grinned at him, slapping an arm around his shoulders as if to say "its just you and me kid". Even when they were sure that the studying was over, the blond stayed claiming to be comfortable around Kakashi after their double date last friday. So the three of them watched television until Gai came home with four pizzas. Naruto grabbed a slice saying that he wanted to stay but couldn't. Sasuke had to wonder where that drive to leave was when Shikamaru and Shino were on their ways out. Sasuke's bitterness and tension eased after the second bite. Nothing beat a really good slice of pizza with just the right toppings; after dinner, he took a bubble bath then turned in for the night- well, maybe not so much for sleeping purposes.

Kakashi hid his agitated expression masking his intense need to join the male behind an Icha Icha book; his first time reading one since the incident of fantasizing about Sasuke and himself. No sense in refraining from his favored reading since he's thoroughly touched the younger male now. Gai on the other hand seemed embarrassed and a little shocked mixed with just a hint of forgive fullness. He can't believe how well they can hear the male for starters, and he's embarrassed by the thing which he is hearing, but he has to forgive the male's naughty activity because Sasuke is a teenager and teenagers are known for their awkward behavior- self exploration being the major one.

"Does he know that we can hear him?" Gai finally got the courage to ask.

"I gave him condoms and lubricant, that should have been enough indication that he and Naruto were heard those few times." He aborted the real subject of knowing that, yes, Sasuke knows that they can hear him and the reason why he's allowing this is because he wants to stir Kakashi up.

As if Kakashi doesn't know that they said Monday and its now Wednesday and he, honestly, doesn't see their meeting happening anytime soon since Gai doesn't have work anymore times this week and as for the locker room at school Zabuza has it very occupied with forcing the swim team to practice early. Kakashi was sort of upset at first but little by little it seemed that all this distraction and disruption was because someone somewhere didn't want them doing it. Better to have cold turkey forced upon you then gradually trying to stop it yourself because that can be next to impossible with some things. Things such as sleeping with a very attrative and damn it all underaged roommate. He should be ashamed of himself, twelve years older than the boy but he's thinking the things he thinks about him- doing the things he's done to him! He'd be jailed if anyone found out! It would be best if these distractions kept up, maybe he'll get lucky and they'll both just forget about it in time.

"Sounds like he's done at least." Gai says distracting the man from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm ready for bed, night Gai." He turns a bit kissing the man on the lips before rolling over onto his side.

Turning off the lamp, he closes his eyes and lets his imagination drift through the sounds he had heard trying to picture just what it was that the teen was up to- granted he wasn't faking it just to be an ass, but no, sounds that distinct can only be from the real thing. He'd have to check, later when Gai is sleeping, for the sex toy in the closet. He did tell him to remember what he was doing. Kage, the thought of that got the man rock hard in an instant. Rubbing away all thoughts of Sasuke touching himself he thinks instead of his anniversary coming up next week Tuesday. He got Gai something the man has been dying for since they got together a vacation to the country side but seeing as how they have a roommate that doesn't know his way around the stove to well yet, he had to change their plans and sold the tickets instead buying his lover an engraved bracelet with his birthstone placed in the left corner. It wasn't as good as a trip but it would do for Gai, plus he plans on making him a romantic dinner that they'll feed to one another in the bedroom to candlelight and strings played by Gai's favorite group in the stereo. And of course a very healthy heap of good loving in their bedroom for a change. Sasuke will just have to sleep over at a friends house, there is no way that he can allow the male to hear them, it was bad enough when he decided to look for them for whatever reason and saw them in the basement. He will have to experiment later with the sound in the home and ask Gai to head upstairs or Asuma, from up the street, to listen out for him when he shouts.

Thursday was the most tiring day for everyone. School was tight and silent, nothing but the sound of papers and pencils being moved about while the students test. The bell would ring and for a moment there would be sound in the halls but mostly inaudible groans and moans as they go on to the next class to start the process over again. Lunch had meager conversation through it, anyone who wasn't too dried out or lacked conversation tried starting one up but lost interest when intones were the only reply. And so the day ended. Kakashi drove Sasuke home since he decided that he wasn't in the mood for swim practice. The car ride home was tight and quiet, as if the two of them were sitting on needles.

Sasuke broke the silence first. "When can we be together again?"

"Maybe we should cool it with that." Is Kakashi's reply before the words even got out all the way. He knew what Sasuke was going to say the moment his lips parted anyway.

"Why? You even said it yourself that we could be together on Monday and since it didn't happen then I thought maybe Tuesday and again and again." He leans forward a bit so that he can look into the man's double colored eyes. "I can't think of anyway for us to be alone together, so you've got to come up with something."

"Sasuke, I'm not coming up with anything. I've been having second thoughts- hell, third thoughts about this whole thing and its wrong. I'm twenty eight years old, you're a minor which makes me touching you a crime."

"Not if I'm into it too. ...Kakashi," Face scrunching for a second he calms himself before he accidently snaps at the man. "We have to find time to be alone, I'm starting to go crazy from waiting."

"I can tell, you really put on some show last night. Was that for my sake or were you just being an ass?"

Sasuke could not believe the tone that Kakashi was taking with him. Where was this coming from all of a sudden. Then it hit him, of course. "Its Gai... isn't it? He's getting in the way of our love making."

"Love making?" Repeats Kakashi in disbelief. "Sasuke, let me clue you in on something, Gai and I make love, you and me are just fucking."

It was so spat out, so dripping with venom that Sasuke nearly believed him. But there's no way that its true otherwise he wouldn't look at him the way he does. Kakashi is falling in love with him just as he fell in love with him. Gai really is getting in the way and he has to be set aside. The car pulls into the drive way and the teacher and student remain in the car as the man and roommate exit. Sasuke didn't plan on dropping the matter, but when the front door opened his protest got sucked back in.

"Welcome back, you two!" Greets Gai cheerfully. "You won't believe what happened on the soaps today."

The man went on talking about their, sometimes prerecorded other times just a play-by-play from Gai, soap opera. They listen intensely while walking about the living room then kitchen to gather things for their now adays locked away state of being since Kakashi has papers to attend to and Sasuke has studying to do. Once they give Gai, the nod, the the man saves the rest of the conversation for dinner chat and goes about his own business of either cleaning and hanging out in the basement playing pinball or doing laundry.

Sasuke sits in his room, pencil in hand tapping absently against the notebook. Kakashi's words sting his memory. 'How could he say that to me? I thought that we were having a good time, I thought that his wanting to be with me meant something more than...' He couldn't think of those horrible words anymore. Shaking his head he looks down at his notebook. 'I know he was just talking out of his ass, he cares for me or at least he could care for me. I just need to be with him again to remind him of that. But how?' Getting up from his bed; pencil left for dead to roll off the book and onto the blanket. Sasuke crosses the room heading into the master bedroom. Gai keeps his schedule book in the side table. He saw him slide it in there once.

The desk slides open with a low scrape. Removing the booklet he opens it searching for the days date. The book has the month nearly empty with only a few scheduled work days towards the end of it. He would go crazy if he had to wait that long! He wants Kakashi now!

'What's this? ...Anniversary this Tuesday...' The gears in his mind wound fast and furious as they worked an angle to get Gai out of the house and have Kakashi all for himself. It will work too; something like this at some random time in the month would be a joke and Gai would know that he was lying but on an anniversary. He's seen enough television to know that people take things like this very seriously and the best part is that the couple always keeps their plans a secret until the last minute so its a surprise. Its genius.

Friday after school Sasuke went out with Rock Lee. After what he'd learned at the bowling ally the older male was going to be set up number two. The two of them are merely taking a nice walk together no destination planned- at least not to Lee's knowledge.

"What happened to you that gave you back problems?" Asks Sasuke.

Lee's chipper face became somber very suddenly. "It was a car accident, an elderly man smashed into us from the front and stupidly I was leaning forward to change radio stations because my father couldn't and I went flying into the back window. I hit it so hard the doctors wondered if I would even walk again but I perservered." His smile returns. "I wriggled my toes and now I can walk and run and do almost anything- within reason. Sometimes it still acts up, I was in the hospital for months- that's how I met Gai-san... he worked on my back treatments for therapy."

"That's nice." He meant that, even if he's planning to do what he plans to do Lee is a good guy.

Said male made a strange sound of excitement before darting on ahead. "This place is so nice, expensive, but nice." He points.

"You've eaten here?"

"Yes. With my boyfriend Gaara."

"Gaara? Where have I heard that name before?" He wonders to himself.

"Naruto may have told you about him, he's his cousin."

"You're dating Naruto's cousin. Does he live nearby?"

Lee shakes his head. "He's in the next district, we like the long distance thing it keeps us yearning." He nods affirmatively. "Do you yearn much Sasuke?"

'Constantly now adays.' Sasuke settled for a laugh and shaking of his head to the question.

"Not ever?! Hmm. I think you haven't lived life until you've yearned for something." He starts away from the restaurant. "Life on the streets must have been hard." He says out of the blue.

"Everyone thinks so, but its not really all that hard once you know the safe places to sleep or hang out, and good places to eat when times get really hard."

"It's amazing what a good head you have." He sighs dramatically. "I don't know if I could do it."

"You could do it, you over came being a cripple."

"It's completely different. One is physical strength the other mental."

Sasuke cocks his head thoughtfully.

"I tend to doubt myself very easily about a lot of things. But not you, you're very mature and wise."

He wasn't sure what to say about that. He's never really been so thoroughly complimented, so he chose to leave it alone. He had no idea that Lee lacked self confidence, he always seems so cheerful. Maybe its just a mask.

"You know what, admitting inner demons is strong in itself. You've got it, you just don't know how to project it."

Lee looked to those words like they were the key to the meaning of life and a huge grin broke out over his face. "Thank you Sasuke." He chuckled. "I've never had such a kind thing said to me, I'll cherish it always."

Sasuke furrowed his brows snickering. "Alright, don't get all sentimental on me. But it is nice just to talk to someone. Naruto can't carry on conversation without a massive distraction to aid him. Shikamaru seems like he isn't listening to you and Shino... he's in a class of his own." Checking his watch he smiles. From his home it took him and Lee two and a half hours to get to that restaurant the male pointed out so by car it should take only the two plus the time to come back. He and Kakashi will have the full evening to each other.

"What about Kiba and Neji? I've had lots of stimulating conversations with Neji."

"Yeah but he makes me wonder if I'm saying the right things, like he's picking apart every word I say. Its weird."

Lee laughed to that. "I don't think so."

"Kiba is no good, he seems bored no matter what the topic." Watching his sneakers a moment he then looks to his walking buddy. "So you've got a boyfriend, huh? You two sleep together yet?"

Blushing Lee nods. "Twice."

"That's all?" He laughs. "I thought a guy like you would have intense inner sexuality."

That sent Lee to another shade of red, an all over kind. "Sasuke!?"

Giving the male a shove on the arm he continues. "Was it any good?"

"It was fine and don't ask."

"But I wanna know."

"And what about you and Naruto?"

"We've had sex a few times." He shrugs casually.

Impressed that he isn't embarrassed he asks. "Well was it good?"

"It was really good."

"See that, you're unshakeable."

The two talk on the way back to their homes; Sasuke making sure to ask if Lee were going jogging next Thursday or Wednesday. Lee said yes and was thrilled that Sasuke didn't mind waking up early to go with him. Sasuke didn't get back until the table was set and the two men were just sitting down to seconds. Dinner ended and the three men went on with their nights.

Saturday. Sasuke was out of the house since Mr. Uzumaki is taking his son, him, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and a boy he's never met before named Chouji to an amusement park. Kakashi was elated beyond words because it was around Saturday that his well placed wall started to crumple away from the cracks that carved themselves into it. All day he didn't even notice that he was slamming things, huffing and puffing, snapping at anyone who called or came over and when asked what was wrong he simply said "wrong side of the bed, I guess". Gai fortunately went shopping for a good part of the afternoon leaving the man to locate the sex toy beneath Sasuke's bed and he used it hungrily and thoroughly making sure, though, to spill into the toilet rather than anywhere in the bedroom. It calmed his rattled, shaking nerves a bit but what about the rest of the day. He even burned his finger on the tea pot while boiling some water!

Reading has always managed to calm him down when he's in these troubled times. Back before he and Gai were a couple he had days like this where its as though his body is living in a constant earthquake while on the outside he's moving along like a terrible wind storm and so to calm himself down he would boil tea and read a very long book.

Kakashi enters his office, calming items in hand, and takes a seat on his chaise lounge chair. Releasing a sigh, he takes a sip of his drink that's cooling off since it took him so long to get a steady hand before pouring it and stirring in his sugar. Setting the mug down he opens his book. Gai came home about twenty minutes after that talking either to him or to himself, though, the conversation were meant for another person.

"The store was a nightmare, its as if everyone and their mother had to shop today." Complains the man before entering the office.

Taking a seat at the desk chair, he's beckoned over by his lover so he moves over to the man taking his place on the main part of the seat while Kakashi rests his head on his chest as he now sits between his husband's legs. "You've been having a rough day." Comments Gai while caressing his lovers hair; he knows the signs of the cup of tea, large book, and need to be in his office.

"Mmm." Answers the man.

"Well that's okay," Placing a kiss into the gray mass of hair before his mouth, he nuzzles his cheek against the top of Kakashi's head. "your mood will pick up."

"I hope so."

"Chess?"

"But you hate chess."

"Yeah, but you love to beat me. So how 'bout it? I'll even make an effort and not start by moving my knight."

Kakashi laughed quietly. Gai really is a terrible chess player, he'll spend the game either easing his pawns down the board or leaping his king to the end at which point they'll get into a discussion over how he thinks that type of move is allowed, moreso how its a 'check'. "I'll get the board."

Gai shakes his head laughing, patting his lovers thigh before scooting away from the couch once the man got up.

Sasuke told them all about his day when he got back handing them each a prize he'd won for them and a cotton candy because he remembered how Gai said that he loves the stuff- its his guilty pleasure. If he can understand guilty pleasure, thought Sasuke, he should understand his situation with Kakashi should they ever slip up and get caught. But that matter will not be thought about.

Sunday. Kakashi's shakes managed to have a brief moment of relief when Gai went out to mow the lawn and he and Sasuke stole away a make-out session in the teen's bedroom. They could get no further than that. It was hard, hungry, uncontrolled- just frantic! Kakashi was glad that Sasuke dropped that whole 'love him' matter. How awkward is it to think that the teen loves him romantically as he does Gai. He supposed it made sense, though, but Sasuke is a very smart guy he can decipher the difference between love and lust, surely. During a brief moment, Kakashi did manage to tell Sasuke that he may have a way for them to be alone together but Sasuke cut him off saying that he has two ways and they'll definitely work. Sasuke closes his eyes when Kakashi's hips ground down into his own upward moving hips. This is torture! Why can't Gai go somewhere or do something? He has friends, he's met them before. He wants to touch Kakashi's skin and he wants to be touched in return.

When Gai came back inside, the three of them played video games together, an archory match or two, some golf, and boxing matches. Those ones always got the three the most fired up; each one believing to be the best in the home. Sasuke, at one point during this, wondered why his mind couldn't just stay in this mind set instead of reverting back to his needs and desires. Its not as if he and Kakashi could keep it up for long but... its incredible while its lasting. Why can't Kakashi just return his feelings so they can live their private lives in the home happily kissing and holding and having sex until they simply can't take anymore of each other. These questions are too hard sometimes.

Monday it was back to school and back to testing. How can silence be so draining? Was it the concentration? The stress? Either way Naruto found himself in the rest room during a few classes just to take a breather. Sasuke showed up one time but he didn't stay long, washed his face and left without even noticing that he was in the room- of course, he was inside a stall so... Sasuke has been acting even more strangely than he used to. He always seems a bit agitated- Saturday excluded, like he's pissed about something. It could be his inner demons, Naruto thinks. Sasuke's lived on the streets nearly his whole life, he could be having flash backs and memories of his family and instead of talking about it he's keeping it in. Maybe they can have a relaxing date at his house, make some popcorn watch a movie and just air their grievences in the darkness. He did that with his father when he was a boy and all the other kids thought that he was sort of a dork or whatever but he and his father would put up one of their tents in the living room and have a little camp-in trip and get their sadness off their chests. He thought his father would be silly and say things like he didn't get a letter in the mail today but he honestly opened up to him and it was amazing to see that level of love from a parent. His father's main sadness or thoughts were that he would do something terrible at work and get fired then he wouldn't be able to get another job to support his family. Naruto told his father that he'd get two jobs if it would make him happy, which made the man laugh. Since then his troubles over work have vanished since that boss he was nervous of being a livewire got married and ended up giving him a promotion and raise the three months after that.

'I'll invite him over this Saturday.' He confirms with himself.

After school Kakashi and Gai took off to see a movie together. Sasuke was invited but he declined, he had to put his plan into action. Opening the phone book he flips through it until locating the restaurant that he and Lee walked to that day. Dialing the number he waits out the rings.

"How may I help you?" Asks a man in a very tight, polite tone.

"I'd like to make a reservation under the name Hatake for tomorrow night around eight."

"Very good. And how many will that be for?"

"Two."

"Splended. Will that be all?"

"No. I have, sort of a request..." He trails off thinking for a moment that it won't work.

"What might that be?"

"When a man named Hatake or maybe he'll say Maitou Gai comes in for the reservation, will you tell him that his husband is in the bathroom?"

"I suppose." The man sounds very unsure.

Noticing, Sasuke says quickly. "Its their anniversary and he wants to surprise him by walking with flowers or something, he was very vague."

"If the reservation is not for you then why are you making the call?"

"My father and I set it up, and he's forgetful so I figured I'd make the call for him." Explains the male in an easy lie. "I have to do a lot of things for him sometimes."

The man is silent for a long while but then says. "I will be sure to give him the message. Thank you for calling Well Done."

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone he sits back against the seat grinning to himself. That is going to be the greatest night. Kakashi won't be able to resist him and he'll finally be able to feel the man inside of him, accepting nothing less.

The plan is to send Gai out to the restaurant at which point he will tell Kakashi to cover his eyes as he takes him into the master bedroom, he'll then undress and lay on the bed; candles lit, necessary items in place and they'll have practically four hours alone- maybe more if Gai decides to wait a while before seeing if Kakashi is truly in the bathroom or not. Its a little cruel to think about but not really, Sasuke will just say that he'd overheard the man over the phone he didn't know that he changed his mind about it, he was just giving the message. Kakashi will be mad at first, but then he'll understand that it was only done to give them time alone; its not as if Gai will be hurt in any way, he'll just come home feel a little embarrassed and move on. Gai's a bouncer, he knows that much to be true.

The phone rang seemingly right after he'd hung up from his call. Picking up the receiver, he says curiously. "Hello?"

"Sasuke, its me, Naruto." Says his, halfway, boyfriend. "I wanted to ask you if you were free Saturday night? I want you to come sleep over at my place."

"Sleep at your house? Why?" Sleeping over. Who'd ever heard of such a thing. He has his home at the Hatake house.

"What do you mean why? We get to hang out and have fun and sleep over. You know, guy stuff."

Still thinking that its strange, he nods. "Alright, I'll sleep over."

Naruto laughed. "Don't sound so spooked about it. I'm not gonna maul you when you close your eyes or anything. Haven't you ever stayed over at-..." He cut his words off.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot, look just come okay? You'll have a really good time."

Sasuke can almost hear the grin spreading across the male's face to seal his wants with sincerity. "I will. I promise."

"Cool. See you at school."

"You too." Hanging up he wonders again about sleeping over.

As odd as it seems, it could be fun. He thanked the Kage's that testing was going to be over after this week and then these field trips will start. School is a surprising place; taking kids to fields, what kind of entertainment is that? But they did mention a place they'd gone to one time before so he guessed he'd have to see once he got there. The car driving up caught his attention and quickly he dashed upstairs to not be seen. He honestly didn't want to hear about their date better to pretend to sleep one off until he actually is asleep. Besides, with as hopped up as he'd gotten from thinking about tomorrow his excitement made itself very obvious.


	12. Lead Me To Love

Sasuke walks downstairs into the kitchen dressed for school that Tuesday morning. He ate his breakfast then heads out with Kakashi. The teen wanted, more than anything, to have the man pull the car over somewhere and do him until the seat had a permanent remembrance of it, but he knew that he would get the same speech from before; that blase I could careless about you attitude that didn't seem to fit the man at all made Sasuke sick. Maybe he's mad at himself for what he's doing to Gai, but then he can't be too mad about if he's willing to do it. He even said that he had a plan to give them alone time together.

'Kakashi's a coward.' Thinks the teen. 'No, he just doesn't realize that you can just change your mind about someone and tell them about it. He has to have a conscience ...I'm no better, though, I don't know if I could tell Gai... it'd be better to either get caught and go through with the fall out or get rid of him. A fall out would be better, though, at least in the end I'll be with Kakashi. Its not my place to tell the man that I'm in love with his husband and that he loves me back... he has to hear it from Kakashi for it to mean anything. In the drama One Call from Love, Rika never told her boyfriend that she was seeing someone else until the man was bed ridden and dying. He spent the last days of his life being mad at her instead of happy knowing the truth and having been done with her ages ago when she'd first started seeing this other man.'

Getting out of the car he closes the door; eyes on Kakashi as the man exits, he smiles faintly as the man shifts into educator mode for like a split second before stuffing a hand into his pocket, whistling a tune as he walks to the building.

The day was going along rather quickly, in fact, it seemed like all the classes were ten minutes short of completion. Standing from his seat, at the bell, Sasuke follows Kiba into the hall.

"Fuck. My mom's gonna kill me." He drones looking over a sheet of paper filled with red Xs and only one check mark. "Not like I don't have a good case to plea, she can't speak English either."

"Kiba, is it just me or are the bells ringing too soon today?" Sasuke calls attention to himself.

"Hmm?" Kiba cast a sidelong glance to his companion. "I keep forgetting you've never been to a school before; today is a half day- didn't you check the school calendar?"

"No." He doesn't even know where the one in the house is. Living on the streets, you stop caring about things such as time, day, day of the week. Your only main concerns being time of day, morning, noon, or horrible night.

"You're living with our reading teacher, so he has to have one somewhere- check the kitchen- that's where my mom put ours. There's no school on Thursday, by the way, if you don't find the calendar." He informs him before undoing the zipper on Sasuke's backpack to fish around inside for the street childs homework. "An A! What the hell?"

Mind already working, Sasuke quickly says. "I'll help you with your english assignments, but Thursday... you're sure there's no school?"

"Yeah, why you got plans?" He raises a brow with a knowing smirk following his question.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Just making sure," He adds for good measure. "its nice to sleep in sometimes."

Smirking, Kiba slaps the guy on the back. "That's more like it, I thought you might be another Nara or something but you're a regular guy like Shino."

"You're comparing me to Shino?"

Taken aback, Kiba says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke turns off into his other class. "Be lucky it wasn't Naruto!" He calls in after him before walking off.

Hearing this the blond glances at the doorway before taking a seat next to his boyfriend. "Be lucky what's not me?" He asks giving Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Nothing."

Unsure of how to take that he ignores it and instead focuses on something in his backpack. "Here, I got this for you."

"What's this for?"

"For keeping your thoughts in. ...See, I got a manly color so you don't feel like a girl or something."

Shaking his head feeling a bit muddled. Naruto can be so odd sometimes. "Why do I wanna keep my thoughts on paper. I thought that was the point of thinking something, having it stay there."

"Some people like to look over their thoughts... who knows, it might help improve your days, you know, seeing what you think all written out might give you some clarity on whatever is bothering you."

"Like a personal friend?" Sasuke takes the book opening the cover he lifts the last of the pages letting the whole fall free like a flip book.

"Yeah. So... will you keep it?"

Seeing how important it seemed to be to him, Sasuke nods storing the item into his bookbag; you never know, he may actually use it. He has had a lot on his mind lately and sometimes writing things down does help sort them out. Naruto seemed pleased about that as a smile remained on his face the entire rest of the class. The bell rang for the day to end and Sasuke was at a loss of what to do with the rest of his day. Its 12:40 pm. Naruto had to stay after school for activities and the others seemed busy as well. The only person free was Neji but he didn't feel up to hanging out and just wanted to head home for the day.

"Hey Lee," Sasuke calls to the boy before he can head into the gym for his after school activity. "are you going jogging Thursday morning?"

"Thursday? Sure, I guess." He's walking into the locker room at a slower pace than he had been going so Sasuke can speak with him, but he didn't want to be late getting dressed and out on the field.

"Do you think that I could jog with you? We can meet up somewhere."

That brought a smile to the males face. "Sure. That'd be great! Where do you live, I can run by there."

"No, you tell me where you live and I'll catch up to you." He couldn't risk being seen with Lee it had to be a private matter.

"Okay. I'll write it down. Do you have some scrap paper, my backpack is still in my locker."

"Yeah." He removes Naruto's diary from the hidden pocket in his bag. "Here." He also hands Lee a pen.

Writing out his address, he hands the book back to Sasuke. "Is that all?"

"Yup. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lee makes a face at the boy thinking that he's sort of strange but its not a bad strange just... odd.

Kakashi is early to the car for a change but he didn't question what had taken Sasuke so long to leave the building, he just starts the car and takes them to their home. At the house, after homework, Sasuke is shoved out of Kakashi's office because he had work to do for the teachers conference happening when the kids aren't in school, which left the teen with Gai. But hanging out with Gai is kind of hard since the man has become his rival in love so he settled for shooting hoops alone outside in the driveway.

He was about seven baskets in when the front door opens. "Sasuke, I was gonna wait until Thursday but since you're free now we can go shopping."

"Oh I love the market." He tosses the ball to Gai who makes an easy basket.

"Not the market," He catches the return giving it a few bounces before tossing it again. "clothing shopping."

Cocking a brow, "I've already got clothes." declared Sasuke ready to continue his one man game.

"Winter wear, but summer is approaching and you should be properly dressed." He opens the car door.

Sasuke smiles, shaking his head in disbelief. "To think, I only had one outfit to wear for years and now I've got enough clothes for twenty people."

Gai laughed heartily to that. Even at sixteen years old, you can still say cute things. Sasuke watches the city go by, forever fascinated by the sight of it when its slide-showing by at a cars speed. Gai sings in a joyful tone to a song playing, some of the words wrong but for as surely as the man is singing them you'd think that the artist is the one that's got it wrong. Sasuke saw Shino just walking down the street, hands in his pockets as he heads someplace. Its always nice to see people and think of them as friends as opposed to life on the streets where everyone can't be trusted and is a possible danger to you.

The car pulled to a stop a short distance away from the shop they intended to visit. Getting out, Sasuke follows Gai closely to the store. Once inside he remains at the mans side assuming he'll be agreeing to whatever the man picks out.

"We've got two hundred ryo to spend, so go have a look around. I'll wait by the dressing room for you." With that he walks away from the teen who's looking a bit confused at what felt a bit like a brush off, but that could never be the case when its coming from Gai; he's too kind and personable. It must just be this sudden show of independance given to him rather than his taking the initiative.

Walking the store, he looks over three pairs of jeans. He was sure he'd like a brown pair; Naruto has a pair, he wore them once over the weekend and he looked great in them. Folding the pair over his arm, he had to put it back, he didn't even realize that he'd picked up a pair one size too big for him; his mind must have reverted back to street. He's never picked his own clothes before, the one's that he wears now were Christmas presents and thankfully they are his size. Wearing his brothers clothes meant everything to him, but they were beginning to get stretched and were beyond torn; now adays he wonders how he ever let himself wear them for that long. He could have rummaged through someone's recycling for new clothes but his brothers clothes have sentiment and he would never get rid of them. He keeps them in his room in the dresser drawer folded up and clean- regardless Gai's comment about burning the demon out of them, they washed and dried pretty well and he's been slowly sewing up the holes that were formed from age and use.

Another pair he picked up are dark blue jeans and a black pair, he figured three would be fine but remembering that he's shopping for summer clothes he puts the black pair back instead grabbing two pairs of jean shorts, one black and one white. Next came the shirts, walking to the dressing room he unloaded the jeans onto Gai's lap before disappearing beyond the racks again. A few colored t-shirts: blue, green, white, and cranberry- read the tag and he was done or at least he'd thought so until he passed by some tanks and a few sleeveless hooded shirts. Taking two from the sets he walks them back to the dressing room.

"Did you get swim trunks?" Asks Gai when seeing Sasuke.

"No." Claiming a dressing room by hanging a shirt over the door he gives the rest to Gai before leaving the man again.

Gai looks over the clothes on his hold, smiling at the selections. One shirt has english writing on it. He was never very good at reading english so he has no idea what the shirt says. Maybe Sasuke knows and will explain it to him.

Sasuke came back with a blue pair of shorts decorated with a strip of white waves done along one leg. "Good enough?"

"They look great!" Handing a pair of jeans to the male, he sits guard outside the door while Sasuke changes.

After a moment of getting dressed he asks. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Opening the door he walks out spreading his arms.

Chuckling Gai nods to show his approval.

Taking another set he changes and unchanges, until the pile of clothing was on its way to be purchased.

"And we just saved thirty eight ryo." Announces Gai as they walk out.

"Thirty eight?"

"I'm treating us to a smoothie."

"Oh, thanks." He turns his head to look out the window. "Gai..." He says absently, going on when the man says a simple "hm". "is it spoiling a surprise when you have to tell someone to meet them someplace?"

"If the person giving the surprise asks for the message to be delivered than no, I don't suppose it is."

Swallowing his nerves down he nods then says. "So, if Kakashi told me that he wants you to meet him at that restuarant Well Done tonight at eight, you wouldn't feel like its lost its magic?"

Smiling Gai says in a sweet and made-for-receiver-ears-alone tone. "So that's why he's been acting so strange; you are clever my rival in love."

Sasuke made a face to the nickname, but smiles when the strangeness of it wore off.

"Do you know that today is our anniversary, Kakashi's and mine."

"No, I just thought that he wanted a date night away from the brat." He lied throwing in a teasing word at his own expense.

Gai shakes his head snickering. "We could never dislike your company, Sasuke, you know that. In fact, this year around December you'll be celebrating an anniversary with us for the day you first came to live at our house."

"Oh yeah?" He felt a strange tinge in his stomach. Maybe he ate something bad, although that was highly unlikely; Gai and Kakashi make really good food, it must just be nerves then.

"Oh yeah." Answers the man. "Everything good in your life should have a special event for it, it could be something as simple as honoring it by something that reminds you of it the most or having a big party."

"I think I like sentiment better than parties."

"Hmhmhm, maybe we'll camp out then to represent where you came from."

Sasuke chuckled at the thought of honoring a street boy by laying outside but it was still nice of him to think of him. 'Crap. Its guilt.' Thinks the male rubbing his stomach a bit.

Not missing the movement from the side of his eye, Gai asks in concern. "You feeling alright? I can pull over if you're going to throw up?"

"No, I'm alright, just momentary stomach pains."

"Mm."

The two have their drinks seated at a park bench. Sasuke watches Gai carefully from the side of his eye, he's waiting for... well, he's not sure what he's waiting for. A slip up in character, a bit of imperfection in anything would help ease his conscious for sending the man to a restaurant alone until what... maybe ten o'clock depending upon how long Gai will wait around for Kakashi. Probably forever knowing Gai ...thinking about that, it was actually kind of funny... actually it was kind of really funny.

Sasuke chuckles quietly to himself.

Gai smiled thinking whatever he liked to think of as to why the male would suddenly start laughing because he didn't ask Sasuke what was so funny, he simply sat and enjoyed their time together. "Say Sasuke, what does that shirt say, the one with the English language on it?"

"Low Key."

"What does that mean?"

"You're not a public figure, you like the quiet life."

"Aaah, maybe I should get one that says the opposite. I like a little spot light."

Sasuke nods to agree with that. If anyone is more out-there than Gai it'd be hard to see as true. Sucking the rest of his drink down he gets up from the bench to chuck the cup in the waste basket.

"Ready to head home?" Asks Gai finishing his as well.

...

It couldn't have worked out better if Sasuke had set up that end of the deal himself. Kakashi was gone when they got back, to where? Who knows and as far as Sasuke is concerned who really cared he was out of the house which meant his plans would go along smoothly. Sitting in the couples room, he watches Gai dress for the false date; he's humming a happy tune as he brushes his hair in the mirror on the wall.

"You know Sasuke, if you'd ever like to take Naruto out to a fancy dinner you're more than welcome to ask for money." He says casually.

"That's okay."

"Is it? I was under the impression that teenagers like to borrow money, but you seem happy with your allowance. I'd of loved it if my mother or father gave me forty ryo to mess around with instead of fifteen."

"Fifteen? These days you can't buy a tooth brush for that much." He doesn't even know from prices really, having never really had money or shopping experience but it seemed like the thing to say since Gai was talking about 15 ryo like it weren't a fortune.

Gai laughed at the comment. "You're just an old soul, aren't you?" Straightening his tie, he turns around arms spread.

"Nice. Very important, you look like an Italian model." Sasuke says honestly; Gai's dark skin, shinny hair, and nose and with that height he could be an Italian model.

"Ahahaha, you're flattering me and its working." Tousling the boys hair as he walks past the bed, he says on his way out into the hall. "I'll be leaving now, you order yourself a pizza for dinner and invite over some friends if you like."

"Some friends? Why?" He follows Gai down the stairs.

"Well, Kakashi and I might end our night in a hotel room- you shouldn't have to spend the night over someone elses place because he and I wanna-...?"

The man silenced at Sasuke's raised brow.

"Well, you know."

"Yeah."

Slipping into his shoes, he ties the laces up then puts on his suit jacket. "See you later Sasuke. Have fun."

"Bye." He closes the front door after the man.

It didn't take Sasuke but a minute to dart up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Going into the closet he shoves the box back onto the shelf remembering that he'd left the toy in his bedroom but when inspecting his room he could not find it in the place he'd left it which meant someone had come in and moved it. He hoped like anything it was Kakashi and not Gai and back into the master bedroom he went to search the package it had come in. He felt relief wash over him when he pulled it out of the box, cleaned and ready to go. Now he'll need to get out the lubricant and a condom- well, no, he won't really need a condom if he'll only be using the toy but... maybe he can talk Kakashi into granting his wish. Setting the items down on the side table he hears the door close from downstairs. Smiling he rushes downstairs to greet the man.

"Kakashi, where were you?"

"Asuma's. Why?"

"Gai went out looking for you, he said he has a surprise planned. And so do I," He glances at the stairs. "but you have to close your eyes first."

Casting a curious glance the teens way he removes his sneakers. "What kind of surprise?"

"Just come on."

Shrugging the man does as he's told, feeling Sasuke's hand clamp down on his arm before it tugs to pull him along after him. This is so ridiculous, how can Sasuke have a surprise for him? And what can it possibly be? He doesn't have use for things Sasuke's age and Sasuke isn't exactly aware of all the things that he likes.

"No peeking." Says the male when they came to a stop.

"I won't." He practically rolled his eyes at how childish it all seemed, like a kid surprising their father on father's day- creepy thought.

"Okay... open them."

Lowering his hands, Kakashi was reluctant to open his eyes cracking them before they fully part. The sight before him stopped his heart for a second. Sasuke is laying on his bed, naked and exposed to the warmth in the room but judging by his very apparent appearance he's got his own warmth to keep him company should the room have been any temperature cooler than the 72 it is right now.

Wetting his mouth after a hard swallow, the man looks over his shoulder. "Won't Gai be back soon."

"Gai isn't coming back for two hours because the restaurant I sent him to is an hour drive to it and back. ...So... are you just gonna stand there and worry or are you gonna come get your present?"

"It was wrong of you to send Gai away like that," He turns to leave; hearing the sound of movement the moment his foot turned from Sasuke getting off the bed to chase after him, but he continues for the door.

"Don't go. Kakashi... I know it was wrong to send Gai away but what's the harm? He won't be embarrassed and I can explain to him that it was just miscommunication on my part. ...Please, don't waste this chance I got for us." He turns the mans face. "I promise to not be sneaky anymore after this, but you can't just throw it away... its too good." He starts to undo the buttons of the man's shirt. "So come on... please."

4 4 4 4

Gai enters the restaurant; a happy smile on his face and a song in his heart. He hasn't had a romantic evening with Kakashi in a while, so this is a real treat. Looking through the wide open doorway into the sitting area of the restaurant he cases the room visually for his gray haired lover but doesn't spot a trace of him.

"Can I help you?" The man at the door asks.

"I was asked to meet my husband here," Always bold about his relationship with people. "but I don't see him. Has he shown up yet?"

"Your name is?"

"Maitou Gai."

"Maitou..." The man flips through the registry. "Aaah yes, you're table is the booth in back number two I'll have someone show you to your table. But there is one more thing, your" The man paused at the word, though, his tone does not judge. "husband, said that he needed to use the rest room and for you to just have a seat."

"Thank you."

The man smiles knowing that the two have a special night planned, although their means of going about it are a bit odd, but the end result should be nice. Always willing to turn a dull moment into a magic moment, that's the Well Done way.

4 4 4 4

Kakashi's hands caress up and down the teen's back, gripping him when the pleasure becomes overpowering from the pleasant shock wave that washes over him when his meat jerks and twitches in Sasuke's hand, thats sinfully caressing its measurement, or when his sacks are vibrated by the toy thats clamped between his legs, it shakes harder anytime Sasuke lifts up to expose it. His beautiful vision is moving up and down the trembling thing while his hands are clamped onto the older man's member stroking it like he were molding clay on a turn table. His stomach clenched at a particular moan made by the teen. Through slitted eyes he can almost picture himself inside that body but he can't- he won't! But it would feel so good. His hands grip into the male's skin lifting and dropping him over the toy as hard as he would like to be thrusting into him, since Sasuke seemed to be satisfied with languidly riding it and caressing his cock; Sasuke's member lay bouncing between his forearm and Kakashi's pelvis but now and then one hand would stray from Kakashi's cock so that Sasuke could jerk himself once or twice.

Kakashi's ears were entraced by the sound of slapping flesh on flesh, and hypnotized entirely by the gentle tremors coming from Sasuke's body within his grasp. One hand releases the teens side to brush up and down his torso and chest; pinching and rolling the pert nipple between his fingers. Bending over, the toy lifts from between the man's thighs from this, Sasuke grinds their bodies together while their mouths speak silently during a kiss, broken when Kakashi slides the toy out a bit before shoving it back into the teen causing Sasuke to cry out in pleasure into his mouth, the boys sweaty hair pressed to his forehead. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take much more of that shaking inside of him and the warm kiss being given to him while his member coats itself in the slip of lube and the semen coming from both of their cocks weeping heads, combined also with a small glisten of sweat beginning to build as they hump each other savagely desiring what they both know may not happen. It was all too much... The man's teeth graze Sasuke's neck before licking at the spot, sucking down only for a moment so brief Sasuke could have imagined it.

Both men climax, their spill going between them. Momentarily dazed Kakashi wasn't quick enough to move Sasuke before the toy was taken from his body and laid beside them on the bed, though, still in the teens hand while his other had a hold of the man's limp shaft to guide it into himself.

"Sasuke do-..." His rejecting words are cut off from a silent cry that arched his back hard enough to miss Sasuke grind his hips downward to press the man's butt to the bed.

His breaths come out in audible sputters of gasps and sighs as he attempts to fully come to his senses. "Sasuke, you can't do this." Though his moving hips say otherwise.

A "please" is pressed against his lips before the teen devours his mouth in a kiss with enough vacuum to implode the older man right into his young body.

4 4 4 4

Gai had been sitting at the table for twenty minutes wondering what was keeping Kakashi in the bathroom. The waiter had been over three times and he was receiving dirty looks from the man at the door. Wondering if something were wrong he gets up from the table to check the bathroom. "Kakashi?" He calls when the black door shoves open before swinging closed after him. "Kakashi?" He calls again.

Two men are in the bathroom, one in the stall the other at the urinal giving him a curious look.

"Have you seen a man in here, gray hair- but with a young face?"

Shaking his head the man says. "No, not me. And that other guy just got in here, sorry. Maybe he went out the window."

"I don't think so... Thanks anyway." He exits the bathroom. His worried feeling diminishes instantly as he's left with other feelings: pain, anger, and this horrible ache in the pit of his stomach. He has to get home.

4 4 4 4

Sasuke's hips shift up and between them the vibrating toy rumbles in a swirled motion across his sex before its moved to have Sasuke's tunnel slide down over it. His nails scrape six cuts, three to a side on the boys thighs- but the hiss made by Sasuke was unpained and the toy passed over Kakashi's member again and moments later again hardening him inside of the male who arched at the intense feeling of the flesh covered rod inside of him- but the winning move, for Kakashi, was when Sasuke placed the toy behind him brushing it over his balls. Turning them over so that the younger male is below him, Kakashi is practically a zombie lost in his own pounding movement as the creaking and the cries pick up all around them. He was an animal bent on destruction and Sasuke's prostate seemed to be the victim; if Sasuke's mouth were the public then the teen's lips would be too distracted to talk of the hungry activity going on below as kisses and tongue are barged into his very existance. His hands clamp the blanket to brace himself a bit as his held hips are guided to do whatever the man pleased. Kakashi's side of the bed is bound to be noticebly lower if they don't end this ride soon. Sasuke's untouched sex is being happily baked between the hellish heat created by them; the man's torso stroking it absently when he presses into him close enough to make a slip of paper wanna diet.

Sasuke cried out before the man's name exits his mouth involentarily, right before they climax. Bodies limp and tired, they share a deep kiss; Kakashi's hips still moving absently before his limp member removes itself. Breathing choppy and shallow their eyes meet as if to ask the other if they feel any shame or guilt? If they'll do it again or never? Kakashi makes the call by saying softly.

"I have to tell Gai."

Sasuke nods. "Good. He should know how we feel about each other."

"You misunderstand, I'm going to tell him in order to clear my conscience."

"I don't understand."

"Sasuke... this is wrong and it will never be right."

"It will be, as soon as you let go of Gai. We can be togeth-.."

"No. ...We can't and we won't. There is no way around it."

Sasuke could not believe his ears. He's still holding onto this silly notion that he doesn't want to do this with him and that it's wrong. How many times has it been now? And he still has remorse. "He's going to kick me out. Can't we just stop and not tell Gai about what we've done?"

Kakashi thought that Sasuke made a point and he would hate to see the male end up back out on the streets to have to refigure himself into that world. "You're right. I won't tell him, but I won't do it so long as it stops here." His hand caresses the male's cheek absently. "Sasuke.." He can't help himself from kissing him softly. "Quitting you is going to be harder than I can say but I can't allow myself to be weak like this."

"Occasional slip ups?" He asks jokingly.

The man smiles. "Not if I can help it. Get dressed Gai will be back at anytime and I'll have to explain my way out of the mess you've made."

"Okay."

The two offer their lips to each other just a moment more before Sasuke manages to pull himself from Kakashi's hold. Leaving the room, his clothes scooped up in the exit he abandones them to the corner of his bedroom retrieving his night clothes instead to get ready for bed. It was an hour later when Gai returned and he listened to the low hissing of Gai and the apologizing drone of Kakashi's voice. The gray haired man's way of explaining his absense was by saying that he had only mentioned wanting to go there to Sasuke as a surprise but he'd changed his mind and decided to make a romantic dinner for the two of them instead here at the house but when he got back Gai was gone. He said that he'd figured Gai had gone looking for him and waited for him to come back. Sasuke heard that he was at a friends house and came home telling him that Gai went out to a restaurant but that wasn't until four minutes ago and by the time he had gotten himself ready to go after preparing their meal and all Gai came home.

Gai seemed to buy it up until he asked about the waiter giving him a message that he was in the restroom. Kakashi simply said that he wanted to walk in with flowers and had gone to buy them but he realized he wouldn't have enough money for dinner and flowers so he had to skip out on them and that's where he had gone to. Gai was silent for a long time processing this information, but he eventually believed his husband.

"I'm going to bed, though, any surprises you may have set up just put them away. I'm exhausted."

Was the last thing Sasuke had heard before he dozed off very spent and beyond happy as the nights events played out in his dreams just as vivadly as he had felt them when awake. Kakashi won't give them up, especially now that they've both had a very good taste at how incredible it can be with and without that toy between them. He can just see it, when Gai gets called into work Thursday afternoon or night or possibly in the morning, the man will be all over him again. He can bet on it. Back when he'd thought the two men were joking about his staying with them Kakashi had come to look for him when he'd left the house, but out there on the streets he looked him dead in the eyes and said that he was madly in love with him. He said that he was joking, but what if a part of him was telling the truth? You can have love at first sight, but because of Gai he can't act on it. So why not take him out of the picture. Everything will work out.

Gai lay in bed that night, eyes trying to remain shut but he can't help staring into the darkness before him. He may be a lot of things but when it comes to his lover he's not a stupid man. He'd know Kakashi's scent anywhere and normally that wouldn't bother him, as he knows the man is prone to enjoy himself from time to time its only normal for some people but this time the scent is mixed with another that he's never come across and the only other person in the house would be Sasuke. But Kakashi said the male had been at a friends house until just recently when he came home and told him where he had been. So is Kakashi lying? Or was Sasuke simply at Naruto's house and came home with his own scent on him. Teens are often sexually active at this age and often do it with a few things left on for easy clean up.

'Hn.' Thinks the man. 'You know you're in trouble when even you're making excuses for them. But I don't want to believe it, not without proof first, but how would I be able to catch them if there is anything going on is the question?' Getting up from the bed he grabs his robe and heads downstairs into the kitchen. He's gonna need a drink.


	13. The Jack and Jill Effect

Wednesday began field trip week at the school. Gai packed a bagged lunch for Sasuke since they're required to bring things that can be thrown away so that the students aren't dragging around anything other than what's needed, which is a disposable camera; their backpacks are left in their lockers at the school. Naruto was figity all through reading class, waiting for the bell to ring so they can head to History where they'll be quickly escorted to the buses waiting for them outside. The other classes were gone by now having their trips happen sooner than three classes in. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes or ears off the man reading from the assigned class book. Ever since Kakashi's been truly intimate with him Sasuke's been in a cloud, never feeling a single kiss laid on his lips or cheek by his semi-boyfriend Naruto as they parted ways in the halls or he'd just randomly kiss him when no one was looking. Sasuke can still feel Kakashi's girth inside of him moving around and pulling pleasure out of him as he listened to that creamy voice enjoying the act as well. Listening to Kakashi reading out loud to the class, it was as if the man were reading only for him, watching his lips move it was as if his lips moved only for him, and when he spoke it was like he was speaking only to him...

"Sasuke?"

Blinking from his dreamy thoughts, Sasuke realized that the man was infact speaking to him. "Mm?" He managed some sort of repsonse.

"The bell rang." He's cleaning up his desk taking out another book for the next class that will come in.

"Right. Sorry." He gathers his things parting through the incoming bits of students.

Naruto was too busy tearing down the hall to history class to be bothered with alerting Sasuke that class has ended. He still doesn't see what the big deal is. From what he understands from the history teacher is that they're going to a museum to look around take a picture of one of the items there and give a report on it. He's never had to do independant studying before, usually the teacher would tell them what to do exactly and they'd all put it into their own words and yet it would still be the exact same thing that everyone else is doing but with this he has to choose something himself, something that possibly no one else will do, which meant he'd have to keep distractions at bay for the time being; he'll spend every waking moment with Gai or one of his friends until the report is done and good enough to impress his teacher. He actually wants to impress Gai too. He's always asking about school and honestly looking over the work; the man wants so much for him which is why its best to get him out of the way of what's going on under his nose. Gai is a good person and he cares about him greatly, but he can't deny his feelings for Kakashi. Naruto's journal actually came in some handy when he woke up at night to use the bathroom and couldn't get back to sleep. He wrote about this and he wrote about that, he wrote about Kakashi and he wrote about Gai, he even wrote about all his friends and by the time he'd got done with Shino he'd fallen back asleep.

Sasuke entered the classroom, taking his seat right away. Kimimaru-sensei was beginning to take role call by glancing up and down from the sheet of paper with the classes names on it.

"Take one camera and pass the box back, please." He says to the girl in the front row on the left.

The box went around the room as the teacher walked out to leave the attendance sheet in the holder outside of the room. Sasuke takes a camera from the box looking it over. Tapping Naruto on the shoulder he holds the camera out to him.

"How do you use this?"

"Its simple," He grins happy to help his streetwise boyfriend with anything. He has a teaching soul deep down. "turn it on with this," He slips the switch over. "wait for the flash to show up," He waits out a little red light and after pointing it out he says. "then press this button here."

The camera snaps a picture of Sasuke who snickered after being blinded by the flash. Taking the camera from the blond, he says. "You didn't have to take my picture."

"That's okay, when its developed do you think I could have it?"

"I don't see why not, I don't want it."

"Sweet." Spotting the teacher he jumps up from his desk. "Are we going now?" Snagging Sasuke's wrist he tugs him to the door. "If we sit up front we can get out sooner, but if we sit in back we can have fun on the ride, if you know what I mean?" He wriggles his blond brows up and down.

"I'm not sure I do." Sasuke allows himself to be dragged out with his elated boyfriend so that they'll be first on the bus which places them in the back of the bus. "Kiba, snap it up!" He yells to the male who he hasn't seen leave the class yet. "Hey you, cuts okay?" He pushes a girl back a step so she won't be in back to have her sit beside them. It'd be better if it were Kiba and someone else so that he and Sasuke could do as they please but with anyone else there, no doubt they'd tell on them or something- worse, they might watch.

"I had to leave my backpack in class, Kimimaru-sensei was chewing me out about not leaving it in my locker, but I forgot my lunch." He holds the bag up. "I've got tuna and some deviled eggs from dinner last night, plus a pudding cup. What do you have?"

"I packed my lunch so I have pork flavored chips, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, plus a banana and bag of grapes."

Seeing nothing in his semi-boyfriend's free hand, Sasuke asks. "Naruto, where's your lunch?"

"I left it on the cou-...c-... oh crap its at home!" His shoulders slump down, head dropping sadly.

"You can share with me." Offers the dark haired male.

Bottom lip quivering, Naruto replies with a shaking and happy voice. "Thank you, Sasuke." False tears remain in his eyes as he dramatically cries them out with a fist brushing across his closed eyes. "I was in such a hurry to get to school I left it behind, but you came through for me." He flings his arms around Sasuke.

"Get a hold of yourself, its over." Sasuke pushes Naruto back at arms length, shaking his head at how cute the male could be sometimes.

The sun beamed down overhead but thick clumped together clouds blocked it out instantly. Three buses gleam ahead of two exiting classes, all the children enter in through the front moving along to the back to take their seats and fill the bus out. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit excited, he's never been on a field trip before, muchless a museum. He hoped to not screw anything up, but that was unlikely. Naruto on the other-hand...

"Hey Kiba!" Says said male snapping a picture of one of his best friends.

"Say cheese." Replies said male.

A lot of flashes were going off actually. 'The teacher really should not have given the cameras to the students right now.' Sasuke looks into a little box that had a number inside. Tapping Naruto, he asks. "What's this mean?"

"That's how many pictures you can take before the camera is empty."

Sasuke nods; he rocks forward as the bus starts to move. His attention is out the window now, blocking out the noise of the animals playing and shrieking all around him. Honestly Sasuke could walk to the museum; he's been down this street five or six times in his life passing the place many times during it. But being driven will never get old. He's heard Kakashi and Gai arguing a few times about how they don't want to be the one to go someplace when something is needed or how they're not in the mood to deal with traffic. He would do it all if he knew how. He can only release the brake and let it roll, but that's not driving.

"Look at Chouji," Says the kid sitting next to Kiba. "he's already eating his lunch. Keep it up chubby, maybe the bus will bounce hard enough to make you puke!" He calls over the seat to him.

Chouji only chomped away on his snack, but he shot the boy a pissed look. He hates when people talk about his eating habit.

Arm hooked around Sasuke's shoulders he pulls him close, giving him a kiss. Sasuke smiles returning the kiss but his mind was elsewhere as far as who had received it. He's almost shaking with anticipation for Thursday, everything will work out, he's sure of it.

"Hey love birds, smile." Kiba raises his camera up snapping their picture.

Successfully distracted, Naruto begins swatting at the brunet, who only laughed and swats back.

Casting a bored glance at their antics Sasuke returns his attention out the window. 'I wonder what Kakashi is doing now?'

...

"So Kakashi," Orochimaru takes a seat in one of the chairs in the teachers lounge. "how are things going with your young roommate?"

"Couldn't be better." He takes a sip of coffee.

"Really?" The single word is very loaded. "I can't help but wonder if he's told you his little secret yet."

"What secret?" He was interested to know what Orochimaru who barely sees Sasuke as much as he does would know about the male that he does not.

"I caught him making a list of possibles a while back, the boy is either making up for not being able to get whom he truly wants or..."

"Or?"

"He's a former street walker and you rescued him."

Kakashi heard himself laughing before he realised that he was doing it.

His pale friend cocks a brow wondering what could be so funny. He's very serious about it. Taking a teenager off the streets and he's so interested in sexual relationships with anyone he could get his hands on- himself excluded, who's to say that he doesn't have a very shady past. There is no way one boy could last alone on the streets of Konoha, he knows what lurks in those streets as his mother was once attacked out there, so to think that this boy could come out of it alright is ridiculous.

"Trust me, Sasuke is no street walker. He was just very unfortunate. And as far as this sexual deviant thing, he's a teenager and no matter what life you've had you're going to go through the same changes as anybody else."

This made the man smile in a wicked sort of way, the ends of his thin lips curl just a bit at the tip. "So then you admit that something is going on between the two of you? I've seen the way he looks at you Kakashi..."

"Orochimaru." The man cut him off with a warning.

"Even a blind man could tell with the way he speaks to you like he wants something, or perhaps more of something."

Uncomfortable, Kakashi stands from his seat to dump his coffee over into the sink. Asuma walks in looking at the two men.

"What?" He asks before pouring himself a drink. "Did I walk in on gossip that I shouldn't hear or were you like this from the start from a tiff between you two?"

"No tiff, just some conversation." Replies the slippery male.

Kakashi's back is tense as he leans his hands on the counter top looking into the sink trying to regain his composure before speaking. Asuma sidles up to the man whispering.

"Is he giving you a hard time over something?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "I'm just feeling a little light headed that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, the gray haired man clears his throat before returning to his seat. "So, Orochimaru... whatever happened to that young Kabuto you were so fond of?"

Orochimaru's face sort of twitched and he said nothing in response to the question. Kakashi clearly knew more than he had ever let on, so its best to let the matter of the man and Sasuke drop- if there is a matter between he and Sasuke.

'That snake. He should bite his tongue off if he knows anything. I'm careful around other people but if Sasuke is sending off signals then of course this man would pick them up he's guilty of it. You think he'd be more sympathetic to my situation instead of doing all this.' He scratches his face uncomfortably.

...

Naruto stayed close to Sasuke once they arrived at the museum. He didn't know or care what he did a report on; snapping one picture of the first thing he saw and moving on with his life. Sasuke on the other hand is really looking over the pictures, statues, demonstration scenes. He took it all in and chose to do a report on the Emperor of Nara; taking five pictures: one face on, one long ways- after asking Naruto about a zooming- he got a close up shot of the profile, and a long shot of the profile. He then snapped pictures of the man's home.

"How do you get the pictures out once you've taken them?" He flips the camera this way and that looking for where the picture would come out.

"You have to develope the film. I'll take you with me to do it."

"Thanks." Nudging the blond he says. "I used your journal, by the way."

"Really?! That's great! What did you write?" He asks eagerly bouncing at Sasuke's side.

Face scrunched he says. "I thought it was supposed to be secret?"

"It is but... you know, you can tell people if you want to." He looks hopeful.

A look of disbelief flashed across the male's face before he pats his semi-boyfriend on the head. "Maybe someday, but, I did write about you."

Taken aback, Naruto sulks over that information. "You can't tell someone not to read something then out right tell them that you've written about them. It just makes them anxious to know."

"I'm not telling."

Grumbling, he shoves Sasuke's shoulder before walking away from him.

Watching the whole thing, Shikamaru sidles over to Sasuke tapping him on the back to get his attention. "What's with you anyway? Are you just messing with Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. He's crazy about you and you treat him like he's the guy who walks your dog."

"Not that our relationship is any of your business but you're wrong. Naruto is sensative, that's all it is." He starts to walk away but is caught on the shoulder.

Squeezing the taller male's shoulder in his grip, Shikamaru leans into Sasuke's ear. "If you hurt Naruto I'll make sure you get hurt as well."

"I'm already suffering while he's happy because of all you creeps looking over your shoulders at us;" He pulls his shoulder free. "so do your worst."

Shikamaru glares after the street kid. 'Why do I always get this weird vibe from him?' He wonders.

The rest of the field trip went along well for them and they ended up having lunch at the park. The two classes sit at the picnic tables their lunches spread about the table, everyone talking, and using up the rest of the film in their cameras. All except one table which is awkwardly silent. Kiba is doing everything he can: eating loudly, humming, sighing noisly, even kicking the leg of the table to get the others to say something. He's not sure what went down but he can't stand the tension.

"So what the hells up guys? Did I miss something between school and now?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes continuing to eat his shared lunch with his semi-boyfriend. Gotta love Gai for always making enough for two.

Looking from Sasuke to Naruto to Shikamaru, Kiba shakes his head. "Tch, this is weak." Waving them off he gathers his things then heads off to Chouji's table to sit with him.

Looking after Kiba, Naruto swallows. "What's his deal?"

"Why not ask Sasuke?" Shikamaru says.

Sasuke takes a drink from his Hawaiian punch. "Because Sasuke has nothing to do with it. You're the one with the problem Shikamaru, and its really stupid."

"What? What problem?" Asks Naruto looking from man to man.

"He thinks you're upset with our relationship." Sasuke answers in a snide tone. "Are you upset with our relationship, Naruto?"

"Why would I be?" He replies confused at where the point of the conversation had come from.

"Naruto, you said the guy is like a fort when you talk to him and where its not my business to care about other people's business, it is in my nature to care about my friends and how they're being treated."

Shocked, Naruto cocks his head to the side. "How am I being treated? Sasuke's just going through some stuff. He doesn't have to tell me what's on his mind if he doesn't want to."

"Then stop pressuring me!" Snaps the accused.

"I didn't realize that I was." Naruto holds his hands up in defense.

Standing from the table he pops his fist down atop the table. "If you wanna know about my inner feelings then spend the night on the streets sometime!"

Looking around the park, Naruto sees that others are looking over at him. "Uhhh, Sasuke... maybe you should keep your voice down."

"No! I'm sick of all of you thinking that I feel something when I don't! Maybe I don't for a reason, isn't it better to just forget about shit then think about it?!" This he says to Naruto before turning his words to Shikamaru. "And you, I don't know what your problem is or where you start to think that something is up with me and Naruto but it isn't; if you're seeing otherwise maybe you're just looking for a problem because you have the issue!" Waving them away he stalks off. "Fuck off."

Watching his boyfriend go, Naruto gapes in disbelief. "What the hell?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "I... I messed up, I'm sorry."

"When I said that he's like a fort it meant that he's like a fort, you make it sound like I called him a monster or something."

"I messed up." He says again. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Naruto folds his arms over his chest, appetite gone. "Its fine, just understand a little better next time."

"Right. I'm gonna go apologize."

The blond nods his approval of the action.

Walking across the area to where Sasuke slumped himself to hide away, Shikamaru holds out his bag of Wheat Thins to the male. Sasuke glares at him, accepting one when he's nudged by the male on the shoulder. Playing with it within his fingers, he takes a bite.

"I made the wrong assumption. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. I blew up on you and it was really immature of me." He takes another bite finishing the cracker. "I'm just not used to having attention in someways. Before it was just me, and now I've got friends and what the hell would I know about being friends?"

"Naruto is big on understanding people, he likes to help. I'm sure if his family had found you when Kakashi-sensei had he would have been the one to bring you in." Shikamaru shrugs. "That's the way he is... so, come on, offer him a little morsal of yourself once in a while so he doesn't feel like he's screwing up somehow, and I don't feel like he's getting hurt."

"I hate the idea of sharing something, its just so unimportant to me. It doesn't help you in anyway and it couldn't possibly help me because I don't feel anything. I don't ask him a bunch of questions."

"All the better. You can just give some of yourself to Naruto without feeling like the end is near by the end of it."

"But that's stupid..."

"But it means something to Naruto, and that's how you be a friend. Sometimes you have to give with no intake."

Sasuke seemed to be thinking that over, but his response is. "We'll see."

Shikamaru scoffs a laugh. "You're next to impossible to get along with properly, you do know that?"

"And yet you apologize and want me as a friend anyway. See, I'm not abusing you, you're abusing you." He stands.

Snickering the Nara teen stands as well. "Whatever you say, Sasuke." Giving the male a push on the back he follows him back to the picnic table.

"Aaaw are we all friends again?"

"Yup, we sorted everything out." Says Shikamaru, returning to lightly nibbling his lunch.

Sasuke looks around for his lunch, seeing nothing, not even the bag it came in he looks at Naruto with amusement. "You ate it all?"

"It was either me or the flies." He shrugs.

Hearing a whistle all the students clean up their meals dumping them off into the trash bins. Returning to the buses Kiba got them all to race back and they noisly barked insults at each other as they dart across the park to where their teacher is standing with a clipboard checking off names as each student loads the bus. The day ended after one more regular class then the students start off for home. Sasuke had to stay after since Zabuza asked him to train with the rest of the swim team. Once training was over he got a ride home with Gai who came to pick him up instead of Kakashi who was out cold when he got home. It was a blessing that he was really, it gave him time to concentrate on homework and his project and how he would present it. He knew the teacher was expecting something with poster board and photos tacked everywhere. He saw it once on this television show he and Gai watched. Using the computer in the man's office, he listens to Gai humming quietly in the living room. Maybe it was just his new found awareness of other people- thanks to Shikamaru- but Gai sounded kind of sad.

Leaving the room he walks over to the couch taking a seat as close to Gai as possible. Wrapping his arms around the man, completely shoving the laundry to the floor as he hugged him, Sasuke nuzzles his face into the man's neck. Smiling when he feels a hug in return, he whispers. "Gai, you like me don't you?"

"You know that I do." He caresses the back of the boy's hair.

"And... you wouldn't throw me out on the street again, no matter what I did, would you?"

"No, of course not." Gai couldn't help but feel a knot forming in his gut. This is it, Sasuke's going to confess- if there's anything to confess that is. He's still holding out for the not.

Sasuke nods. "Thank you." Squeezing the man tighter he says absently. "I really like you too. Who else would want someone to squeeze their hand while they get a tooth worked on, or treat me like an equal rather than a kid." Moving back a bit to look into the man's eyes he says. "I really appreciate that... being seen as an equal to you."

"Sure."

"Sometimes I get really worried about a lot of things but then you and Kakashi are so nice to me it all goes away."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"My friend, Shikamaru, he says that I don't consider other peoples feelings, but I want you to know that I do." His hands scrunch the fabric of the man's night shirt. "I care so much for you and Kakashi for what you've done for me. I don't know how to repay you, though."

"Just keep doing what you're doing," He snickers. "that's payment enough."

"I have a diary, you know? Naruto gave it to me." He removes himself from the man to sit back on the couch.

"Oh yeah?"

Nodding he says. "I wrote in it... do you wanna read it?"

Gai shakes his head laughing. "Diaries are secret, you're not supposed to read them."

"But I'm inviting you to."

"Noo, thank you." Holding the boy's cheeks, Gai pulls him toward him planting a kiss to his forehead. "You get some sleep, you've been up long enough. I have laundry to fold."

"I'll help you." He picks up the items of clothing that he'd accidently dumped over.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there's no school tomorrow, so I can sleep in as late as I like."

Laughing, Gai says. "I forgot. I've never had a no school day on a childs end."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not have school, but Kakashi has to go in with student reports and such. Its like a big meeting of the school."

"So... he won't be here?"

"He'll be home eventually."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"Its not that, I just thought we'd all get a bite out and maybe play some catch at the park." He half lied, he had actually intended to hang out with the two of them up until his plans for Gai to leave came into play.

"That's okay, we can do it Sunday, or it could be just the two of us?"

"We'll see." He places a well folded shirt on top of the pile. 'Dammit, that school has a lot of nerve. How can they just ask teachers to come in on a no school day? I'll have to rework my plan a little.'

Thursday morning. 2:50 a.m.

Sasuke dressed and readied himself for his jog with Lee; he knows this city pretty well and hopefully the chipper male will follow his lead.

"Sasuke!" Calls the male, who was jogging in place in front of his home.

Speeding up a bit he's at the older male's side. "Hey."

"I brought water incase we get thirsty; how far should we go?"

"I don't know, we'll just run until we can't."

"Sounds good to me." He smiles as they head down the side walk. "Its nice to see someone with just as much stamina as mine. I usually jog with Kiba but he can only stand a block before we retire to our homes."

"Really." It wasn't said to further conversation it was just something to say in order to show that he was listening.

The sky is a dark blue, filled with black patches from todays coming clouds; the air is crisp with spring moisture and the animals and plants are slowly beginning to wake up around them. The two jog out of Lee's block and into another, the run is steady in pace and light in conversation just huffs of breath coming from their mouths. They passed through the park; a few cars on the road slowly ride by in the oncoming direction. Sasuke kept his eye on the prize darting for an open field; there's a hill at the far end of the field that he's planning on going to take a break. They've been at it for an hour and a half now so if he decided to take a break Lee wouldn't think he was being a whimp or something.

"Come this way." He pants as he starts up the incline.

Their run is slowed as they make their way up the hillside to its top and when they reach it Sasuke slows his pace before coming to a hault. He's more tired than he'd thought while Lee didn't seem as effected by it. A bottle of water is held out to him and he takes it gladly.

"You should only drink once your breaths have calmed otherwise you're liable to faint." He takes a seat indian style, looking out over the area in awe of the nearing sunrise.

"Right." He continues to steady his breaths so he can take a long swig of water. Tilting his head back he takes a drink of water, guilt crashing through his stomach at what he intends to do. 'Why does love have you doing weird things? I'm not this vicious. And its not as if Kakashi will be home once Gai leaves anyway.' Sure that he's rested, Sasuke stands. Eyes closed to keep himself in the game, "It sure would be nice to watch the sunrise from here." he mentions absently.

"That's really romantic thinking; you should bring Naruto up here with you sometime."

Sasuke smiles secretly when he sees Lee standing. "Oh come on," He puts on a joking tone. "I can't enjoy it with you?" He gives the male a nudge with his elbow.

Laughing, Lee shakes his head. "Friends can share sunrises too." He gives him a playful push back.

Snickering, he looks down the hill. "Wanna roll it?"

"Roll it?"

"Yeah. It'd be fun." He walks down the hill a step then two turning back around to face Lee. "We can see how long the grass will hold before roll back."

"Is this a game?" He mimics his friend, crouching down grabbing onto a finger full of grass. "Now what?"

"You rock a bit." He says doing just that.

Unsure of why on Earth rolling down a hill would be any fun Lee begins to rock. "Whoa!" He sways backwards as the grass gives way.

"Lee!" His voice is panicked as he reaches out for the falling male. Grabbing his hand, he's just in time to be tugged down the hill with the male.

The two grunt and yelp as they topple over and over themselves, sometimes over each other; all they can see is darkness and grass, sky and darkness and grass until they reach the bottom sliding a bit before the roll is over. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, that was actually really fun.

"Let's do it again." He says sitting up.

Lee looks as though he's being electricuted, his body is trembling a bit as its trying to move. "Sasuke..." He painfully grunts out. "I ca- I can't move my back."

Horrified that it might be broken he reaches beneath the male to try helping him up but when he cried out he lowered him back down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... what do I do?" He asked more panicked then he thought he'd be. "Do you... can you move at all, are you paralyzed?!"

Lee shakes his head. "Its just thrown out; reach into my pocket I have a phone, call an emergency number."

Nodding, he reaches into Lee's left front pocket then the right locating the phone. "Who do I call?" Spotting Lee's parents number he speed dials them instead. "Mr. Rock?" He says after the phone has been answered. "Your son and I were out for a jog and he threw his back out when he went down a hillside. You have to call for help."

"Don't move him, let the paramedics do that. Just stay with him, we're coming." Says Lee's father. "Where are you?"

"We're at the hill on Star street past the park." He nods to staying with the older male. "You have to hurry." He insists before hanging up, pressing his hand to Lee's chest he caresses it tenderly. "Your father is calling someone to come get you. I'll stay with you and wait."

"Thank you."

Sasuke nods.

He waits patiently with Lee and after what felt like forever an ambulance finally arrived as well as the male's parents. Sasuke was a little surprised to see how much Lee looked like his mother rather than his father, considering the two speak in the same whistful way, but the man has dark brown hair and a pugged nose. The men in the ambulance surround Lee with a stretcher lifting him after counts of three.

"I'm very sorry." Sasuke says to his friend's parents.

"Its not your fault. Lee can be very energetic sometimes, this was bound to happen someday." His mother explains very calmly, though, she has tears in her eyes from worry that 'someday' could have ended up being the last day as far as the male ever walking again went. She touches Sasuke on the shoulder before saying. "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. You just get on home." Her hand came up to his cheek. "You're a very good friend, most kids would run in scary situations. We'll call you when Lee is fine for visitors."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush in awe. He's never had the pleasure of female company before, it was warm and gentle with no threat of being popped on the shoulder or teased. There's a chance of being squeezed to death in a hug but by a womans strength it would only be a comfort rather than a pain. A tinge of jealousy serged through Sasuke just then and on the walk home he was choking on it to let it go. He's had his father and his brother to love him, and they were the best of both worlds but to feel the real thing was almost enough to knock him out for a good week. It was eight in the morning by the time his walk home ended. Gai was at the door waiting for him; he was practically shouting over the phone to Kakashi who had left for the teachers meeting.

"I see him now. I'll call you if anything is wrong." Hanging up he swings the door open pulling Sasuke into a spinning hug. "My dear Sasuke, where did you go?! I thought that you had left us again, you were acting so strangely last night and then to wake up and find you missing..." He nuzzles his cheek into the boys hair.

'Hn. A mother could never lift a sixteen year old.' He wraps his arms around Gai, enjoying the passionate hug. 'I'm acting childish. I should really learn to be more like Gai, though, full of feeling while still being manly.' His happy expression droops a bit when hearing the man break out in tears. 'I should learn how to pick my role models.'

...

Its now early afternoon. The two found their way to the park, baseball and gloves in hand. Kakashi may not be with them but they can still have a nice time. There are many people in the park today, some of them he's seen around school but has never talked to, others too young to attend his school- screaming away their youthful breaths while playing hide and seek or tag- Sasuke was drinking in the bright sun that's shining today, thinking that even though his plans were ruined he can still have a nice time. He hopes Lee is ok, though. Lee's parents haven't called yet about visiting, so there must be something serious happening right now.

"Why do I have to throw with my left hand when I'm right handed? Shouldn't the left hand be catching?"

Gai cocks his head tossing the ball back to the male. "I'm not sure, maybe you're less likely to drop it when your good hand is catching it." Gai held up his finger for Sasuke to wait; Sasuke watches the man remove his phone before speaking into it, the ball they're playing with is tossed up and down within his catch as he waits for Gai to get off the phone.

"I'll be there shortly." Says the man hanging up. "Sasuke, I have to go. Lee needs some back treatment and I've been called in."

"Is Lee okay?" He asks.

"He's fine, he just needs a good pop here and there."

"That's good. You go ahead, don't worry about me. I'll do my report until you get back."

Smiling, he nods. "You're a good kid. Do you want a ride, I can drop you off before I go."

"I'll walk." He removes his glove holding out a hand for Gai to toss him his glove.

His roommate darts across the park in a hurry to get to the hospital or wherever Lee may be right now. Sasuke looks around for anyone he knows to play a little ball with, but seeing no one he decides to go home like he'd planned. He'd walked in the door and the first thing he heard was a dull-..

"Yooo, Sasuke."

Turning his head, he's beyond shocked to see Kakashi sitting on the couch. "Kakashi, what are you doing home?" He replaces the gloves and ball in a box in the living room closet.

"I was done with my reports and asked to leave early on a family emergency... I heard you went missing. Does Gai know where you are?"

"I just came back from the park, he was with me. I went jogging with Lee this morning."

"Mm." He replies sounding more than bored. He knew the boy would be fine but he came back to help Gai search for him. He can see now that that was a waste of time. "And, where is Gai now?"

"Off treating Lee's back, he just left."

"So then its just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

Sasuke can't believe his luck. He will officially never leave a note for when he decides to go out with his friends at random times or stay out late when he's hanging out if it will warrent alone time with the man. His plan to injure but not hurt Lee worked out perfectly after all. If he'd changed his mind they'd all three be sitting around together doing something, or he and Gai would still be at the park and by the time he'd found out that Kakashi was at home it would have been way to late to find a way to get the man out of the house.

The two are stark naked in a matter of seconds. Sasuke isn't bent over the coffee table but set on top of it on all fours; Kakashi behind him, one leg up, his foot beside the teens knee, his hands clamped on Sasuke's hips. Hunched in pleasure, he watches his sex 'hide-n-seek'- as fantasy Sasuke had put it- inside of his body as the teen moves his hips forward and back with no help from Kakashi thrusting what-so-ever. A certain moan from the younger male brought his body to life as he strove to find that sound again, locating it three times after. Head lowered, Sasuke's pants brush the shining table top with fog before the polish removes it away; the male watches his reflection with interest, having it shut out with pleasure when Kakashi grips his erection giving it a few solid strokes. The liquid heat growing between them is being gently coolled by the blowing breeze of the ceiling fan overhead. Sasuke was too close right now, and grabbing Kakashi's hand from his member he throws it off before he moves his body from over the man. Turning, so that he's sitting on the table, he reaches a hand out to the man hooking his arm around his shoulders bringing him in for a kiss.

Naruto had gotten bored around ten o'clock when Kiba told him that he couldn't come over because he had to watch the store, Shino was unthinkable in social situations, Neji is busy, Lee is... well Lee didn't answer his phone, Shikamaru isn't at home either which has him wondering if maybe he's with Neji, and his cousin is coming over for a visit since his school has a three day weekend so his mother is cleaning the house like a maid service and he is not interested in doing something like that. Better to just stay out of her way. So out the door he went, to the arcade, to the ramen shop- the one that makes that new steak ramen- he took a walk around the fountain in the park which is when he'd gotten the idea to check on Sasuke. He wanted to give him time to cool off before seeing the male again. He'd really blown up at the park and he didn't want him to think that he's pressuring him to talk. He had no idea he was being seen as a pressuring person, but space be damned because he's bored. If he'd only known...

Just as he was about to ring the bell he saw the curtain move before going back into place, it moved again this time a little wider revealing a sight very unmistakeable to a teen- nudity.

_'Sasuke... he walks around the house naked when he's alone.'_ He has a sly smile on his face as he decides to take a closer peek. But the nudity he saw was not Sasuke's but his reading teacher! _'What the-...?'_ He wills the curtains to blow aside again when sees a pair of legs wrap around the man's bare butt. _'Is he molesting him? I have to stop him!'_

But just as he was about to bang on the door before abruptly barging he hears Sasuke through the thin glass very clearly say. "On the couch." Before the blown curtain revealed his boyfriend holding his own weight up on the man in order to be moved.

Tears stung the boys eyes instantly as he shakily backs away from the "red" house. _'He's not being molested... he's into it! Sasuke's... he... how could he do this to me...'_ All their encounters seem to come rushing to him until he found himself rushing away from the house. Sick. Hurt. Pained.

Lifting Sasuke from the table, Kakashi drops down onto the seat, the cushion is puffy enough to bounce the man's behind shoving him up into the younger male just right.

"Oh God," He whispers into the man's pressing mouth before kissing him deeply, tongue tasting around the cavern of Kakashi's mouth.

The position was odd because of Sasuke's legs being bent up at his chest and resting under Kakashi's armpits. Kakashi had thought of lifting the teens legs up onto his shoulders but Sasuke solved that problem by parting his legs into a straddled split, at which point they really got into bouncing up and down. His knees bending, feet resting on the rim of the coffee table, Kakashi's breaths flutter and rasp in and out creating sensual sighs from his young lover as they spill onto his throbbing erection. Sasuke's forearms craddle the man's head keeping it there to enjoy the sensation for a moment, but is instead peppered with kissing along his collarbone, chest, and nipples; the tantalizingly kisses return to Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi's hand caressess the teens jawline, his thumb brushing down from his ear to his chin. Sasuke turns his head out of the kiss to lick the tip of the man's thumb before his hand catches Kakashi's bringing the middle finger into his mouth, sucking it lavishly like his body is sucking on the man's cock; the same steady, hard intake of his moving up and down applied to his finger caused Kakashi to go numb everywhere but his sex and his finger. Who says leaving lubricant around the house is in poor taste?

_'He owns my body. Damn this boy.'_ Kakashi somehow came from the cloud to announce to himself. He cried out heatedly when Sasuke's teeth took a small bite at him. He could feel Sasuke's closely pressed body shiver around him when his finger turned upright, stroking the roof of the male's mouth over and over causing him to ride him harder and harder in pace.

Kakashi freed his appendage when Sasuke groaned after having his balls squeezed and palmed; the teens bouncing ceasing to a grind which brought his knees to bend a little. He watches, eyes half lidded, as the man gives him a handjob without even touching his shaft, which sits between them in a pleasure coma ready to awake at the burst, it only took one good stroke of the man's hands- which seemed to come out of nowhere- and Sasuke's was through, the clamping of his inner walls brings the older man with him. Collapsed into each other, spent, kissing shyly like its always their first time, Sasuke hugs the man.

"Maybe next time, I could do you?"

The man smiled but popped the boy on the head with the pillow on the couch.


	14. Hooked

Gai is at his office; where Lee is laid out on a table bed. He's been released from the hospital and is now in the loving care of Maitou Gai. Popping his bones into alignment, with his strong hands he gives the male a deep tissue massage.

Smiling when he hears the boys pleased hum, Gai wonders out loud. "Your back was in pretty bad shape, you'll probably need a cane for a little while."

Lee nods.

"How did this happen? Sasuke said that the two of you were taking a jog. Did you cut a corner too soon?"

"No. Sasuke and I were finished with our run by the time I'd hurt my back." His voice saddens thinking about it. He gave Sasuke a terrible scare. It was the same look on his fathers face when it had first happened. "He and I went up to a hill and he thought it'd be fun to play this game- I don't know- he must have done it before a few times, I guess."

Finding that innocent enough, though, Gai asks. "What kind of game?"

"We had to hold onto the blades of grass and let our weight go, to see if it would hold us. I think the point was to fall as well as seeing how long it would take to actually do it."

'So Sasuke had something to do with the fall.' Ever since his anniversary, Gai has been wary of Sasuke's behavior. He loves the boy, really he does but sometimes he can act out-right weird. Gai's been suspecting that maybe his little crush on Kakashi goes deeper than he thinks. The boy might actually be obsessed with him! But would he go as far as sending him out on a wild goose chase to injuring Lee just to get time alone with the man? It doesn't matter what he does of course because Kakashi would never go for the boys seduction tactics but if Sasuke isn't stopped he may end up hurting someone.

"Gai-san? You're pressing too hard."

"Removing his hands like he'd been electrocuted, he waves his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, I got distracted."

"Its okay. ...Gai-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Sasuke, when you get home, that I'm ok. He was really worried about me."

"I'll tell him."

The boy smiled softly, returning to his relaxed position having shifted from it to turn to face the man.

...

Kakashi had only meant to do laundry, and yet, he found himself shoving the boy into the vibrating machine, his hands clamping Sasuke's cheeks as he kisses him passionately. The teen had been the one to press the matter by parting his legs to allow Kakashi in as he rocks and grinds into the man; smiling in the kiss when the man responds by grinding back. He moans when the older mans lips travel to his neck sucking it possessively. A certain moan from Sasuke stopped Kakashi from what he was doing as he realized he was about to give the boy a hickey and that's the last thing he should be doing. Their moment on the couch still with him, he found himself getting hard from the image of how the teens sex jerked before climax. In a heated hurry Kakashi reaches for the zipper and fly of Sasuke's jeans tugging them and the boxers down about the male's ankles. Lowering himself, he pulls out his own member stroking it in time with his mouth play over Sasuke's penis.

Head titled back, pleasure washing over his spine, Sasuke grips both hands full of the man's soft gray hair. The gentle rocking of the machine mixed with Kakashi's licks and sucks on nothing but the head of his member made his mind swirl in a blur of the room and blinding white, especially when one of those torturous hands cupped him right between his parted legs. How long has he wanted a blowjob from the man? His body was almost sick with pleasure from every clamp and withdrawal, those searing licks from the flicks of the man's tongue against his slit. He can feel the man's forearm brushing his calf, giving his closed eyes a visual with the feeling that the man's hand is imitating what he's doing to him on his self.

Kakashi hums when his tongue passes over three beaded offerings that came from the male's head, as well as the feeling of his thumb brushing his own slit three rapid times. It was when Sasuke raised a leg to sit upon his shoulder that Kakashi took the incentive to simply lift the teen and set him down atop the washer; his mouth never leaving Sasuke's sex as he does so. He simply moved his hands to his hips, the one raised leg assisting him before Sasuke's set down to feel the full rumble of the spin cycle. Kakashi's hand returned to palming and jerking himself, the other hand is clamped to Sasuke's trembling thigh.

With the washer going the two missed the sound of the front door closing. They missed the foot steps walking through the living room into the kitchen. But what they did not miss was the loud...

"Kakashi! Sasuke!"

But they are so close to completion, if only Gai would hesitate a bit longer.

The noises from upstairs-regardless the washing machine noise- seem to magnify now that they know they're not alone, and the magnified sounds muffle their own as Sasuke bites down on his lower lip to keep his moans inside. Bucking his hips into the man's wet, hot mouth, he hopes to speed them along before they're caught. Caught means game over, end of the line, out on your ass and he can't allow that to happen. Not when he knows how good life can really be: a home, warmth from the cold, food everyday, choices really. He can't give it all up, he's not ready.

Gai's foot steps seem to retreat from the kitchen to go elsewhere in the home. Kakashi's tongue circled the slit and head several times- a move that always finished Gai off, and thankfully it worked for Sasuke as well. He quickly clamped his hand against the males mouth to help silence his cry while he sucked away the evidence, cleaning it just barely before pulling away when he was sure there was no more to be given. Wiping his mouth, he tucks his own shrinking member back into his pants doing up the zipper and fasten before grabbing a handful of dirty clothes to, quick, clean the mess from the washer.

Gai's foot steps travel from his office to upstairs, his calling for them ceased after the kitchen, he seemed now to just be wandering until eventually the basement door opened up. "There you two are." He announces to no one. Walking down into the basement he serveys the area: Kakashi is removing things from the washer and shoving them into the dryer; Sasuke is playing ping pong with the wall. If the boy were sitting on the couch it would have been a lot less obvious. Lowering his gaze to the floor he then looks back up at them with a smile. "I don't feel like cooking today, unless the two of you want to make dinner, we should eat out. Burgers and fries or Thai food?"

"Burgers sound good to me." Sasuke says; the little orange ball hits the wall too hard bouncing back to nail the distracted boy in the eye.

"Me too." Chimes Kakashi. "I'm gonna finish loading this stuff and the next; you two go upstairs, I don't need the company."

Having been retrieving the ball from beside the pinball machine, Sasuke looks over at Gai then to Kakashi, with a shrug he follows the other man upstairs into the living room. Kakashi must be feeling guilty again. Taking a seat on the couch, he makes himself comfortable, moreso when Gai sits beside him wrapping his arms around his shoulders bringing him in so that the back of his head is resting against the man's chest. He remembers sitting like this with his father and brother, they would be outside somewhere in the city just enjoying a view together, it was always such a nice time. But something felt different with Gai.

"Lee wants you to know that he's alright."

"That's good."

"You really helped him out."

"I was really shocked that he'd gotten hurt, I hadn't meant for that to happen." He said in a casual, true yet lying statement.

"He knows." Changing subjects he says. "I saw the most interesting show today, its new I think, about a girl named Asuka and another woman named Ai."

"Oh yeah," He asks cheerfully. Gai can put an interesting spin on the dumbest of things. You could be watching the same show and find it dull but Gai could talk about it later like you weren't there and it'll be the most entertaining thing you've ever heard about. It must be a perspective thing. "so what happens?"

"Actually, its about a couple and another woman who has fallen in love with Ai's husband."

Sasuke's blood chilled. Does Gai know? But his voice sounds so cheerful, like he's only speaking about a show. Its just a weird coincidence, the plot, that's all. "Really?"

The man nods. "You see, this woman Asuka is a friend of there's and has been for a long time. She one day seemed to see the man, Hakeshi, in a different light and suddenly she was thinking of ways to be alone with the man so that she could tell him- just to see what he'd think. One day, her time came- Ai was busy doing something out of the house- she confessed her feelings to the man and he showed her what he'd thought of it. At first, he resisted but then temptation was too great and they burned passionately with each other."

"Aha, that's a lot for one episode."

"It was an hour; they wanted to rush the real point, no sense in dragging it out, I guess."

Sasuke listens to Gai's voice, so calm and chipper and yet the man was stroking his hair, setting it behind his ear as he spoke and it was scaring the shit out of him. For the first time since meeting the man, Sasuke is really paying attention to how strong Gai is, how he could easily do away with him if he'd wanted to. Him and Kakashi joked about it back in their earlier, less tensed times about how the two men could easily be killers that invite strangers into their home and get off on their preys unsuspecting happiness before they do away with them.

"Well... its..." He stammers thoughtfully. "If the guy is that in a hurry to be with someone else then maybe Ai is better off." He says with a buddy-buddy tone.

"Mmm, its not that simple. She loves Hakeshi more than anyone, its not always as simple as 'he's a bastard I'll just find someone new'. They've been together for a very long time, those two."

"So what about Asuka's feelings? She's just supposed to forget about them because the two are together, because they have history?"

"I don't know. That's what made it so interesting. Two people can love the same person, but in honesty, two people cannot have the same person. It seems ideal to make it work but it never really could, now could it?"

"I don't think so. One would eventually become jealous."

"Mm."

"But, I'm sure that Ai is very attractive and has lots of other guys looking at her too- like how Asuka looks at Hakeshi. Couldn't she just be happy with one of them? Can't she see that they've had each other long enough and should give someone else a turn?"

"That's a very selfish way of seeing it, but I suppose so."

"See! You see how simple it is and everyone is happy... right?" He wants to jerk his head away from that threatening caress but he can't move. Frozen in wonder, held tight by the conversation.

"I see, but it doesn't solve the problem it only makes it go away visually. Emotionally, spiritually... they're going to suffer apart and the others they're with will suffer as well."

"But he cheated with someone else! I really don't think Hakeshi wants to be with Ai if that's the case."

"Sleeping with someone is a blinding passion that can sweep even the strongest of stones to a crumpled mess, but the thing that builds them back up is not the sex, but the love. ...Blind passion won't give you love, it gives you relief. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But what if he loves Asuka? What if he does wanna be with her?"

"Then he can have her, because Ai would probably have to check herself into a mental clinic from laughing at how improbable it all is."

"It is NOT!" He sits up turning slightly in the seat to face the man. "Hakeshi could love Asuka if he really thought about it! Maybe Ai is just in the way of that!"

Gai smiled. "But if he could really truly love Asuka, then why would Ai even be an obsticle?"

That seemed to strike a nerve with Sasuke; he clenches his jaw tightly before finding his voice to say. "She's not... its just... a thought."

Reaching out to massage the boys back his hands are smacked away.

"Stop it!" Sasuke snaps.

"But Sasuke... its only a drama on television... nothing more."

His breathing is hard and a little frantic, his dark eyes dart back and forth as he thinks of a way for himself- well- Asuka and Hakeshi or he and Kakashi or somebody dammit! to get their way. And Ai will be left with nothing. She's wrong to think a heart can't be changed! She's the one who thinks selfishly!

"Relax. Here," He grabs the boys shoulders, rubbing them, soothing him as they shrink down from the pent up state they got into. "just relax. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just telling you about a show I was watching."

"I know but..." He can feel his breaths calming but tears are stinging his eyes. He won't cry here, he can't! Closing his watering eyes, he allows himself to calm into Gai's tender touch. That seemed to be the key to unlocking the door and he turned in on the man and cried against his chest. He half expected Gai to shove him off, or get on his case about how he knows what he and Kakashi are doing, but the man only held him, hushing him while his hand caresses up and down his back.

Friday.

It was a typical day- well, no, it wasn't actually; Naruto was acting strange, beyond strange. Mostly around Sasuke as he spied the, usually happy, blond talking and joking around with the others when he wasn't anywhere near them yet but the moment he walked up, he turned ice bitch on him. He asked the others what was going on but they could only shrug. Reading class was when it was the most hardcore.

"And Naruto, will you read the next chapter, please."

"Bite me." He grumbled, crossing his arms, looking out the window to stress that that was as far as talking to the man went.

Naruto wasn't like this with the other teachers. Well, he and Naruto don't have all the same classes but he could just bet the boy was fine with everyone but Kakashi.

Laughing playfully, Kakashi says. "Excuse me?"

"I said bite me, you son of a bitch." He repeats with a little more venom.

"That's what I thought you'd said." He kept his voice light and calm. "I have no choice but to give you detention, Uzumaki-san."

"Whatever." He leans over the desk, cheek pressed to it, arms still crossed beneath it.

The class was speechless; this is so unlike Naruto they're actually whispering to each other about a clone theory. Sasuke touches the males back only to have his hand smacked promptly away. Not about to be pushed around by some dumb brat, Sasuke grabs the boy by the shoulders leading him out of the room into the hall.

"Sasuke, I did not give you permission to leave my classroom."

Sasuke wasn't listening and continued out of the room, the resisting blond being pushed along ahead of him.

The rest of the class was left watching dumbly, wondering what the hell was going on.

Shoving Naruto forward into the lockers, Sasuke leans close to whisper to the male. "What is your problem? Did someone die?" He hardly saw how that was a reason to be a little bitch all day, but for some people death was probably hard to understand. Well, thinking about the dead doesn't count, he'll always hold the memory of his brother and father dear. But he's not gonna cry about it and act like an idiot to others he's around. He's been taught better than that.

"The person who died... is me... the moment I feel for you." Fist balled he barks at his ex lover. "You asshole!" Slamming his fist into Sasuke's jaw he shouts over the ringing bell. "That's for me falling in love with you!" He slams his fist into the male's face again. "That's for being so damned cold all the time!" He punches him again then once more. "You lied to me! You lie-..." He goes falling back to the floor.

"I never lied to you!" Sasuke snaps in return before pouncing on the boy laying into his face blow after blow. "You fucking prick! You lied to yourself!"

Not about to let his anger be staunched by another, Naruto dodged a hit hooking Sasuke in the ear to knock him off before he took the lead dragging the male up to his feet, shoving him into the locker, then punching him over and over in the gut with one hand while the other has the street child pinned at the shoulder. But Sasuke headbutts the fired up boy, aiming for more but he's pulled away and so is Naruto, right before the boy could kick him in the groin. The two struggle against their captors, hearing and not hearing the things they're saying to keep them calm.

"You bitch! You're nothing!" Naruto actually spit blood, from his lip, at him before he's turned around by the two who grabbed him.

Sasuke turned his head spitting a tooth across the floor; the unseen until just then, crowd jumped and eeeuuwed. That's what 16 years of poor hygene will get you in a fight. The pain didn't even register yet, he was too busy seeing red.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" Orochimaru hisses at the teen before looking around at the other students. "Get your asses to class, now!"

They only needed that; they've never heard the man talk above a near mutter and they didn't want to know what would happen if NOW wasn't obeyed.

"The principals office, now." He says to the two males.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke pulls away from Kiba, the other person who had grabbed him. "Fuck all of you immature, shit heads!" Free, he charges at Naruto, but Shikamaru blocks his path but Sasuke shoves him out of the way into the locker; he crashes into the lockers not a moment after. Hand to his cheek he sees that his attacker was Neji; a bitter, protective look in his eyes. Shikamaru and Neji, he never would have guessed it from the two. As if it mattered. Ready to strike back, his fist is grabbed by Naruto who is then leading him towards the boys bathroom. This could only get worse before it gets better, but at least he might get some answers as to why the male is acting so stupid today.

The first thing Naruto said, once in the bathroom, is "Why?" he isn't even facing Sasuke, he's speaking to a wall. To look into the male's cold dark eyes would only send him swinging again. How could he ever think that heartless bastard was attractive? How could he let his heart go so willingly with this mysterious boy when from the start he's been nothing but cold and aloof. He supposed he had this result coming then. He's too trusting. "Why did you lie to me?"

"About what?"

"Being my boyfriend."

"I didn't lie, because at no point did I ever say that I wanted you as a boyfriend... you put those thoughts into your own head. I told you that I just wanted to sleep with you, nothing more." He stares intensely at the blond's back.

"I... I know but... I just thought that you had love all mixed up because of, you know, how you grew up. Like maybe you thought you didn't deserve it the right way, or something."

Confused, Sasuke tries to make sense of what the boy is saying. "Naruto, you seem to be under some impression that I was molested or raped out on the streets, but you're wrong. My father and brother both taught me how to survive, if anything happened to either of them. I can fight, I can run if I need to, and I know every place in this city so if I need to hide I may as well be a ghost." He walks a step closer, reaching out he takes the boys shoulder. "Naruto... why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

His head tilts back as he looks up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. Naruto had spent all of yesterday making up excuses for what he'd seen; being molested and feeling unloved had stopped the searing rage that burned in his heart but to hear Sasuke say that no such thing had happened only brought the anger back in full swing.

"Then you're just a slut!" He hisses. Eyes shut tight, he holds in his tears.

Sasuke shakes his head to the accussation, though, it was unseen.

"I saw you, yesterday, I saw you and Kakashi-se... that sicko, fucking on the coffee table!" He barks, turning around with rage in his eyes, making his beautiful clear blue look as dark as a cruel sea during a thunder storm.

Sasuke's bitter expression changed to shock. When did Naruto... how did he see them? Thoughts crashed around in his mind as he wondered but Naruto cleared it up for him.

"You don't even deny it! You were there, and the curtains moved... I thought that sex book reading perv was molesting you but you... you were into it." He could barely get those last words out, head dipping as tears spill out. "I loved you, I trusted you-.."

"No. You may have loved me but there was no trust behind it. You pitied me, Naruto. You loved me because you pitied me! You couldn't have thought that I was a trusting loving person if I were hitting you up for nothing but sex, you made an excuse because it made what I wanted from you less sad from the reason you thought I wanted it to be that way."

That stung the blond namely because it was a bit true. He wouldn't call it pity, so much as it was sadness for the street child. But no more. That innocent boy, that poor child, its broken and ruined- the image- tarnished with stains of red and voices of lust.

"Naruto... I can tell you because you need to know. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, I really am but..." He takes the angry males hand. "I love Kakashi... I've loved him for a while, before I asked you to sleep with me. I thought you understood that I didn't want a boyfriend when I had made my offer to have you as nothing but a way to get off. I'm sorry that hurts but its the truth. I never thought that he would actually care about me too."

"Does he? Or is he just a disgusting pervert looking to get off as well?" He snaps, though, his hand remains in Sasuke's.

"He never actually said it, but... when we're together I can feel it."

Naruto shakes his head. "So, you really never liked me that way? You couldn't even try?"

"No."

Naruto scoffed. "Stop being so damned biting with your words- I'm hurting over here!" He shouted to the world.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how open the boy was with his emotions. Its actually kind of cute. "Alright, keep your voice down. I'm sorry that you're hurt and that I used you like I did, really... but I can't be sorry for how I feel about Kakashi." He says seriously.

"And what about Gai-san? He's really nice; are you just gonna hurt him as well? What did he ever do to you? _Him_ you actually gave a reason to be trust worthy and you're just spitting his kindness back in his face."

"I'm not doing anything like that! I love Gai, he's like a mother to me. That's why I think its better that he just find someone new, someone who won't fall for someone else."

"Do you hear yourself? You just insulted the person you claim to love by saying he's no good. You really don't get love." He pulls his hand away. Naruto is quiet for a moment, then he growls in frustration. "I wanna smash your face in! But... but I can't. Its not your fault that I like you in that way, I did sort of take your words and run with them. I started as nothing but your friend so I can go back to that."

Relieved he smiles. "Thank you." Wrapping his arms around the silently crying blond, he's glad to feel the hug returned. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Thanks."

"One condition. You don't hurt Gai-san anymore. I don't care that you have a thing for Ka-.." He can't even say his name right now. For an adult to do something like that. He'd expect it from maybe Orochimaru-sensei, but from anyone its wrong! That man has to be what? 50? 40? Either way he's no teenager. "If you don't stop what you're doing with him, I'll tell Gai-san all about what I saw."

Sasuke moves away from Naruto, and nowhere in the boys gaze does it say that he's joking or so much as unsure about it. "...I... I won't be with Kakashi anymore."

"I hope you mean that." Walking passed the male he exits the bathroom into the now empty hall.

Sasuke looks after the male, thoughtfull. He knows Naruto well enough to know that he really would tell Gai... and after that little talk they had the other day he knows that Gai should not be tried and messed with. For a while, he'll cool it with Kakashi. Who knows, maybe his feelings for the man will pass.

It had been a long day. Sasuke served his first detention in absolute pain from the injury of his fight with Naruto. Gai was a mess when the man brought the teen home and saw what he looked like. Dinner was hard on the boy who had to sip soup through a straw, the noodles and chicken bits cooked to near mush so that his mouth would not hurt. He lost a molar. Later on Sasuke showered and dressed for bed, homework was completely ignored but he said it was easy enough and he would finish it in the morning during breakfast. After Gai's shower he was very quiet, that is until he'd found the right way to word what was keeping him so quiet towards his lover all evening.

"Kakashi." Gai says later that night while toweling his hair. "Point blank... Are you fooling around with Sasuke?"

"If I said, yes, then what?" Answers the man keeping his tone casual, like his lovers.

"Then I'd ask that you stop."

Kakashi nods "Fair enough. But what if I won't."

Gai lowers the towel. "Don't you mean, what if you can't."

"Alright then. If I can't. Then what?"

Looking his lover in the eyes he sighs. "Then you and will attend therapy to work through your addictions."

"And what of our homeless harlot?" He asks in all seriousness. "Will we throw him to the curb? Put him in a home?"

"No. Sasuke will remain with us, but he will see a therapist as well."

Smiling, he leans over to kiss his lover but is turned down by the turn of the man's head. "You always know best, Gai."

The man rolls over. "Goodnight." He turns off the lamp.

"Goodnight." He turns off his.

Kakashi opens his eyes, damp with sweat, his heart pounding in his chest and ears. He wondered if the bed were shaking, its beating so hard. 'I was only dreaming. It felt so real, though. Could it have been a sign to tell Gai? Or a sign to keep it quiet and simply let the problem go away on its own. But is there a problem? Yes, sleeping with a teenager is against the law; I'd be locked up for sure doing it, consensual or not. Its more than that, though, I love Gai and doing this with Sasuke will surely hurt him. I could go to jail over this, who cares, but Gai being upset with me is too much to think about. The terror of losing him is all too real from a dream that simple, I could feel every bit of his disappointment in me and what I've done. Sasuke and I have to end this.'

Getting out of bed, he crosses the hall to Sasuke's room. He would have knocked but it might wake Gai, so he instead just walks in. Sasuke is awake, oddly, writing in a book; he would have thought that it were homework if the teen didn't quickly shove it away before sitting up from his stomach laid position before.

"How are you feeling?" He means the boys busted face. They had to get him to the dentist quick to see about the swelling caused by the punched out tooth. Sasuke got some painkillers for it and was told to keep ice on it until the swelling went down. He has a few other bruises on his face from the blonds enraged beating. He would have stopped the slaughter if he'd gone out into the hall but he had no idea the arguement in the classroom would escalate.

"I'm fine." He smacks away the fatherly hand, after fully receiving a mothers touch from Gai earlier when he'd gotten home from detention. "We have to stop doing this, Naruto knows and he said that if he so much as whiffs us doing anything again that he'll tell Gai about it."

"So that's why he's been snapping at everyone today."

"Namely just you and me."

Sitting on the bed, he runs a hand through his hair. "How did he find out?"

"He saw us, yesterday, through the window."

Kakashi sighed heavily hearing that. "I was just going to say that we should cool off a bit, but being black mailed out of it is a whole other thing."

"He said if we stop he won't tell."

"And you're sure you can trust him?"

"He may be mad at me, but Naruto's word is good. I'm sure of it."

He nods. "Can you handle that?"

"I don't have a choice." He sits himself beside the man. Cupping his hand to Kakashi's cheek he pulls the man in giving him a kiss slowly moving away from it. "For the road." He shrugs.

Snickering, Kakashi stands. "For the road." He's at the door.

"Kakashi?" He's scooting himself under the blanket. "Do... do you love me?"

The man smiles warmly before saying. "With all my heart." He closes the door after his leave.

_'With all his heart, huh? Then why does he sound more like my father than my lover?'_ Saddened he reaches for the journal, taking the pen into his hand he finishes what he'd been writing.

_'Today Naruto found out about Kakashi and me- well, to be accurate he found out yesterday and took it out on us today. I think he might tell the others. I don't know why, maybe he's too honest when it comes to questions and the people who asks them. Certain people, though, he's not some motor mouth that would air his feelings to just anyone who'll listen. I can't help but wonder if he still wants that sleepover with me or not. I know he wouldn't want it today but, tomorrow I'm going to ask him about it because it might make him feel better if I don't just start ignoring him or something. I want his friendship, he's done nothing to deserve being hurt the way he is, though, I still think its his fault he's in pain I am partly to blame for putting the position there._

_I'm afraid of Gai, really afraid. I don't think he'll throw me out on the streets if he ever found out. But I think that he might end up hurting me without a thought to it until afterwards. It's a good idea that Kakashi and I cool off. But... I can't let it go completely. I used to think it'd be easy, but now I'm not so sure. I need distractions and plenty of them.'_


	15. Is Boring On Repeat?

Naruto didn't realize that he was eating his dinner with so much aggression until he finished and walked off to his bedroom, cousin following him, and closed the door with a loud thud.

"What happened?" Gaara asks taking a seat on the loveseat beneath the window across the room.

Naruto didn't really wanna say anything, but he was dying to say something to someone about the whole thing. He was hoping like hell Sasuke didn't break his promise to not sleep with Kakashi, but he just found it hard to trust a guy who could be so despicable in the first place. Where was his common sense?!

'Hn. In his pants that's where.' Thinks the teen balling his fist while barring his teeth. 'I'd hate to think of what would have happened to Sasuke if the others hadn't pulled me off.'

"Naruto?" Gaara tried again standing to cross the room.

'Sasuke was seriously fighting me as well.' He touches a bruise on his face.

"Naruto." With his thumb and middle finger he thumps the mental arguing male from his thoughts.

Holding his forehead he makes a pained sound then focuses on the outside world. "...Gaara! What the hell!?"

"I asked you a question and you weren't listening." He sits on the bed.

"Ever hear of shaking a guys shoulder?" He sits up.

"Yes." He replies with a smirk before asking again. "Why are you so upset?"

With a sigh, the blond slaps a hand to his cousin's shoulder, head dipped in sadness as he steadies the situation. "Gaara, what I have to say will shock you beyond words."

Raising a bare brow, the male waits for Naruto to go on.

"I've been seeing this guy, Sasuke, and I was really into him and I thought that he was into me but... he was only using me for sex."

"So make better selections in whom you fall in love with." Answers the stoic child in his usual demure monotone. "Its nothing to get so worked up about, although, he didn't have to hit you. Or did he?" He holds Naruto's chin to turn the male's head left to right. Purple and red bruises cover one side of his face a small blackening eye is on the clean side.

"He did, but I started it listen to me!" He shakes Gaara's shoulders. "The reason he was using me is because he's in love with someone else" He pauses dramatically. "my reading teacher, Kakashi-sensei." He had to lower his voice at that. Looking towards his bedroom door incase his parents were wandering the halls he then leans in closer. "I saw them, Gaara, right through the window of his home. They were having sex on the coffee table and who knows where else or when."

Gaara remained indifferent about the subject. "And?"

"And what?! Its sick and wrong!" His voice lowers again. "Kakashi-sensei is an adult and a teacher, he could get fired... but on top of everything else" He swallows his nerves about the fact that he's not telling soon-to-be-mentioned person about this due to a promise that may or may not be kept. Sasuke owes him nothing, they're not lovers; who's to say the male won't do whatever he wants? "on top of everything else, Kakashi-sensei is married."

"I see."

"I see, I see" He imitates his cousin's tone. "Is that all you have to say? This is serious stuff!" Although, he knows his cousin he actually didn't expect any great reaction from him, but he really did think its serious. He was sure his other friends would have told or done something by now. Does it make him terrible to prefer to keep the problem quiet and hope it goes away? Why rattle a cage that shouldn't be shaken when you can just put up a lock so the animals don't get out as they please. 'Wait, who's the animal?' He wonders.

"So what do you plan to do? Tell your teachers husband?"

"I did- I do! I do plan to tell." He corrects himself. "But that's under a condition. I'll let things stay neutral if Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei don't engage in each other anymore." He crosses his arms as if to say find a flaw in that plan.

Gaara looked thoughtful, then says. "Naruto, you're blackmailing your ex to ensure that no more monkey business goes on?"

The boy puffs up his chest rather than answers with a, 'yes'.

"Instead of just telling the man who's being wronged? You must really have loved him to give him that kind of trust. He'll only betray you in the end."

"He can't... he won't. He seemed really surprised that I told him I wouldn't tell, but he was also happy because he likes Kakashi-sensei's husband." His hand lands on the bed with a thump. "Sasuke lives with them, he used to live on the streets but... but Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san took him in and- wow that sounds like a really dramatic soap opera or something..." He says absently while scratching his cheek. "But its all true and I don't wanna see Gai-san get hurt either, he was really nice to me."

Gaara only made a thoughtful sound.

Letting out a sigh, as though he'd been holding his breath forever or the weight on his shoulders has been dropped he falls back onto his bed. "The thing that's so messed up is Sasuke's thinking. How can he do what he's doing then practically call the man an ass for cheating on Gai-san- said that he was better off if his husband wants to cheat on him, when he's the one who caused it! I'm positive that Kakashi-sensei was on the normal level until Sasuke came along. He's hard to resist, look at him- well, you haven't seen him before but let me tell you the guy could melt your skin off with one smile."

Gaara's face said he doubted that as only one person's smile made his 'skin melt' as Naruto phrased it. "Sasuke may be compensating for a guilty conscious while pleasing his own needs on the side. His thinking may be split because his heart is. On the one hand he can take Kakashi and make him his, but on the other he can see what would happen to the other person he cares about so he thinks he's better off."

"I just said that, but how does it matter? It's still wrong."

"Be lucky Sasuke cares enough for this Gai to be blackmailed into backing off; he could have told you to screw yourself and kept at it until Gai either left the relationship or killed him."

Wary, Naruto laughs off his cousin's comment. He can be so serious sometimes. "Either way, you're right about that. I wouldn't wanna see them broken up, I saw them together and they're really cute. I wanna be like that with someone when I'm older; always given a challenge and a good time. But man... Its not as easy to get over the whole thing, or Sasuke."

"Better let those feelings go, Naruto. Your love was one-sided, holding on to that will only make you bitter."

"I know. But dammit!" He cried out like a child. His mother was often the one to end unresolved conflicts with an affirmed swear, and yet when she caught her son doing it it was always a pop on the back of the head.

"Sleep off your anger and your injuries." Standing, he pats his cousin on the chest before walking to the door. "Good night."

"Yeah." He sighed out defeatedly.

Heart still heavy with worry, wonder, and conversation, he walks into the bathroom to do his nightly routine of brushing, flossing, shoving a finger nail into cracks and creaces to remove meat that got shoved up into it and a good healthy face wash to remove the angry cloud over his brows keeping them furrowed. Grinning at himself in the mirror, he walks out of the bathroom, dresses in his boxers and a tank before climbing into bed, falling asleep ten minutes later with a small hope that Sasuke would pull through for him.

Saturday the group went to the park. Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Lee. Shino has a doctors oppointment but told Kiba that he'd better remember the conversations, friends don't let each others words go forgotten or something like that Kiba can't recall. They plan on sitting about while giving Akamaru some excersize with a frisbee. While Neji sits under a tree listening to music, Lee is doing a martial arts routine of kicks and punches with all his hobbled vigor while Gaara watches; a peaceful expression on his normally bored expressioned face, Kiba and Akamaru are running about, pouncing and rolling as if the master were also an animal, every now and then he would toss the frisbee to Lee who would catch it and toss it to the dog. Shikamaru took this time to talk to Naruto about yesterday. He wasn't too pleased about being slammed into a locker, his back ached for ages after; on a lighter note, Neji came over and gave him the most relaxing massage. It pays to have a connection with someone who's big on taking comfort in your comfort.

"What happened between you two? I mean, I always suspected that a guy like Sasuke would do something wrong but I didn't think I'd really see it." Shikamaru recalled their trip to the museum when the male practically said that by going out with him Naruto is screwing himself. Reaching out a hand to the male he touches the purple under the black eye. "So what did he do?"

"Its nothing Sasuke did- in a sense." He swats the hand away. "Its just that, well, I took a long look at our relationship and realized that the creep didn't really love me." He shrugs. It wasn't really a lie so much as it wasn't the whole story; after seeing the two he really did take a look at his and Sasuke's relationship, although, he played with the idea of Sasuke being in love with both him and that perverted sensei of theirs but that idea was shot to hell the moment they finished talking in the bathroom. "That he only wanted one thing."

Shikamaru pats the solemn male on the back. "There, there, Naruto. Some guys are like that, but hey- they're the easiest ones to get over, right?"

"If you say so- hey, yeah! Why am I so upset? If the creep doesn't want me than he's the one missing out!" He declared; fist balled in cheer.

Shikamaru snickers. "There's the guy I know." He smiles at his friend.

"Let's get some ramen!"

"And there's the guy I run from." He slaps a hand to his face. "Tell you what, though, since you're so down, it'll be my treat."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I spent my allowence already."

His sweet smile turned wary. 'Now who's using someone for something.'

But he really didn't mind, if a meal and pep-talk could cheer the blond up again then he was happy to buy him fifty bowls of ramen if he wanted them. Placing a hand beside his mouth, the brunet calls out to them. "We're going for lunch!" He then raises his hand either to call over the people coming or say goodbye to the guys that aren't.

They're half way out of the park when they spot Sasuke by the stone boardering wall; hands in his pocket a curious look on his face when he sees them coming his way. He'd been standing there for a while watching the group; he'd been at swim practice all morning and afternoon. Sasuke was on his way home, hair drying in the afternoon sun, when he spotted his possibly former friends and he was sure that Naruto's been telling them all the gruesome tales of he and Kakashi. They can judge him all they want, though, he doesn't feel the least bit ashamed.

Shikamaru was just waiting for a fight to break out between the two, there was no way that Naruto missed the male when he's in plain sight, but instead the blond put on a happy smile and waved. 'Oh man, just let this guy be on his way home.'

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Yo." He answers coolly.

'Hn. So chummy all of a sudden, but its to be expected from a guy like Naruto.' Thinks the Nara.

"What are you guys up to today?" Asks Sasuke falling into step with them.

"We're going for lunch." Replied Naruto casually.

Shikamaru, though happy his friend is taking it well, can't miss the undertone of sadness in Naruto's voice. He wished that Sasuke would just go home for today and screw hanging out with them. Doesn't he think its a little awkward, though, after what happened at school. But, he does like seeing the purple jawline and the red ear caused by Naruto and Neji after they hit him.

"Can I join you?" Even Sasuke is talking a little cautious, trying to avoid the trouble spots in the air.

"Sure. But, Shika won't pay for the both of us."

Sasuke snickers. "I've got money."

They walk in a somewhat silence before Naruto says. "My dad said that we maybe could get a dog next year if I can bring my grades up."

"Who'd want a dog?" Sasuke comments.

"Anybody would; remember when we were kids, me and the guys all talked about how we'd share one between us." He smiles at the memory. "We were gonna call it... call it... You know what, I can't remember. But I know we wanted a big dog."

"Hehehe, you said you wanted a big one so it could eat Akamaru." Shikamaru chimes in.

"Yeah, because he bit me on the ass that year, remember?"

Looking like he were ready to gag, Shikamaru says. "How could I forget, you wouldn't stop showing everyone the teeth marks in your butt."

Listening to the conversation, Sasuke asks. "Why'd his dog bite you?"

"Who knows." Replies Shikamaru.

"He's a beast! That's why."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with your idea to play sled dogs, then you jumped on his back crushing him into the ground."

"Ahe, right, I forgot about that part." Smiling, he turns his attention to Sasuke. "Did you ever do dumb things as a kid, Sasuke?"

Thinking, he smiles faintly to himself. "I used to ask my older brother to cart me around on his back. I would be up there saying that I was the king of Konoha and everyone had to give me all their food. Its so stupid."

"I think its sweet. I always used to say that I wanna be Hokage someday. You know, my dad looks like the fourth." He mentions. Infact its something that he often mentioned to people; very pleased at his fathers striking resemblence to a great man.

"I know."

Running his hand through the deep blue mass, Naruto cocks his head. "Where were you?" He asked, glad that his voice hadn't betrayed the fact that he loved the look of Sasuke's hair when its wet. Why do you always have to want a guy more when you can't have him. 'It must be what it was like for Sasuke with Kakashi-sense... No, don't make excuses for what they're doing because understanding doesn't make it right all the same.'

"Swim class. We have to practice even more now."

"I still don't know why you would join, its not so great."

"No, I love swimming."

The ramen stand came into view and the three grab a stool.

"Two bowls of pork ramen, please!" Naruto orders, voice full of enthusiasm.

The older man behind the counter grinned at his best customer before replying with a nod and a 'yes'.

"I'll have the same." Says Sasuke.

"Nothing for me." Shikamaru adds. He isn't hungry in the least, and would probably end up having seconds at dinner for it, but he wouldn't.

"So, Sasuke, how are things at home." Naruto asks, eyes nearly shaded.

'Guess that means he didn't tell them. At least I have that.' He honestly has been bored out of his mind and its only been one day. Even Kakashi seems bored. But it has to be done. There isn't anything they can do about it, not with Naruto knowing and itching to tell Gai. "Things are good."

"Good." He nods. Reaching for the bowl of ramen set before him, he takes in large slurps of noodles.

"Yeah." Sasuke replies, eating in a less rushed manner.

Shikamaru wished something could cut the tension but he knew no such luck would happen. The two needed more time to get out of the relationship air before the tension would ease away from them. How long will that take seeing as how they've only been together for what a couple of months. But it doesn't matter, he supposed, his sharp eyes didn't miss the fact that Naruto is itching to continue loving the creep, but he won't poke at the situation. It'll dissolve and then they can all get back to normal. 'I just hope that's sooner than later.'

3 weeks later.

Sasuke dressed for school that morning with an impatients of someone who is literally being shoved out of a place; his fingers fumble down the white shirt, grabbing his backpack he hoists it over his shoulder. He can't think of eating but knows he won't get out of the house without doing so because Gai would shove it into his mouth after expertly knocking him down to the floor. Dropping his bag off in the living room, he walks into the kitchen taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Greets the man, happily dumping bacon bits into an omlet. "How many would you like today? Two?"

"Just the one." He replies softly.

Not missing the tone, Gai turns around to face the teen. "What is it? Something happen at school?"

"No. Just a bad morning, I guess." He shrugs.

"Well, that's no way to see the day." He plates the meal, decorating the plate with some apple slices before bringing it over to the table. "You want me to spring you early? You wanna stay at home all together?"

Sasuke smirks. "No thanks." He wondered how being at home would brighten his mood, but then he never understood much about this type of parenting. If you could call their friendship that. One minute they're like friends, the next like fathers. Its a little confusing but only when he feels like he owes them something for letting him stay with them. He really thought that they'd wonder what the hell they were thinking and send him to a foster home since putting him back on the streets was declared 'unthinkable' by Gai.

"It isn't Naruto, is it? Are you kids still at odds?" He remembered the fight 3 weeks ago in March. "It isn't very youthful to drag out fights; keeping grudges and anger will only weigh you down and age you."

Taking a fork full of egg into his mouth he asks over the bite. "Is that how you maintain such a shining glow?" He was only teasing but he got a grin and an affirmed 'yes' from Gai.

"Good morning." Kakashi enters the kitchen on a slight lean back as his arms are stretched over his head before they drop down at his sides. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omlets. How many?" Gai returns to the stove, grabbing the pan handle.

"Just one, but load me up with sausage." He grabs the paper.

"You got it." Gai cracks two eggs into the large pan.

Sasuke looks pleadingly at Kakashi, who sees nothing due to the newspaper before his vision. How can he adjust so quickly?! Isn't he going out of his mind? Maybe he's just hiding it well. 'Or maybe he doesn't care as much as I liked to believe.' He wiped that thought from his mind. It just couldn't be true.

Deciding some conversation is in order, Gai asks. "What's going on in school today?"

"Field trip." He answers; setting down his glass of orange juice. "We're going to some food factory. Naruto says they always give older guys lame ass places because they're more likely to steal than younger kids."

"I don't believe that at all!" Declares Gai. "If anything younger kids would steal because they'll hear not to do something but when an item is just tempting enough they'll take it. They have very quick hands."

"I didn't know that you and Naruto are getting along again." Kakashi moves the tip of the paper to look at Sasuke.

"Yeah. We were fine the next day after the fight."

"Then why does he still give me dirty looks?" Wonders Kakashi.

Cocking a big brow, Gai asks. "Why would Naruto be casting you dirty looks, Kakashi?"

The man shrugged. "I did give him detention for a week for mouthing off."

"A week seems a bit hard for mouthing off, but such is discipline." He walks the plate over to Kakashi, placing it on the table before setting his own down. "You two have fun today, alright. We can't have a fog settling. Keep your pace and keep on smiling."

'Easier said than done.' Thinks Sasuke finishing up his breakfast. "I'm gonna wait in the car."

"I'll be out in ten minutes." Replies the male's ride.

"Does Sasuke seem agitated to you?" Asks Gai watching the teen's retreat.

"No."

"But he said he was a little down."

"Nothing to worry about. I'm sure he's just bored with something."

"I hope that's the case." He starts in on omlet number 2. "Teens have a high depression rate you know."

"I know." He smiles. "I also know that you need to stop reading parenting books for our little street kid. Sasuke is a typical kid, he goes through things and then gets over them. I was the same way myself."

"Mmm." Gai intones thoughtfully.

"You're different than most people Gai, you walk around with a chipper on your shoulder rather than a chip. Eventually, Sasuke will come around. In the meantime, find yourself ready for a marathon encounter tonight." He stands from the table. "I've been craving you like a savage." He sticks a sausage half in his mouth leaning in towards his lover, who sucks the meat from Kakashi's mouth into his own after their lips had the briefest contact.

"I'll count the hours."

Patting Gai on the top of his head, Kakashi exits the kitchen grabbing his bag before leaving the house. The drive was painfully silent on Sasuke's end, and about half way near the school, at a red light, he says.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't stop thinking about us and I think its bull shit that Naruto is blackmailing us apart."

"I think its for the better, really."

"Well it isn't. I'm going stir crazy and you're acting like nothing ever happened at all." He crosses his arms with a noticable pout. "Callous prick."

Kakashi snickers. "Name calling won't get you anywhere."

"I could switch to hitting you until you cave."

That made the man laugh. "I could drop you flat, don't waste our time by attacking me."

"Will you stop speaking to me with a father's tone! You're making me sick."

"Oh? Is that what I'm doing?"

"Yes! You know you are!"

Waving a hand to ward the, closely leaned in, teen back; the man then presses forward on the gas. "And how do you insist on getting us together again? I'm out of ideas."

"You haven't even thought of any."

"Then we're agreed that we should let the matter die away."

Sasuke shakes his head.

"You can shake your head at me all you like, Sasuke, it will have no effect." He shrugs. "We won't be comfortable at the house anymore, we can't use the locker room; unless you know how to disappear, then..." He lets the sentence trail.

"Why not right now? We can just pull over someplace and go at it."

Kakashi laughs to himself at the term 'go at it'. "First of all, you're a student and I'm not about to have you come in late, second I'm a teacher and I can't just come in late and have my class unattended, third its ridiculous to think you can get away with car sex that isn't in your own garage."

Sasuke scoffed. He saw people on tv having car sex all the time and they were definitely not in their garages.

"If it can be then the time will come, if not, you should stop dwelling on it and focus your attention elsewhere."

"Before... you said that you had a plan to get us together."

"Yes, and then you rudely sent Gai out on a wild goose chase to some restaurant."

"I know, and I said that I'm sorry about that- to both of you." He says in all seriousness. "But you did have an idea, so what was it?"

"Taking a jog and detouring someplace."

"That was your plan?" This time is was his turn to laugh, that was stupid and Gai would likely come along. "You know Gai would join us."

"True, but the plan is that you stay over at a friends and head out from their house. I'll be with Gai, at first, but then I'll tell him that I wanna go in seperate directions so we can meet up for breakfast someplace."

"And you and me will meet somewhere?"

"That's the idea."

Sasuke thought that over. He was invited to Naruto's for a sleep over that had to be postponed because of his cousin staying over back then. He could bring it up since he just sort of let it lie on the table with no real meaning to pick it up and revisit the idea. "When can we do it?"

"I don't care, you decide." He parks in the schools' lot.

"I know a place too; I'll have to ask Naruto about sleeping over first, so I'll get back to you." He can't hold in the excitement in his voice. Its April for Kages sake!

"Have a good field trip." The man smiles sweetly at him before heading away from the car.

Watching him shift into teacher mode, Sasuke smiles. Grabbing his backpack from the backseat he exits as well, making sure to lock the car doors before closing them.

4 4 4 4

"I can't believe they're letting us go to the factory that makes actual food." Naruto says; recalling the last time they'd gone to a factory and had to watch how toilet paper came to be, as they load the bus. "Do you think we can bring home samples of something?"

"Doubt it." Kiba flops down on the seat beside Naruto. "Not unless we pay for it."

"I have money."

Kiba spreads a fangy smile across his face. "What you won't do for food."

"Don't be scared by it. Its just my hunger drive." Turning his head to the other seat he says. "Sasuke, are you excited?"

"What's the big deal about how they package food?"

"My thoughts exactly." Chimes Kiba.

"It is for home ec class." Naruto shrugs a hand; he finds it very significant about how their food is being packaged. "Well, you two won't staunch my mood this is gonna be the first time I actually wanna pay attention in class." His eyes turn up towards the ceiling. "Maybe we'll even get to see how they make ramen!" His mouth sags with moisture just from the thought of eating the food, after seeing it get made.

"Snap out of it, Naruto. They don't cook the ramen, they only freeze dry the noodles." Kiba rolls his eyes. He should have sat in back with someone else.

Sasuke is silent a moment, waiting out Naruto's food praises before he presents his question. "Naruto, do you think I can stay the night at your house tomorrow night?"

"Kind of sudden, but sure." Perking up further he grins. "I'll tell my dad to pick up some stuff so that we can really have fun! A new video game, some snacks, we can chug soda and play-..." He let that trail off realizing what he was going to say. Playing spin the bottle with your ex- due to the condition that he is an ex- would be a bad idea.

Smiling, Sasuke says. "We can do whatever you like."

"Hey, hey, what's all this about a sleep over with just this guy? I wanna sleep over too." Kiba whines.

"And me!" Chouji, overhearing, adds.

Laughing with amusement, Naruto looks about the bus. "Hell all you guys can come, sure!"

'Is he kidding?' Sasuke's left eye twitched slightly. It didn't matter, though, the whole school could come so long as he can get out of the Uzumaki home without anyone else coming along he and Kakashi can meet up. He knows a great place hidden away in the city. He used to sleep there until construction started in that part of the city but it should still be there.

After a good fifteen minutes and a long what felt like hours of some idiots on the bus singing, they finally arrive at their destination. Its a huge, white building on the outside but cool and blue, white, and silver on the inside. Machines of all shapes and sizes, functions and purposes are stationed around the room and in the center of it. The students all let out a breath of awe as their eyes follow the same trail of wonder while glancing around. Naruto was the first to break away from the group to dart over to a machine but a man with red hair, covered by a blue hair net, stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Now, now little boy. Let's not get ahead of ourself." He spins Naruto around, giving him a push back towards the group.

"I was just going to look."

"And you'll just stay in the group." The man stands before them. "My name is Ueda Sasori, and I'm your tour guide around the factory."

They look at the man before hearing another man introduce himself to them as a tour guide as well.

"If we call your name take a place behind us and we'll begin." Says the other man.

The three men call out the names of the children they're to show around and once the three classes are divided up the three men seperate to take them around. Sasori showed the group the mixing machine where a strange chicken sausage is flipped and rolled around so that it can be blended with-...

"Blueberries!?" Naruto leans in close to be sure that he's not just mistaking olives for berries but the smell is a dead give away.

"Yes, we make speciality foods, but only the ones that are high on demand." Their guide explains. "We also have a sasuge with apple."

"Wooow." He laughs merrily, overcome with the splender of food.

Sasuke took in a deep breath enjoying the smell. It was nice.

"We freeze them in order for the berry to keep its shape."

"That's pretty cool." Chouji says. "Do you think we can bring some home with us?"

"No. Everything is precise and it would take away from productivity, but, you can have some free samples from the boiler."

"From the reject pile?" Chouji asks as they move on.

The mans gentle, yet, bored expression sags a bit hearing that. "If that's how you wanna look at it."

Sasuke's mouth dropped seeing the, once ground up, pile of meat shooting out of a machine now inside of a casing. He honestly thought that sausage was rolled and chopped and baked before being frozen.

The link began to twist and turn until the long strip is nothing but bite-sized linklettes.

'Amazing.' He reaches out a hand, wondering if they're already cooked.

Slapping the boy on the hand with his own, Sasori shakes his head. "Uh-uh. Keep your hands to yourself or you'll end up like me when I first started working here." The man knelt down raising the hand he'd just tapped Sasuke with to show that it was made out of wood.

Sasuke caught his breath seeing this, eyes wide from shock. The others gasped as well, at least until the man had shoved the wooden hand further from the sleeve to show that he was only holding a fake. He let out a laugh seeing all the kids catch their breaths.

"But it doesn't make it any less true. A machine like this, can easily snatch your hand off. Come with me." He walks further up.

All the students in his group let out a gulp as they pass by wondering how a machine that's simply twirling a casing could snatch your hand off. The picture was too gruesome. Among other things Naruto didn't get to see how they packaged ramen but he did see how premade french toast is prepared. He asked if it would just be easier to not cook the food and freeze the bread, being told that it was all for the speed and convenience of the consumer. The classes are also sure to take notes as they make their way around the factory and as promised the man allowed them to sample some of the things being made in the factory before the teachers came around to bring them back to the buses so they could return to school.

"Bye, goodbye Sasori!" Naruto waves. "You were a lot of fun!"

The man waved the fake hand at his group watching them walk out.

Above the inner factory, two men are enjoying a snack from the machine.

"Nn. It seems like the brats are finally leaving." Comments one with a slippery tone of voice. Like he'd try to sell you something that doesn't work. "I hate when brats come to visit. They always want something, touch something, lose their lives or whatever." He looks out the large glass window, moving a chunk of his blond hair from his view. "Especially the loud mouth ones that act like they're gonna work here someday." He shuddered at the thought.

The man he's speaking to looks out the large glass window. He watches the crowd exiting the building, glad that they can return to their station without being gaped at when he spots a familiar profile; small bag of cookies hit the ground as they're absently dropped from his grasp. There is just no way it could be true. No way it could be real.

Breath drawn in soundlessly the man breaths out. "Sasuke."

...

Later that night the three of them: Gai, Kakashi, and Sasuke are sitting on the couch in the living room watching the music awards. It had to be the first activity they've done together that wasn't surrounded by tense air being created by the two men. It was hilarious watching everyone try to read the prompter, or when the sound cut out on them and they had to switch to the handheld microphones instead of the clip on.

Gai and Kakashi got Sasuke to be their third as they butchered a live performance from a boyband named Checkmate. The steak and pepper pizzas they made didn't last long and they had to order some chinese to fill in the gaps.

"That Tori is one handsome man." Comments Gai before taking a drink. "And look at his arms, do you think he works out?"

"Naah, he's a kid. It probably comes natural until you're our age when you have to start maintaining it with the gym."

"I don't know what you mean by our age." Gai says in mock offense. "I'm in the prime of my youth- tell him, Sasuke."

"He's got a better body than you." Comments the teen, cleaning up the coffee table and floor a bit, taking it into the kitchen to throw out once he was through picking up.

"Thanks for the vote. That's the last time I drive you to school." Kakashi pouts.

Gai laughs, patting his lover on the back. "Last award and we'll head off to bed."

The award for artist of the year was called and the three each voiced which nominee they thought it would be, an unspoken wager on the groups head.

"And the winner is..." The woman expressed fake glee for another fellow musician before saying into the microphone. "Super Crime!"

Gai withered, Kakashi sagged, and Sasuke laughed before holding out his hand for his cash.

"What did you do, vote for them a million times to ensure a victory?" Kakashi asks fishing into his pocket.

"Maybe." He takes the money from both men. "But you're older, what would you know about the young peoples preferences." Looking at the clock he's shocked that its so late. "I'll shower in the morning," He says to himself. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Both men say at their own time.

"And now..." Says Kakashi when Sasuke is good and in his bedroom.

...

The two men are in the basement, really having a ball from what Sasuke can hear. It sounds like Kakashi is purposefully slamming himself into Gai; he can almost hear their skin making contact! And for Gai and Kakashi to moan so loudly, its almost as if its to make him jealous! All the pleads for more... all the pants that its too good... before Sasuke knew what he was doing he shouts.

"SHUT UP!"

And the noises stop. Pulling a pillow over his head he closes his eyes hard to fake sleep. He couldn't let them know that he knew, but how stupid can you play. It wasn't in a sluggish tired voice, it was hard and plane as daylight directed at them. But he didn't care, they stopped and that was what was important. He couldn't wait for something as lame as a jog and fuck. He has to get Gai out of the way for a while, at least for a little while.

Which is how he found himself in the hallway two hours later, how he hard taped a wire before the stairs, and how he waited for when Gai came from his bedroom to get his usual nights drink that Sasuke watched as the man's ankle came into contact with the cord to cause him to trip and fall...


	16. Scream for Me

The slit of moonlight in the hallway created by the crack in Sasuke's doorway now lights the hall as the door pulls open completely. The teen darts over to the stairs stooping down snatching the cord from its place before the stairs, stuffing it into the pocket of his pajama pants before his back came into hard contact with the wall. He didn't have long to wonder what the hell happened as Kakashi went rushing down the stairs after shoving Sasuke out of the way.

'He shoved me!' The boy thinks in disgust, looking down the stairs that- had he not acted quickly- Kakashi would have fallen down as well.

"Gai!? Gai!?" The man calls out while shaking his groaning lover.

At least there was that. Sasuke heard a rather sickening pop! when Gai made it to the end of his fall. He thought that the man had cracked his skull open. Thank goodness, though, he's not dead. He didn't mean to kill him, only back him off for a little; like he did with getting Lee hurt, so that he can give his affair with Kakashi a proper goodbye. Killing the man would be horrible! Walking down the hall he turns on the overhead that's been placed just above the stairs.

"My leg is broken." Gai sputters the words out.

"And your nose too." Kakashi says upon examining his lover.

That explains the pop that Sasuke had heard.

Looking up the stairs he snaps at the teen. "Sasuke get down here and sit with Gai, I'm calling an ambulance." He darts away when he sees the boy coming down the stairs: oddly slow for what the emergency calls for but he doesn't have time to worry about how Sasuke handles tragidy due to his upbringing he has to get to the phone.

"Are you all right?" Sasuke asks quietly, hand caressing Gai's cheek.

Gai looked scared out of his mind for a moment; he had seen Sasuke stooping before the stairs and he was sure, so very sure that something had caught his ankle when he started down the stairs. But would Sasuke go that far to be with Kakashi? It didn't seem impossible since it was his idea that he and Lee- whom he knows to have a bad back- roll down that hill in such an odd manner.

'It seems my little 'Asuka' has become dangerous. I have to stop him before this continues.' Thinks the man.

...

"Ahahaha, you're very silly Gai-san- an elephant." The nurse giggles over the joke the man had made.

With a hauty laugh, Gai takes the woman's hand into his own. "Nurse, can I trouble you for a drink."

"Sure. I'll bring you back an ice cold tea."

Smiling, Kakashi shakes his head. He was glad to see Gai in a joking mood; that fall scared the shit out of him. It was almost like a hard wake up call that he could lose Gai at any minute not only in life but with the secret he's chosen to live with. Sasuke. He had been sound asleep but the tumbling woke him up, and even in the bedroom with the closed door, he hears the sickening pop from Gai's nose breaking. Gai's beautiful nose. Leaning over he places a kiss on the cast covering the fine set of nostrils, earning a chuckle from the man.

"My nose would thank you if it could talk." He looks down at his cast covered leg. "My leg is feeling a little unloved, though." Teases the man.

"Of course, Gai." He leans over planting a kiss on the leg cast.

Smiling he looks down at his young rival. "Sasuke, what are you doing all the way over there?" He waves a hand. "Come here, come sit beside me- I'm not a monster, just a man with a broken nose; think of it like I missed a spot when getting my all over tan."

Sasuke rose from his seat at the window and walks slowly over to the bed. "I'm sorry that you fell. But you should really watch where you're going when you travel in the dark. You're a grown man you should know that by now."

'So Sasuke was worried for Gai?' Thinks Kakashi glad that it wasn't what he'd allowed his mind to think on the ride to the hospital with the silent child.

"I'll remember to find the light first." Assures the man. "Wanna sign my cast?"

Taking a red marker from Gai, Sasuke thinks for a moment before writing: Where does it itch?

The two men look down at the words, cocking a brow, before cracking a smile into a chuckle.

Sasuke snickers as well, shaking the laugh off before he says. "This way you can get people to read it off, and you can make the 'its an all over kind of thing' joke.

"Sounds good to me."

"I still can't get my head around how you managed to fall." Wonders Kakashi. "I knew you snuck out of the room every night to get a drink but I've never once seen you wobbling in your step, you always seem so wide awake."

"Maybe I was having an off night." The man says in a drained tone.

"Mm, well, see that this is the last one." He smooths the mans dark silken bangs aside to kiss him on the forehead. "Keep bottles of juice on the bedside table."

"That's a good idea."

The nurse walks back into the room, a can of cold tea in her hand. "I'm afraid that visiting hours are over for today. You can come back tomorrow as soon as eleven." She hands the can to Gai. Who smiles a 'thank you' to her. "So say your goodbyes."

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Kakashi kisses Gai on the lips. "Goodnight, Gai. You have your drink so try not to get up for another one, that's what nurses are for."

A soft laugh comes from the man. "I'll remember that."

"Good. I'll count the hours 'til we can spring you."

"Me too." Releasing his husband, Gai looks over at Sasuke. "Do I get a hug from you, or are you coming in to the kind of teen that-.." His words are cut off by Sasuke wrapping his arms around him in a tight grip. Seeing that Kakashi has walked to the door, the man leans into the teens ear and whispers. "I saw you, Sasuke."

Shocked, the boys dark eyes widen before lowering to slits. "If you saw me, then I won't feel weird about saying: be lucky it wasn't your neck." After this Sasuke removes himself from the man. "Sleep well." Walking to the door he practically scooped Kakashi into his own life force to get them out of that place.

Gai grit his teeth, a glare in his eyes.

The nurse gasped in horror when the mans fist crushed the can, still closed, within it, spilling the drink all over the bed. "A faulty can?" She wonders before rushing out of the room to get a change of blankets and sheets incase the stain got through.

"First I have to tell Kakashi, but we won't send our dear Sasuke back to the streets... not just yet.'

The drive home from the hospital was in complete silence; not even the radio is being played. Kakashi seemed to be thinking very hard about something while Sasuke seemed only to be watching the man. The teen thought that conversation would start the minute they walked into the door, but Kakashi only made his way into the kitchen, after removing his sneakers at the genkan. Taking a seat on the couch, Sasuke continues watching the man who's now walking out of the kitchen, after having closed a few cabinets a bit harder than need be, and before Sasuke can ask what he's doing he sees that Kakashi is cleaning up the blood that spilled onto the floor from Gai's nose. Hard to believe that a busted nose could make such a mess, but then the man's lip was split too. He could relate, Naruto punches really hard for a pleasant guy. You look at his personality and honestly don't expect a boom if you were in a knock down drag out fight. Kakashi scrubs furiously, silently.

Sighing, Sasuke opens his mouth first. "Are we just gonna ignore the elephant in the room?"

Ceasing his movement, the man looks up as if surprised to see the teen seated on the couch or in the home at all. A low sound escapes the man's mouth sounding a bit like a sigh of _'I forgot about you'. _Which was verified by the man saying. "Sasuke, shouldn't you be getting back to bed? Its late, you'll be tired in the morning."

"I don't care. Kakashi, we need to talk."

"About?" He stretches his word, finishing with his spit and polish of the floor.

"Gai is gonna be in the hospital for tonight and a day... don't you think we should..." He left his sentence open, hoping the man would get the hint.

"Resume our separation- and not just for the fact that Naruto is blackmailing us, but for the fact that this" He gestures at the mess. "shit right here, is an eye opener that I'm a complete idiot and should have used my head before climbing into bed with a minor- or anyone for that matter."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that without sounding like a whining brat.

"You have school tomorrow. You really should get to bed."

"No."

The man stands with a shrug. "I don't care whether you do or you don't. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sasuke." He returns the items to the kitchen heading upstairs afterwards. Sasuke was not going to be ignored. Following the man up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"Let me sleep in here."

"No." He strips off his clothing, climbing into his boxers and nothing more. He should have begged to remain at the hospital with Gai. He can't imagine how bored his love must be, or stir crazy he'll get- sure- its only one day and tonight but still an active man like guy must be losing it by now.

"Why not?" Asks the teen removing his clothing as well.

"Because I don't trust you."

"Me or yourself?" He snarls.

"Trust me, its you." Replies the man with a bit of malice.

_'He can't seriously be over it? What's he thinking? ...Maybe having Gai fall was pushing it a bit but, it was either that or attacking the man directly and honestly I doubt I'd win.'_ Casting his gaze to the floor, he thinks. _'What am I gonna do now? I've screwed up everything! Maybe... maybe for a while I'll back off, and after that while he'll be the one begging for me. I can ignore him completely.'_ But watching the man settle into bed had his member in a twitch. He's dying to be inside the man now that he's had him; love should go both ways, and sex should as well. Maybe Kakashi will give him this one night of what he wants if he promises to leave him alone after. 'Its a stretch, but it could work.' Climbing into the bed he hears an agitated groan.

"Sasuke, really, go back to your own room." He turns onto his side.

"I will... if you give me something first." He plants a kiss on the man's bare shoulder; his hand, with teasing finger tips, drifts like a ghost down the man's well toned abs to the rim of his boxer shorts.

"Do you really think I'm in the mood for sex with Gai being in the hospital?" He clamps his hand around the horny teen's wrist, but the boys damned fingers persisted to mess with and at their reach beyond the band. Kakashi rolls over, sitting up; Sasuke's wrist still within his hand. "What's it gonna take to back you off?"

"Let me have sex with you."

"Came up with that answer awful quick." States the man. His hard tone softens seeing the delicate face of the teen highlighted by the dim light of dawn showing through the open window. "Sasuke, listen to me. Its over between us... having Naruto find out was a blessing if he got us to at least consider the idea of stopping. And Gai getting hurt was an eye opener of how easy it would be to lose him."

_'Easy! You'd be surprised at how wrong you are about that.'_ Thinks the teen. Leaning forward, he places kisses on the man's chest; not about to give up or give in. He was pleased to feel the man's chest flex beneath his lips as they clamped onto his nipple. "See, you do want to. If you... if you let me inside of you, I swear that it will be the last time I bother you." Lying the boy goes on to say. "You're right, having Gai fall is an eye opener, I care about him and I don't wanna see him hurt. But, Kakashi, I need this. I need you."

Sasuke was shocked when the man's hands clamped down over his cheeks; his weight going back, landing on the bed before he's covered by the man and gifted with a hard, but so welcome, kiss. His bottom lip is nibbled before the man pulls away to hiss into his mouth.

"Once this is over, don't ever ask for me to be with you again."

Regardless how serious the man's words were, neither of them could deny the shiver that ran up their spines when their members began to harden in the grind of their hips. Their pants meet inbetween the joining and unjoining of their mouths. Hurrying this along, Sasuke pulls away the restricting boxer shorts; one hand at Kakashi's pushing and one at his own doing the same. Sitting up, Kakashi removed his own night shorts, pulling Sasuke's away chucking them somewhere in the dimly lit room. Hand on the boys crotch he pets his balls, hard, tugging at the base of his member when his hand came up high enough to wrap his hand around it. Sasuke's responses got him harder than he would have admitted to someone after telling them it was the last time, and he was over the whole, sneaky-freaky, thing. The side table drawer is pulled open and a bottle of lubricant is produced. Kakashi uncaps it with his teeth. Pouring some over his own erection, he coats it well before doing the same to Sasuke's leaving it a bit dry- but only a bit. He doubts the teen will be any match for Gai as far as length or girth, so he felt no need for much preparation. Its strange to him that Sasuke would want to do something like this with him, as far as he knew most guys like to be on the bottom- he loved it- but to have a teenager request the front seat was just odd.

Sasuke brings him down into another kiss; their hips mash and slide together with the coating making it too delightful to go beyond grinding, but vibrations up and down their spines keep the grind strong. But Sasuke wanted the main attraction. Giving his lover a push, Sasuke moves to sit between the man's hips. Sucking in a nervous breath the teen looks over the beautiful man before him wondering exactly how to start something like this.

"Just place yourself then move in."

"Won't it hurt?"

Kakashi's laugh caused the teen to shrink away, but the caress on the cheek brought back his fire. "I don't think it'll hurt, besides, the pain will be nice." He smiles faintly as he's thinking. _'It'll be a nice punishement if it does hurt.'_

Nodding, he finds the man's hole with his index and middle finger brushing along between the cheeks. Moving the tip of his head to the entrance, Sasuke backs off. Kakashi gives the teen an odd look.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you turn over?"

Cocking a brow, Kakashi was seconds from laughing but held his chuckle. He had to wonder about Sasuke's reasoning for this request, as he turns onto his stomach, hips rising a bit from the bed as he places his and Gai's large fluffy pillows beneath his lap; his head rest against his forearms. _'Maybe he's nervous that he'll see that I'm not actually enjoying it.'_ Thinks the man.

Kakashi grunts when the teen shoves his length into his body; Sasuke's weight falls down over his back, his hands hold gently onto Kakashi's shoulders as he places a kiss onto the middle of the man's back between his shoulder blades then Sasuke rests his cheek there. It was still, the movement, the air in the room, everything. Kakashi moved his hips back against the member that seemed to be sitting in him like it was a dead body buried seven inches deep.

"Maybe we should-.." He was going to say 'keep this moving along' but he's cut off by Sasuke's words.

"Even if we don't get together after this... I still love you, Kakashi."

He's quiet, as quiet as Sasuke's gentle tone. "...Sasuke."

Again he'd meant to say more, but Sasuke chose that moment to again silence him by shifting his hips back; a pleased sigh comes from his lips feeling the sensation of fucking the man simply from sliding out of him before he shoves back in, repeating this over and over, encouraged by Kakashi's grunts and outcries of pleasure.

4 4 4 4

In the other part of town, in a small apartment, Uchiha Itachi found himself in the bathroom staring down at the floor. He supposed it was for just incase: incase he cried, incase he screamed, incase he'd been moved to throw things. Seeing what he saw... who he saw... Sasuke is alive! He'd spent two years wondering what had happened to his little brother, knowing that he could only think the worst. His father was claimed by the cruel winters of Konoha, so of course it would take his little brother as well.

There's a loud pounding on the door behind him, he can feel each knock vibrating his spine. "Oi! Itachi! Are you gonna stay in there forever? Some of us need to use the bathroom, nn."

It remains quiet on the enclosed end of the bathroom, but a moment later the door opens quietly. Deidara, the owner of the apartment, looks at his roommate with distaste for his out-of-character behavior, but offers him an even smile. "Wanna tell me what this is all about? I mean, kids get to me too but I'm not gonna lock myself away like the phantom of the apartment."

"That boy... the one beside the blond was- is my little brother, Sasuke."

Eyes widen in surprise. "No kidding? But I thought that Sasuke-..."

"So did I, but all this time... he's been alive."

Still in shock, he shakes his head. He knew Itachi's story, his life on the streets he was told by the male when he'd caught him heading to a shelter after work one day. He invited the man to come live with him, he has a two bedroom apartment and didn't mind sharing and it was on the third month with the near silent man that he got him to spill his guts about his past. He had a father who left him to care for his little brother because he knew his time had come to leave this world. The two of them lived the best they could, but Itachi wanted more for his younger brother than to leave him as their father had no choice to. Sasuke didn't even get to know their mother. The world was a hard place for people like them and it would only get worse until they perished. Itachi taught his brother to be tough, to be fearless, he knew that Sasuke would be alright until he was sure to get security for the both of them. It was foolish, he knew, but there was always that chance it could work. And so he left him. Itachi found a shelter and began making phone calls for interviews, they've been up this road before only to be turned back to the streets when no calls for work were returned. That's the thing with shelters, it isn't a hotel for the homeless, its a place to help yourself and if you don't someone else might be able to and you're only in their way. So he mugged a man for his clothing, took interviews here, there and everywhere he could until ready to call it quits and return to his brother until that sweet day when the manager of the packing factory called him back. He had a job. Money, a small home, the Uchiha's could make it.

But Sasuke was gone. Itachi searched for days to months, months to a full year but he had not found his little brother. He'd even asked shelters if they'd seen him, soup kitchens, but everyone shook their heads. After the half of the next year Itachi knew what had happened to his brother and he could not bare to search for him any further. He had done it, he had killed him. He was stupid to think that a young boy could survive on his own after so long, he should have just brought him along but dammit! He hated more than anything to see that hopeful look on his brother's face be beaten away when the question of "will they be all right" was replied to with a silent "no". All that love, all that personal shame he'd taken due to the lengths he had to go through just to keep Sasuke and himself warm through a hard night... it had all been for nothing. Deidara was kind to him, always trying to get him to smile but he did it through teasing rather than kindness and Itachi thought that that sort of dry humor was just what he needed to keep him from ever being happy or smiling again. But its all been a lie. Sasuke is alive! He's alive, and he has to get him back from whomever it was that took him. The very idea that his brother was taken in by some damned pimp... He balls his fist. The man would have a very short last hour on this planet because he would murder him in cold blood for sullying his dear brother.

Deidara brings Itachi from his thoughts by asking. "What do we do about it, nn?" Placing his hand to the man's shoulder he asks. "Are we gonna kidnap him?" He leans in to say that, like the person whom Sasuke is with would overhear and move him.

"We find him and ask for him back... if the answer is no, we take him."

Nodding, the blond smirks but it soon droops to confusion. "But how do we find him?"

...

It was no longer a wonder why Naruto would pound into him as hard as he had back when the two were sex-lovers, between the in and out of that tight, engulfing, pleasure place hearing the different responses to the way its being done were music to his ears, as well as the sound of his thighs slapping the back of Kakashi's. Lost in the motion and feeling, the two paid no mind to the sun shining through the window announcing morning as the heated union continued on. Kakashi seems insatiable to his pounding; the mans tunnel physically voiced its want by clamping down harder while trying on its own to suck the male further in, joined by the man's arm coming back behind them to grip the teen's buttocks.

Sweaty beyond any showers ability to staunch it right away, Sasuke pants heavily while thinking through his dream cloud about how deep Gai goes that this man wants more from him, until he'd realized. An intoxicated to shaky hand removes itself from Kakashi's shoulder, caressing down his side until it reaches his hips where it locates the man's penis to give the abandoned orgin a work out. That was what sent Kakashi near the edge as his cries grow louder with each push and timmed stroke coming at him, until his forearms have been dug in till bleeding by his short fingernails cutting through the skin as the man climaxes all over his pillow giving an extra sigh when feeling Sasuke's seed fill into him before the younger male exits his body.

Still trembling with pleasure the two lay collapsed into the bed. Sasuke was the first to catch his breath. "I'd better get ready for school." As he moves to leave the bed, his wrist is grabbed.

"No sense in wasting a day to say goodbye, letting school get in the way." Says the man through pant; looking gorgeous with sweat and a smile plastered to his face.

Naruto had been going through his day fine, at least, until he'd gone to reading class. Finding not Kakashi-sensei sitting behind his desk but a substatute teacher. It was one thing to have Sasuke not come in, students get sick- and fake it- all the time but to have Kakashi absent too was a little suspicious. There's always a chance that they're taking an early vacation since summer is so close, or maybe Kakashi-sensei has to stay home to take care of Sasuke because Gai-san is gone for the day. No, Naruto had to get rid of any excuses he can make. Sasuke lied to him, he's probably at home feeling fine and dandy and beyond happy while Gai sits at work completely unaware of what's going on in his home. He has to tell him, and nothing will stop him.

The absentees barely made it through lunch before they found their clothes off again to enjoy the taste and feel of each other in the teacher's office. Sasuke is seated on the swiveling leaning armchair, his legs straddled onto the arms of the single seat while he holds onto the back. The chair is leaned forward from his weight and a bit of Kakashi's, who's got a secure hold of his hips to ensure that the chair doesn't fall over while he thrust into Sasuke's, slightly bouncing, body. The creaks of the chair, that if alive would be nervous of snapping in two from the thin bar holding the seat to the wheels being abused in such a way, join their moans and groans: jiggling and jostling with each move. The chair jerks upright when Kakashi leans his weight back a bit before shoving himself in harder and deeper.

Sasuke began to accept the idea of living as a blind man when their hands do a little swap and he now has one stroking his own member while the other is hooked around Kakashi's lower back, and the man has his hands secured to the side of the seat. The hard sound of Kakashi's panting in his ear brought Sasuke to his end and his body spasmed and tensed before exploding. If this was lunch, Sasuke can not wait for dinner.

4 4 4 4

Naruto has it all planned out. He's on his way to Sasuke's house with his friends homework. When Sasuke opens the door he's going to toss the papers at him, then give him a nice sized welt on the cheek- bigger than the last one- let him think about that as he marches into the house, has a seat and waits for Gai to come home so he can tell the man of what's been going on in the home. That being the plan, he had no idea that it was going to blow up in his face when he answered the door and saw a solemn faced Sasuke staring back at him.

"What?" He asks in a snipping tone.

"I brought your homework for you." He shoves it into his ex-boyfriends chest.

"Thanks."

Growing angry, Naruto balls up his fist. "That's all you have to say? No apology-.."

Cutting the blond off Sasuke asks. "For what?"

"You know damn well what... you and Kakashi!" He answers before letting Sasuke figure it out for himself. "I asked you not to do this shit anymore and here you two are getting cozy at home."

"What cozy? I'm alone." He moves from the entrance gesturing a hand behind him as if to say look for yourself. "Kakashi's at the hospital." He lied, unaware of how true the statement was.

That was shocking. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing. Its Gai, he fell down the stairs last night and broke his nose and leg. He'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Oh," His anger disolved quickly. He felt so stupid, he should trust Sasuke more. But how could he not jump to the conclusion?! His assumptions are justified. "I'm sorry to hear that. He's alright, though, isn't he?"

"Same as always." Cocking his head over his shoulder, he asks. "Wanna come in?"

"I shouldn't. I have homework."

"I can help yo-.."

"Okay!" He steps past the male. "Thanks, Sas', this stuffs really tough today. Asuma-sensei dropped the bomb on some new kind of math and expects a guy like me to be able to do homework on it after hearing about it one day!"

"Isn't that usually how it goes?" He closes the door. "Did you take notes? I won't be much help with that if you didn't."

"I took notes but I don't know how to make out any of it." He dumps his bag to the floor, snatching the zipper open he removes his books and notebook. "We have science too." His blue eyes catch a glance of the inside of the teachers, at home, office and there on the desk looks like a bottle of lubricant.

Sasuke's dark gaze follows the blond's and he scoffs. "Its windex; I thought the same thing when I first started living here."

Blushing from another hit and miss, Naruto shakes his head. "I wasn't thinking anything like that." Though he was. The blinds were up. The man was probably cleaning to get rid of the frustration of having his lover in the hospital. His mom does that all the time. But putting windex in a lubricant bottle is kind of odd. Then again, a lot of people do weird things in order to recycle. "Alright, let's get this over with and play some video games." He pushes up non-existant sleeves; he's wearing his summer uniform shirt with the short sleeves.

...

"This is the second school we've been rejected from. I don't think anyone is gonna tell us if your little brother goes there or not." Deidara sits on a bench, slumped, and nearly overcome with sweat. "Plus, walking around in this heat is making me look disgusting."

"Then go home." He looks over the name of the third school's location.

They've been to two already and so far they've heard the same thing from both of them. Without proof or identification from the student- whom they will not let see him- then they cannot release any information about the minor in question. So he and Deidara waited until after school at the first place they checked out to see if Sasuke would exit but the male did not and neither of them saw the blond from before either. Tomorrow they'll wait for the other school to let out to search for Sasuke in the crowd, but for now they may as well head home.

"We'll find him, and we at least know he wasn't brought in by some dirty oldman, the guy wouldn't let him go to school; he'd be chained up in a bedroom or basement."

"You don't know how little the homeless are cared for by the rest of society; even if I reported him missing, I'd only have to say that he lived on the streets and they'll call it his and my problem."

"So don't mention that part."

"What about a photo."

"I could draw him." Standing, he starts for his car. "Just tell me what he looks like and we'll get some posters made."

Itachi hadn't thought of that. "Do you really think it would work?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugs. He'd say anything at this point if it meant he'd be getting out of this heat wave.

At the hospital. Kakashi had to say he was going shopping in order to visit Gai alone. He knew that Sasuke would want to come with him if he flat out said that he was going to see Gai. The way that Sasuke's been behaving and when he shouted for the two of them to shut up when they were having sex just didn't sit well with Kakashi. He hates the fact that his body is practically owned by this teenaged seducer, but dammit if he can't help it.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Asks his lover; turning down the television from the baseball game he's watching, the chipper male devotes his attention to Kakashi.

"I brought you a mushroom covered cheese burger- incase the hospital food sucks."

"It does, I've been giving it to the trash all day- and even it doesn't wanna hold onto it." He smiles but it soon fades as he gestures for Kakashi to take a seat. "You won't even humor one of my jokes, this must be more than a food rescue. What's up?"

"I've known you to be many things Maitou Gai, but clumsy is not one of them. I wanna know what happened last night that you fell down the stairs. Were you really just delirious?"

"Hn. You talk as if you're waiting to hear something specific." He opens the bag taking out a french fry.

"I just... I just wanna be sure."

"That Sasuke didn't do it?"

The room grew still.

"Kakashi, Sasuke is dangerously in love with you and if you haven't picked up on it then you need to sharpen your skills of caution my rival." He wags the fry at Kakashi.

"But it seems unlikely he would do something so dangerous and stupid just for me."

"Does it? You can be very charming... you haven't been charming him, have you?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Gai made a very diswayed sound in the back of his throat as he eats. "Sometimes the most flirtatious situations are the ones we're unaware of."

"I'm sorry."

The way those words weighed down Gai's ears, he knew that his lover was apologizing for what he's been doing or had done rather than just seeing Gai hurt in the hospital. Touching the man's hand; bits of salt from his finger tips are brushed away before he keeps his grip. "Kakashi, Sasuke did not push me down the stairs."

The saddened man let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to know himself if he found out that Sasuke hurt Gai.

"But I do think he set it up for me to fall."

"What do you mean?" His celebration was short lived.

"My foot caught something right before I started down the stairs, and during my tumble I saw Sasuke stooping down at the top of the staircase."

Kakashi thought that over. "You mean like he might have put a string there?"

"Or something."

Thinking back Kakashi did think it was strange how Sasuke was at the top of the stairs just standing there rather than going down them. But then, he'd shoved the boy out of the way so quickly, he wouldn't have noticed whether Sasuke were getting ready to move or not.

"Would he really do something like this? Sasuke loves you."

"Or at least he used to. What I don't understand is how he came to care for you this much."

"I can't figure it out either, I haven't given him any sort of special attention."

"Like I said, ignorance is the most attractive feature to some people." He shrugs. "Beats playing up to it."

"This is insane. We have to get him out of our house then- put him somewhere. I can't have that jealous brat hurting you."

"You're sweet to think of me, but, I can handle that young man without resorting to having a minor out on the streets."

"Really?"

"Mental torture my friend." He taps a finger to his temple. "We'll make that boy realize exactly what it is he's losing, not what he stands to lose. All of our love: the food, the clothes, the care, it will all just go away- like a band-aid, right off!" He gestures pulling a band-aid from a wound. "Sooo that all of this nonsense can stop once and for all." Releasing Kakashi's hand, Gai takes a bite of his burger savoring the taste before allowing his sadness to sweep over his demeanor. "Kakashi, I had been hoping that you would have told me without my taking stabs in the dark or making wild accusations but neither you nor Sasuke said a word to me. I don't know what hurts more, honestly, the lying or the keeping it from me and not having enough sense to stop it."

Kakashi's heart stilled, blood rushed to his ears almost defening him. Gai knows, or at least he thinks that he knows. But, he didn't say anything to either of them... what can that mean.

"Kakashi, my love and rival... you're a grown ass man. You should know better than to do things like that not just with someone else but with a minor. Yesterday, I only let you be intimate with me because I wanted to know how Sasuke would react to it."

That shocked the man. Taken aback he asks. "And?"

"I got the reaction I thought I'd get, but the end result wasn't a broken leg and nose." Gai blinks thoughtfully. "I was sort of hoping that Sasuke would show some of that legendary maturity he's always exampled to us but he chose to get rid of me instead." Looking into his lovers individually colored eyes, he continues. "I'm beyond words of disappointment with him. I can't be the nice guy anymore, and if you care to salvage the crack in our relationship you will stop this whole thing and help me."

"Sasuke has hurt you, and he will never do it again. But I've hurt you as well and I'm very sorry."

"There will be time for apologies later when things go back to normal. I don't want remorseful guilt saying its sorry." Readjusting his sitting position he digs into the bag offering his lover a few fries. "I love you, Kakashi. But you're gonna pay through the nose in making this up to me. I want a vacation to an exotic location, I want to see my mother twice in one month, and I want a lifetime supply of TLC whenever I need it, even if you're dog-tired I have to come first."

Smiling, the man chuckles before saying. "So many demands for the wounded heart. Now who's being immature?"

Snickering, he shoves the gray haired man out of his seat. "Aaa shut up."


	17. Decision Time

"And this is where I used to sleep." Sasuke points out.

He and Naruto went for a walk after they finished with their homework. Sasuke could barely understand Naruto's poorly written notes, but thankfully he'd written down the examples that the teacher had left. Sasuke figured that if he needed further help he could just go to the man's home and ask. It pays to live in a teachers neighborhood. Naruto was always so curious about his past, so Sasuke figured it would be something nice to do with the male, to smooth over any hard feelings that may still exist between them. He's seen it on dozens of shows; give something personal to a person and they'll feel special, which will let you off the hook from anything you've done. Its simple.

"Right here on the street?" He frowns. Blinking, he looks from the cold sidewalk to Sasuke then back.

"What? I had a box."

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm just trying to picture you, this strong. Sasuke... I'm sorry you had to grow up this way."

The street teen waves it off. "Its not a big deal." He then shrugs. "I got used it, I guess."

"But it sucks that you're used to it." Looking into Sasuke's eyes; all the sincerity and warmth in the world projecting into the dark orbs with his own light. "I don't think I could be strong enough to do it."

"You never know, there's a lot to learn about surviving but once you've got that down you're fine." He starts to walk towards a soup kitchen he once frequented.

"Yeah, but could I apply it when the time came?" He follows after him, arms behind his head. "To beat a guy up with real intentions to harm him."

Sasuke looks at the blond wondering how he can say that when Naruto had knocked out one of his teeth not long ago. He guessed it was different when it was matters of the heart over just pounding a guy because he might wanna kill or fuck you. The two walk in silence, drinking in the steadily approaching evening sky of dark blue and purple hues mixed with a bit of yellowish orange from the setting sun.

"Where are we going?"

"Soup kitchen."

"Eeeee, are we gonna get something to eat?"

"If you want." The dark haired male smiles. Naruto, regardless a lot of annoying things about the happy blond, could always make you smile even if you don't really want to. He wondered how a person acquires such a talent or skill. He could probably never apply it, though, with the way he looks alone it doesn't exactly strike friendly into anyone's mind.

"My dad's grilling some seafood tomorrow, you should ask Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san to come over and have some. We can even swim if you want to."

"We'll see, but don't be let down if we don't come." He stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Gai might not be in the mood for so much moving about now that he has a cast on his leg."

"The full leg?"

"Mhm." He nods. "It was a nasty fall."

"That's really too bad. Its like how Lee got hurt and had to walk with a cane until it felt better." His arms now hang at his sides. "Its just not right for active guys to be inactive, you know?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He grabs the door of the building to hold open for Naruto to enter.

"Thank you my good man, there will be an extra slice of bread for you at our table." He laughs.

"Ahaha." He pushes Naruto between the shoulder blades. "Just go."

Kakashi arrives home to an empty house. He's thankful for that because he wanted to check up on Gai's theory that something had been placed at the top of the stairs. There was just no way Sasuke would do something like that, not after all Gai has done and wanted to do for the boy- not over something as stupid as having sex with him. Its just too hard to believe. Slowly, as if to prolong the truth, he stalks up the stairs one at a time, kneeling when at the top, Kakashi's breath catches in his chest.

'The paint is peeled away in three places!' Their home is in pristine condition, there would be no way something like peeling paint would happen anytime soon with the care they take of the place. It could only happen from something pulling it away. Kakashi felt his stomach turn and his fist ball. Going back downstairs, he checks in the supply closet for the ducked tape. Gai always cuts the tape with a special type of scissors that cause little rounded ringlets to be left behind, anyone else would just use the slicer provided with the tape dispenser. The door is pulled open and the item retrieved. 'Gai was the last one to use the tape, so the rings should-...' He isn't surprised to see a clean slice of tape waiting to be pulled away from the whole. 'He did it? Sasuke really set a trap for Gai.'

Kakashi felt his moral senses spin. How could he allow something like this to happen? and because of him of all reasons. He could see if Sasuke was just a mental patient of some sort but to want Gai out of the way just to have him to his self? He can just see his fist meeting the teens, pretentious, self serving, smirking face. He'd like to send him out on his ass, but he remembered what Gai had said to him at the hospital about not wanting to see the brat on the streets now that they know him, and in some ways care for him. Cared, in Kakashi's case, he can't see himself being so forgiving from this.

'I wonder where Sasuke has gone to? He wouldn't dare stop at the hospital to try something.' He at least had to hope that Sasuke wouldn't.

The front door opened just then, closing loudly.

"I'm home!" Called Sasuke's voice. "Kakashi, did you come back yet?"

He thought about not answering, about hiding out to maybe spy on the male a moment to see what he would do if he thought that no one was watching, but as he painfully discovered his and Gai's beloved home isn't exactly sound proof. Perversly he wondered how well a tape recorder would pick up his and Gai's sounds of ecstacy but when he hears Sasuke moving around the home he snaps out of his fantasy. Setting the tape back on the shelf where he had gotten it, Kakashi closes the door with a loud slam. He'd meant just to shut it but his prickled nerves wanted otherwise. Walking into the living room, he enters just as Sasuke hits the last step, returning from having gone upstairs.

Smiling at him, Sasuke says. "Hey." Wrapping his arms around the man, he notices the stiffness within the hug. "What's with you? Where's dinner?" He asks after further inspection of the man and his lack of groccery bags.

"Where were you?"

"Out with Naruto. I wanted to show him all the places I used to-" He mentally thumbs for the right word. "live, before you guys took me in."

"Oh really." He said in a tone that sounded less than pleasing.

Furrowing his brows, hearing the tone from the man, he replies. "Yeah, really." Cocking his head he asks again. "What's wrong with you? You're acting really uptight all of a sudden." Looking over his shoulder as if to see the person responsible, he asks. "Did something happen when you were at the store?"

"No. No, nothing happened." He clears his throat. "Just having a bad day, realizing that Gai is gone. It really hit me."

"Gai's gonna be all right, remember, he'll be home tomorrow morning as soon as we go get him."

"As soon as I go get him, you have school to get to."

"So do you?" He says in a know-it-all tone. Was it not Kakashi who told him that skipping was a bad idea right before telling him that he could call in a substitute for his class.

"I'm telling the sub to stay another day."

"I could miss another day of school, too." He gives the man a knowing look, reminding him of the days' activities in the bedroom and office. He hoped to have another earth shattering experience somewhere else in the home tonight, maybe the kitchen.

"That isn't the best idea Sasuke, school will be out before you know it and its better to keep on the right path so that you can grow up and go away."

That kind of stung a little. Sasuke's smile faded to a flat expression. "Why would I wanna leave? I'm not some kid to be proud of as he moves on with life. I... I can still go to college and remain here- I'll just go back and forth. ...Don't you like having me as a roommate?"

Sasuke honestly sounded as though he wasn't talking about sex this time, but that he really truly hoped to remain with Kakashi and Gai. That dream would have come true if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke can't control his feelings for him to the point of harming Gai. This time it was a fall down the stairs, what's it going to be the next time? Or the next? And how is he going to be sure that he, Kakashi, doesn't slip up somehow because his own damned body won't stop craving the child! Why can't his head rule out all those improper, impure, and wrong thoughts to keep his body under control.

"You're taking a really long time to answer." Sasuke glares with a tight frown upon his lips. "If you're intending to kick me out after this year than say so!" He snaps. "Don't just..." His words falter over tears. "Don't just fucking toy with me and send me on my way when I get comfortable!" A shocked yelp slips out of his mouth when Kakashi's hand came across his face. Surprised, he looks at the man. Sasuke wanted to say something, to ask what Kakashi had thought he was doing, but he instead sneered at the man; hand lowering from where it had absently come up to the sting on his face.

"You were hysterical," He lied. He couldn't help what he'd just done, just like he couldn't help what his body always forced him to do. Sasuke's mature enough, he can just deal with it in his own time. "Gai and I have no intention of throwing you out after this year of school. I only meant, before, that most eighteen year olds want to leave from under their mother's apron and get out in the world."

Sasuke looked like he could kill if he wanted to, but calmed himself, his pissed expression softened to one of calm and controlled. "I've already had my fair share of freedom... I think I'd like to stay under my mother's apron for as long as I can." Turning to the stairs he starts up them, saying over his shoulder. "Don't bother calling me down for dinner, I'm no longer hungry."

The last thing Kakashi heard from Sasuke, that night, was the sound of the teen's bedroom door closing.

In another part of town.

"Tadaaa." Deidara lifts the drawing from the table, turning it around so that Itachi can get a look at it. "Perfect, right?"

"He looks like a cartoon pig." Replies the angered male. He thought that his friend could do it. Deidara spends his free time making the most beautiful sculptures and yet he can't seem to draw a simple portrait! He can't be too mad at him, its not as if he can see what his brother looks like just from having the teen's features described to him. Its not his specialty, he's no composit artist. Never-the-less, he's still frustrated at their lack in progress. "Draw it over!" He barks. "Make his nose smaller, and his eyes are closer together than what you did." He points.

"Alright, alright." He waves a hand defensively, setting the drawing back onto the kitchen counter, that acts as their table, Deidara mutters to himself as he erases the mistakes on the drawing.

"The sooner we get copies of this picture out in the city, the better our chances of rescuing Sasuke."

"Rescue Sasuke, rescue Sasuke." He repeats. "What makes you think he isn't in a really good place, nn?"

"I wouldn't care if the Hokage's were watching him, he doesn't belong with them, he belongs with me."

"Nn. You ever think that maybe you want your brother so badly for your own purposes, that safety has nothing to do with it."

"Assuming I know what you're getting at, you're very wrong." He takes a seat beside the blond. "Sasuke... Sasuke has been my only living family for a while. Losing him was a mistake that I thought gravely about everyday since moving here with you. So, yes, I do wish to remove the pains of my mistake from my existance, but I also only wish to have my brother back."

"Mmm." He brushes his hand over the eraser shavings. "So many mistakes;" He shakes his head. "glad I was an only child."

Itachi only blinked.

"I'm not sure if this is right, but, we can at least put up a 'good enough', right? Someone might be able to dechiper Sasuke out of it." He shrugs. Hearing his friends sigh, he again shrugs. "You're in such a rush." He continued drawing the picture long after his moody roommate walked out of the room. Next time he'll choose someone who can be a little less cranky in dire situations.

...

Sasuke found himself down in the kitchen later that night after he was sure Kakashi had gone to bed. He's starving and was unsure of what the man had made for dinner since he didn't smell anything delicous wafting around in the vents. Searching the fridge he frowns. Kakashi must have made a sandwich, there are no leftovers. Grabbing sliced ham and a slice of cheese he walks over to the counter then returns for the mayonaise before closing the refrigerator. Grabbing the bread from the bread box he removes two slices then fixes a sandwich right off the counter; why dirty a plate when he didn't need to, wasn't the knife enough?

'Why is Kakashi being so cold to me? He can't honestly be pissed about Gai all of a sudden when he was more than willing to sleep with me earlier. He must really feel guilty for being with me when he's still attached to him. I said I would lay off after I had my chance inside of him and I meant it, he's the one that grabbed me during lunch for an afternoon fuck session.' He couldn't help smiling at the memory. 'I'm positive that Kakashi just said he wants to get rid of me; I should be happy that he finds me that hard to resist but its not exactly a comfort if he's willing to stay with Gai and ignore his feelings for me.' Sitting at the table he takes a bite out of his dinner, pleased with the taste. Gai always makes the best sandwiches, Kakashi made his lunch once but it wasn't the same, and he's never tried because the better cook was always so willing to do it. 'I'm so stupid, I can't give all this up for a roll in the sheets with a man who can easily shove me aside to get to someone else. I just need better distractions, that's all.' Taking another bite he nods. 'Starting tomorrow, I'll be on the straight and narrow.'

Happy with his decision, he finishes his late dinner then returns upstairs to his bedroom after placing the items back in their rightful places. Climbing into bed, he grabs his journal from beneath the mattress then starts to write in it about his day.

4 4 4 4

Sasuke was dropped off at school while Kakashi went on his way to the hospital. The teen couldn't help but notice that Kakashi didn't say goodbye to him as he normally would. Instead of getting pissed, though, he chose to ignore it. He may be pulling himself away from his feelings so that he doesn't end up sleeping with him again. Sasuke sincerely hoped that it worked too, because there is no way he can resist Kakashi and he would easily go anywhere the man asked of him and do anything, minus leaving the home. He can't slip up with anything, the ground is too volital to be fucking things up for himself. He'll be the perfect example of a good child and then when everything returns to normal, he can calmly tell Gai about how he feels for Kakashi and maybe they can work something out. Besides, he'll be seventeen, he's practically of age to date whomever he likes.

"Oi! Sasuke!" There was Kiba.

He smiles to the male waving his hand before the brunet catches up to him. "Where were you yesterday? Everyone knows a guy only has two reasons for ditching school." He answers before Sasuke can question him. "One, you're faking sick because you want something in the outside world, or two, you had an oppointment of some kind. So which is it? Tell me its the first thing."

"Fine, its the first thing." He shrugs.

"Yeah, the first thing. I had to stay home to fuck the teacher for being naughty in class the other day."

Kiba's eyes went wide, then his face faded into an amused smirk. "Yeah, sure. What were you really doing?"

"Kakashi's husband fell down the stairs and he took him to the hospital, he was there all yesterday and I stayed home just because. Its no big deal."

"Really?" He thought about that for a moment. "That sucks, huh?" Over his shoulder he doesn't see the man's car and asks. "Is he going to stay at the hospital again today?"

"No, this time he's picking Gai up to take home."

Pulling open one of the double doors to enter the school, Kiba holds it open for Sasuke to pass through before himself. "That's good, I hate the reading subs, they always call on me for some reason."

"Maybe that's because you sit in class making pencil mustaches."

...

"I'm not a wheelchair man, ma'am." Gai says to the nurse from before. "I have crutches."

"Sorry, its policy that everyone whose stayed over night must leave in a wheelchair." Patting the seat she says. "Come on, have a sit, Gai-san."

Ready to push the issue, he smiles when Kakashi enters the room.

"Giving the nurses a hard time, that's not like you Gai."

"Being on time and earlier is not like you, Kakashi." He leans out of the kiss leaning his way, waving a hand to the man's put-out look. As Gai has said, sex before was only to see how Sasuke would react to it, he hasn't yet found his physical forgiveness towards his cheating husband, regardless his verbal kindness. Emotionally he can forgive but the breach of intimacy they share with one another will last for a bit- not too long- but a bit. "How are things at home?"

"Cold with patches of black ice on the road." He takes the handles on the chair into his hands. "Come on, Gai, the sooner I get you home the better I'll feel."

"That makes two of us." He sits down. Waving goodbye to the nurse, when they hit the hall he asks. "Sasuke at school?"

"Yup, dropped him off this morning. He seemed to be in a good mood until he realized that I was ignoring him."

Gai snickers. He really didn't think that Kakashi could set aside this affair with the teen soon enough to be so cold to him, but once again his lover and rival surprises him. "Can you believe they're making me leave like this? I'm perfectly capable of walking with the crutches." He looks at the unused aids sitting across his lap.

"I know, you're all man, you don't even feel that broken leg. Oops." He says when Gai grunts after having his busted leg pop gently into a chair that's placed against the wall. "See, you didn't feel a thing."

"I get it, I get it." Gai would kill to have something that reaches far enough to scratch his foot, but he'll worry about that once he's at home.

...

Sasuke found himself in the hall during lunch, the receiver of a payphone in his hand, change in the other. The coin plinks into the machine then he dials the number to Kakashi's cellphone. He had a sneaking suspicion that the man was very mad at him, and aside from wanting to know why, he also wanted to see that Gai was all right.

"Hello?" Came Kakashi's monotone voice.

Sasuke could tell that the man was wondering who was calling him from the number that showed up on the cell, it was nice to have an element of surprise sometimes. "Kakashi, its me."

Suddenly the indifferent voice to the unknown caller dipped to one of almost distaste. "Sasuke, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Its lunch time, so I thought I'd call and see how Gai is doing." He waits a silent moment before speaking again. "Is he around, can I talk to him?"

"What?"

"Gai, is Gai around, can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke; if you can hear me, I can't hear you- must be a bad connection. I'm gonna hang up, talk to you later."

"O-.." The phone went dead before Sasuke could get the rest of his response out. "kay." Hanging up the phone, he lets out a sigh. Turning his head toward the exit of the building, he considered walking out. What difference did it make anyway, school is over after a week in June, and what's one missed afternoon compared to all the days he's stayed. 'There's no testing going on.' His feet begin to move him towards the door. 'All the classes I actually will need in life are over.' His hand grabs the long bar of a single side to one of the double doors.

"Excuse me, youngman." Says a teacher from an empty classroom just a short ways back. "Where do you think you're going?"

He thought about saying something smart to her, but instead turned away from the door and headed to the cafeteria where he should have been; the woman's concerned, confused, questions follow his back. The day seemed to drag on and on that by the time the bell to actually leave sounded, Sasuke wasn't sure if it were real and started for his first class all over again. He's been thinking heavily about a lot of things that have been going on today and yesterday and has come to the conclusion that Kakashi is angry with him over their relationship and is going to kick him out. He didn't even know if the man planned to pick him up from school.

"Sasuke?" Zabuza called at the dazed teens side. "Swim practice, we're going into competition tomorrow, remember."

"Oh?" He forgot. "Right."

"Did you bring your suit?"

"Yeah."

The man side-eyed the teen for a second wondering what had gotten into the usually mellow male. He didn't question it, though, and walked with him to the school's pool.

4 4 4 4

Naruto is chomping on a thick cheese burger that he stopped off to get from McDonald's on his way home from school. There is nothing more delicious than a freedom snack, that was forsure. Swallowing each bite he voices it with a long winded "mmmm, so good!" He wasn't spoiling his dinner either, Naruto always had room for seconds and thirds. Maybe he should stop at that one shop and get a bowl of orange jelly, maybe the guy behind the counter will give him extra peach bits if he pleads well enough for them. Finishing his meal he crumples the paper wrapping then stuffs it into his pocket until he could come across a trash can to toss it. Intaking a deep breath through his nose, he lets it out with a pleased sigh. Humming, he then adds a few words to the song, singing them out loud.

"If it faaaalls catch it before it breeeaaks, I'll keep holding oooon at my paaace."

Passing by a poster of some kind, he sees the words: Have You Seen Me? written across the top of a picture that looked to be drawn. He's seen many missing posters before but this one was weird. It looked like a poorly drawn cartoon. Maybe a mix of a bull dog and a giraffe. Stopping before another one not too far away from the other, he looks the picture over. Maybe its a chicken of some kind, and a wild pig, he'd guess by looking at the nose.

"Weird to see people draw a picture of their pet." He says to himself, hand cupping his chin in thought. "Maybe if I walk around whistling the animal will come to me." His mind wanders to the thought of a spliced animal coming his way. He shivers knowing that he'd run for sure if anything like that poster came rushing towards him. Better to leave the matter alone.

4 4 4 4

Sasuke arrived at home after nearly drowning himself while trying to sort his thoughts out during swim practice. He had expected to hear Gai's happy voice coming from the living room or maybe the kitchen or bedroom, but instead he found the house empty. Looking around he checked for a note but found nothing.

'Hn. Don't tell me they didn't make it back from the hospital yet. Its not like them to not leave me a note.' He remembered the few times he'd come home late after school and found some sort of note telling him where they'd gone and when they'd be back. 'Its four o'clock, they didn't even stick anything in the oven for dinner. I guess I should wait for them then.' Removing his work books he digs into his homework assignments, glad that he isn't behind from the one day missed.

The clock ticked away and Sasuke made quick work of his schoolwork; the two men hadn't come back yet. Deciding to play some video games while he waited he realized that alone it just wasn't very entertaining and soon tired of it. Taking a seat on the couch he lays his legs across it, closing his eyes.

'I wonder if I should start to worry. Maybe I should call them?' He grabs the phone from the table beside the couch. Dialing the number he looks at the clock. 'Six.' Waiting out the ringtone, he smiles when the phone is answered. "Where are you?"

"We're on our way home. Where are you?"

"At home. Kakashi, you and Gai didn't get back from the hospital yet?" He asks with concern that maybe the car had crapped out on them or something gave them a hold-up.

"No, we came home." Kakashi's words are tight and clipped as they had been the previous day. "Gai and I decided to go out to eat to celebrate his getting out of the hospital."

"And you didn't wait for me?"

"How did we know if you had to stay after school or not?"

"You have my schedule."

"That's right." The man said thoughtfully.

Sasuke didn't appreciate the lack of apology for leaving him out; Kakashi didn't even seem to care. "Can I speak to Gai?"

"Gai."

Listening as the phone is being passed he smiles and greets the man. "Hey, are you feeling all right?"

"Top notch, thank you."

"That's good. Maybe you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Maybe is so vague, I'll give myself a good rest of the month before I scream to have this cast removed."

Sasuke chuckled. At least Gai is acting normally. "Can you guys bring dinner home for me if you don't feel up to cooking anything. I might end up burning down the kitchen if I try to cook something on my own."

"How would you benefit from that? You're a big boy, figure it out." Gai hangs up shortly after that.

"Figure it out?" He cocks a brow. Hanging up the phone, he looks down at the couch with a heavy heart. "Its true then, they do want me gone. They figure keeping me is too much of a hassle and pain, they were kind to me before by talking all this nonsense about futures and parties, anniversaries from when I came to live with them. And now they've just changed their minds and plan to send me away. At least they have enough sense to feel bad about it, they can barely stand talking to me because of their betrayel." Looking up into the kitchen entry way, he sighs. "Guess I'd better try my hand at cooking." Getting off the couch he walks toward the kitchen. "They wouldn't let me burn the house down, they'll no doubt supervize. I really should learn how to cook on my own anyway."

...

"See ya, Neji."

The older male waved a hand to his exiting friend. Naruto had to visit the guy, he hadn't been out of the house after school in days, Naruto was starting to think that he had been in some kind of trouble but Neji had only started taking lessons in French because he plans to study abroad next year and it was occupying all of his free time. Naruto couldn't image going to school in another country, what would people be like? He was sure he'd have a great time but after so long he'd miss his friends back home and sometimes letters and visits back aren't enough. True, he had to be educated enough for that sort of thing as well, so chances of it happening for him were slim as it was.

"Isn't that the blond kid from before?"

Naruto heard the sentence before he saw the person who had spoken it. Turning his head he jumps from start as two men come rushing at him. He won't be caught so easily. Taking off he darts between this ally and that to escape his persuers.

"Wait!" They called out after him.

"Go around the other side." Said a deeper tone than the first one.

'Crap, they're gonna block me in! Neji doesn't even live in a bad neighborhood, so why is this happening to me?!' He grunts before falling onto his back after being chopped in the neck before he could turn the corner.

The two men grabbed him, pinning him to the ground by his arms. He wriggled and bucked.

"Let me up! Heeelp! Heeeelp!" He cried out, hoping that someone would come to his aid. Maybe he could get a hand free and beat them up. Its been a while since he's been in a drag out fight, but he was sure he could hold his own. There's only two of them after all. "I'll beat you both to a pulp if you lay one hand on me!" His tough words falter as he adds. "Well... beyond what you're doing to me right now."

"Calm down, kid. We just wanna ask you something, nn."

Suddenly a light illuminates the growing darkness, further shadowing his captors faces but highlighting that ugly poster he had seen earlier with the animal.

"We saw you before when you came to the factory, do you know where this boy is- and think hard about it."

"Kid? That thing is a kid?" He continues to struggle. "It looks more like a chimera of mostly pultries."

"I told you it was ugly." Said the deeper voice.

"Shut up! Its fine!"

"The person in this picture is named Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know where he is?" Asks the other man, tone serious, almost bone breaking should Naruto say, 'no'.

"Sa- Sasuke? Who wants to know?" He put on a tough voice. No one is going to hassle him out of information just so they can instead pick on his friends. It just wasn't going to happen. They could torture him if they dared, but he wouldn't talk no matter what they said.

"His brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Except that.

...

Sasuke had gotten it wrong again. When Gai and Kakashi returned home, all smiles and happiness with each other, they said little to him before heading into their bedroom. Maybe he should talk to them, ask them- no, beg them to stay! How can they be so cold as to get him all false hoped and let him down? Damn it all.

Heading upstairs, he knocks on their bedroom door. Waiting for an answer, he wonders when that had started and instead just turns the knob and heads in. "We need to talk." He says firmly, closing the door behind him.

And talk they did, it went on for a good hour and forty minutes until Sasuke was reassured that the two men weren't planning on putting him back out on the streets again. He was still unsure of where their attitudes came from; Gai could be upset about how his broken leg will keep him inactive for a while and Kakashi, well, Kakashi could be beating himself up for sleeping with him and the guilt has finally won over the whole pleasure endusing situation. He can give him space, he needs a breather himself, actually. This whole, out-on-the-streets scare still has his insides turning as he climbs into bed, pulling the covers only half up since its been warm all day.

June 17th.

Naruto is kepping a secret. He's keeping the secret that he's seen Sasuke's brother- if that statement were true- until he decides how Sasuke feels about it. He managed to get away from the two men by telling them that he didn't know where Sasuke lived, but he could find out and so far he's managed to buy a good enough amount of time as he thought of what to do. On one hand that guy could have been telling the truth, in which case Sasuke would want to go and live with him- wherever that may be- and he might not get to see him again. On the other hand, the guy could be some weirdo off the streets looking to hurt Sasuke in someway, and for that reason he kept his mouth shut about it. Sasuke's proud, he'd wanna seek the male out if he were some creep that came calling for trouble, he'd never just hide out. But asking Sasuke has been a challange because Sasuke has been in a foul mood since May ended and June began.

Right now the small group is at the mini market gathering snacks and things for a daylight camping trip in the woods. They planned to do it after school had ended but with Sasuke going to swim practice and meets it was hard to get in the right time for all of them to be together. Naruto fell behind in his steps so that he and Sasuke are walking at the same speed; luckily, Sasuke is so caught up in his thoughts that he's walking considerably slower than everyone else.

"Sasuke?" He started when the addressed jumped causing him to jump as well. "Are you all right?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

" What kind of stuff?"

Sasuke shrugged, a far off look in his downcast eyes.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Your brother... what does he look like?"

"Why do you care?" His monotone carries a bit of anger in it now.

"I just wanna know!" He waves his hands defensively. "I'm not starting a fight or saying anything, just asking."

Sasuke thought about it. But it was hard to see him, a little bit. Its been years and all he can see of the male is his long hair. "He has long hair, he usually wears it in a ponytail."

Naruto thinks about that. Both men had long hair from what he could see as they spoke barely under a street light, once the weirdos let him up. They were at least nice in that sense; he really thought that they intended to beat him up, but as the blond one said they only wanted to talk. To ask about Sasuke. "Oh... what color?"

"Black."

"Oh."

They're silent a moment.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Am I..." His words trail off starting again with another sentence. "Do you think I'm irritating?"

Naruto smirks at that. "Yes." Seeing the hurt look in Sasuke's eyes he adds. "But what guy isn't with something that they do that other guys don't." Seeing that that didn't seem to help he goes on. "When I was younger I sort of... well, Shikamaru once told me that if a boat were lost at see and the light house didn't help them, my voice could bring them to shore if they followed my screech."

Sasuke smiled faintly. Naruto must have been a nightmare to listen to when he was younger, if his tone now was any indication. But he likes Naruto's voice, its distinctive.

"Why do you ask?"

"After Gai broke his leg, He and Kakashi have been treating me like an outsider, like I'm not even there." He says quietly but not so the others don't hear him, but because saying it outloud always seemed to make it hurt more than keeping it in. "They've been eating without me, going places without saying to where, they didn't even want me at the hospital when Gai got his cast removed."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that I know of... beyond that." He can call it 'that' and know that Naruto knows what he means.

"I see. Maybe... maybe you should apologize for it. It couldn't hurt."

"And it couldn't help. What if that isn't why Gai is mad at me, and then I only end up hurting him more by bringing it up? I haven't been-.." He caught his raised voice lowering it. "doing that since it stopped when you asked me too." He lied unintentionally, but that time when he'd stayed home from school Naruto doesn't need to know about. It was then that Sasuke's thoughts travel back to when he was in the hospital with Gai and Kakashi the first time and what he'd whispered to the man. "That's it. I know what the problem is! I'm so stupid!"

"I've been saying that for months!" Kiba called from somewhere up ahead.

Naruto chuckles at that feeling a hand come down on his shoulder, he looks at Sasuke with confusion.

"I have to go apologize to Gai, take my stuff for me. I'll catch up with you guys when I can."

Taking the pile of junk into his arms, Naruto nods. "Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." He was going to need it.

Leaving the group, he hurries back the way they came, hoping that his roommates or at least that Gai was at home so he could talk to him.

"Long, black hair, huh? Then he must be telling the truth." With a nod, he takes out his cellphone. 'I'll do the right thing, then. But I'll tell them to meet me somewhere so that I can ask them about Sasuke.' Looking ahead, he calls out. "Sorry you guys, but I have to take care of something. I'll catch up with you later!"

"Alright." Says Shikamaru.

"So much for traveling together." Kiba mutters before whistling the mining song from Snow White.

Handing over his stuff to Shino, Neji, and Lee- since he had Sasuke's on top of that, he then darts away to make it back into the main part of the city.

...

When Sasuke got home, he thought that the house was empty but light footsteps sound from upstairs coming from where his bedroom is. Heading up the stairs, the hairs on his neck prickling for some reason, he steps lightly down the hall so not to disturb the person rummaging through his bedroom. Reaching for the knob he gives it a slow turn but shoves it quickly open.

"Gai?"

The man is sitting on his bed, journal in hand. He doesn't seem the least bit bothered that Sasuke is standing in the doorway, or that he had said his name to get his attention. He just turned to the next page reading quietly before speaking. "It seems you've been doing a lot of things that I've been unaware of, Sasuke." He closes the book.

Walking into the room, he holds out a hand for the book that unwillingly shared his private thoughts with another persons eyes. "I came to apologize, not fight. So please, let's not have it turn out that way."

Gai snickers. "I've always liked that about you, you're very mature for your age. Which is more than I can say about someone who is actually mature but makes childish, impulsive decisions like screwing a teenager."

"Why continue to love him if he's hurt you?"

"Its because of you that he's chosen to hurt me, that much I know. I don't blame you, Sasuke, but that doesn't let you off the hook for having me fall down the stairs."

"I'm sorry about doing that, and for saying that it should have been your neck at the hospital." He can't help but feel static in the air, like he'll be beaten or jumped from behind. Its just too still.

"Are you?"

"Yes. I... I was speaking out of my feelings for Kakashi, I set aside how I feel about you when I said it and for that I'm sorry. I do love you Gai, maybe even more than Kakashi-..."

"That doesn't make me feel better and it doesn't erase the situation." Gai interrupts.

"I know, but I'm still sorry for doing it. I care about you, and I never want to see you hurt again."

"Until another flare up over Kakshi makes you do it." He hands over the book to the teen when he's close enough to reach it. "I read it all, even the part where you 'accidentally' got Lee hurt. Lee... who's done nothing to you, and all so you could be alone with Kakashi."

Sasuke lowers his eyes, nodding.

"I want you to tell him what you've done and why, then apologize to him with sincerety."

Sasuke looked shocked by that. Why tell Lee? Why tell anyone, does he really want this to get out? Although, what does it matter to Gai what a few bratty kids know about the situation, in the end its He, Sasuke, that has the shame put on him. Not Gai. Sasuke is embarrassed already. To have people looking at him in a certain way over something as... "But..."

"Will you not do it? You said that you're sorry to me, if you mean that then let your actions speak it. Let your own self judgement be the deciding factor of how I take your apology, Sasuke."

"What?"

"If you choose not to do this to yourself, to feel ashamed of your actions, then we have nothing more to say to each other and you have to go. But, if you can do that... then I'll forgive you of everything. You're a good person, Sasuke; young, but good. I don't want to see our friendship fall because of embarrassed pride. I can be forgiving, but I can also be very cruel. So which will it be?"


	18. Peace of Mind

Sasuke thinks quietly for a moment. Should he tell? What would come of it? How would Lee react? Not well, he'd suspected. Not to mention, what will he gain if he does tell his friend what he'd done and the reason why he'd done it? Taking a seat on the bed beside Gai, Sasuke sets his book down beside his hip.

"How long have you known?" He asks instead of answering the question.

"I've suspected it on, probably, day five or six. But until reading that I couldn't really be sure." He gestures to the journal with a nod.

"Why didn't you decide, up until now, to come in here and read it?"

Gai pats his hand on the male's shoulder, leaving his arm around him. "I wanted to respect your privacy, but then it dawned on me that you haven't exactly respected mine. I now know that it was you who had sent me on that wild goose chase on Kakashi's and my anniversary. I know what you two were doing that day I had come back from working on Lee's back... the way its written its almost as if its a confession to what you've been doing, like you maybe wanted me to see it."

Sasuke's eyes look into Gai's equally dark ones, as if looking for some shred of laughter at him, some sort of on coming assalt but when nothing came, he looks down at his lap. "You think you'd be angrier at me than you are."

"Trust me, until I read your journal, I was. I wanted to hang you out the window by your ankles and shake you until you fell on your own."

"You did it emotionally!" He snaps. "And I... I'd rather have been punched then abandoned."

"I don't fight with my fist, Sasuke, I spent my childhood being hot-blooded and all temper until the day I woke up." Removing his hand from the teen's shoulder, Gai taps the book with his index finger. "Your words reminded me of that. You need somebody to beat it out of you, show you what's to be lost in your quest to selfishly gain. That's why it had to be emotionally, it hurts the most and can only heal with self repair- if you're willing to listen to the people around trying to help and to yourself when you know its time to be helped. Emotional healing feels the best in the end, and when its honest, there are no scars."

Sasuke nods but then shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I've spent my life with the idea that I should stand up for myself, help myself, know what needs to be done and by any means get it done. I never had anyone to look out for for long, and it just suited me." Suddenly a hanging thread on the hem of his shirt caught his attention and he absently picks at it. "When you guys came along, I thought you were fucking with me. You thought it'd be cute to have me around like some project then you'd dump me off when you saw that nothing was coming from it." His hands ball into fist. "Secretly, I found it irritating. You kept giving me things, seeing to it that I had this and that and all the while no one could give me an answer other than, you can't see me out on the streets. What have I done differently then any other homeless person than be young in age?" Frowning he looks at Gai who's on the verge of tears it seemed. "Dammit, I'm not some brat that's weak and needs protection. I didn't have anyone for a long time, and I didn't need anyone."

"You were getting sick, I could tell. You needed us, whether you're able to ask for it or not, you needed us." Gai shrugs. "Sometimes in life, you just need something that you, yourself, are unable to get alone." He wraps his arms around the male, pressing Sasuke's face into his chest keeping him in the gentlest hug he's ever given anyone.

"What made you so hot-headed back then, Gai?" Sasuke asks, voice muffled by the man's body.

"I wanted something."

"What?"

"I wanted to be accepted for being me." He snickers. "I'm a nice guy, a goofball that can't help it. All the kids treated me like there was something wrong with me because I was outgoing and it kind of hurt to have to try to put it away just to make friends- which I still couldn't no matter what I did to change. That's why I liked Kakashi so much, he was sort of the same but in the opposite effect. He wanted nothing and didn't seem to care for anyone and yet it was all given to him. I sort of hated that and it only made my temper worse, but he and I..." He laughs. "We were the best of friends. That's how our rivalry began, small things moving into bigger things and from that came our relationship and we've been together since. I can say my strange behavior rubbed off on him in some way and his aloof, cool ways have sort of hit me. That's why I can't seem to bring myself to want to hate you, or physically hurt you."

"Because of Kakashi?"

"Because of what I learned in my life. You're still growing up, and no matter how grown you act, you're still just a young boy." Gai releases him from his hug. "You need a bit of screw up before you can truly stand up."

Sasuke shakes with quiet laughter. "Gai, you're so square."

"I know." He smiles. "But maybe you can answer something for me, now."

Sasuke only blinks.

"How did this little crush come about? It wasn't anything Kakashi was doing because when I told him about it he seemed surprised to hear it." He again nods to the book. "Its the only thing not written down."

Sasuke's cheeks began to heat. Thinking about his reason now, it all seemed so stupid. Taking a quick breath he releases it and says. "It was before the news years party, that I started feeling attracted to him. I..." He shrugs. "I saw him naked getting out of the shower."

"So you had seen him?"

"Yeah. And then at Asuma's party when you came in to kiss my cheek, I turned my head because I thought it was kids stuff but you kissed me anyway and pushed me into Kakashi. I didn't even see him coming, I had my eyes closed, and we kissed."

Gai seemed to take that in for a moment, a slow smile crept onto his face before he began to laugh. "And I'm the one who brought Kakashi's attention to your little crush on him, which makes it all my fault!" He laughs a little harder.

Sasuke didn't understand how that was funny, but it made him smile to see Gai smiling again- smiling at him, really because he has smiled dropping it suddenly when he would come into the room. All that, hurt more than Sasuke ever thought it would. And he's glad the man is so forgiving towards him. He just hoped that Lee will be the same way. Naruto was another lucky shot when it came to forgiveness but then he had lied to him to keep it there, so he probably should aplogize to him too. Damn it all.

"So you guys will stop treating me like I'm invisible?" He asks when Gai's laughter calms.

Nodding, the man stands. "So long as you keep your word to tell Lee."

"I was hoping I was off the hook for that." He stands as well.

"Nooo, Sasuke. You need to learn this lesson. You'll breathe easier for it." Wrapping an arm around him, he steers him towards the door and down the stairs. "Let's have something to eat."

"I can't. Lee is in the woods camping with the others, so if I'm going to tell him it may as well be now. Besides, I have something to say to Naruto as well." He frees himself from the man's hold. "I'll be back later." Slipping his feet into his sneakers he opens the front door.

"Alright. And no short cuts." He calls after the male before he exits. Smiling he thinks. 'That boy is going to be all right.'

...

"Did you find out where Sasuke lives?" Asks Itachi taking a seat at the booth Naruto is seated in.

"Aheeee... I'm sorry, but I sort of lied to you guys. I wasn't sure if you were weirdos or not so I had to wait around until I knew more." Naruto clamped his eyes shut waiting for the shout or the punch in the face, cracking them open when it didn't come. "But I believe you guys now! I mean, sort of... Sasuke said that his brother is dead and, he couldn't really describe you because he said that he forgot."

"Just tell me where my brother is!" He slams his fist onto the table top.

Panicked Naruto mutters. "Now you're getting it, uuuhh, can you tell me something about Sasuke that only his brother would know?"

Itachi's sharp eye twitched in agitation, but taking a calming breath he relaxed his bubbling temper. He'd never get answers snapping at the child. "The back of his leg, there's a birthmark there." Itachi adds. "And the back of his hairline has a scar, just below it from when he fell on a piece of glass after falling out of a tree."

"Wow, that's specific!" Impressed Naruto nods to himself. "Yeah, he's got that birthmark, alright. I've never seen any scar."

"I'm surprised you've seen the birthmark, nn." Says the friend of Sasuke's brother.

"Well, we sort of dated for a while." He says quietly. He thought the pain from that was gone but it still lingered a bit. "Sasuke said that he had to aplogize for something, so he's probably still at home right now." Standing, he starts for the door. "You can follow me there."

The two leave the table after the child.

"We'll take my car so we get there faster." Says Deidara.

"I'd rather walk with strangers than get in the car with them."

"You think we'd be looking this hard for Sasuke if we were sickos looking to snatch just any kid?" He grabs the boy by the back of his shirt. "Now get it!" He shoves him into the backseat of the car, closing the door.

...

Sasuke found the group in the center of the woods, still setting up the campsite. The small group turned their heads looking at him. He would have said something right off the bat but he'd ran the entire way, and is trying to catch his breath while pacing over to Lee, grabbing him by the wrist, pulling him away from the others. If he's going to confess anything, he'd rather do it to that person alone than the entire group.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Lee wonders then looks around. "Is someone chasing you?" He asks seeing that the male is out of breath, but Sasuke shakes his head. "Then what?"

"I have..." He felt his throat close up to keep the words in, and he instead asks. "Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Lee blinks. "He said he had to do something and took off, but he'll be back later."

Nodding, he straightens from the slight hunch his exhaustion gave him. "I have to tell you something that you probably won't like hearing."

Lee's thick brows knit together in wonder of this information.

"Lee... before, when you hurt you back... I, sort of did it on purpose."

Lee is very still as if he hadn't understood what was just told to him. "You made me fall and hurt my back? That's impossible, we were just being stupid. I'm the one who-..."

"I did it! I planned the whole thing!" He found himself shouting on accident. "I wanted time alone with Kakashi because he and I have been- sleeping together." He swallowed hard saying that, like the words would go back in and not have come out, but it was too late. "Gai was at home all the time and I sort of thought that maybe if he had a reason to leave the house we could be alone again but he had a teachers meeting so I changed my mind. But I planned to push you down the hill, only I couldn't get the nerve to do it so I made up this stupid game and everything just sort of fell into place after that."

"You, and Kakashi-san? You... meant to push me." It looked as if something inside of Lee had broken, and his fist ball up.

The others had gathered around behind them when they heard Sasuke shouting, they thought the two were fighting over something but they had not expected to hear what they'd just heard. He and Hatake Kakashi are sleeping together!

"It was really stupid and I really didn't want to hurt you, but... I don't know. I was fucked up. I made a mistake and I'm really sorry, for tricking you and hurting you."

Lee's gaze lowers to the ground. "I can forgive you for tricking me, Sasuke, but I... I can never forgive you for getting me hurt! You could have left me crippled for life! And all for what?! So you can sleep with your teacher! What kind of monster are you?!"

"Lee." Neji says his name to try calming the rage brewing inside his best friend.

Shaking away the blurring red coming over his vision he turns away. "I'm going home. I can't trust myself right now." He starts away then stops. "And one more thing,"

When Sasuke looked up, black was the first thing he saw before an angered Lee stomped from the forest, leaving him crumpled to the ground.

"I can't say that I don't agree with what Lee said, Sasuke." Neji comes up behind the male, lifting him from under his arms so that he's standing. "But I can tell you from experience that he'll cool off. If you still want his friendship, that is." With that Neji followed after his fuming friend.

"If you ask me you screwed up big time, Sasuke." Kiba chimes in. "Is that why Naruto was so mad at you before? What an ass you are to do that to someone who cares about you." He starts out of the woods after Lee and Neji.

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, saying nothing before he chose to leave.

Sasuke looked like a dog, kicked by his master for having done nothing, though he has done quite a lot. He came into these peoples lives and randomly broke the bond they worked so hard for him to take. He's messed up more than he's realized. Lee was right, it was all for Kakashi and now where are the two of them? They're nothing and the relationship he wanted with him will be non-existant.

"It would be better if you stayed away from us for just a while, Sasuke." Says Shino. "I don't hold a grudge against you, I just know its what every one needs right now." He places a comforting hand to Sasuke's shoulder before walking away leaving the male all alone.

4 4 4 4

Deidara drove up to the house where Sasuke is living, parking by the sidewalk rather than the driveway. "This place doesn't look so bad."

Nodding, Naruto climbs out. "I think you should wait here, I have to make sure that Gai-san and Kakashi-sensei don't mind guest."

"What difference does it make if they mind?" Getting out of the car, Itachi didn't wait to follow the blond up to the door.

Naruto darts by just when Itachi is a step or two away from the door. "I've got it!" He knocks quickly. "You're very pushy for an older sibling." He mutters under his breath. "Although, I can see why, if my brother were missing and thought I was dea-..." His words are cut short when the front door opens.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while? How are you?"

"I'm great!" He grins widely. "How are you? I heard you broke some things last month and-..." He sees that Gai is no longer looking at him but passed him to the two strangers.

"Hello." He says to them. Right away he notices that the dark haired male looks a lot like Sasuke. Could be a missing relative? A cousin? "Come in." He steps away from the door.

Itachi looks around the home as he steps inside. So his brother has been living in a place like this; with a man like that. This Gai seems harmless enough. "Where is Sasuke?" He finds himself asking, not taking the offered seat that Gai had pointed to.

"Sasuke's not here, he went out to the woods with some friends but he should be back soon." Gai takes a seat. "Can I ask whom you are to him?" His fatherly tone towards the teen shows strongly. "I'm assuming a relative."

"I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"His brother?!" Gai's eyes widen as if he's doing an impersonation of Rock Lee. "But, Sasuke told us that his brother had died from the cold."

"Sasuke was mistaken."

Itachi tells Gai his story, of where he's been and how he found out that Sasuke is still alive; Gai was a teary mess by the end of it. He was always a sucker for a dramatic story that would end happily.

"I've come to take him to the apartment where I'm staying with, Deidara."

The blond smiles as if to say that his friend is referring to him.

"That's fantastic, but, its really Sasuke's call. He's quite happy living here with us. It hasn't been long, but he's in school and doing wonderful. He joined the swim team, he's even made top honors at the end of the year, and has many friends."

It was Naruto's turn to smile, proud of the title at the moment. Sasuke was definitely not an easy friend, but regardless he was still a very good friend and he hoped that when he went away with his brother they could remain that way.

"Your brother is a very bright and wonderful youngman, you'll be very proud of him."

"I'm always proud of him."

Gai nods. "I can ask that you stay here and wait for him. No sense in running off to the woods when he may already be on his way back."

"Thank you." He takes a seat next to Deidara on the couch.

"I can go get Sasuke." Volunteers Naruto, standing from his seat on the arm of the couch, fist clenched ready for the task.

"If you want." Gai replies.

"Alright. I'll be back in twenty minutes- time me!" He opens the front door hurrying out.

The room is silent for a moment, but Gai decides to speak up. "You're probably wondering how Sasuke ended up with a guys like me and my husband, its a funny story actually. Kakashi, that's my husband, we were coming home from a date night and heard a sneeze. I told the sneezer "bless you" or something like that and it was Sasuke. He was sitting in a box looking to be on the brink of hypothermia so I gave him my coat along with our leftovers. Neither of us thought we'd see him again but the next day we bumped into the boy and my husband sort of took him around with him- to a book store, I think it was..." He trails off thoughtfully for a moment then shakes his head. "Either way, tuttoring around with Kakashi got his, uh... his living space taken from him by another gentleman on the street and so he was invited to stay with us."

"That was very nice of you."

"I fix postures for a living," He shrugs. "My husband teachers reading at the school Sasuke attends." Feeling his conversation lagging on the subject he clears his throat. "Would either of you like something to eat or drink? We have juice, protein and soda- I think."

"No, thank you."

"Nothing for me."

"Well this could get awkward then." He mutters to himself. "Do either of you watch that drama 'Holding onto Broken Shoulders'?"

...

Sasuke is walking home, head low, spirit shot. He had honestly expected that to go a lot better than it had. A simple 'no hard feelings' or somehing like that. It was gonna be a pretty dull summer with everyone mad at him. Hearing a car horn, he doesn't turn to it until a third honk. Seeing that its Kakashi behind the wheel- or just barely with the light shifted over the windshield, he stops in his tracks. The window rolls down; music is playing softly from the radio.

"Are you going home?" Asks the teen pulling open the door. He hoped that Gai had called Kakashi to tell the man that their game of 'ignore the homewrecker' was over and he can go back to being nice to him, otherwise, Kakashi will likely drive away before he can get in- door open and all, so long as the child isn't with him.

"Not right away, get in."

Climbing into the car he closes the door, then pulls the seatbelt over.

The silent drive took the two of them to the park. Sasuke figured they'd get out but instead Kakashi pulled the lever on the side of his seat lowering it to laying back, going down with it. Doing the same, Sasuke stares out of the sun roof into the coming evening sky. The radio is playing something instrumental, with trumpets and drums; it isn't loud enough to be a bother to them just enough for you to make out an idea of what's being played.

"Gai's forgiven me." Sasuke mentions softly.

"Gai's always forgiven you, have you forgiven you?"

"I know enough that I'll never do it again."

"Mmm. Then I guess you have."

"Have you?"

"I forgive you- still mad at myself, though."

"You shouldn't be, it was both of our fault, though, Gai seems to think that its his somehow." He side-eyes the man.

"Gai's always been weird like that."

"He said he put the idea in your head."

"But I kept it there, even now my pulse is racing being alone with you." He snickers. "Its bullshit. Am I that old that I feel like I'm missing a thrill of somekind? That's so-.."

"Juvenile?"

Smiling at the use of the word, the man says. "Yeah."

Shoving Kakashi on the side of his head, he snickers. "Don't be so full of yourself; we're all allowed one infant moment in our lives."

Shoving the teen back he smiles knowing where the words came from. Which is funny because Gai has got to have more infant moments than anyone he's ever met, but then again, some people never drain of their youthful personalities.

"I'm sorry we missed two of your swim meets."

"So am I." He looks back out the sun roof. "I won every match."

"I knew you would."

They're quiet for a bit, listening to the music that's changed to something with violins and a flute maybe some other instrument but its hard to say.

"I... don't have to stay with you guys if its uncomfortable for you." He says half-heartedly, hoping that Kakashi asks him to stay. He doesn't want to live on his own again, whether he has a home or not; these months with Gai and Kakashi have changed him in good ways and bad, but one thing that's remained is that he likes their company. He likes listening to Gai or joining him, now that school's out, watching drama's and having a snack with it, or doing something sporty like baseball with one man teams. He likes being with Kakashi like shopping or sitting around in his office reading while he reads or does something else, they've played checkers from time to time. Giving all that up is a frightening thought, especially after getting a taste of it for a month.

"No. I want you to stay. You're good to have around- even before we started fooling around with each other." Kakashi sighs, then leans slightly on his side, hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends." Shaking the offered hand, he adjusts his seat back to upright. "And, I'm sorry for tricking you."

"I'm sorry for going along with it and snapping your little twig sense of right and wrong." He adjust his seat as well; sticking the key in the ignition he smiles seeing the pissy look on the male's face.

"You still know how to tick me off."

"Oh it'll only get worse from here on out now that we're just friends again." He laughs at the boys scoff.

The car moves away from the park heading back for their home. They're half way there when they spot the blond watching the car before he waves his arms, in their passing, for them to stop.

"Sasuke." He opens the car door beside the male. "You gotta get home. You won't believe what's waiting for you."

"It wouldn't be a surprise party, because I told you my birthday is in July." Comments Sasuke, pressing the unlock button for the back door.

"No. But can I get a lift?" He's already climbing in.

The ex-lovers look at each other and shrug. Who could really tell with Naruto. Heading back down the road, the headlights come on.

...

"Its a perfect likeness of me." Gai marvels at the drawing that Sasuke's brother's friend drew of him. "You really captured my strong jawline." He puts his hand up to said jaw as if to show off its sharpness.

"I thought so too." Replies Deidara glad that someone likes his 2 dimentional art.

"Maybe Sasuke has a cellphone?" Asks Itachi after what felt like hours of listening to the two men converse about absolutely nothing.

"Cellphone?" Gai looks passed the blond seeing the car pull in. "There's Kakashi." He points out. Seeing the passanger side open, he adds. "And he's got Sasuke and Naruto with him."

Gai almost wanted to tell Itachi to run and hide so it could be like a surprise but he knew the intensely quiet male wouldn't go for something like that and settled for just standing back to watch the scene play out. It really is good that Sasuke's brother would like for his younger brother to live with him. Family should stick together, and even though he'll miss Sasuke, he's not upset with the outcome. It saves them the trouble of the awkward verbal aftermath. He's always said you can play with a man for days, but words speak louder than actions because fun is fun, but you're lips can let no true emotion lie. Plus, Sasuke can always visit.

"Hurry up!" Naruto can be heard through the door right before he swings it open.

"Why are you so excited? If there's some sort of party in here, I'm gonna-..." His eyes nearly fall from his head when seeing his older brother stand from his seat on the couch. How is it possible? Can other people see him? Is he dreaming? Did Lee's punch knock him out cold and he's actually laid out in the woods.

"Sasuke." His brother's voice nearly broke his name it held back so many tears.

"Itachi."

Kakashi slipped in behind the teen and over to his husband, who's beaming at the two. "I thought his brother was dead?" He asks in whisper so not to disrupt the scene.

"It seems he's not."

"And the blond?"

"He's Itachi's friend, and a really good artist." He holds up the drawing.

Kakashi's brows furrow over the sight of a racoon kicking a soccer ball from its chin that he's assuming is... Gai, maybe.

It seemed neither of the brothers knew what to do beyond stare at one another. It was Naruto's verbal, dramatic weeping that broke the silence.

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought that you were dead." Itachi replies.

Feeling a shove before he felt his feet move, Sasuke walks into his brother's embrace; the sting of tears very apparent in his eyes. He can feel years falling from him the firmer his brother's hold became. He's alive and he's here. In his new home... with his new family.

"Sasuke," Naruto touches his friend's shoulder. "does this mean that you're gonna live with your brother now?"

Epilog:

Sasuke, now age 19, shoves a letter into the mailbox for pick-up. He's been writing letters back and forth to Gai and Kakashi, and some of his other friends that can't visit as often as others can. He likes living in an apartment with his brother, not that he didn't enjoy living with Gai and Kakashi when he did, but with Itachi he felt less pressure on him, though, he still can't figure out where the pressure was coming from. The two long since left Deidara's place and moved to Mist where they've got a very comfortable life of working in a packing factory while Sasuke goes to school to become a chyropractor. Sasuke spent every birthday back in Konoha with his friends and his former roommates, everything with the two of them is going well, although the first time they'd gone to visit Kakashi looked a little green mentioning something about Gai's mother but he didn't get into details when his lover asked what he'd been talking about.

Lee had forgiven him, and apologized for socking him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Kakashi. As for his relationship status, he and Naruto are trying for a long distance thing. Lee says that he and his boyfriend Gaara like it, so maybe he could like it too. As of today he's got a date planned out with Naruto, they're gonna sit at home, on their cellphones and watch a movie together. He never did figure out why he wanted Kakashi so badly, maybe it was the intimacy more than the man but either way he didn't miss it... all that much. He wouldn't want them broken up, but if he ever saw that Kakashi was single one day, he would ask the man if he ever thought of him.


End file.
